Sympathy for the Devil
by Sylencia
Summary: La jeune Kagami est achetée par un clan shinobi pour être au service d'un homme cruel et elle n'a qu'une idée en tête, fuir. Mais va-t-elle réussir ? Romance hétéro, angst, un peu de violence.
1. Chapter 1

Comme annoncé, voilà ma nouvelle fiction ! Pas de fantasy cette fois, mais une romance dans l'univers de Naruto, durant la période pré Konoha. L'histoire est principalement centrée sur le couple principal, bien qu'il y aura un peu d'action quand même.

J'espère que ça plaira plus que ma dernière fictions. Il y a 23 chapitres en tout. Les publications se feront les lundis et les jeudis !

Bonne lecture !

Comme d'hab, les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Kishimoto, je ne fais que les emprunter. Les OC, par contre, sont des créations personnelles ^^

(Traduction du titre : Compassion pour le diable et ça vient d'une chanson des Stones ^^)

* * *

- Allez, avancez, bande d'incapables !

Un fouet claqua et une dizaine de jeunes femmes, toutes liées les unes aux autres par de lourdes menottes se regroupèrent sur une petite estrade. Elles étaient toutes habillées de la même tunique crasseuse et leur peau était tellement sale qu'on aurait dit qu'elles venaient des terres du sud.  
Le marché était animé, ce matin là, dans le village de Ratan, qui se trouvait sur la côte est du Pays du Feu. Le village en lui même était un passage obligé pour tous les marchands, à cause de l'ouverture sur la mer et tous les jours, de nouvelles marchandises, plus exotiques les unes que les autres étaient exposées sur les étales du marché.  
Et comme tous les mercredis, des esclaves étaient présentés au public, certains pouvant servir de soldats, assez forts pour soulever un cheval mort, d'autres plus rusés, connaissant les poisons les plus violents, mais aussi des femmes, et la plupart d'entre elles se retrouvaient dans les bordels de la ville, qu'elles soient jolies ou non.  
Ce lot là était assez intéressant, pour un potentiel acheteur, et les plus habitués pouvaient voir la beauté sous la crasse que les cellules avaient accumulés.  
Dans la foule se tenait une femme aux allures robustes, à la carrure importante et personne n'osait l'approcher, non sans raison. Elle faisait partie d'un clan shinobi et il fallait être fou pour se frotter à eux.  
Elle regarda les jeunes femmes les unes après les autres avant de s'approcher en disant :

- Je veux celle ci.

Elle montra, d'un doigt boudiné, une jeune fille aux allures douces et tendre. Elle avait de longs cheveux auburn, emmêlés et de grands yeux vers foncés, embués de larmes. Sa peau était marquée par plusieurs coups de fouets, mais elle semblait assez forte pour supporter pas mal de choses et Hotaru le savait, pour le travail qu'elle allait devoir accomplir, la fille allait devoir avoir un moral d'acier.  
Le marchand s'approcha et dit :

- Dix pièces d'or.  
- Elle n'en vaut pas plus de cinq.  
- Mais, madame, elle n'est pas comme les autres. Je la soupçonne de venir du nord, bien qu'elle ne semble pas capable de parler.  
- J'en offre six pièces.  
- Neuf.  
- Sept et c'est ma dernière offre.

Le marchand soupira longuement avant de poser les yeux sur le petit emblème qui ornait le kimono que la femme devant lui portait et il dit :

- Huit et je vous offre celle là en plus.  
- Je n'en ai besoin qu'une. Sept.  
- Bien, sept pièces d'or, mais ne retenez pas les coups, elle a du caractère !

Le marchand fit signe à ses hommes de libérer la jeune esclave de ses chaines et celle ci sembla commencer à paniquer. Elle prit la petite fille à côté d'elle dans ses bras, incapable de la laisser seule mais Hotaru fit un petit signe de la main.  
Deux hommes sortirent de l'ombre et tous s'écartèrent à leur passage. L'un d'entre eux attrapa l'achat par la taille pour la tirer tandis que l'autre l'obligeait à lâcher la fillette et la plus grande se mit à hurler :

- NON ! NON, LACHEZ MOI ! KEIKO ! J-JE VEUX KEIKO !

Hotaru sourit, satisfaite de voir qu'au moins, elle parlait, donna l'argent au marchand et le shinobi qui retenait son achat lui posa un tissu imbibé d'éther sur le nez pour qu'elle perde connaissance. Une fois la jeune femme totalement détendue, il la plaça correctement sur son épaule et suivit l'intendante logistique du clan sans un mot, accompagné par le second shinobi, tandis que sur la petite scène, la fillette pleurait à chaudes larmes.  
Le chemin de retour de la caravane fut silencieux. Hotaru avait acheté les provisions nécessaires au fonctionnement du clan, à savoir de la nourriture, du tissu, des vêtements, des minerais pour les forgerons et l'esclave, qui dormait profondément.  
La raison pour laquelle elle avait dû l'acheter était simple. Elle allait devoir tenir une place particulièrement difficile et celle qui l'avait précédé avait tout simplement craqué et avait perdu l'esprit jusqu'à se laisser mourir de faim. Celle là semblait avoir un peu de hargne, et ça l'aiderait sûrement à la tâche.

Ils arrivèrent à la place forte en fin d'après midi.  
À vrai dire, outre les hautes barricades de pierre sur lesquelles des sentinelles effectuaient des tours de garde, ainsi que la double porte en bois aussi solide que la roche, le village des Uchiha ressemblait à un sanctuaire de paix. Il était situé au beau milieu d'une grande forêt et se fondait totalement dans le décors. De hautes maisons de bois et de papier de riz s'alignaient, les unes à côté des autres, de mêmes formes et toutes impeccables, le long d'une route constituée de pavés inégaux, laissant passer un peu d'herbe. Le village entier était protégé des intempéries ou du soleil par le feuillage des arbres qui parsemaient l'endroit.  
Au milieu du village s'écoulait une petite rivière, principale source d'eau pour le clan, alimentée par les glaciers proches et plusieurs ponts de pierre l'enjambaient pour assurer un passage sûr à tout le monde.  
Le convoi fut accueilli par des regards curieux et Hotaru le mena jusqu'à un des gardes manger, en premier, où un de ses hommes prit le relai pour le déchargement. Elle indiqua ensuite à un des shinobis l'ayant accompagnée de récupéré le corps encore inanimé de la jeune esclave pour la mener dans une des maisons et l'installer sur un futon recouvert d'un épais tissu blanc, afin d'éviter de salir le matelas.

Là, elle sortit une petite fiole de sa poche, l'ouvrit et la passa sous le nez délicat de la jeune femme pour la réveiller. Celle ci ouvrit lentement les yeux en grognant avant de se redresser lentement en regardant autour d'elle. Elle soupira légèrement, l'esprit cotonneux et murmura :

- Où suis-je .. ?  
- Tu es actuellement dans le village du clan Uchiha.

La mémoire revint immédiatement à la jeune femme et elle regarda vivement autour d'elle avant de demander, paniquée :

- Où est elle !? Où est Keiko !?

Elle allait attraper le kimono d'Hotaru mais celle ci l'en empêcha d'une gifle assez violente en disant :

- Tu n'es pas là pour poser des questions. Donne moi ton nom.  
- K-Kagami.  
- Bien, Kagami. Lève toi, je vais te laver, tu empestes le poisson.

Hotaru se redressa et attrapa la jeune femme par le bras pour la mener vers la salle de bain, sous la surveillance étroite d'un shinobi, mais celui n'entra quand même pas dans la salle de bain.  
Hotaru arracha, ni plus ni moins, l'espèce de blouse qui couvrait la jeune Kagami et la fit se plonger dans un bain chaud. Elle attrapa ensuite une brosse dure et du savon, releva ses manches et commença a frotter le dos recourbé de la jeune femme, en ignorant ses pleurs.

- Je me présente, je m'appelle Hotaru Uchiha et je suis l'intendante logistique du clan. Pour faire simple, je m'occupe de l'approvisionner en nourriture et tout ce qui peut y être utile, et tu en fais partie.

Elle attrapa un des bras de Kagami pour commencer à le frotter, lui aussi et continua :

- Tu es à présent et jusqu'à ta mort au service du clan qui t'a achetée. Ton passé n'a pour nous aucune importance. Que tu aies été princesse ou fille de paysan, tu n'est plus rien de tout ça. Si tu tentes de fuir, les répercussions seront telles que tu prieras, quelque soit les dieux que tu pries, qu'ils t'accordent une mort rapide.

Elle marqua une pause, pour que ses mots imprègnent l'esprit et la jeune fille avant de dire :

- Tu vas être au service complet d'un homme très important du village et il aura droit de vie ou de mort sur toi mais, tu vas de toutes façons être entourée de personnes capables de te tuer pour un regard de travers. Quand tu t'adresseras à cet homme, sois sûre de ne jamais poser de questions ou relever les yeux à part s'il t'en donne l'ordre. Ne le méprise pas, ne lève pas la voix et réponds toujours à ses questions avec précision. Si ça n'est pas le cas, tu en subiras les conséquences.

Tout en continuant à la laver, Hotaru remarqua facilement que Kagami tremblait légèrement.

- Tu commenceras ton service tous les matins à six heures, à part s'il te donne un ordre contraire, et il se terminera quand il le décidera. S'il ne te donne pas d'ordre spécifique, tu devras t'occuper de cuisiner pour lui, en suivant les indications laissées sur des parchemins dans sa cuisine. Tu feras attention à ce que sa maison soit toujours en parfait état. Son linge doit toujours être propre, lavé sans savon à l'eau froide, parfaitement plié dans son armoire et un bain chaud prêt à n'importe quelle heure de la journée. Si tes corvées sont terminées avant le diner, tu devras te présenter à lui au cas où il aurait besoin de quelque chose. En plus de ça, tu t'occuperas de son bureau, qui devrait toujours être impeccablement rangé quand il y arrivera le matin, la pièce propre et en ordre.

Kagami gémit quand Hotaru attrapa un petit récipient afin de mettre de l'eau sur sa tête. Sa peau était tellement rouge qu'elle la brûlait.

- Par rapport à ton hygiène personnelle, tu devras toujours être présentable, cheveux attachés, habillée d'un des kimonos sombres qui te seront fournis. Tu prendras tes repas dans la cuisine de cette personne, après lui, sans jamais manger plus que ta faim ou par gourmandise et tu n'utiliseras que cette salle de bain.

Hotaru attrapa un peigne pour commencer à démêler la chevelure hirsute de la jeune femme en disant :

- Je vais te le présenter dès que tu seras prête, mais tu ne commenceras que demain. Je te montrerais tout ce que tu as à savoir, et ça sera le seul moment où tu auras le droit à l'erreur. À partir du moment où tu seras ici, tu auras le droit de parler avec les autres habitantes de la maison, et ne crois pas qu'elles sont toutes dans la même situation que toi, tu es la première esclave que nous achetons. Les autres sont des filles du clan qui apprennent leur métier de future femme de shinobi. Et tu n'as en aucun cas le droit de leur parler de lui personnellement ou de quelque chose que tu aurais vu dans la maison ou son bureau. Entendu ?

Kagami repris son souffle avant de bredouiller :

- M-ma soeur ..  
- Ne te fais pas d'idée, tu ne la reverras sûrement jamais et plus vite tu le comprendras, mieux ça sera.

Hotaru passa encore plusieurs minutes à la coiffer, essayant de démêler ses cheveux fins avant de finir de la laver, frottant sa peau sans douceur. Elle la sortit ensuite de la baignoire pour la sécher, ignorant la pudeur de Kagami et l'habilla d'un kimono bleu foncé en lin, maintenu en place par une ceinture clair et des tabi noires. Elle natta ensuite les cheveux de la jeune femme avant de dire :

- Ne pleure jamais en sa présence.

Kagami essuya lentement ses yeux et se redressa en recevant une tape en bas de son dos tandis qu'Hotaru disait :

- A part quand tu dois le saluer, montre toi digne d'être ici. Tiens toi droite. Et si un jour, il te demande de le suivre, sois sûre de toujours rester derrière lui, décalée sur sa gauche mais pas à côté ou totalement dans son dos.

Hotaru obligea la jeune femme à lui faire face et murmura :

- Comporte toi correctement et il se peut qu'un jour, tu sois heureuse d'être ici. Nous, les Uchiha, sommes un clan fier et conquérant et tu te dois d'être contente d'avoir pu entrer ici. Et crois moi, nous te traiterons bien mieux que si tu avais fini dans un bordel, comme ça aurait été le cas si quelqu'un d'autre que moi t'aurait achetée. Maintenant, nous allons le rencontrer quand tu seras devant lui, salue le jusqu'à ce qu'il te dise de te redresser et adresse toi à lui avec le respect qu'il mérite.

Kagami acquiesça et Hotaru la regarda un instant, sachant parfaitement que la jeune femme était attristée par la perte de sa soeur. Il y avait de quoi, mais une gamine aussi jeune n'aurait jamais survécu longtemps ici.  
Hotaru soupira et la fit sortir de la salle de bain. Elle renvoya le shinobi, sachant que de toutes façons, si la gamine tentait quoique ce soit, elle pourrait la maitriser elle même et la fit sortir de la maison en lui donnant une paire de zori de paille en disant :

- A part dans le bâtiment administratif et le garde manger, tu dois les enlever et les mettre hors de vue. S'il fait vraiment trop chaud, tu peux enlever tes tabi mais tu dois être certaine que ça ne dérangera pas ton maitre. Si tes chaussures s'usent trop, viens me trouver et je t'en fournirais de nouvelles, pareil pour tous tes vêtements.

Elles prirent la route pavée menant vers le nord et Hotaru murmura :

- Durant la semaine de tes menstruations, tu peux prétendre à un jour de repos mais tu devrais me prévenir à leur commencement et à leur fin. Tu vois de quoi je parle ?  
- Oui, Hotaru-sama.  
- Bien. N'oublie rien de ce que je t'ai dit.

Hotaru entra dans un bâtiment différent des autres, à savoir plus long, sans étage, contenant une salle assez vaste pour les réunions entre généraux, les archives du clan, protégées par plusieurs sceaux, une infirmerie ainsi que le bureau du nouveau maitre de Kagami. Celle ci trembla légèrement en approchant de la porte du fond et Hotaru y toqua sans crainte. Elles attendirent un instant jusqu'à entendre une voix froide et grave murmurer :

- Entre Hotaru.

L'intendante fit glisser la porte sur le côté et entra dans la pièce pour s'incliner devant son chef de clan. Kagami, effrayée en fit de même sauf qu'elle s'agenouilla sur le sol poussiéreux et se courba, les mains posées à terre et la tête basse.  
Hotaru respira doucement et murmura :

- Madara-sama, Izuna-sama.

Puis elle attendit.

Il n'y avait que deux hommes dans le bureau.  
L'un était nonchalamment installé sur son fauteuil préféré, un parchemin en main et regardait la scène avec curiosité tandis que l'autre était installé derrière un bureau, le dos courbé par la fatigue et un air légèrement ennuyé sur le visage.  
Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup tous les deux, avec les mêmes cheveux noirs, longs, leurs yeux ébènes et une peau claire mais leur aura fit frissonner la jeune femme.  
Le dénommé Madara se redressa lentement et demanda :

- C'est ma nouvelle … aide ?  
- En effet, Madara-sama.  
- Laissez nous. Tous les deux.

Hotaru acquiesça, s'inclina à nouveau et sortir de la pièce sans attendre tandis qu'Izuna adressa un regard amusé à son frère avant de passer par la porte menant directement sur le couloir extérieur de la pièce.  
Madara regarda le petit être trembler légèrement un long moment avant de dire :

- Relève toi.

Kagami s'exécuta lentement, gardant la tête basse et Madara murmura :

- Ton kimono est poussiéreux, arrange ça.

Après s'être frotté les mains, Kagami passé les mains sur le tissu au niveau de ses genoux pour en enlever la poussière.

- Regarde moi.

Tremblante, Kagami releva les yeux vers lui, et alors qu'elle s'attendait à une personne assez âgée, elle vit que Madara ne devait pas avoir beaucoup plus d'années qu'elle.  
La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut que l'homme était .. beau. Vraiment très beau.  
Il était grand, elle pouvait le voir d'ici, sa peau était claire et il portait un accoutrement assez simple, mais là, elle ne pouvait voir qu'un tee shirt à haut col. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, elle n'aurait pas été étonnée de constater qu'ils étaient plus longs que les siens et et en y regardant bien, elle pouvait y voir des reflets bleuâtres. Plusieurs mèches épaisses descendaient sur son visage sans pour autant le cacher et elle sut de suite que ces traits appartenaient à quelqu'un au sang noble ou du moins, il s'en approchait. Il avait des lèvres fines, un nez régalien ni trop grand, ni trop petit, des pommettes douces, pas trop marquées, une ligne de mâchoire délicate et même le léger froncement que présentait son front ne changeait rien à cette harmonie.  
Cependant, son regard lui fit froid dans le dos. Un regard dur, peut être cruel, qui était loin de celui d'Hotaru. Ses pupilles charbon semblaient l'analyser dans les moindres détails et quand il se leva, elle eut du mal à ne pas reculer tant son regard était perçant.

Madara … Madara avait un poids sur la poitrine. Il regardait cette jeune femme et il avait l'impression qu'elle lui était inaccessible, et pourtant, quand il voulait quelque chose, il l'obtenait à tous les coups. Il s'était attendu à tout, vraiment, quand il avait accepté qu'Hotaru voit au marché si une esclave pouvait convenir pour ce travail. La dernière en date avait été une fille de Uchiha, et même elle n'avait pas supporté tout ça, et le fait qu'elle se laisse mourir de cette façon lui avait apporté beaucoup, beaucoup d'ennuis.

Il s'était attendu à une vieille édenté, une fille si grosse qu'elle n'aurait pu rentrer dans un kimono, ni passer une porte, et cette vision lui avait arraché un gloussement sinistre, une fille dont la beauté aurait été digne d'une chienne mal-formée mais non.  
La fille qui se tenait devant lui dégageait une aura presque apaisante et si elle faisait bien son travail, peut être, oui, peut être arriverait-il à supporter ses allés et venues. Mais pour ça, il allait falloir qu'elle s'accroche très fort, et il le savait parfaitement.  
Il s'approcha d'elle lentement, comme un prédateur et remarqua sans problème qu'elle serrait les poings pour éviter de fuir en courant. Il la terrorisait déjà et il n'avait presque rien dit encore. Il émit un gloussement sombre en la voyant baisser à nouveau la tête et il se plaça devant elle, la dominant d'une tête, les bras croisés en murmurant :

- Ton nom.

- J-je m'appelle Kagami.  
- « Je m'appelle Kagami … » ?  
- Je m'appelle Kagami, Madara-sama.  
- Mieux. La poussière sur ton kimono, c'était la dernière fois que je le voyais, sommes nous d'accord ?  
- Oui, Madara-sama.  
- En tant que ma servante, tu .. me représentes, en quelques sortes, tu comprends ? Et je refuse qu'on dise de moi que je suis mal soigné ou .. _sale_ …  
- Je comprends, Madara-sama.  
- D'où viens-tu ?  
- Je suis la fille de …

Elle se tendit en l'entendant tapoter des doigts sur son bras et murmura :

- Mon passé est oublié, Madara-sama.  
- As-tu de la famille encore en vie .. ?

Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer et détourna les yeux pour éviter de laisser échapper des larmes en disant :

- Non, Madara-sama.  
- Pas d'attache, donc ta fidélité envers le clan sera totale et sans faille, n'est ce pas ?  
- O-oui, Madara-sama.  
- Bien, je n'en attendais pas moins que toi.

Il émit un autre de ses petits rires et elle comprit la plupart des choses qu'Hotaru lui avaient dites, plus tôt. Cet homme était sûrement le plus sinistre et arrogant et menaçant qu'elle avait connu de sa courte vie et au moindre mouvements de travers, il lui trancherait la gorge. Elle sursauta quand il se détourna, marchant doucement dans son bureau pour reprendre la parole :

- Hotaru doit déjà avoir dû t'expliquer les règles de la maison alors je vais te donner celles qui concerne mon bureau. Certains documents qui pourraient trainer sur mon bureau sont assez sensibles, parlant des fois de la sécurité de cet endroit, ou de nos effectifs et je saurais s'il en manque un ou s'il a été recopié. Ceux qui sont marqué d'un éventail rouge à leur dos, tu as l'interdiction absolue d'en lire leur contenu et s'ils trainent, la seule chose que tu pourras faire, c'est les rouler et les poser sur la partie droite de l'étagère du haut. Ceux avec un éventail noir devront être retourné aux archives mais il va falloir que tu mérites l'accès à celles ci alors pour l'instant, tu les placeras à gauche des rouges. Quant aux autres, ceux qui ne présentent pas de marquage ou un d'une autre couleur seront rangés sur l'étagère du bas et si .. tu as du temps à perdre, tu pourras les ranger par ordre alphabétique ou selon leur contenu, mais mon ancienne aide n'a jamais eu le temps.  
- Bien, Madara-sama.  
- Il n'y a que deux personnes dans tout le clan qui peuvent accéder à cette pièce si je n'y suis pas. Toi et l'homme que tu as vu sortir plus tôt. Si une autre personne y est, je veux que tu viennes me prévenir immédiatement, même si tu dois me réveiller pour ça. Quand tu quitteras la pièce, les portes devront être fermées avec soin.  
- Oui, Madara-sama.  
- Et si Izuna te donne un ordre, j'attends de toi que tu le suives comme s'il venait de moi. Si les autres le font, excuse toi et demande leur de s'adresser à quelqu'un de leur ressort.

Il retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau et dit :

- J'ai terminé. Rejoins Hotaru et elle va sûrement t'indiquer où je vis. Et je veux que ce bureau soit impeccable demain matin.  
- Bien, Madara-sama.

Elle s'inclina devant lui avant de reculer vers la porte et il ajouta, un très léger sourire aux lèvre :

- Est-ce que tu es vierge ?

Un rougissement important teinta les joues de porcelaine de la jeune femme et elle murmura :

- O-o-oui, Madara-sama.  
- Reste le.

Elle s'inclina à nouveau avant de sortir de la pièce, le souffle court, terriblement gênée qu'il pose une question pareille. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'il voulait la tester, voir si elle était aussi obéissante qu'elle le devait.  
À peine fut-elle sortie qu'Hotaru l'entraina dans le village pour lui faire visiter tandis qu'Izuna retournait dans le bureau. Il sourit à son frère en le laissant boire un verre d'eau et demanda :

- Qu'est ce que tu penses d'elle ?  
- Elle est … intéressante.  
- Intéressante ?

Le cadet se réinstalla dans son fauteuil en soupirant et Madara réfléchit un instant, troublé par la jeune femme, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais avant de murmurer :

- On parlait de quoi, avant ça ?  
- De la montée en puissance des Senju ..

Le visage de Madara s'assombrit légèrement et Izuna reprit leur conversation sans attendre.

* * *

Voilà, un chapitre assez général pour commencer, la rencontre entre nos "tourtereaux" ^^ J'espère que la suite vous plaira =)


	2. Chapter 2

Je pensais ne pouvoir poster que plus tard mais je suis là quand même ! Merci pour toutes les reviews sur le premier chapitre :)

**Alviss** : Je m'ennuierais aussi si j'écrivais à chaque fois sur les mêmes caractères de personnages ;) Les Senju mais pas que ! Mais je n'en dis pas plus ^^ Ah, j'ai vraiment réussi à te dérouter, je suis fière :D

**Kaizen** : Merci pour la review ! Jeudi sans faute, t'as vu !? :) J'espère que la suite te plaira ^^

**Guest** : ton "Je te suivrais" m'a un peu fait flipper, ça fait légèrement pervers en train de suivre une victime mais bon; j'espère que ça te plaira =)

**angel-ofshadow** : Ah, le retour ! Je vais te faire une confidence, j'adore Madara aussi ^^ On va revoir Keiko mais pas tout de suite :D va falloir être très patiente ;)

* * *

Hotaru avait montré tous les endroits que Kagami avait besoin de connaître. Les gardes manger, le local où étaient exposés tous les produits et objets d'entretien, le lavoir en pierre, aménagé près de la barricade au dessus de la rivière ainsi que les fils où le linge était tendu, puis, surtout, la maison de Madara.

Celle ci était comme les autres, dans la forme. Mais à l'étage, il n'y avait que deux chambres et une salle de bain. La chambre de Madara était vaste, et ne contenait pas de futon mais un lit digne de ce nom, avec un cadre en bois, surélevé du sol. Kagami n'en avait vu qu'une fois, chez un marchand, dans sa tendre enfance et jamais elle n'avait pensé pouvoir en revoir un. Il avait une armoire en chêne avec deux portes et l'intérieur était divisé en deux partie. À gauche se trouvait une penderie où était exposé une armure rouge composée de plusieurs plaques de métal, rayées, à certains endroits et Hotaru indiqua à Kagami de ne la toucher que lorsque Madara le demanderait. À droite se trouvaient quatre étagères comprenant hauts, pantalons, sous vêtements et vêtements plus chauds ou autre, comme des paires de gants ou des ceintures. Et tout était noir ou bleu foncé.  
Hotaru montra à la nouvelle comment plier correctement les vêtements à ce moment là.

Dans la chambre, il y avait aussi un coffre, qu'elle ne devait pas toucher et c'était à peu près tout. Elle était grande et très peu meublée, ce qui donna l'impression à Kagami que Madara n'aimait pas les espaces confinés.

L'autre chambre était celle d'Izuna et Kagami ne devrait pas s'en occuper. À priori, le jeune homme préférait s'occuper de ses affaires lui même. La salle de bain était vaste, elle aussi et Hotaru montra à sa soubrette où ranger les serviette propre, où Madara mettait son linge sale, comment alimenter le feu, sous la baignoire et surtout, comment en mesurer la température pour ne pas que ça soit trop chaud non plus. Elle lui indiqua comment vider l'eau, si celle si devenait trop sale, malgré l'hygiène parfaite de Madara.

Puis, elle la ramena dans la maison dans laquelle elle logée, qu'elle appela « le quartier des femmes ». Plusieurs filles de son âge étaient attablées et parlaient entre elles en riant mais elles se stoppèrent en voyant la « nouvelle » dont tout le monde avait parlé et que certaines avaient aperçues à son arrivée ou pendant les visites.  
Accueillir un étranger dans le village n'était pas habituel, et elles étaient toutes des filles de Uchiha, et même le physique de Kagami était loin de rentrer dans les habitudes des Uchiha. La plupart d'entre elles avaient les cheveux noirs et des yeux foncés, quoique certaines avaient les cheveux bruns, voir châtains mais auburn, presque rouges ? Jamais elles n'avaient vu cela.  
Hotaru la présenta aux autres avant de lui assurer une place à table qu'elle puisse diner et se retirer, sa journée étant terminée.  
Il y eut un silence pesant pendant lequel Kagami commença à manger, affamé et une des filles, à l'air innocent, lui demanda :

- D'où viens-tu ?  
- Irina, pas de ça !  
- Mais ..  
- Non. Hotaru-sama nous a prévenue, nous n'avons pas le droit de lui demander ce genre de chose. C'est une .. étrangère. Une civile et elle n'a rien à faire ici.

Kagami baissa les yeux sous l'animosité de Makina.

Celle ci était la fille d'un des généraux de Madara et à cause du grade de son père, elle avait cette autorité ferme sur les autres et bien qu'elle allait bientôt terminer son enseignement, elle tenait à garder sa façon de faire. Elle n'aimait pas les étranger, mais surtout les étrangères et les filles en général, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle avait été l'amante de Madara, pendant quelques jours et qu'elle n'attendait plus qu'une chose, qu'il la prenne pour femme et qu'elle devienne la maitresse du clan.  
Toutes les filles espéraient ce rang, intérieurement, qu'elles aient eu une relation intime ou non avec leur leader. C'était la meilleure place pour elle à attraper, étant donné qu'elles n'avaient pas le droit de devenir kunoichi, bien qu'elles aient toutes suivi un entrainement militaire en même temps que les garçons. Mais le fonctionnement du clan, et les règles de Madara étaient strictes.  
"Pas de femme sur le champ de bataille."  
Et là, Makina voyait cette étrangère arriver, avec sa beauté exotique du fait de sa couleur de cheveux et ses yeux aussi brillants que des émeraudes, et en plus, elle allait être au service de l'homme qu'elle chérissait à n'en plus pouvoir dormir. Alors oui, en plus d'être une étrangère, celle ci était une rivale, parce qu'elle connaissait Madara, ou du moins, elle le croyait, et celui ci, quant il n'était pas sur le champ de bataille, il était un homme à femmes, et aimait en glisser une entre ses draps.  
Kagami n'osa pas relever les yeux de tout le repas et, quand son ventre fut plein, Makina lui indiqua de disposer alors la jeune femme sortit de la maison, sous le couvert de la nuit et profita de l'obscurité pour laisser échapper les larmes qui la menaçaient depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Madara.  
Comment avait-elle réussit à se mettre dans un pétrin pareil ? Moins d'un an en arrière, elle était encore avec sa famille, sa petite soeur, et elle était heureuse. Elle ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière fois qu'elle avait sentit le toucher de la soie sur sa peau. Elle n'était pas faite pour ça mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Ce clan lui était inconnu, elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait, et sa soeur lui manquait horriblement. Rien ne tournait rond pour elle.  
Mais au fond d'elle, elle le savait. À la moindre occasion, elle allait fuir.

Elle s'approcha lentement du bureau de Madara et attendit qu'il en sorte avec son frère. Ils l'avaient repérée, bien entendu, mais ne dirent rien. Madara voulait voir comment elle allait s'en sortir avec le bureau et la journée du lendemain serait sûrement une épreuve importante pour elle.  
Ses mains étaient beaucoup trop propres pour qu'elle ait touché au moins une fois à une casserole. Mais pour la dernière fois, il allait profiter d'un diné préparé par Hotaru.  
Kagami récupéra rapidement un des tabliers dans le local entretien, ainsi qu'un seau, une brosse dure et un produit qu'Hotaru lui avait indiqué pour le sol en plus d'un linge pour les surfaces.  
Elle remplit le seau à la rivière avant de le porter, tant bien que mal jusqu'au bureau et le laissa sur le couloir extérieur avant de souffler un bon coup et faire coulisser les doubles portes. Elle enfila son tablier, noua une bande de tissu autour de ses épaules de sorte à ce que ses manches soient relevées et entra dans l'antre du maitre de clan.  
La flamme des lampes à huile avaient été descendues au minimum et elle les ralluma afin de pouvoir y voir quelque chose.  
Elle commença par nettoyer les étagères, d'un linge humide afin de les débarrasser de leur poussière ainsi que les meubles autres que le bureau, à savoir le fauteuil d'Izuna, celui de Madara ainsi qu'un meuble bas qui contenait, mais elle ne le savait pas encore, une bonne bouteille de sake et des verres qui servaient en général de remède quand Madara commençait à beaucoup trop s'énerver.  
Et ça avait été une idée d'Izuna.

Elle tria ensuite les parchemins, détournant les yeux quand elle les roulait et les rangea avec soin comme son maitre le lui avait indiqué. Elle nettoya le bureau, et il lui fallut changer l'eau de son seau tellement le meuble était sale. Ça n'était pourtant qu'une table, avec une paroi de bois qui cachait les jambes de celui qui y était installé, mais elle avait été jusqu'à devoir gratter de la cire rouge des ongles, celle ci ayant sûrement coulé à l'apposition d'un sceau, sans parler de la poussière incrustée dans le bois et même un peu de sang, à en croire la couleur de son linge.  
Le plus dur restait quand même à faire, récurer le sol, et celui ci en avait bien besoin.  
Il était en parquet, et non en tatamis comme les autres et ça avait été décidé ainsi à cause des allées et venues plus que fréquentes dans le bureau. Le bois avait été magnifique, quand il avait été posé mais par exemple, au niveau de la porte, il était tellement usé que le vernis qui le recouvrait était effacé et un bon coup de pinceau allait sûrement être nécessaire pour le remettre en état.  
Mais Kagami, compensant sa peine par le travail, frotta à la brosse chaque latte, jusqu'à ce qu'elle brille assez pour qu'elle puisse y voir son reflet et y passa des heures, se demandant vaguement depuis combien de temps ça n'avait pas été fait.

La réponse était une semaine, seulement. Il avait entre temps fallu régler la crise, comme quoi Madara avait été plus qu'abusif avec la jeune femme à qui on avait confié ce travail et depuis, ça avait été Hotaru qui avait pris le relai, ne s'occupant que du linge et de la cuisine à cause de ses autres occupations.

Elle évacua toute sa frustration et sa colère sur ce parquet qui pourtant n'en demandait pas tant et attendit qu'il ait totalement séché pour abaisser les flammes des lampes à huile, ressortir de la pièce, fatiguée comme jamais, et fermer les portes avec soin. Elle alla ensuite ranger son matériel et retourna dans la maison, sa maison, afin de nettoyer ses mains noircies par le travail.

Dans sa chambre, elle trouva un petit tas de vêtements sur le futon et une lampe à huile allumée. Elle commença par ranger les vêtements, deux kimonos, deux paies de tabi, un haut et un pantalon, au cas où, ainsi qu'une paire de gants noire et des sous vêtements, tous brodés à son nom.  
Elle soupira longuement en s'asseyant sur son futon, se demandant s'il était fait de bois, tellement il était dur mais à peine fut-elle allongée qu'elle s'endormit.  
Elle fut réveillée à la manière dure, le lendemain, par Hotaru qui ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et la secoua sans douceur. Kagami releva la tête dans un sursaut et l'intendante grogna :

- Lave toi et habille toi pour être en bas dans quinze minutes.

Quinze minutes ?  
Kagami se mit sur ses pieds rapidement et récupéra des vêtements propres dans son petit coffre. Elle les emmena rapidement à la salle de bain et se lava en vitesse, s'habilla avec soin et se noua les cheveux en un chignon stricte avant de descendre. Elle fut tout de même surprise de ne voir personne au rez de chaussée et Hotaru l'informa :

- Les autres commencent plus tard.

Elle se sentit l'envie de protester mais elle savait que ça ne serait pas une bonne idée alors elle suivit sa supérieure en se frottant les yeux, malgré le regard désapprobateur d'Hotaru et elles entrèrent toutes les deux en silence dans la maison de Madara.  
Quand elles furent dans la cuisine, Hotaru murmura :

- Madara-sama déteste être réveillé et a le sommeil très léger. Arrange toi pour ne jamais faire de bruit en arrivant.

Kagami acquiesça et Hotaru demanda :

- Est ce que tu as déjà fait la cuisine ?  
- Non, Hotaru-sama.

Hotaru soupira, sachant que ça n'était pas du tout bon signe et murmura :

- Le matin, Madara-sama et Izuna-sama ne prennent qu'un thé, fort, que tu vas devoir leur servir à part si la veille, ils t'ont fait une demande spécifique. Tiens toi toujours derrière Madara-sama, jamais directement dans son dos et à sa gauche, sauf s'il te donne l'ordre de retourner à la cuisine. Ressers les par la droite quand leur tasse et vide jusqu'à ce qu'ils t'indiquent le contraire et garde la théière devant toi sur la table sur un sous plat. Je vais te montrer comment doser leur thé.

Kagami acquiesça et regarda son ainée faire chauffer l'eau dans une bouilloire, ajouter les feuilles de thé et elle compta combien elle en avait mise avant de compter, mentalement, combien de temps elle les avait laissé infuser.  
Hotaru la mena ensuite dans la pièce à vivre, adjacente à la cuisine et murmura :

- Tu vas préparer la table. Deux tasses, l'une en face de l'autre, sur l'extrémité la plus proche de l'extérieur. Deux serviettes de tables pliées en rectangle à droite de la tasse et prépare les coussins pour qu'ils puissent s'y installer directement. La vaisselle est sur les étagères de la cuisine et fais bien attention de ne rien casser, c'est un souvenir de famille.

Kagami hocha la tête et fit ce qui avait été demandé, les mains tremblantes. Tout était tellement codé qu'elle était terrorisée à l'idée d'oublier quelque chose.  
Quand ce fut en place, Hotaru murmura :

- Quand tu sortiras de la cuisine, incline toi et attends qu'ils soient installés pour t'approcher, lentement.

Kagami soupira pour se donner du courage, regarda Hotaru tamiser le liquide avec soin pour qu'aucune particule de feuille ne reste dans le breuvage et elle le versa ensuite dans une théière assortie au service.  
La panique de la débutante augmenta quand elle entendit craquer le plafond, au dessus d'elle et Hotaru murmura, plus bas que précédemment :

- Arrête de trembler comme ça, Madara-sama déteste les personnes faibles.

Kagami passa une main sur son front en soufflant longuement, détournant les yeux loin de tout ça et quand Hotaru lui donna une petite tape sur les reins pour lui indiquer d'y aller, elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure mais attrapa la théière de la main droite, essayant au mieux de ne pas trembler et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit lentement, la tête basse et la referma derrière elle, s'inclinant comme il lui avait été indiqué.  
Madara était déjà installé et ignorait avec arrogance la jeune femme.  
La vérité était qu'il avait très mal dormi et qu'il serait bien resté au lit une heure de plus s'il n'avait pas eu ses obligations.  
Izuna arriva à son tour un grand sourire aux lèvres, prenant tout son temps pour descendre l'escalier, juste pour le plaisir de voir son frère possiblement s'énerver. C'était un jeu pour lui, et il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre des représailles.  
Quand celui ci fut installé, Kagami, qui avait l'impression qu'elle allait lâcher la théière, se redressa lentement, posant sa main gauche sous la vaisselle et s'approcha doucement pour d'abord servir Madara puis Izuna avant de poser la théière sur la table et s'installer comme il lui avait été expliqué, à gauche de Madara.

Elle comprit immédiatement que c'était parce que celui ci avait une bonne partie de ses cheveux sur la moitié droite de son visage et que comme ça, il pouvait la garder à l'oeil.  
Elle joignit doucement les mains sur ses cuisses et baissant la tête et Izuna la regarda un instant avant de prendre sa tasse et demander à son frère :

- Tu as vu ?  
- Mh ?  
- Elle tremble autant qu'un ennemi quand il t'aperçoit.

Madara jeta un coup d'oeil ennuyé vers sa nouvelle servante et lui demanda :

- Tu as peur de moi ?

Kagami déglutit, en silence, sachant que mentir ne servirait à rien et murmura :

- O-oui, Madara-sama.  
- Tu serais bête si ça n'était pas le cas.

Et là dessus, il prit sa propre tasse pour l'entamer, fermant légèrement les yeux avant de murmurer :

- Tu as préparé ce thé ?  
- Non, Madara-sama. Hotaru-sama l'a fait pour me montrer comment faire.  
- Nous verrons demain si tu as retenu la leçon correctement, n'est ce pas ?

Il émit un gloussement sombre qui la fit frissonner de peur et elle ferma les yeux un court instant, sous le regard amusé d'Izuna.  
Voir son frère jouer sur la peur de cette pauvre fille n'était pas ce qui l'amusait, au contraire, mais il savait que d'autres auraient déjà craqué, avant même de commencer. Celle là durerait peut être plus que la moyenne, ou, au moins, elle s'appliquerait, même si la peur pouvait devenir, au fil du temps, paralysante.  
Et pour la pauvre Kagami, l'aura froide et meurtrière qui entourait Madara était quelque chose d'inconnu. Jamais elle n'avait rencontré d'homme comme ça, aussi menaçant et fier de ça. Et elle pouvait voir, presque sentir son arrogance. Il n'avait aucune raison de douter de lui, et c'était peut être ce qui faisait sa force.  
Le reste du petit déjeuner se passa en silence, Madara n'aimant pas se prendre la tête à trop parler le matin et Kagami leur resservit deux fois du thé chacun.  
Quand ils furent partis, et après les avoir salué, elle retourna à la cuisine avec la théière et Hotaru lui sourit en murmurant :

- Tu t'es bien comportée. Maintenant, fais la vaisselle, lave la table et range les coussins, on va aller s'occuper du linge.  
- Ais-je l'autorisation du boire une tasse de thé ?  
- Si tu en ressens le besoin, oui.

Kagami s'y attela rapidement, sentant son corps faiblir légèrement, n'étant pas habitué à tant d'émotions en si peu de temps, puis elle fit la vaisselle avec soin, l'essuyant d'un air distrait avant de la ranger. Elle alla ensuite passer un coup de chiffon sur la table, replaça les coussins et suivit Hotaru jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle récupéra le panier de linge et se rendit au lavoir où Hotaru lui dit :

- Bien, comme tu peux le voir, le lavoir est utilisé par tout le clan et Madara-sama ne supporte pas d'avoir un quelconque parfum sur ses vêtements. Tu devras utiliser uniquement ce côté du bac, l'autre étant réservé à ceux qui utilisent le savon.

L'intendante attrapa un des tee shirt de Madara et le trempa dans l'eau en disant :

- Imprègne bien le tissu d'eau avant de le poser sur la surface inclinée. Là, tu prends la brosse douce et tu lisses le tissu vers le bas, afin d'évacuer l'eau et la saleté possible jusqu'à ce que le vêtement soit propre. Quand c'est effectué, tu le passes une nouvelles fois dans l'eau puis tu l'essores, toujours horizontalement pour ne pas distendre le tissu.

Kagami acquiesça et Hotaru attrapa un petit panier en osier, disposé au dessous du toit du lavoir et dit :

- Ces paniers servent à disposer le linge propre uniquement. Tu peux en utiliser plusieurs ou faire des allers retours, comme tu préfères. Vas y, lave tout ça, on ira les accrocher après.

Kagami récupéra le lien pour attacher ses manches avant de laver le linge avec soin, se mordant la lèvre inférieure à cause de l'eau glaciale. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le pire. Cette eau froide qui agressait ses mains comme si des milliers d'aiguilles s'y plantaient, ou le regard constant et oppressant d'Hotaru sur sa nuque. Mais elle le savait, si elle faisait assez bonne impression, un jour, elle pourrait peut être profiter que les gardes soient baissées pour s'évader et partir, loin d'ici et de ce fou qui était à la tête du clan.  
Hotaru se retint, tout juste, de rire en voyant l'air embarrassé de Kagami quand elle avait sortit son premier sous vêtements du panier. Juste épique, entre la couleur de ses joues et sa façon de détourner les yeux en tenant le tissu du bout des doigts.  
Quand tous les vêtements furent dans des petits paniers, Hotaru précisa :

- Si tu trouves quelque chose dans ces poches, tu le gardes sur toi, à part si c'est une arme, quel qu'elle soit et tu la mets à ce niveau, elle sera ramassée par la personne en charge. Tout parchemin, note, ou quoique tu puisses trouver d'autres, tu le gardes précieusement sur toi et ne le lui donne que chez lui, avant ou après le diner avec personne d'autre qu'Izuna-sama comme témoin.

Kagami acquiesça et Hotaru lui fit ramasser les paniers, et la jeune servante dut les empiler pour les soulever, avant de la mener vers les fils d'acier tendus à quelques mètres de là. Elle lui montra un autre panier, plein de pinces à linge en bois et sous les instructions de l'intendante, Kagami accrocha le linge avec soin tandis qu'Hotaru disait :

- En général, tu peux t'occuper du linge tous les deux ou trois jours et tu seras toujours prioritaire sur le matériel. Les autres filles le savent mais s'il y a un problème, viens me chercher.  
- Puis-je poser une question ?  
- Oui ?  
- En hiver, comment est ce que le linge sèche ?

Hotaru regarda un instant la jeune femme, voyant à présent en elle quelqu'un d'assez instruit et dit, un sourire aux lèvres :

- Nous verrons cela si tu es encore là cet hiver, n'est ce pas ? Tu viendras le rechercher en fin d'après midi. À présent, tu vas t'occuper de la maison.

Kagami suivit sa supérieure sans broncher et une fois dans la chambre, Hotaru soupira et murmura :

- Ici, tu dois vérifier que les vêtements soient parfaitement en place dans l'armoire et tu la fermes. Si tu vois que les tatamis sont trop poussiéreux, tu les sors un par un et tu les dépoussières au bâton. En général, nous les changeons tous les six mois et ceux ci sont neufs. Tu dépoussières toutes les surfaces, et tu fais le lit. Si tu trouves des vêtements … féminins dans la chambre, tu les emballes avec soin dans un des sacs en papier de la cuisine et tu le places à côté de la porte d'entrée, à l'extérieur. Si les draps présentent des tâches, tu les changes immédiatement et tu les donnes à Irina, c'est elle qui s'occupe du linge de maison de cette partie du village. Tu laisses la chambre ouverte toute la journée, avec moustiquaire en été et tu la fermes en revenant pour préparer le diner. Au travail.

Kagami se racla la gorge, gênée par les remarques sur le linge féminin et commença par ouvrir les doubles portes. Il n'y avait pas de balcon mais une petite rambarde pour empêcher les maladroits de tomber. Elle alla ensuite dans la buanderie de la maison, étant donné que celle ci possédait ses propres ustensiles de ménage et elle récupéra un linge, qu'elle alla humidifier à la salle de bain avant de le passer sur le haut de l'armoire, l'unique table de chevet, le cadre du lit et même le haut du coffre. Elle s'attela ensuite au lit et dût recommencer deux fois jusqu'à ce qu'Hotaru soit satisfaite, et faillit se couper sur un kunai, caché sous un des oreillers mais un regard vers l'intendante lui indiqua que c'était normal.  
Quand la chambre fut correcte, elle dût faire la salle de bain, nettoyant toutes les surfaces avec soin et termina par le couloir extérieur à balayer avant de retourner en cuisine pour commencer à préparer le repas du midi.

Près de la cuisinière se trouvaient deux parchemins couverts de notes indiquant les plats que Madara acceptaient de manger. Il n'avait pas l'air difficile, mais elle se doutait qu'il n'aimerait pas qu'elle fasse quelque chose de pas assez bon. C'était assez varié, dans l'ensemble et en bas, il y avait une case avec tout ce qu'il détestait.  
Sous la surveillance de l'intendante, elle prépara le déjeuner, les mains tremblantes. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait la cuisine et c'était plus difficile que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle devait manier des couteaux avec lesquels elle pourrait facilement se couper un doigt, elle détestait toucher la viande qu'elle était en train de préparer, à savoir, des émincés de porc au curry, sans parler de l'odeur forte que dégageaient les épices, et elle se brûla une ou deux fois en manipulant ses casseroles.  
Elle alla ensuite mettre la table et attendit que « ses » hommes rentrent pour leur apporter le repas sur un plateau et leur servir de l'eau. Elle s'installa ensuite à sa place, comme dans la matinée et Madara regarda un instant son repas avant de lui demander :

- C'est toi qui a cuisiné ?  
- Oui, Madara-sama.  
- Seule ?  
- Sous la surveillance d'Hotaru-sama.  
- Tu es au courant que tu dois rester dans mon bureau, cet après midi ?  
- Oui, Madara-sama.

Il soupira en attrapant ses baguettes, examina le contenu de son bol de viande un long moment sous le regard amusé d'Izuna, qui avait déjà entamé son repas et le savourait avec appétit puis il le gouta, lentement.  
Pour Kagami, ça ressemblait plus à une condamnation qu'autre chose. Elle ne savait pas comment il pouvait réagir si ça n'était pas à son goût, et même si elle tremblait moins que dans la matinée, elle était toujours terrifiée à l'idée qu'il puisse lui faire du mal.  
Elle le savait, il n'hésiterait pas, s'il en avait la moindre opportunité.  
Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que Madara avait cette attirance envers elle. Il ne savait pas d'où sa pouvait venir et n'en avait pas parlé à Izuna pour l'unique et bonne raison qu'il était trop sûr de lui pour ça.  
Mais durant la nuit, il avait repensé à la jeune femme, à ses lèvres et son corps qui n'avaient jamais été frôlés par un homme et il voulait la posséder. Elle lui appartiendrait, d'une façon ou d'une autre et il ne laisserait personne d'autre la toucher.

Izuna et Madara parlèrent durant tout le repas et Kagami se contenta de jeter de légers regards vers Madara, pour s'assurer qu'il ne faisait pas de tête étrange, sans se rendre compte qu'à chaque fois, ses joues rougissaient un peu. Personne ne pouvait être totalement insensible au charme du chef des Uchiha; un charme à faire froid dans le dos.  
Après le repas, Madara et Izuna partirent et Kagami s'occupa de faire la vaisselle avec soin, avant de nettoyer la table et manger rapidement le reste de riz ainsi qu'un peu de viande, puis, elle se rendit, accompagnée par l'intendante, dans le bureau de Madara.  
Celui ci la fit s'installer sur une chaise, dans un coin de la pièce et elle y resta tout l'après midi, en silence, étant donné qu'il ne sembla pas avoir besoin d'elle.  
La fin de la journée et le diner se passèrent parfaitement aussi et elle était rassurée de voir qu'il n'était pas si terrible que ça. Il ne lui avait adressé que très peu la parole, mais il n'avait pas été mauvais avec elle, et Kagami, après avoir nettoyé le bureau avec soin, alla dormir, le coeur léger.

* * *

Juste une petite précision sur les prochaines publications. Lundi, je pars chez mes grands parents donc, le chapitre sera posté tôt dans la matinée, vu que je n'ai pas internet là bas et je rentre le jeudi, donc le chapitre arrivera tard dans la soirée. Je ne peux pas donner d'horaires mais je ferais de mon mieux pour satisfaire la demande de mes chers lecteurs ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Je poste aujourd'hui parce que je ne pourrais pas le faire demain, vu qu'on part super tôt. Voyez comme je fais attention à vous, chers lecteurs ;)

**Alviss** : Elle n'a pas le choix, la pauvre ! :(

**Guest** : D'accord =) Ca me dérange pas, c'était juste la formulation qui était spéciale ^^

**Kaizen** : Je me suis bien amusée à écrire cette fic ;)

* * *

Trois jours passèrent dans cette ambiance légère. Elle commençait à se faire au rythme, même si tous les soirs, elle était sur les rotules et Madara gardait sa bonne humeur ce qui, même aux yeux d'Izuna, était exceptionnel. Elle avait à peine le temps de penser à sa soeur, bien qu'elle évitait d'y penser quand elle était devant son maitre parce qu'elle pleurait à chaque fois que sa mémoire l'évoquait.  
Elle se demandait si celle ci avait été achetée par un clan shinobi, aussi, ou si elle … avait été achetée pour un travail beaucoup moins reluisant. La petite Keiko n'avait que quatorze ans, et la détresse qu'éprouvait Kagami en pensant que des hommes puissent abuser d'elle était suffocante. Elle même qui n'avait que dix-sept ans n'aurait pas supporté ce genre de vie.

Elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, elle devait aller retrouver sa soeur.

Alors, le soir même, au milieu de la nuit, elle se releva et, sur la pointe des pieds, elle rejoignit un arbre qu'elle avait repéré. Celui ci était assez proche de la barricade et via une des branches, elle pourrait sûrement atteindre l'autre côté assez discrètement.  
Les mains moites de peur, elle s'agrippa aux branches basses et tenta de se hisser dessus mais une main ferme attrapa son obi fin et la tira en arrière. Sans pouvoir réagir, elle fit une chute de bien deux mètres et atterrit lourdement sur le dos, son souffle se coupa.  
Elle vit un homme se pencher vers elle, l'attraper par le col et sans difficulté, il la traina jusqu'à la salle de réunion, dans le bâtiment administratif. Elle eut beau se débattre autant qu'elle pouvait, la poigne de l'homme ne faiblit pas. Elle l'entendit prévenir un autre garde et quelques minutes plus tard, Hotaru était dans la pièce, en robe de chambre, un air furieux sur le visage.  
Kagami sentait son coeur battre à cent à l'heure. C'était sûrement la pire situation dans laquelle elle avait jamais pu se retrouver, mais sa soeur était tellement importante pour elle qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester là à faire le ménage pour un homme arrogant.

Hotaru commença par gifler la jeune femme, d'une force insoupçonnée avant de donner un ordre à un des gardiens.

Kagami le savait, c'était mauvais signe. Très mauvais pour elle. Et tandis qu'elle tremblait de tout son corps, le souffle court, elle le sentit. Ce frisson qui la traversait à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait. Sans le vouloir, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues rouges tandis que ses mains se crispaient sur le sol, et trembler était un euphémisme pour décrire son corps. Non, elle ne tremblait pas, elle était littéralement terrorisée jusqu'à l'os.  
Elle sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit et Madara entra dans la pièce.

Il avait l'air tellement furieux que même ses hommes craignaient ce qui allait arriver. Ses cernes étaient creusées, ses cheveux en désordre. Il n'avait prit le temps que d'enfiler un pantalon et un haori, qui était resté ouvert, dans la hâte et quand son regard écarlate se posa sur la forme à ses pieds, inconsciemment, même ses hommes frissonnèrent.  
D'un geste lent, il attrapa la chevelure de la jeune femme et la souleva jusqu'à ce que son visage soit à la hauteur du sien et il murmura, d'un ton beaucoup trop calme, détachant chaque mot :

- Je _déteste_ les traitres.

Avant qu'elle puisse totalement enregistrer l'information, il enfonça son poings libre dans le ventre de la jeune femme avec une force mesurée pour ne pas la tuer sur le coup.  
Elle eut l'impression que son corps tout entier s'était paralysé sous la douleur et elle sentit rapidement un goût métallique sur sa langue, tandis qu'il la giflait avec force. Elle se retrouva à nouveau par terre, recroquevillée sur elle même et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, la bouche pleine de sang.  
Madara redressa doucement les épaules, le regard braqué sur la servante et donna l'ordre à un de ses hommes :

- Montrez lui ce qui arrive aux gens qui essayent de me trahir.  
- Bien, Madara-sama.

Deux hommes attrapèrent la jeune femme par les épaules et la trainèrent en dehors de la pièce tandis que Madara tournait les yeux vers Hotaru qui s'inclina bas devant lui.

- Six jours.  
- Elle ne survivra jamais, Madara-sama.  
- Nous verrons.

Kagami n'avait même plus la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Son corps était tellement douloureux. Jamais elle n'avait été frappée de cette façon et une telle douleur lui était inconnue.  
Elle ne réussit à ouvrir les yeux que lorsqu'elle se retrouva attachée, menottée, les bras en croix et les genoux au sol. L'herbe était brûlée par le sol à ses genoux, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait distinguer à la lumière de la lune, et ça n'est que le lendemain qu'elle comprit pourquoi ici.

C'était le seul emplacement, dans tout le camp, où il n'y avait jamais d'ombre. Elle était enchainée entre deux poutres, juste en face des terrains d'entrainement et était gardée avec soin par un shinobi. Sa respiration était difficile, à cause de sa souffrance, mais ça n'était rien comparé aux regards qu'on lui jetait quand des personnes passaient à côté d'elle. Tous savaient à qui était réservée sa place et comme leur leader, personne n'aimait les traitres, et certains allaient même jusqu'à lui cracher dessus pour exprimer leur dégout.  
Madara avait été sévère. Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'une de ses servantes tentait de fuir, même si les autres avaient été des Uchiha, mais elle .. Qu'elle tente de s'éloigner de lui de cette façon, ça l'avait mis hors de lui. Ne comprenait-elle pas ? La seule façon qu'elle aurait d'être séparée de lui était qu'elle meurt et rien de moins.  
Les jours passèrent, les uns après les autres, et même si Kagami s'affaiblissait à vue d'oeil, elle tenait le coup. Elle le devait, pour sa soeur. Elle la sauverait, un jour, elle n'avait pas le choix et ne l'abandonnerait jamais.  
Sans surprise, sa joue, ainsi que son ventre se colorèrent d'une palette impressionnante, entre le bleu, le violet, le jaune. Presque toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel y passèrent et Kagami, bien qu'en souffrance, survivait avec le peu d'eau qu'Hotaru avait ordonné de lui donner, deux fois par jour.  
Le quatrième jour, elle reçut une visite impromptue. Izuna, qui se rendait à son entrainement, s'arrêta en face d'elle, la regarda un instant avant de dire au gardien :

- Donne lui de l'eau.  
- Mais, Izuna-sama …  
- Maintenant.

Le gardien acquiesça et attrapa sa gourde pour glisser quelques gouttes d'eau dans la bouche sèche de la jeune femme.  
Izuna, une main sur la hanche, la regarda tousser et en recracher la moitié avant de murmurer :

- Je m'interroge, à ton sujet. Nous t'avons tout donné. Un toit, des vêtements, trois repas par jour. Tu n'étais pas enchainée et tu étais bien traitée. Mon frère était littéralement un ange avec toi et pourtant, tu as quand même tenté de fuir, alors dis moi, Kagami-chan, quelles sont tes raisons ?

Kagami toussa à nouveau avant de murmurer, la voix brisée :

- I-izuna-sama ..  
- Mh ?  
- Que ne feriez vous pas pour votre frère .. ?

Il la regarda un instant, impassible et dit :

- Je ferais tout pour Madara et je le suivrais jusque dans la mort s'il le fallait.  
- Alors, Izuna-sama, nous sommes pareils … Ma .. soeur est là, dehors et elle a besoin de moi … et je ferais n'importe quoi pour la protéger …

Le jeune homme, surpris, la regarda encore un instant avant de soupirer et s'en aller en direction de Madara, qui attendait pour son entrainement, mais surtout qui avait regardé la scène avec attention.

- J'avais ordonné que personne ne lui parle.  
- Je n'ai pas pu résister.  
- Izuna, n'oublie pas que tu es à mes ordres !

Et, en colère, Madara commença à essayer de frapper son frère, qui parait ses coups, un sourire aux lèvres. Ça l'amusait tellement de le provoquer de cette façon.  
Les deux derniers jours furent les pires. Le soleil tapait fort sur sa nuque et elle avait l'impression d'halluciner.

Elle se revoyait, en kimono de soie, courant dans les jardins avec sa petite soeur pour jouer à cache cache avec leur domestiques. Elles riaient au éclat, les cheveux volant derrière elles avec grâce. Elle se revoyait dans la demeure de son père, seigneur du Pays de la Pluie, qu'elle arpentait avec charme et beauté, mais tout ceci était révolu. Elle était servante maintenant, pour un clan de shinobi et ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de qui elle était.  
Plus jamais elle ne le reverrait.

Quand deux shinobis vinrent la détacher, ils crurent qu'elle était morte, mais après avoir versé de l'eau dans sa gorge sèche, Kagami toussa légèrement avant d'entrouvrir les yeux et fut menée, ou plutôt trainée, jusqu'au bureau de Madara.

- Laissez nous.

La voix de Madara la fit se recroqueviller sur elle même, terrorisée et il attendit tout que le monde sorte de son bureau pour se lever et s'approcher d'elle. Elle gémit de peur en voyant ses pieds s'arrêter devant elle et il murmura :

- Lève toi.  
- J-je …  
- Je peux t'aider, si tu le souhaites.

Le corps de Kagami trembla violemment à l'idée que Madara pose une nouvelle fois la main sur elle et après avoir longuement soupiré, elle prit appui sur ses bras affaiblis et se hissa sur ses pieds, les genoux s'entrechoquant, jusqu'à être debout, ses bras croisés sur son ventre encore douloureux et les larmes aux yeux.  
Madara la regarda un instant, se demandant s'il avait réussi à la briser et murmura :

- Tu n'essayeras plus de t'enfuir ?

La gorge nouée, incapable de parler, elle dit non de la tête en regardant un noeud dans le parquet, derrière lui

- Tu sais ce qui arrivera si tu recommences, n'est ce pas ?

Son ton froid et sa voix menaçante la firent frissonner de peur et elle acquiesça doucement en fermant les yeux. Alors il se pencha doucement vers elle, et chuchota à son oreille :

- Tu m'appartiens, ma chère, et au moindre écart de conduite à partir de maintenant, tu en subiras les conséquences, de ma main.

Il la considéra, se délectant de la voir se retenir de toutes ses forces de ne pas partir en courant et il se redressa.  
Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil rapide et même comme ça, elle le trouvait magnifique. Même s'il l'avait frappée, humiliée. Il avait ce charisme, cette façon de se tenir ..  
Il leva la main et voulu caresser sa joue du dos de l'index mais elle détourna la tête instinctivement en fermant les yeux alors il se recula avant d'appeler Hotaru d'une voix autoritaire. L'intendante entra dans le bureau et il ordonna :

- Remets la sur pieds, qu'elle reprenne le service le plus rapidement possible.  
- Bien, Madara-sama.  
- Et brûle ce kimono, il empeste.

Hotaru s'inclina et prit Kagami par les épaules pour la soutenir afin de la mener jusqu'au quartier des femmes.  
Comme le jour de son arrivée au village, Kagami fut lavée avec soin et ardeur, dans tous les recoins puis habillée et nourrie. Elle arrivait à peine à se tenir assise, tellement elle était faible et après un bol de riz, elle fut ramenée dans sa chambre où elle s'endormit immédiatement.

Le lendemain matin, Irina était dans la chambre et attendait sagement que Kagami se réveille. Celle ci avait l'impression de s'être faite écraser sous un arbre, tellement son corps était raide. La plus jeune l'aida à se redresser et murmura :

- Hotaru-sama m'a commandé de te tenir compagnie aujourd'hui et de m'occuper de toi. Tu peux lever ?  
- J-je ne sais pas.  
- Reste assise alors.

Kagami détourna les yeux pour éviter de monter à Irina qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer et celle ci la prit dans ses bras en disant :

- Tu peux pleurer avec moi, ne t'inquiète pas.

La jeune femme posa la tête sur l'épaule de l'autre et il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour libérer toute la frustration et la douleur accumulée jusque là. Elle comprenait, à présent, pourquoi Madara avait eu besoin d'une nouvelle servante et elle savait qu'elle ne serait sûrement pas la dernière.

- Certaines personnes t'admirent, tu sais ? Personne n'aurait survécu autant de temps attaché comme ça. Je me souviens d'un shinobi entrainé qui n'avait pas duré plus de trois jours, quand j'étais beaucoup plus jeune ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Kagami, si tu te comportes bien, Madara-sama sera bon avec toi. Il l'a toujours été, avec n'importe qui et c'est un bon leader.

Elle ignora les tremblements de la jeune femme dans ses bras et murmura :

- Calme toi, Kagami, calme toi.

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau de Madara, Hotaru demandait une audience avec son chef de clan. Elle s'inclina profondément devant lui avant de s'approcher devant le bureau et dire :

- Madara-sama ..  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
- La gamine, Kagami ..  
- Elle a passé la nuit ?  
- Elle .. s'en remettra, mais …

Madara releva un regard froid vers l'intendante qui murmura :

- Peut être serait-il judicieux de la changer de poste pour un temps. Elle …  
- Non.  
- Mais, Madara-sama, elle …  
- Dois-je me répéter ? Elle restera à mon service.

Hotaru retint un soupir avant de murmurer :

- Bien, Madara-sama.

Puis elle ressortit du bureau sans relever la tête.  
Izuna attendit que la porte soit refermée pour murmurer :

- Tu as l'air de tenir à la gamine ..

L'ainé tourna son regard ébène vers son frère, installé, un parchemin à la main et un air amusé sur le visage avant de murmurer :

- Avant … ça, elle faisait un bon travail.  
- Ça n'est donc que de la clémence ? Peut être devrais-je lui demander son secret, mh ?  
- Qu'est ce que tu cherches à prouver ?  
- Je n'en avais pas la preuve jusqu'ici mais … Tu as un faible pour elle.

Immédiatement, Izuna décala la tête vers la droite pour éviter le kunai que son frère venait de lui envoyer et celui ci se planta profondément dans le mur en bois. Ça n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'Izuna releva les yeux, sourit devant l'air enragé de son frère et murmura :

- J'avais raison, on dirait. Elle serait déjà morte si ça n'était pas le cas …  
- Garde ta langue de serpent pour toi.  
- J'ai retrouvé sa soeur. Elle a été achetée par une ferme et s'occupe des animaux toute la journée. Elle lui ressemble d'ailleurs beaucoup.  
- Et … ?  
- Ramène la petite soeur et peut être que tu pourras gagner son coeur, mh ?

Un second kunai se planta à côté de l'autre et Madara sortit du bureau en claquant la porte, presque aussi énervé que lorsqu'on l'avait réveillé pour lui annoncer que Kagami avait essayé de s'enfuir. Il traversa la ruelle principale et rejoignit le terrain d'entrainement où ses généraux étaient en train de pratiquer le ninjutsu, et il les affronta tous, un par un, non pas pour les tester mais pour évacuer sa colère.  
Izuna, de son côté, riait légèrement, un sourire aux lèvres, se demandant où cette histoire allait les mener.

Kagami reprit le service après trois jours de rétablissement et Madara fut satisfait de voir qu'elle s'appliquait, même si, en sa présence, elle avait le regard vide et tremblait toujours autant. Mais au moins, elle ne semblait plus avoir envie de s'enfuir.  
Elle ressemblait à une coquille, même si parfois, on pouvait voir, au fond de ses yeux, un voile de mélancolie, comme si elle vivait dans ses souvenirs.  
Et c'était exactement ce qui se passait. Pour ignorer sa peur, elle pensait à tout sauf à l'homme qui se tenait près d'elle, ce monstre, levant la main sur une femme sans le moindre scrupule et elle le haïssait. Avant tout ça, elle ne portait déjà pas les shinobis dans son coeur, mais ça en était de trop. Quand elle était seule, qu'elle frappait les tatamis pour les dépoussiérer ou qu'elle faisait le linge, elle se répétait qu'elle le haïssait. Elle savait qu'elle serait mal si quelqu'un l'entendait mais qui pouvait dire qu'il adorait Madara ? Même si le clan lui était fidèle, il était difficile de porter cet homme vraiment dans son coeur. À part peut être Izuna.  
Ce jour là, au petit déjeuner, il lui indiqua, alors qu'Izuna était déjà partit :

- Tu vas m'accompagner toute la journée aujourd'hui.

Elle redressa doucement la tête et il ajouta :

- Nous allons recevoir des émissaires pour une réunion importante et tu devras rester près de moi au cas où ils auraient besoin de quelque chose.  
- Bien, Madara-sama.  
- Le repas de ce midi sera organisé par Hotaru alors tu n'as pas besoin d'y penser.  
- Compris, Madara-sama.  
- J'espère avoir raison de compter sur un comportement irréprochable ?  
- Oui, Madara-sama, je ne ferais rien qui pourrait amener la honte sur vous ou votre clan.

Madara la regarda, imposant et se demanda vaguement à quoi elle pensait, en cet instant. Elle ne tremblait plus autant, et presque un mois était passé depuis l'incident. Ses mains étaient devenues un peu rêches par le travail mais sa peau de porcelaine restait intacte. Et elle lui semblait à la fois proche de lui mais à des kilomètres aussi. Il l'avait vu, plusieurs fois, dans son regard, elle le haïssait, et dès qu'il levait la main, ne serait-ce pour toucher son visage ou son épaule, son corps trahissait son dégout et sa peur.  
Quand il se leva, il soupira légèrement et dit :

- Fais la vaisselle et rejoins moi dans la salle de réunions.  
- Bien, Madara-sama.

Elle s'inclina, les mains sur ses cuisses et attendit qu'il sorte de la maison pour se redresser et débarrasser la table en prenant le plus de temps possible. Elle n'était mais alors, pas du tout pressée de le rejoindre.  
Quand elle rentra dans la salle, ses yeux se posèrent sur la tâche sombre qu'avait laissé son propre sang sur le parquet avant de s'incliner pour saluer les étrangers présents, puis elle alla se placer derrière Madara sans un mot.  
Des négociations devaient avoir lieu pour renouveler un contrat assez important.  
Les représentants faisaient partie d'un clan connu pour leurs connaissances médicales et plusieurs médics venaient régulièrement au village pour former ceux des Uchiha. En échange, quand ils en avaient besoin, les Uchiha leur prêtaient des hommes pour des campagnes ou de la protection.

Trois personnes de ce clan étaient présentes, tous des hommes aux allures un peu louches, aux yeux de Kagami et ils avaient sûrement des gardes, quelque part dans le village, tandis que du côté des Uchiha, seuls Madara et Izuna étaient là.

Après les salutations et formules de politesse, Madara leva un doigt pour attirer l'attention de Kagami qui se pencha légèrement vers lui et il murmura :

- Vas dans mon bureau et ramène plusieurs parchemins vierges, une plume et de l'encre.  
- Bien, Madara-sama.

Elle sortit de la pièce sous le regard du clan allié, les Sora et Taka, l'émissaire principal adressa un sourire condescendant à Madara avant de dire :

- C'est une belle plante que vous avez là ? Où avez vous trouvé une beauté pareille ?

Instinctivement, comprenant le sous entendu graveleux, Madara tourna un regard ennuyé vers lui et répondit :

- La réunion ne porte pas sur ma servante mais sur notre arrangement.

Kagami revint avec le matériel demandé et Madara lui fit signe de s'installer à côté de lui en disant :

- Prends des notes.

Elle fut surprise par la demande, n'ayant jamais indiqué qu'elle savait écrire mais ouvrit le petit réservoir d'entre noire, y trempa sa plume et attendit, un parchemin soigneusement coincé sous son bras droit.


	4. Chapter 4

Me revoila ;) Désolée pour l'heure de publication et pour la longueur du chapitre :)

**Alviss** : Des dessins cochons sur le parchemin :p Je te déroute, je te déroute x)

**Guest** : Yeah, une (un ?) pompom girl :p

**Kaizen** : Ca avance, oui ! Et la fiction est déjà totalement écrite, découpée en chapitre et attend gentillement d'être publiée ;)

**angel-ofshadow** : Cruel mais faut bien que Madara montre son autorité, non ? Imagine la honte s'il avait laissé sa bonne s'enfuir sous ses yeux (presque :p)

* * *

Taka la regarda un moment en passant la langue sur ses lèvres avant de demander :

- Pouvons nous commencer ?

Madara acquiesça en croisant les bras et l'émissaire dit :

- Le Haut Conseil du clan Sora a émit de lourdes réserves à propos du renouvellement de l'alliance. Il semblerait que vos services soient satisfaisant, mais la façon dont sont traités nos hommes quand ils essayent d'apprendre à vos hommes à soigner un patient est inadmissible. Ils sont arrogants, impatients et ne comprennent pas les subtilités des techniques médicales.  
- Votre … Haut Conseil n'est pas le seul à avoir des doutes sur l'alliance. _Je_ suis déçu par l'efficacité précaire des techniques enseignées.

La tension était palpable, et Madara venait d'indiquer avec soin que tout le clan ne reposait que sur lui, et non sur un conseil formé de vieux ou d'un quelconque parlement. Il prenait les décisions et le clan le suivrait, quoiqu'il se passe.  
Taka sourit et dit :

- Nos techniques sont des ninjutsu ancestraux et si vos hommes ne sont pas assez disciplinés pour …  
- Mes hommes m'ont souvent reporté le fait que les vôtres les prenaient pour des abrutis finis et leur impatience venait du fait qu'ils avaient l'impression de ne rien apprendre, malgré tous les efforts.

Le débat continua comme ça pendant des heures. Kagami notait tout ce qui se disait avec soin, et Izuna intervenait, de temps en temps et la tension ne semblait pas faiblir. Aucun des deux parties ne voulait avouer sa possible faute ni lâcher le contrat, qui était trop important pour chacun. Madara le savait, le clan avait besoin de médics, ou ses hommes allaient tomber comme des mouches, les uns après les autres.

_- Mes_ hommes utilisent des armes adaptées à leur mission et le nombre de kunais utilisés pour protéger vos médics est sûrement plus important que le nombre d'hommes sauvés par vos techniques basiques et sans effet !  
- Vos kunais ne sont que des couteaux mal affutés !  
- Connaissez vous le prix d'un kunai ?  
- Non mais …  
- Quarante pièces d'or à la centaine.

Il y eut un silence de plomb jusqu'à ce que les regards se tournent vers Kagami qui avait laissé échapper l'information sans faire attention. Madara l'interrogea du regard, furieux qu'elle soit intervenue et elle baissa la tête en murmurant :

- Je l'ai lu, dans un de vos parchemins de budget.  
- Et tu l'as retenu ?  
- J'ai .. un truc avec les nombres. Je m'excuse, Madara-sama, continuez.

Elle trempa la plume dans l'encrier, et Madara la regarda un instant, se demandant jusqu'où allait cette capacité avant de reprendre le débats, jusqu'à ce qu'Izuna annonce, avec diplomatie, qu'un bon repas calmerait les esprit et permettrait de faire une pause.  
Madara acquiesça en lui faisant signe de s'en occuper et quand ils furent seuls, il se tourna légèrement la tête vers Kagami en demandant :

- Un truc avec les nombres ?  
- Oui, Madara-sama. Je retiens absolument et sans faille tous les nombres que je lis et je suis excellente en calculs.  
- Tu n'avais jamais évoqué une capacité pareille.  
- Sans vouloir vous offenser, Madara-sama, on m'a indiqué d'enterrer mon passé et ceci en faisait partie.  
- Tu as lu ça quand ?  
- Le soir, quand je nettoie votre bureau, je lis un ou deux parchemins en attendant que le sol sèche pour ne pas le laisser ouvert sans surveillance.

Il acquiesça avant de soupirer et se confessa :

- Cette réunion ne mènera à rien.  
- Souhaitez-vous un verre de saké, pour vous détendre avant d'aller déjeuner ?  
- Avec plaisir.

Elle hocha la tête, s'arrangea pour que le parchemin qu'elle tenait reste déroulé pour que l'encre sèche et sortit de la salle en direction du bureau tandis que Madara regardait ce qu'elle avait noté. Son écriture était impeccable et calligraphiée avec soin, alors qu'elle écrivait sûrement aussi rapidement qu'un scribe. Vaguement, il se demanda où elle avait appris tout ça mais chassa cette pensée de son esprit en la voyant revenir, la bouteille de saké et un verre à la main. Elle le servit une fois et il but son verre rapidement, en se disant que leur conversation avait sûrement été la plus normale depuis leur rencontre, puis il lui commanda d'aller ranger ça pendant qu'il rejoignait la table aménagée à l'extérieur, sous un arbre où le déjeuner allait se dérouler.  
Kagami les rejoignirent rapidement et la tension sembla s'apaiser, malgré les regards calculateurs que se jetaient les deux parties.  
Puis, ils retournèrent dans la salle de réunion, mais avant qu'ils ne commencent, un des Sora demanda :

- Serait-il possible d'avoir une tasse de thé pour digérer ? Mon pécher mignon …

Madara fit un signe de tête à Kagami qui se leva pour aller le préparer tandis que le travail de scribe passa dans les mains d'Izuna.  
Pour ne pas faire attendre, Kagami se mit à courir pour rejoindre la maison de Madara et commença à préparer le thé avant de préparer un plateau avec cinq tasses ainsi que la théière du service.  
Quand la bouilloire commença à siffler, elle attrapa une des manicle pour la soulever mais sentit une pointe se poser en bas de son dos ainsi qu'une voix grave murmurer :

- Ce thé est-il pour la réunion entre les Sora et les Uchiha ?

Ses mains tremblèrent et elle murmura :

- O-oui.  
- Verse la totalité de cette fiole dans la théière.

Elle vit une main gantée déposer une fiole d'argent sur son plateau et la pointe appuya un peu plus fort en bas de son dos alors elle déglutit, reposa la casserole et attrapa la fiole d'une main chancelante. Elle l'ouvrit doucement et en versa le contenu, un liquide ressemblant à de l'eau.  
Dès que la dernière goute tomba dans le récipient, l'homme murmura :

- Nettoyer la théière ne servira à rien.

Elle sentit comme une petite brise dans son dos et en se retournant vivement, elle ne vit personne derrière elle, et la porte extérieure de la cuisine était fermée.  
Elle sentit sa lèvre inférieure trembler quand elle comprit qu'une tentative d'assassinat allait avoir lieu, et qu'elle allait en être complice. Elle avait déjà vu ce qu'on faisait aux domestiques complices de crimes et il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle en fasse partie, alors elle filtra le thé comme à son habitude, le fit couler dans la théière qu'elle posa sur le plateau et souffla un bon coup avant de glisser la fiole dans une de ses poches, soulever le plateau et repartir en direction de la salle de réunion.  
Elle avait l'impression que ses bras étaient cotonneux, et elle était tellement concentrée sur la théière qu'elle faillit entrer en collision avec les enfants qui courraient innocemment dans le village.  
En entrant dans la pièce, le regard des trois Sora se rivèrent sur elle et elle posa le plateau au milieu de la table en demandant :

- Lequel de ces messieurs aimerait une tasse de thé ?

Vu qu'ils semblaient tous favorables, elle distribua les tasses en essayant de se reprendre un peu et servir d'abord les étrangers avant de s'approcher de Madara, qui la regardait avec un froncement de sourcils. Il voyait parfaitement qu'elle n'était pas dans son état naturel, ou du moins, pas dans le même qu'à son départ. Il aurait voulu croiser son regard pour y lire un quelconque sentiment mais elle le garda obstinément baissé.  
Quand elle fut dans son dos, elle passa la théière à sa droite, sa main tremblant légèrement et elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en lâchant la théière sur la table. Elle regarda la chute de l'objet comme au ralenti et ni Madara, trop concentré à se demander ce qu'elle avait, ni Izuna, qui lisait les notes avant attention ne rattrapèrent la théière alors que leurs réflexes auraient put la sauver.  
Kagami sursauta quand elle se brisa sur la table, en plus de briser une des tasses et le thé se déversa sur la table jusqu'à couler sur les cuisses de Madara qui se leva rapidement avant de tourner un regard furieux vers Kagami qui se courba en murmura :

- M-Madara-sama, je suis désolée .. Pitié, permettez moi de vous aider ..

Elle sortit son mouchoir pour essayer d'essuyer le thé sur le torse de Madara mais il repoussa sa main d'un geste dégouté avant de grogner :

- Incapable, ce service valait plus cher que toi !  
- M-madara-sama, je … C'est impardonnable mais vous ne pouvez pas continuer la réunion dans cet état …

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, pour essayer de se calmer et Kagami laissa même échapper une ou deux larmes tandis qu'Izuna, non touché par la vague de thé murmurait :

- Va te changer, Madara, je vais m'occuper de nos invités.

L'ainé jeta un regard haineux vers Kagami, qui n'osa pas croiser son regard avant de s'excuser auprès de ses invités, et il détestait ça, même si ça faisait partie du protocole, et il sortit en trombe de la salle, la jeune femme sur les talons.  
En passant, il hurla à la première fille qu'il vit d'aller nettoyer le bazar en salle de réunion et à peine fut-ils entrés dans sa maison qu'il se tourna vers Kagami, leva la main mais elle se mit immédiatement à genoux et murmura :

- Madara-sama, écoutez moi, je vous en supplie …

Il l'attrapa par le col dans le but de la faire se relever et elle sortit la fiole de sa poche pour la lui mettre devant le visage.  
Surpris, il regarda la fiole un instant avant de la prendre en lâchant Kagami et demanda :

- Qu'est ce que c'est .. ?  
- Je suis vraiment désolée pour votre service à thé, Madara-sama mais on m'a .. menacé pour que je mette ça dans le thé et j-j'ai pensé que c'était du poison et …

Madara l'ignora pour ouvrir la fiole et la sentir avant de grogner :

- Et tu n'as pas pensé au fait que j'aurais détecté un poison sans le moindre problème ?  
- J-je …

Elle baissa la tête mais il glissa un doigt sur son menton pour la lui faire relever et murmura, en la regardant dans les yeux :

- On dirait que ta fidélité est totale à présent, mh ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise par son comportement et il ajouta :

- Briser le service de ma grand mère pour me protéger d'un poison, je crois que même un de mes hommes n'aurait pas eu autant de courage.

Elle sentit ses joues rosir et il la lâcha avant de se détourner, la fiole près du nez pour en sentir le contenu avant de l'envoyer sur le côté avec force, reconnaissant le parfum propre de celui des amandes, caractéristique d'un des poisons préférés des Sora.

- Ramène moi des vêtements propres.  
- Oui, Madara-sama.

Kagami secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et monta le marches quatre à quatre, récupéra un haut ainsi qu'un pantalon propre dans l'armoire de Madara avant de les lui ramener mais elle rougit en le voyant enlever son haut et dévoiler un torse musclé.  
Jamais elle n'avait vu d'homme torse nu. Enfin si, des bedonnant, des maigrichons mais lui était bien bâti et ne semblait présenter aucun défaut, à part peut être le deux ou trois cicatrices visibles de près. Elle comprit rapidement qu'un corps pareil ne pouvait être le résultat que d'un entrainement sans faille.

- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?

Elle détourna les yeux en rougissant un peu plus en entendant le ton arrogant de Madara et elle s'approcha, les yeux rivés sur le sol pour lui tendre les vêtements, de loin. Il émit un de ses gloussements sombres devant son comportement et défit sa ceinture pour enlever son pantalon. C'était de la torture pour elle d'être aussi proche de … _lui_, dans cette tenue.  
Il s'habilla sans un mot et elle murmura, en réunissant tout son courage :

- Madara-sama ?  
- Mh ?  
- Ne pensez pas que j'ai fait ça pour vous épargner du poison.  
- Pourquoi l'as-tu fait, dans ce cas ?

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et murmura :

- Pour rester en vie.

Il la regarda dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés et l'air impassible mais au fond, il était surpris de voir qu'elle pouvait avoir un peu hargne. Elle était peut être une chose fragile et douce, en surface, mais si elle voulait quelque chose, comme sa liberté ou retrouver sa soeur, elle savait prendre des risque.  
Et ce trait de personnalité l'attirait un peu plus vers elle et son visage devenu tellement déterminé quand elle avait évoqué ça.  
Mais elle ne soutint pas son regard froid longtemps et récupéra rapidement les vêtements trempés de thé pour aller les mettre dans le panier à linge, tandis qu'il récupéra la fiole, qu'il glissa avec soin dans sa poche et reprenait le chemin de la salle de réunion.  
Elle le rejoignit à mi chemin et elle dut trottiner derrière lui pour ne pas se faire semer tellement il faisait de grands pas.  
En arrivant, Madara se réinstalla en silence et Kagami se plaça derrière lui sans un mot.  
Un sourire sombre s'installa sur les lèvres de Madara, amusé par la situation et murmura :

- Vous auriez dû profiter de votre thé.  
- Nous vous attendions, Madara-sama.  
- Je n'en ai plus envie et connaissant Izuna, il n'en voudra pas non plus. Allez, buvez, Kagami l'a préparé avec soin.  
- I-il a refroidi.  
- _Buvez_.

Izuna releva la tête en entendant son frère donner un ordre direct aux émissaires. Ça n'était pas la première fois, mais quand il le faisait, c'était toujours mauvais signe.  
En voyant les représentants échanger des regards inquiets, Madara fouilla dans sa poche et sortit la petit fiole. Avec une lenteur mesurée, il la posa devant lui avant de croiser les bras et apprécier la réaction de ses opposants. L'un d'entre eux se leva avec l'idée de fuir mais Izuna se leva à son tour en murmurant :

- Allez-y, si vous pensez pouvoir me distancer.

Il était de notoriété publique qu'Izuna était l'homme le plus rapide du clan, en ce qui concernait la vitesse pure de déplacement.  
Kagami recula d'un pas, effrayée et Madara leva un doigt pour lui faire signe de s'approcher. Après avoir dégluti, elle se pencha vers lui et il murmura :

- Sors du bâtiment et donne l'ordre au premier shinobi que tu croises de traquer tous les hommes des Sora et de fouiller les environs pour voir s'ils n'auraient pas caché d'embuscade. Que tous les ennemis soient réunis sur le terrain d'entrainement. Après, tu es congédiée pour le reste de la journée, mh ?  
- Bien, Madara-sama.

Elle se redressa, s'inclina devant Izuna et sortit du bureau. Elle eut la chance de tomber sur le père de Makina, un des généraux de l'année, qui allait à son entrainement et l'interpela avant de courir jusqu'à lui. Il la regarda s'incliner et elle répéta les ordres de Madara.

Le regard de l'homme se fit sombre un instant puis il fit signe à la servante de s'éloigner avant de glisser deux doigts entre ses lèvres et siffler d'une façon particulièrement stridente, qui indiquait que le village était en danger et que tous les shinobis devaient le rejoindre, à part ceux de la garde. Kagami dût se faire toute petite pour rejoindre les quartiers des filles et elle ignora les regards inquiets des autres avant d'aller s'allonger dans sa chambre pour souffler un peu.  
La tension qui avait régné dans la pièce l'avait chamboulée.  
Madara termina les négociations avec une facilité déconcertante après ça, tandis qu'une centaine d'hommes avaient été trouvés, et obtint des émissaires qu'ils fournissent des médicaments pendant deux ans, sans limite de quantité et surtout, sans contrepartie.

Un nouveau mois passa rapidement et Madara employait Kagami en temps que comptable, quand il en avait besoin. Elle était un calculateur humain et pouvait faire des opérations complexes en quelques secondes. Ça ne la dérangeait pas de le faire, étant donné qu'elle aimait les nombres, et surtout, à présent, elle avait accès aux archives et vu le nombre de parchemins qu'elles comprenaient, elle allait sûrement avoir de la lecture pour un long moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Décue de n'avoir eu qu'une review mais c'est pas grave, je vous aime quand même 3  
Je préviens de suite, je suis en stage pendant deux semaines à partir de demain alors les chapitres seront postés le soir ;)

**angel-ofshadow** : Le cyanure ! Mais Madara ne se serait jamais laissé avoir par un truc pareil, hein ? ;)

* * *

Un matin, elle venait de terminer le linge plus tôt que prévu alors elle s'avançait en dépoussiérant les tatamis, sifflant un air léger, emprunt d'une comptine de son enfance, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le sente, ce frisson horrible dès que Madara s'approchait d'elle.  
Elle se tourna vivement et le vit, adossé à un des murs de la maison et la regardant d'un air hautain. Elle s'inclina rapidement et demanda :

- Puis-je faire quelque chose, Madara-sama ?  
- Un thé.  
- Oui, Madara-sama.

Elle posa sa tapette à tapis sur le sol, souleva le tatami pour aller le remettre à sa place avant de filer en cuisine pour faire réchauffer du thé et se laver les mains ainsi que le visage, sûrement poussiéreux. Elle ajusta son kimono ainsi que sa coiffure et alla ensuite préparer la table où Madara était déjà installé.  
Il avait dû racheter un service complet, parce qu'il n'aimait pas les ensembles non coordonnés et le reste du service avait été rangé par ses soins.  
Quand le thé fut chaud, elle le versa dans la nouvelle théière avant d'aller le servir et s'installer à sa place.

D'un air las, il plaça un bras sur la table en soupira, leva la tasse d'un geste lent et la but à petites gorgées. En le regardant à la dérobée, elle comprit rapidement qu'il n'était pas dans son état naturel ou du moins, qu'un truc le tracassait. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'elle était la source de ce trouble.  
Une fois le thé terminé, il reposa sa tasse et murmura :

- Rapproche toi.

Elle s'exécuta lentement, sans comprendre.

- Plus près.

Elle se racla la gorge et bougea jusqu'à ce que son genou frôle la cuisse de son supérieur.

Là, il la regarda, les sourcils froncés et leva sa main gauche pour glisser le pouce sous le col du kimono de la jeune femme. Elle frissonna de peur à son contact et tourna la tête de sorte à ne pas le regarder tandis qu'il tirait sur le tissu, en douceur, comparé au désir qu'il ressentait, jusqu'à le dégager assez du obi pour découvrir une épaule gracile et blanche de Kagami, dont la respiration commençait à devenir chaotique.  
Ses poings étaient serrés sur ses cuisses, tandis qu'elle essayait de refouler son dégout et sa peur et qu'elle essayait de garder des pensées positives. Il n'allait pas l'obliger à faire ça, n'est ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas demander quelque chose comme ça mais, un phrase prononcée deux mois plus tôt lui revint en mémoire.  
_« Tu m'appartiens ».  
_Un hoquet lui échappa tandis qu'il glissait doucement les doigts sur sa clavicule.

- Embrasse moi.

Instinctivement, sa tête bougea de gauche à droite et Madara se pinça les lèvres en serrant les doigts sur l'épaule de sa précieuse Kagami. Oh, elle lui appartenait, et il savait qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Et si elle se refusait à lui, il ne savait pas jusqu'où il pourrait aller.  
Elle gémit de douleur et deux perles glissèrent sur ses joues tandis qu'il enfonçait le pouce dans sa chaire.

- Je ne me répéterais pas.

Elle se courba sous la pression en posant une main sur la sienne, pour essayer de le faire lâcher, en vain et elle finit par hocher frénétiquement la tête, sachant qu'il ne se retiendrait pas de lui briser l'os si elle s'obstinait.  
La pression diminua et elle se redressa lentement en regardant la main. Il ne la lâcherait pas, parce qu'il ne voulait pas la voir fuir. Avec langueur, elle se releva sur ses genoux pour avoir le visage à la hauteur de celui de Madara et, regardant tout sauf l'air arrogant qu'il affichait, elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes, ferma étroitement les yeux en sentant son nez toucher le sien et déposa un léger baiser sur la bouche entrouverte de Madara qui s'attendait à plus. Beaucoup plus.  
Elle voulu ensuite se reculer mais il l'en empêcha en serrant à nouveau les doigts sur sa clavicule et elle ouvrit les yeux, regardant d'abord ses lèvres puis ses yeux ébènes.

- Ca, n'était pas un baiser, ma chère.

La suite se passa tellement rapidement qu'elle ne put réagir. Le bras droit de Madara vint l'attraper par la taille pour la tenir fermement contre son torse et il écrasa littéralement ses lèvres sur la bouche délicate de Kagami, objet de ses désirs depuis de trop longues semaines.  
Les mains sur son torse, elle essaya d'échapper à ce baiser brute et exigeant, et il pinça à nouveau sa clavicule. Le résultat fut immédiat, elle ouvrit la bouche pour crier de douleur mais comprit son erreur en sentant une langue conquérante la pénétrer.

Rapidement, elle essaya de se débattre, ne pensant pas aux conséquences et alla jusqu'à le mordre mais sa prise était trop forte et il n'avait aucune envie de la lâcher, ni de s'arrêter à un baiser.  
La tenant fermement contre lui, il glissa une main sur ses cuisses pour écarter le kimono et elle émit un couinement désapprobateur quand elle le sentit caresser ses jambes fines et douces.

- Hum, je dérange ?

Kagami arrêta de se débattre en entendant la voix d'Izuna et ouvrit les yeux pour le voir près de la porte laissée ouverte.  
Doucement, Madara laissa sa proie lui échapper et elle y mit tellement d'enthousiasme, qu'elle se retrouva allongée, en appui sur ses coudes et les jambes découvertes. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait à un rythme rapide et irrégulier tandis qu'elle évitait avec soin le regard de Madara qui passa doucement la langue sur ses lèvres en regardant les jambes fines de Kagami, mais il se détourna en se relevant pour rejoindre Izuna sans un mot et le suivre jusqu'à son bureau.

Kagami, dès que Madara ne fut plus dans son champ de vision, se redressa rapidement pour courir à la cuisine, à temps pour rendre le contenu de son estomac et elle se rinça rapidement la bouche, toujours nauséeuse, son corps tremblant violemment jusqu'à ce que ses jambes lâchent et qu'elle se retrouve prosternée dans la cuisine, tirant son kimono sur sa peau découverte, éclatant en sanglots.

Madara était furieux. Il savait qu'Izuna l'avait dérangé pour une bonne raison, ou au moins, il l'espérait pour le bien de son petit frère, mais ça n'était pas le pire. Elle, s'était refusée à lui et avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour le repousser, jusqu'à lui mordre la langue jusqu'au sang, mais il s'était tellement imprégné d'elle, de son odeur enivrante, sans parler de la douceur de ses lèvres que même ce contact forcé l'avait excité et il cachait, tant bien que mal, son début d'érection sous sa ceinture. Et il le savait, si Izuna ne les avait pas dérangé, il l'aurait prise, avec ou sans son accord.  
Une fois dans le bureau, Madara se tourna vers son frère qui se dépêcha de lui montrer un message venant d'arriver par faucon. Madara l'attrapa d'un geste impatient et lut le message en diagonal avant de devoir s'asseoir et le relire une seconde fois.  
Puis, il releva les yeux vers Izuna, qui lui accorda un regard compatissant avant de dire :

- Je ne crois pas que tu ais le choix.  
- Mais me .. marier ?

Madara fronça les sourcils et Izuna se décala à temps pour éviter le bureau qui venait d'être renversé.

Le message venait d'un des principaux … entrepreneur des Uchiha, un seigneur du nom de Watanabe, qui gouvernait sur tout le nord est du Pays du feu et celui ci avait appris ce qu'il s'était passé avec les Sora et l'avait très mal pris. Et pour garder un oeil sur Madara, il voulait que celui ci se marie avec une de ses filles avant trente jours, sinon, il ne ferait plus appel au clan, ni lui, ni aucun des seigneurs du Pays.  
Les Uchiha étaient peut être puissants, mais sans clients, ils ne gagneraient plus d'argent, et sans argent, le clan serait disloqué. Les shinobis étaient peut être fidèles à Madara, mais les familles et ceux qui ne pouvaient se battre avaient besoin de nourriture, de ressources pour vivre et si la force militaire ne pouvait plus recourir à leurs besoins, ils pourraient très bien se révolter contre lui.

Madara posa une main agacée sur son front. Entre ça et les difficultés que Kagami lui avaient posées … Il émit un grognement primitif et frustré avant de sortir du bureau et s'éloigner du camp, afin de pouvoir se calmer et réfléchir.

Izuna, quant à lui, remit le bureau à l'endroit avant d'aller dire à Kagami, qu'il trouva dans leur cuisine, dans une position qui n'aurait pas du tout plut à Madara, qu'elle serait dispensée de travailler pour la soirée. Il voulut l'aider à se redresser mais elle repoussa ses bras en gémissant de peur avant de passer à côté de lui en se tenant l'épaule.  
Elle rentra rapidement au quartier et s'enferma dans sa chambre où elle resta prostrée sur le futon, essuyant sa peine avec la ferme intention de partir.

Elle attendit le milieu de la nuit pour ressortir de sa chambre et, comme la dernière fois, elle se dirigea vers les arbres proches de la barricade, sauf que cette fois, elle connaissait les tours de garde, et elle pouvait deviner quand ils allaient passer.

Avec agilité, et plus musclée que la dernière fois grâce à son occupation, elle se hissa sur une des branches qui passait au dessus du mur d'enceinte et y marcha en douceur. Elle perdit cependant l'équilibre quand celle ci se mit à vibrer, et elle dût plisser les yeux longuement pour deviner la forme d'un homme devant elle. Elle recula d'un pas en croyant reconnaître Madara, mais l'homme s'approcha en murmurant :

- Kagami-hime, ne faites pas ça, je vous en supplie.

Elle fut tellement surprise par le suffixe qu'elle faillit perdre l'équilibre et tomber de sa branche mais l'homme la rattrapa avec habilité et la remit sur ses pieds en murmurant :

- Ma dame, s'il vous plait, retournez dans votre chambre.

Elle se redressa, la bouche entrouverte en regardant le garde de haut en bas. Pourtant, il était habillé de l'accoutrement normal des Uchiha, mais un reflet bleu dans ses yeux lui indiqua que ça n'en était sûrement pas un. L'homme la lâcha avant de place un genou à terre devant elle et murmura :

- Kagami-hime, laissez moi me présenter. Je m'appelle Keibo et j'étais au service de votre père avant l'attaque.  
- Mais … Vous avez déserté ?  
- Non, ma dame. L'armée a été dissolue par les forces ennemies et j'ai été recruté par les Uchiha, il y a quelques mois.  
- Dans ce cas, laissez moi passer ! Je vous en donne l'ordre.  
- Je crains de ne pas pouvoir faire ça, ma dame.  
- Je ne peux pas rester ici !

L'homme se redressa, alerte et posa une main sur sa bouche en disant :

- Parlez moins fort, je vous en prie !

Il ne résista pas quand elle le repoussa et elle murmura :

- Vous ne comprenez pas ! M-madara-sama va .. me faire beaucoup de mal si je reste et ma soeur …  
- Non, ma princesse, _vous_ ne comprenez pas. Vous êtes plus en sécurité entre ses murs qu'à l'extérieur et votre soeur, tant qu'elle gardera l'anonymat le sera aussi. Vous êtes toutes les deux traquées par des chasseurs de prime et votre tête vaut presque aussi chère que celle de Madara-sama lui même !  
- Mais ..  
- Je veillerais sur vous, ma dame, mais ne faites pas des Uchiha vos ennemis, sinon, je ne pourrais rien faire.  
- Ecoutez moi, je ..  
- Je suis désolé, ma dame, mais je fais ça pour votre bien. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'ils ont fait après votre départ et vous devez rester ici, en sécurité. Promettez moi que vous le ferez !

Des larmes d'impuissance coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune femme et elle finit par hocher la tête, touchée par les paroles de cet homme.

- Keibo, tu as vu quelque chose ?  
- Je pensais mais ça n'est rien ! Je reprends mon tour.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle et murmura :

- Rentrez à présent, prenez soin de vous et si on vous demande, répondez que vous aviez besoin de prendre l'air. Vous êtes la servante de Madara, n'importe qui vous croira. Et faites vous petite, je vous en supplie.

Désarmée, Kagami acquiesça doucement et le garde l'aida à redescendre de l'arbre avant de reprendre son tour de ronde sans se retourner. Kagami passa les mains sur son visage, plusieurs fois avant de souffler et rentrer dans sa chambre, plus effrayée que jamais. Entre Madara et une mort certaine, le choix ne se faisait pas.

Elle ne dormit pas de la nuit par contre, incapable de fermer l'oeil sans revoir Madara la tenir contre lui et avoir sa langue dans sa bouche.

Madara, d'ailleurs, ne dormit pas non plus. Il était aux archives, où il mettait un désordre sans précédent pour relire chaque loi du Pays et trouver un échappatoire, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe, au petit matin, sur un parchemin sûrement aussi vieux que le clan.  
Il le rapporta dans son bureau, où il trouva Izuna, une tasse de thé à la main qui l'interrogea du regard avant de demander :

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
- Tu lis la même chose que moi ?

Izuna attrapa le parchemin, le parcourut des yeux et murmura :

- Je crois que oui. Tu peux refuser un mariage arrangé si, avant de rencontrer ta prétendante, tu te maries à une femme de ton clan ou rattachée à celui ci.

Izune releva les yeux vers son frère, pouffa de rire et murmura :

- Tu as quelqu'un en tête, peut être ?

Madara ne répondit pas et alla s'asseoir à son bureau, l'air ennuyé, alors Izuna but une gorgée de thé et murmura :

- Ca n'est peut être pas la journée pour lui annoncer. Elle .. est très secouée par ce que tu lui as fait hier et …  
- Débrouille toi.  
- Pardon ?  
- Tu vas la convaincre et je n'accepterais aucun échec.  
- Madara …  
- Maintenant, et tu me la ramènes.

Izuna soupira longuement avant de finir sa tasse de thé et grogner :

- Tu me le revaudras, je te le promets.

L'ainé jeta un regard sombre à son frère qui détourna les yeux et sortit de la pièce sans un mot pour se rendre chez lui où il trouva Kagami en train de nettoyer la cuisine de fond en comble, en larmes.  
Elle sursauta violemment en le voyant et il posa sa tasse dans l'évier avant de s'installer sur le plan de travail et la regarder s'agiter. Elle avait toujours été plus à l'aise avec lui mais là, elle semblait juste terrorisée.  
Après quelque secondes, il soupira et murmura :

- Je peux t'apporter du soutien, si tu le souhaites.

Elle le regarda, du coin de l'oeil et il tendit lentement la main vers elle. Elle émit un petit hoquet mais elle essuya doucement ses mains sans relever les yeux avant de glissa sa main dans celle du jeune homme et le laisser la tirer vers lui. Il la plaça entre ses jambes en plaçant un bras en bas de son dos et presque immédiatement, elle posa la tête contre son épaule, redoublant de larmes. Il l'embrassa doucement sur le front en caressant son dos, pour l'aider à se calmer et murmura :

- C'est normal que tu te sentes mal.  
- J-je suis désolée, Izuna-sama, je suis faible.  
- Si tu étais faible, tu ne serais pas là. Allez, reprends toi, j'ai besoin de te parler de quelque chose d'important.

Elle acquiesça, espérant vaguement qu'elle allait être vendue à un autre clan et ferma les yeux en s'imprégnant de l'odeur douce et sucrée d'Izuna, semblable à celle d'un bonbon, doux à l'extérieur, légèrement acidulée à l'intérieur.  
Quand elle se redressa, il la fit s'asseoir et murmura :

- Ce que je vais te dire va t'effrayer et tu devras être forte, d'accord ?  
- S'il vous plait, Izuna-sama, ne faites pas de détours pour m'embrouiller.

Il la regarda dans les yeux un court instant avant de demander :

- Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour retrouver ta soeur, n'est ce pas ?  
- Oui.  
- Même … faire un pacte avec le Diable ?  
- Oui, Izuna-sama, sans hésiter.  
- Ça tombe bien, c'est à peu près ce que tu vas faire.  
- Je ne comprends pas.  
- Enlève ton tablier et suis moi.

Elle acquiesça doucement et enleva le tablier pour le raccrocher près du lavabo, se passa de l'eau sur le visage pour effacer les traces de ses larmes et enleva le lien retenant ses manches remontées avant de suivre Izuna sans un mot, et plus elle s'approchait du bureau de Madara, plus la peur reprenait place en elle.  
Quand elle fut devant Madara, elle comprit que c'était lui, le Diable en question et n'arriva à relever les yeux tandis qu'Izuna disait à son frère :

- Je crois que c'est à ton tour.

Madara regarda un instant Izuna avant de tourner les yeux vers Kagami.

Tout dans son attitude lui indiquait qu'elle utilisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour lui faire face, même si elle n'arrivait pas à le regarder. Son souffle était court, irrégulier et sifflait légèrement, ses yeux rouges et fatigués, ses poings serrés dans ses manches et son corps entier semblait trembler. Mais elle se tenait droite et montrait du courage.

- Nous, .. allons nous marier.

Il crut qu'elle allait s'effondrer devant lui mais, en mettant de côté les larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues, elle sembla bien le prendre sur le coup. Ou du moins, pas aussi mal que ce qu'il aurait pensé.  
Elle tourna les yeux vers Izuna et murmura :

- J-je ne peux pas me …  
- _Je_ ne te demande pas ton avis Kagami. Nous allons nous marier et tu seras une femme obéissante, soumise et digne de ta future place.

Les lèvres de la jeune femme tremblèrent un instant, et elle comprit que ça ne servirait à rien d'argumenter à ce propos et Izuna lui fit un petit signe de la tête pour lui dire que c'était à son tour.  
Alors, elle se racla la gorge et murmura :

- Sauf votre respect, Madara-sama, mais j'ai une condition.  
- Une .. condition ? Crois tu être en position d'en donner ?  
- Je me suiciderais si vous ne l'acceptez pas.

Elle tourna un regard déterminé vers lui et osa croiser son regard. Il croisa les bras en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil et murmura :

- Je t'écoute.  
- Je veux que ma soeur me soit rendue, vivante et en bonne santé et qu'elle bénéficie d'une protection.

Madara émit un gloussement et grogna :

- Non.  
- Dans ce cas, vous pouvez me dire adieu.

Elle sortit un des couteau de cuisine de sa manche. Elle l'avait vu en arrivant dans la maison et avait été déterminée à l'utiliser si elle le devait. Elle n'avait vu aucune autre solution pour éloigner Madara d'elle au cas où il recommencerait. Elle posa la lame sur sa gorge et murmura :

- Je le ferais.

Madara la regarda un instant avant de se lever, s'approcher d'elle et se placer devant elle. D'un mouvement lent, il attrapa fermement sa main, appuya un peu plus le couteau sur la peau de la femme, la faisant saigner et grogna :

- Ne me tente pas.  
- Depuis que je suis arrivée, je vous ai observé, Madara-sama, et je sais que la famille compte pour vous ou du moins, votre frère. Je veux ma soeur et je ne changerais pas d'avis.

Elle était terrorisée mais elle savait ce qu'elle disait, il devait l'avouer. Il ne connaissait pas son passé, ni par quoi elle était passée, mais il voyait, au fond de ses pupilles émeraudes, qu'elle ne lâcherait jamais ça.  
Izuna, qui assistait à la scène avec curiosité, se demandait vaguement s'ils se rendaient compte que le temps passait et qu'un mariage était long à organiser.  
Madara leva sa main libre et, du dos de l'index, il caressa la joue douce de sa belle, qui détourna la tête avec dégout, avant de murmurer :

- Je te rendrais ta soeur quand tu la mériteras.  
- Mais ..  
- Mais, un de mes hommes sera chargé de te faire un rapport sur son état de santé toutes les semaines.

Sa bouche entrouverte soupira légèrement et il lui enleva le couteau des mains. Elle se recula d'un pas, gênée par sa proximité et murmura :

- D'accord.

Elle tendit la main pour sceller leur pacte mais un sourire ironique se glissa sur les lèvres de Madara et il murmura :

- Un baiser serait plus adéquat vu l'occasion, ma chère.

Et sans attendre, il le lui vola, ignorant ses protestations avant de donner le couteau à Izuna et dire, en la montrant d'un signe de tête :

- Fais la passer par les médics pour qu'ils referment ça, je ne veux pas de cicatrice pour le mariage, et raccompagne la chez elle avant de faire appeler les généraux.

Izuna acquiesça et glissa une main dans le dos de Kagami pour la mener à l'infirmerie. Elle était choquée qu'il l'ait embrassée de la sorte et avait des sueurs froides rien qu'en pensant à ce que serait la nuit de noce.  
Le médic se contenta de désinfecter la plaie, peu profonde et superficielle, plaça tout de même un pansement dessus pour éviter une infection ou des complications, puis Izuna la mena à l'extérieur du bureau en disant :

- Il a été conciliant, j'espère que tu l'as compris.  
- J-je sais, Izuna-sama. Puis-je vous poser une question ?  
- Bien sûr.  
- Pourquoi .. le mariage ?  
- Une histoire de politique.  
- Et pourquoi .. moi ? Je ne fais même pas partie du clan et …  
- Pour ça, j'ai bien peur que tu vas devoir t'adresser directement à lui. Mais pour l'instant, contente toi de te reposer et de te préparer. Et ne parle de ça à personne.

Elle soupira longuement avant de murmurer :

- Izuna-sama, j'ai besoin que vous m'accordiez une faveur.  
- Laquelle ?  
- Faites venir un docteur civil.  
- Pour quelle raison ? Nos médics sont compétents.  
- S'il vous plait. Et n'en parlez pas à Madara-sama.

Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils et elle lui adressa un léger sourire avant de murmurer :

- C'est .. en faveur du clan, croyez moi. Ça sera une garantie et une protection en cas de problème.  
- Je veux bien te faire confiance, mais un jour ou l'autre, il va falloir que tu en parles.  
- Le plus tard sera le mieux, dans ce cas là.

Il la regarda de travers, septique et lui ouvrit la porte de la maison en disant :

- Du repos et de bons repas, c'est un ordre.  
- Qui s'occupera de vos repas ?  
- Je vais te faire une confidence. Madara cuisine très bien.

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et elle sourit en entrant dans la maison. Vue l'heure, elle était totalement vide et elle monta directement dans sa chambre pour pouvoir y souffler.

Son coeur balançait entre deux sentiments forts. La haine d'un côté, à cause de Madara l'obligeant à se marier avec lui, sans la moindre explication ni de retraite possible, et la joie de pouvoir avoir un contact, même indirect, avec sa soeur. Elle allait faire ce qu'elle pouvait pour la revoir mais elle le savait d'avance, ça allait être dur, très dur.


	6. Chapter 6

Vache, 9 reviews Oo Ca me plait ça ^^

**Nadiane** : Ca veut dire que tu me suis depuis longtemps ? Merci pour la review en tous cas ;) Oui, Madara a de bons côtés, tu verras. J'adore Izuna, étrangement, je le vois toujours à l'opposé total de son frère ^^ Je voulais qu'il soit le gentil de l'histoire =)

**angel-ofshadow** : Héhé ^^ Fallait bien que je trouve un bouleversement, non ? :p C'est sympa, un mariage :p Non, Izuna n'aura pas le même sort que dans le manga, et pour cause, dans mon histoire, ça se passe bien avant la construction de Konoha. Mais dans la suite ... Je ne dis rien :p

**Ananas** : Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Moi aussi je vois Madara comme un connard au premier abord, mais une personnalité est plus complexe qu'etre bon ou mauvais, non ? ;)

**Elysabeth** : Merci pour la review =)

**Guest** : Je suis désolée mais il y aura un peu de violence :/ Mais pas trop trop non plus.

**Kaizen** : Oui, pour le coup, ca fait bouger les choses, hein ;)

**Lily** : Merci =)

* * *

La nouvelle comme quoi Madara allait se marier, et donc prendre une femme comme Maitresse de clan se répandit dans le village comme une trainée de poudre, même si le nom de « l'heureuse » élue était gardé secret assez jalousement. Seuls les généraux et Hotaru étaient au courant, et bien qu'ils aient tous été choqués, voir insultés, pour certains, que Madara porte son choix sur une simple servante, il avait vaporisé leurs questions d'un unique regard et ils avaient tous accepté la nouvelle, avec plus ou moins de réticences.  
Kagami était .. solitaire, les jours précédent le mariage. Elle ne savait pas comment ça allait se passer, ou du moins, elle ne savait pas si les Uchiha suivaient les traditions. Elle avait assisté à plusieurs mariages, déjà. Mais elle se demandait surtout si elle arriverait à cacher ses tremblements quand elle devra se tenir à côté de son futur mari, et s'il allait changer son comportement, mais ça la surprendrait qu'il le fasse.

Le jour J-1 arriva beaucoup trop rapidement pour elle, et Izuna vint la chercher parce que le docteur qu'elle avait demandé était là.

Après avoir ajusté sa tenue, elle le suivit jusqu'au bâtiment administratif et la fit entrer dans l'infirmerie.  
Une homme d'une trentaine d'années, à l'air doux et gentil attendait sagement, intimidé au milieu des médics du clan et surpris d'avoir été appelé dans un clan shinobi. Kagami se racla la gorge et se tourna vers Izuna en murmurant :

- Nous devons être seuls.

Izuna claqua des doigts pour que les autres sortent et murmura :

- N'hésite pas si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

Elle acquiesça et il sortit de la pièce, non sans jeter un dernier regard écarlate à l'homme, lui indiquant de se tenir à carreaux.  
Kagami frotta doucement ses paumes sur son kimono avant de se tourner vers le docteur qui s'inclina en demandant :

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, mademoiselle ?  
- J'ai besoin d'un certificat de virginité.

Il redressa la tête, surpris et murmura :

- Ca ne se fait plus depuis plusieurs années.  
- Mais cela fait toujours partie de la liste des preuves possibles lors d'un conflit d'intérêt, n'est ce pas ?  
- O-oui, mademoiselle.  
- Dans ce cas, j'en ai vraiment besoin.  
- Bien, prenez place.

Tremblant légèrement, elle monta sur la table d'examen, s'y allongea en calant la tête sur l'oreiller dur sous sa nuque et le docteur murmura :

- Relevez votre kimono et pensez à autre chose.

Elle se pinça les lèvres en regardant le plafond, fit remonter son kimono sur ses cuisses et le docteur lui fit replier les jambes avant de tirer doucement sur le dessous de la jeune femme. Jamais, au grand jamais, quand il avait fait ses études, il n'aurait pensé procédé à un examen du genre et même s'il en avait la théorie, il n'avait en aucun cas envie de lui faire mal ou pire, mal pratiquer l'examen et se prendre les foudres de son futur mari.  
Et il n'avait aucune idée que le futur mari en question le tuerait d'avoir posé les yeux sur sa fiancée.  
Le docteur trempa son index dans une solution grasse avant de murmurer :

- Je vais procéder à l'examen. Il se peut que vous ressentiez une légère douleur ou une gêne mais essayez de ne pas bouger.

Elle hocha rapidement la tête en fermant les yeux et il inséra doucement l'index en elle, se retenant de trop regarder, jusqu'à sentir la preuve de la pureté de sa patiente.  
Celle ci était d'ailleurs terriblement gênée et son souffle était court et effrayé. Elle savait qu'elle faisait le bon choix, mais qu'est ce que c'était horrible !  
Elle fut cependant soulagée en sentant le docteur stopper l'examen et elle se rhabilla en vitesse avant de se redresser. Il se nettoya les mains à l'eau et annonça :

- Je vais écrire le certificat.

Elle acquiesça rapidement en replaçant son kimono sur ses jambes et il sortit un parchemin de sa sacoche en cuir, ainsi qu'une plume, de l'encre.

- Votre nom ?  
- Vous ne devrez jamais le répéter.  
- Bien entendu, mademoiselle.  
- Si vous le faites, je donnerais l'ordre à un shinobi de me ramener votre tête.

Il releva les yeux en acquiesçant et Kagami murmura :

- T-Tagawa Kagami.

Il tiqua légèrement, mais se souvenant de sa menace, il souffla doucement et écrivit, en même temps qu'il murmurait :

- « Certificat de virginité selon les lois communes des cinq Grands Pays, ainsi que tous les Pays frontaliers ayant signé le traité de ramification. Moi, docteur Kugoh Tora, certifie, après un examen codifié selon ces mêmes lois, que Tagawa Kagami était pure et vierge de toute relation sexuelle à la date du vingt trois avril de l'année du dragon. »

Il apposa ensuite sa signature, fit signer Kagami et il attendit que l'encre soit totalement sèche avant de rouler le parchemin et le sceller à la cire rouge d'un motif représentant l'ordre des médecins civils.  
Il tendit ensuite le parchemin à la jeune femme et murmura :

- Vous êtes bien loin de chez vous.  
- Je ne crois pas avoir demandé votre avis à ce propos.  
- Je tairais votre secret, soyez en sûre.

Elle acquiesça avec un sourire reconnaissant et glissa le parchemin dans son kimono avant de se diriger vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et Izuna, qui s'était posté à un mètre de là, demanda :

- Tu as ce que tu voulais ?  
- Oui, Izuna-sama.

Il envoya une petite bourse d'or au docteur et lui dit :

- Vous allez être raccompagné par les gardes au village le plus proche.  
- Merci, Uchiha-sama.

Izuna le regarda de haut en bas d'un oeil suspicieux avant de mener Kagami à l'extérieur et murmurer :

- Madara est .. absent. Je crois qu'il est allé se détendre ailleurs.  
- Est ce que je peux vous confier le parchemin ? Je me doute que je vais devoir m'installer dans la chambre de votre frère et je ne crois qu'il y aurait un lieu plus sûr que celle ci mais …  
- Bien sûr. Je vais le mettre en sécurité et il ne poserait jamais de question à propos d'un objet dans ma chambre.

Elle lui donna discrètement le parchemin, qu'il glissa dans une de ses pochettes d'armes et il murmura :

- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais à ce propos.  
- Je crois que c'était la seule chose que je pouvais contrôler.

Izuna soupira en s'arrêtant devant la porte du quartier des femmes et murmura :

- Repose toi bien et sois en forme demain, ta journée sera sûrement longue.  
- J-je suis terrorisée …  
- Tu serais folle si tu ne l'étais pas. Mais pense à ta soeur, ça t'aidera, mh ?

Elle acquiesça en souriant légèrement et il regarda autour avant de la faire entrer en disant :

- Tu n'auras rien à faire demain.  
- Pas même forcer un sourire ?  
- Force toi de ne pas trembler, ça sera déjà parfait.

Elle hocha la tête en refermant la porte et souffla un bon coup avant de retourner dans sa chambre.  
Elle avait l'impression de toujours sentir le doigt du docteur à cet endroit où jamais personne ne l'avait touchée et elle se sentait sale. Autant que lorsque Madara avait essayé de profiter d'elle mais elle savait que le lendemain, dès qu'ils seraient dans un lit, il prendrait ce qu'il voulait, qu'elle le veille ou non, et ça lui donnait des sueurs froides, parce que le peu de douceur qu'il lui avait montrée était forcée et l'avait dégoutée.

Le lendemain arriva tellement vite qu'elle se demanda si quelqu'un s'était amusé à accélérer le temps. C'était .. horrible. Elle avait la nausée, bien que son estomac soit vide et elle avait juste l'impression qu'après ce mariage, quelque chose mourrait en elle, sûrement une partie de son innocence, sans parler du fait que Madara allait obtenir ce qu'il voulait.  
Elle sursauta violemment quand Hotaru ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et elle ci murmura :

- Oh, ma grande, tu n'as pas dormi ?

Kagami dit non de la tête et l'intendante l'aida à se mettre sur pied avant de murmurer :

- Tu as faim ?  
- Je crois que si j'avalais quelque chose, je le rendrais sur mon .. futur mari, et je ne suis pas certain qu'il apprécierait.  
- La cérémonie va se dérouler en fin de matinée, tu auras le temps de digérer, jusque là. Allez, viens.

Hotaru lui adressa un sourire doux et l'entraina au rez de chaussée. Elle la fit s'installer à table et lui donna un bol de riz et un de soupe en demandant :

- Est ce que tu sais comment la cérémonie se déroule ?

Kagami acquiesça en attrapant ses baguette et entama son riz en disant :

- J'ai assisté à plusieurs mariages.  
- Nous, les Uchiha, avons l'habitude de les pratiquer en plein air et aujourd'hui sera une très belle journée.  
- En plein air ?  
- Sur le terrain d'entrainement, oui.  
- Et la cérémonie ?  
- En général, c'est Madara-sama qui s'en occupe, mais là, ça sera Izuna-sama, assisté par Irina et Makina.  
- Q-qui a choisit ça ?  
- Moi. Irina parce que je sais qu'elle est ton amie et Makina pour calmer son arrogance.

Kagami hocha doucement la tête en entamant sa soupe et Hotaru dit :

- Je t'explique le programme de ce matin. Bain à l'essence de jasmin, coiffure, maquillage. Tu dois être parfaite. Le kimono que tu porteras est d'une très grande valeur et est transmis de génération en génération pour n'être porté que par les futures maitresses du clan Uchiha. Ça n'est pas grave si un peu de terre le salit, parce que tu auras beaucoup marché mais c'est grave et insultant si tu renverses quelque chose dessus.  
- J'ai déjà porté des kimonos de grande valeur, Hotaru-sama, je sais comment en prendre soin.

Elle releva un regard déterminé vers l'intendante qui se racla la gorge en disant :

- Il te sera peut être demandé de dire quelques mots. Sois concise et douce. Le rôle d'une maitresse de clan n'est pas de donner des ordres, surtout quand son mari est présent, mais de le représenter. Mais il faudra peut être que tu apprennes à te faire respecter.

Kagami acquiesça en repoussant ses bols, la faim coupée et Hotaru soupira avant de murmurer :

- Et tu devras peut être prendre des décisions avant la fin de la journée. Tout dépendra de Madara-sama et de son humeur.

Kagami soupira légèrement, et voyant qu'elle ne mangerait plus, Hotaru la mena à l'étage et la fit s'installer sur un tabouret pour frotter sa peau avec soin, et surtout beaucoup plus de douceur que les deux autres fois qu'elle avait du le faire.

Pendant que Kagami était occupée avec sa toilette, dans une autre maison du village, Madara était allongé sur son lit, une serviette à la taille parce qu'il venait de sortir du bain, ses vêtements de cérémonie posés à côté de lui et il regardait fixement le plafond. Il savait que ce mariage était la seule solution pour éviter d'être marié à une des gamines des Watanabe, surtout qu'ils les avait vues, et elle était beaucoup plus jeunes que lui. Et du haut de ses vingt et un ans, il refusait de toucher ou même regarder une fille de moins de quinze ans. Il trouvait ça dégoutant.

Et puis, surtout, il avait Kagami. Enfin, il allait l'avoir, et une fois qu'ils seraient mariés, il savait qu'aucun homme n'oserait la toucher. Elle lui appartiendrait totalement. Elle conviendrait sûrement au rang qu'elle allait obtenir, étant donné qu'elle était intelligente et douce, mais il se doutait que tout le monde ne serait pas d'accord avec ce mariage.  
La chose qui l'embêtait le plus, c'était l'acceptation de la jeune femme en tant que maitresse de clan. Parce qu'elle avait été achetée, qu'elle était une étrangère, bien qu'à force, le clan tendait à l'accepter, elle était passée par le « pilier des traitres » et surtout, elle n'était pas kunoichi, comme la tradition le voulait. Et il savait que certaines personnes se sentiraient insultées par son choix.  
Il soupira en entendant toquer à sa porte et Izuna entra, un léger sourire aux lèvres pour demander :

- Pas prêt ?  
- J'ai encore le temps ?  
- Mh.

Izuna avait déjà revêtu ses vêtements de cérémonie, un kakama noir avec un haori blanc, possédant le symbole des Uchiha dans le dos et il s'était coiffé avec soin. Il semblait plus excité à l'idée de la cérémonie que la mariée tellement il souriait. Il s'assit près de son frère et demanda :

- Tu doutes ?  
- Non, je réfléchis.  
- Ta promenade t'a fait du bien ?  
- Oui.

Izuna sourit et Madara se redressa pour commencer à s'habiller en murmurant :

- Tu l'as vue ?  
- Hier, oui. Elle semblait .. résignée je dirais.  
- Pas de sourire ?  
- Pas à propos du mariage, en tous cas. Mais je crois que tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire pour ton image, elle sera correcte.  
- Comment tu peux le savoir ?  
- Tu lui as promis de lui rendre sa soeur si elle se comportait bien.

Madara soupira, se demandant pourquoi il avait cédé aussi facilement.

Heureusement qu'Hotaru avait prévu plusieurs heures pour préparer la jeune Kagami, parce que celle ci était tellement terrorisée et stressée qu'elle arrivait à peine à ne pas fondre en larmes. L'intendante comprenait pourquoi elle était comme ça, bien entendu, et elle fit de son mieux pour la détendre un peu, mais Kagami lui assura qu'une fois sortie de la maison, elle serait parfaite.  
Le kimono qu'elle portait lui rappela de vieux souvenir. Il était en soie blanche de très grande qualité, brodé de fils argentés et doublé de rouge, pour rappeler la couleur des sharingans. Le obi aussi était rouge, épais et l'obligeant à rester bien droite, même si elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle l'avouait sans problème, il était magnifique, même si la raison pour laquelle elle le portait était loin de lui plaire.

Hotaru avait décidé de ne pas la maquiller totalement. Kagami n'avait pas besoin de poudre blanche sur le visage, sa peau était déjà très claire et le simple rouge sur ses lèvres les faisait ressortir avec vivacité. Un peu de noir sur les paupières et le maquillage était parfait. Quant à sa chevelure, elle abandonné le chignon traditionnel mais les releva avec grâce pour dégager la nuque de la jeune femme et elle était assez satisfaite du résultat.  
Kagami était magnifique.  
Quand elle fut prête, elle l'aida à descendre au rez de chaussée et lui annonça :

- Je vais t'accompagner jusqu'au terrain d'entrainement, mais après, tu vas devoir marcher seule jusqu'à l'autel.  
- Ça .. ça devrait aller.  
- Tout ira bien, Kagami-sama, je vous le promets.

Kagami rougit et Hotaru s'inclina devant elle avant de l'aider à enfiler des zori blanches immaculées. Elle jeta ensuite un coup d'oeil dehors, pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne et Kagami demanda :

- Avez vous vu Madara-sama, ce matin ?  
- Je l'ai vu rentrer, très tôt, oui.  
- Comment il était ?  
- Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir de mot assez juste pour le décrire.

Kagami acquiesça lentement et Hotaru l'aida, en prenant sa main, à descendre les marches qui menaient à la routes pavés, et Kagami dut relever son kimono d'une main douce pour ne pas s'y prendre les pieds ni l'abimer.  
Elle souffla ensuite légèrement avant prendre la direction du terrain d'entrainement en demandant :

- Toutes les filles ont aidé à préparer l'événement ?  
- Oui, Kagami-sama.  
- Et qu'ont-elles dit à propos de mon absence ?  
- Rien, nous les avons informées que vous étiez malade.  
- Oh ..

Hotaru sourit et dit :

- Et que votre visite à l'infirmerie de hier était pour vérifier que vous étiez guérie.  
- Je suppose que pas mal de personnes vont être surprise, dans ce cas.  
- Je crois que le clan en entier ne s'attendra pas à votre arrivée.

Kagami détourna les yeux quand elles tournèrent vers le terrain et rougit quand elle vit que tout le clan, excepté sûrement de ceux qui surveillaient, attendait sagement, bien habillé.  
Elle sentit ses entrailles se serrer quand ils la virent et Hotaru murmura :

- C'est à vous maintenant. Bonne chance.

Kagami acquiesça avant de relever la tête et regarder le clan se séparer en deux pour lui laisser un passage jusqu'à l'autel où Izuna et Madara attendaient. Elle souffla légèrement avant de se mettre en marche, ignorant les murmures à son passage et les regards surpris, outragés ou admiratifs. Elle avait compri qu'elle allait devoir les affronter pendant un long moment avant d'être acceptée.

L'autel était en bois de cerisier, agrémenté de plusieurs arrangements floraux très léger et avait été installé sur plusieurs tatamis. Izuna était debout derrière celui ci et se tenait droit en regardant la future mariée arriver tandis que Madara lui tournait le dos, attendant patiemment devant le petit siège qui lui était destiné.

En arrivant devant les tatamis, Kagami enleva doucement ses zori pour y monter, Madara ayant enlevé les siennes aussi et elle se plaça à sa gauche, en relâchant son kimono, mais elle refusa de relever les yeux vers lui.  
Izuna commença la cérémonie sans attendre, sentant que la jeune femme était prête et ce fut plus rapide que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.  
Au moment de boire le saké, Kagami croisa le regard de Makina qui semblait furieuse et frissonna légèrement de peur, mais elle se retint de le montrer et aussi de grimacer en goutant le saké, dont le souvenir lui avait laissé un goût moins amère que ça.  
Madara prit ensuite la parole :

- Moi, Uchiha Madara, chef du clan Uchiha, prends cette femme pour légitime épouse et maitresse de clan, jusqu'à ce que je tombe au combat.

Kagami frissonna en espérant qu'il se fasse tuer leur de leur prochaine mission et Izuna annonça l'union officiellement. Alors, les nouveaux mariés se levèrent et Kagami regarda son beau frère qui la rassura d'un léger sourire pour qu'elle se tourne face au clan avec Madara.  
Le clan tout entier s'inclina devant eux, respectueusement quoique forcé pour certains et Madara murmura :

- Alors, ma chère, qu'est ce que ça fait d'être maitresse d'un des clans les plus puissant au monde ?

Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, tremblant légèrement et murmura :

- Je veux un rapport sur ma soeur demain soir au plus tard.

Il grinça légèrement les dents, parce qu'elle avait ignoré sa question et s'avança pour remettre ses zori et la mener vers les tables aménagées, à l'ombre, pour offrir un banquet complet au clan. Elle le suivit sans un mot, faisant attention au kimono et essayant d'ignorer les murmures et s'installa à côté de lui, à une petite table et Izuna se plaça à côté de son frère en faisant signe aux servantes de placer les gens et commencer à servir le repas.  
Madara soupira longuement avant de tourner un regard sensuel vers sa jeune femme et lui murmurer :

- Tu pourrais au moins sourire.  
- Mais, Madara-sama, je viens d'être légalement mariée à l'homme que je déteste le plus au monde, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne raison de sourire.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne fera rien en public et il serra les mâchoires, d'un air hautain avant de grogner :

- Ne te crois pas en sécurité. Tu dois encore gagner la confiance de tout le clan, et ça ne sera pas simple.  
- Madara-sama ne m'en croit-il pas capable ? M'a-t-il toujours vue comme une simple servante ou a-t-il une fois pensé à mon passé ?  
- Ton passé ne m'intéresse pas.  
- Dans ce cas, Madara-sama devrait faire … confiance à sa femme.  
- Tu vas devoir gagner ma confiance aussi, et tu es parti sur un très mauvais chemin, pour l'instant.  
- Madara-sama préférerait-il que je mente pour lui faire plaisir ?  
- Je préfèrerais que tu te taises, pour l'instant.

Elle inclina la tête devant lui et leur repas leur fut servi. Kagami mangea peu, l'estomac noué mais assez pour reprendre des forces, et elle ne but qu'un verre de saké, pas habituée à l'alcool. Puis, Madara murmura :

- Embrasse moi.

Elle réfréna un frisson en fermant les yeux avant de poser ses baguettes et murmurer :

- Ca serait vulgaire.  
- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et son air arrogant et murmura :

- Faites moi un compliment, dans ce cas. Un compliment sincère.

Il avala une gorgée de saké, le regard un peu vague avant de tourner la tête vers elle, se courbant légèrement pour capter son regard et murmura, en scrutant son visage :

- Tu es magnifique.

Kagami sentit son estomac se nouer mais pour une raison différente que les autres fois. Inconsciemment, elle savait qu'il le pensait et que ça lui avait couté de le lui dire. Elle sentit ses joues rougir, sous le regard ardent de son mari et se redressa lentement pour accomplir sa part du marché, en posant les lèvres sur celles de Madara.  
Contrairement à leur premier et unique baiser, il ne chercha pas à avoir plus, satisfait qu'elle l'ait fait et de pouvoir gouter ses lèvres douces et sucrées. Il l'appuya quand même un peu, délicatement et presque tendrement avant de s'écarter d'un air suffisant.  
Elle le regarda un instant dans les yeux avant de pouffer de rire, réellement amusée, et en le voyant froncer les sourcils, elle murmura :

- Le rouge à lèvre vous va bien, Madara-sama, vous devriez en mettre plus souvent.

Agacé mais aussi gêné, il attrapa sa serviette pour essuyer ses lèvres, le regard sombre et grogna pour lui même.

Une grande partie du clan avait vu le baiser, bien entendu, certains choqués d'autant de naturel mais d'autre attendris par la douceur de leur chef envers cette jeune femme mais beaucoup attendaient quand même qu'elle fasse ses preuves pour la juger.  
Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé de manger, Madara et Kagami durent se déplacer entre chaque table, afin que Madara présente sa femme avec soin au clan et cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu quelqu'un s'incliner avec autant de respect devant elle.  
Quand la nuit commença à tomber, Madara regarda sa femme un instant avant de murmurer :

- Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous d'aller profiter de notre nuit de noce, mh ?


	7. Chapter 7

Hey ! De bonne heure, de bonne humeur, des ampoules sur les pieds. Ca pique :(  
Mais encore pas mal de reviews pour le chapitre dernier, ça remonte le moral ^^

**Kaizen** : Pas de problème =) De toutes façons, je préviens quand je ne peux pas poster =)

**Guest** : J'attendais de le poster aussi ;)

**angel-ofshadow** : Le coup du rouge a lèvres était obligatoire. Je veux dire, il fallait un passage un peu comique pour relever un peu l'ambiance du chapitre ^^

**Ichigo** : Merci =) Quasiment ? Peut être que tu vas le détester à la fin de ce chapitre ;)

**Fairy Chan** : Merci, c'est super gentil ! Izuna, je l'ai toujours vu comme l'opposé de Madara. Ca m'a toujours semblé logique, après, je ne suis pas sûre qu'on ait un jour plus d'informations sur lui alors j'en profite ^^

**Elysabeth** : J'attendais de poster le chapitre aussi ! et le chapitre 7 aussi ^^

**Alviss** : Oui, Madame Uchiha, mais pas encore fière de l'être :p Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien.

**Nadiane** : Oh, une lectrice fidèle alors ;) Kagami a bien reçu tes encouragements ^^

**Ananas** : Peut etre qu'il sera un peu Ooc plus tard mais j'ai essayé au maximum de ne pas le faire trop mielleux. et puis, de toutes façons, avec Kagami, il va avoir du fil à retordre ;)

* * *

Un frisson de terreur remonta le long du dos de la jeune femme qui, paralysée par la peur, ne bougea pas. Alors Madara, indifférent de ce que le clan pourrait penser, la souleva sur le côté et l'entraina sans un mot vers chez lui.  
Elle ne rouvrit les yeux que lors qu'il la posa sur le lit et elle sursauta violemment, éclatant en sanglots quand il referma la porte de la pièce ainsi que les fenêtres. Elle ferait tout pour sa soeur mais ça .. ça c'était trop.  
Au moment où il posa une main sur sa nuque, dans l'idée de l'embrasser, elle gémit de peur et se recula jusqu'à tomber de l'autre côté du lit.

- Reviens ici.

Elle dit non de la tête et il grogna :

- Si tu restes calme, tu apprendras que je peux être un amant attentionné et tendre.

Il monta sur le lit pour la rejoindre et elle tomba sur ses fesses au moment où il lui attrapait le poignet. À partir de ce moment, elle comprit que ça en était terminé.  
Il la força à remonter sur le lit, la bloqua dos à lui, utilisant tout son poids pour l'empêcher de bouger et il grogna :

- Arrête de te débattre.

Il attrapa son second poignet pour les lui joindre entre les oreillers et de sa main libre, il dénoua chaque lien qui maintenait le kimono en place, maudissant les traditions d'avoir inventé un vêtement aussi complexe et il réussit à le lui enlever totalement sans lui laisser l'occasion de s'échapper.  
Il ignora ses larmoiement, ayant enfin l'occasion de la faire sienne, et il n'allait pas la laisser passer. Il soupira, en la sentant, inconsciemment, frotter ses fesses fermes contre son bassin, pendant qu'elle se débattait et il se déshabilla pour libérer son érection impatiente, sans attendre pour la pénétrer, forçant le passage contre sa virginité.

Elle cria de douleur, en le sentant prendre place en elle et étouffa ses pleurs contre le matelas tandis qu'il commençait de longs va et viens salvateurs pour lui, caressant d'une main douce le corps crispé de sa femme et en embrassant doucement son dos. Et il était loin d'imaginer qu'elle serait aussi agréable, serrée à souhait.

Puis il rouvrit les yeux. Ce visage qui, habituellement inspirait confiance et, quelques heures auparavant était magnifique était à présent décomposé par la peur et la douleur. Son maquillage avait coulé sur ses joues de porcelaine et les draps. De plus, son corps tout entier était crispé et prostré.

Il l'avait marquée comme sienne, en lui prenant sa virginité, elle lui appartenait, à présent, et la prochaine fois, elle se donnerait à lui.  
Un sourire sombre se dessina sur ses lèvres fines et il lâcha doucement ses poignets mais glissa un bras autour de sa taille pour ne pas qu'elle s'éloigne et il s'allongea à côté d'elle en remontant la couverture sur eux en caressant distraitement la chevelure douce et légèrement parfumée de sa femme.

- Shh, dors maintenant ..

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle même, entourant ses jambes de ses bras, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment. À moins qu'elle ait juste finit pas s'évanouir.

Quand elle se réveilla, au petit matin, le lit était froid autour d'elle, bien que la couverture remontée jusqu'au dessus de son épaule. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, se demandant si la veille avait été un cauchemar mais en reconnaissant la chambre de Madara, et sans parler de la douleur en bras de son ventre, elle comprit que tout était réellement arrivé.  
Izuna avait raison de dire que c'était un pacte avec le Diable.  
Elle se redressa lentement, en ignora son corps endolori et son regard se posa sur des vêtements sombres, au bord du lit. Elle les attrapa pour les regarder de plus près et compris qu'ils étaient pour elle. Pas de kimono mais un pantalon à sa taille ainsi qu'un tee shirt à haut col, cintré et un haori. Elle se racla la gorge en prenant les vêtements contre elle et se leva en gardant un drap autour d'elle, par pudeur.  
Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre et en voyant une silhouette, elle sursauta violemment, lâcha un petit cri effrayé et referma la porte en demandant, d'une voix chevrotante :

- Q-qui êtes vous ?  
- Je m'appelle Natsume, ma dame, et j'ai été chargé de votre protection par Izuna-sama.  
- M-ma protection ?  
- Oui ma dame. Vous êtes maitresse de clan à présent et vous avez besoin d'une surveillance constante.

Un moyen de la garder à l'oeil, surtout, pensa Kagami et elle murmura :

- J'aimerais aller à la salle de bain.  
- Certainement ma dame.  
- Et je ne .. suis pas présentable.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Kagami-sama, je respecterais votre intimité.

Kagami se racla à nouveau la gorge avant de rouvrir doucement la porte. Le garde s'écarta pour la laisser passer et, à pas de loup, elle alla s'enfermer dans la salle bain. Elle souffla longuement en posant ses vêtements sur le comptoirs à côté du lavabo et regarda autour d'elle avant de lâcher le drap et se regarder dans le miroir. Elle était dans un état horrible. Sa peau était meurtrie, violette, voire noire à certains endroits, elle avait les joues noires de maquillage, même le rouge de ses lèvres avaient coulé, sans parler de ses yeux éclatés et du sang avait coulé le long de ses cuisses.  
Elle se dépêcha de le nettoyer, son corps secoué de sanglots tellement elle avait honte de ce qui s'était passé la veille et se lava, sans pour autant passer dans le bain, incapable de se détendre, de toutes façons. Elle s'habilla ensuite en grimaçant et attacha ses cheveux en une natte serrée avant de poser les yeux sur le drap souillé à ses pieds. Elle le roula en boule pour le mettre dans le panier à linge et sortit de la salle de bain.  
Elle sursauta légèrement quand Natsume s'inclina devant elle et murmura :

- V-vous allez faire ça à chaque fois ?  
- Kagami-sama est maitresse de clan et aura les mêmes marques de respect que Madara-sama.  
- Natsume, c'est ça ?  
- Oui, ma dame.  
- Je vous … exempts de me saluer quand nous sommes seuls, ça ne vous donnera qu'un mal de dos, à force.  
- Je ne fais que suivre les coutumes.  
- Allez, redressez vous.

Il s'exécuta lentement, un léger sourire aux lèvres et Kagami lui sourit en disant :

- Je ne me sentirais pas offensée, vu que je vous le demande.  
- Bien, ma dame. Madara-sama m'a indiqué de vous emmener dans son bureau dès que vous serez prête.  
- Est ce que .. j'ai le temps d'avaler un quelque chose ?  
- Je ne pense pas que ça posera problème.

Elle acquiesça et descendit à la cuisine, le garde sur ses talons. Elle se servit une bonne tasse de thé avant de demander :

- Je suis comment ?  
- Pardon, ma dame ?  
- Je veux dire, je n'ai pas l'air ridicule ?  
- Non, ma dame. Vous êtes très bien comme ça.

Elle acquiesça en souriant avant de souffler légèrement et se diriger vers l'entrée mais les seules chaussures qu'elle trouva étaient des sandales du même genre que celles que Madara portait tout le temps. Elle les enfila, voyant parfaitement qu'elles étaient à sa taille et sortit de la maison, plissant légèrement les yeux à cause du soleil.  
En marchant dans l'herbe, elle jeta un regard à Natsume et demanda :

- Vous êtes shinobi depuis longtemps ?  
- Depuis mes six ans, ma dame.  
- Six ans ?  
- C'est l'âge traditionnel auquel les Uchiha commencent leur entrainement.  
- Oh ..  
- Ma dame, si je peux me permettre, vous êtes mon supérieur et n'avez pas besoin de me vouvoyer.  
- Vous savez, Natsume, je n'écoutais pas souvent mon père, mais s'il m'a appris une chose, c'est qu'il ne fallait jamais manquer de respect à quelqu'un, même s'il était d'un .. rang inférieur, parce que ces personnes étaient les piliers du pouvoir.  
- Votre père était un homme sage.  
- Croyez moi, ça ne l'a pas sauvé quand il s'est fait tuer par un de ses allier.

Natsume perdit son sourire en inclinant la tête mais Kagami se racla la gorge et dit :

- Nos possibles conversations resteront privées, n'est ce pas ?  
- Si c'est votre souhait, oui, ma dame.  
- Mais, Madara-sama pourrait vous le demander, non ?  
- Izuna-sama est mon supérieur direct, vu que je fais partie de sa section d'élite, et je dois respecter ses ordres avant tous les autres. Et il m'a donné l'ordre de suivre les vôtres sans émettre de réserve, sauf si ça implique votre sécurité.  
- Oh ..

Il sourit légèrement et dit :

- Ma dame apprendra à s'y faire, je suppose.  
- J'espère.

Ils échangèrent un léger regard et arrivèrent devant le bâtiment administratif, mais elle s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau de Madara, soufflant un bon coup pour se donner du courage, sans savoir qu'il avait détecté son approche depuis bien longtemps et qu'il comptait avec un plaisir non dissimulé le temps qu'elle mettait à se décider.  
Elle y entra sans toquer, sachant que de toutes façons il l'attendait, et d'un coup d'oeil, il indiqua à Natsume de rester dehors.

Kagami regarda un peu autour d'elle pour éviter de parler tout de suite. Izuna n'était pas là, à son grand désespoir mais la double porte qui menait à l'extérieur était entrouverte pour faire de l'air dans le bureau.

- Bien dormi ?

Un sourire étira les fines lèvres de Madara quand il la vit trembler et il murmura :

- Bien, je vois que tu as mis les vêtements que je t'avais préparés.  
- J'aurais pensé à quelque chose de moins banal.  
- Ça n'est pas sans raison que tu es habillée comme ça. Mais d'abord, je dois te parler de deux ou trois choses à propos de ton nouveau rang. Prends une chaise.  
- Je préfère rester debout.  
- Écoute ton mari et prends une chaise.

Elle se pinça les lèvres et attrapa une des chaises dans le fond de la pièce pour s'installer face au bureau. Madara croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et murmura :

- Déjà, tu dois t'être rendu compte du fait que tu ne seras pas souvent seule …  
- Un garde personnel est-il vraiment obligatoire ?  
- Oui. Je ne voudrais pas qui t'arrive quoique ce soit.

Elle resserra instinctivement les cuisses et il ajouta :

- Et même si tu arrivais à t'en débarrasser, je saurais comment faire pression sur toi, mh ? Je me demande si ta soeur est aussi solide que toi.  
- N-ne lui faites pas de mal …

Elle releva des yeux mouillés vers lui et il sourit en disant :

- Notre .. arrangement indiquait que tu devais te comporter en femme soumise et obéissante, et ça n'était pas vraiment le cas, hier. Es-tu assez stupide pour croire que ta place te permettra de faire pression sur moi ?  
- M-Madara-sama, pitié .. Elle n'a rien à voir là dedans.

Il soupira et murmura :

- Dans ce cas, je suis sûr que tu assumeras toutes les conséquences de tes actes, n'est ce pas ?

Elle acquiesça, plus en tremblant qu'en hochant la tête et il murmura :

- Bien. Maintenant, je dois te parler de ta place. Tant que je suis au camp, tu te dois de te montrer, dans une tenue impeccable, souriante et aimable. Je refuserais qu'on me dise que tu as été insultante.  
- Je sais me comporter en société, Madara-sama.  
- Tu porteras un kimono au moins une fois par semaine. Une armoire va être ajoutée dans ma chambre pour toi et sera remplie de vêtements à ta taille et à la hauteur de ton rang. S'ils ne te conviennent pas, tu t'en accommoderas. Ça n'est pas le travail d'une maitresse de clan de s'occuper des tâches ménagères et Hotaru est en train de décider qui effectuera cette tâche. Si .. tu t'ennuies, tu pourras toujours assister cette personne, mais en ne faisant jamais plus de trente pour-cent des activités. Si tu es en public avec un homme, quelque soit sa fonction, il ne doit jamais y avoir de contact physique entre vous.

Elle serra les mâchoires, comprenant qu'il était très possessif et il continua :

- Tu peux te lever à l'heure que tu veux, mais tu te coucheras en même temps que moi ou, si je dois rentrer tard, tu seras prévenue et pourra aller m'attendre dans notre lit. Hier était exceptionnel et si tu te refuses de nouveau à moi ou que tu te débats aussi violemment, je me verrais obligé de te punir pour t'apprendre à me respecter.

Sentant les menaces dans sa voix grave, Kagami détourna la tête en fermant les yeux et murmura :

- Si je peux me permettre, Madara-sama ..  
- Mh ?  
- Attendez vous de moi que je vous donne des héritiers ?  
- Pas tout de suite, si ça peut te rassurer. Tu es bien trop jeune pour ça et j'attendrais tes vingt ans. C'est à dire dans .. trois ans, n'est ce pas ?

Elle le regarda du coin de l'oeil, surprise qu'il connaisse son âge et il sourit d'un air entendu en disant :

- J'ai vu juste, on dirait. Pour l'instant, tu prendras, après chaque rapport, des infusions contraceptives qui te seront préparées par les médics ou Hotaru.  
- Et .. Q-quel âge avez vous ?

Il croisa son regard et murmura :

- Vingt et un ans. As-tu terminé tes questions maintenant ?

Elle hocha la tête et il reprit :

- Tu assisteras à toutes les réunions diplomatiques où tu n'interviendras que lorsqu'on te posera une question, avec respect. Quand je serais absent …

Il humidifia ses lèvres de la pointe de la langue, observant ses réactions avec soin.

- Tu prendras ma place, dans ce fauteuil.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit surprise, mais pas à ce qu'elle soit totalement indifférente.

- Tu comprendras rapidement que la place n'est pas un cadeau. Il y a beaucoup de paperasse et vu que ça permettra à Izuna de toujours venir en bataille avec moi, tu pourras, si tu en ressens le besoin, nommer un ou une assistante dans une liste que je te fournirais plus tard. Tu recevras toute personne voulant parler à propos du clan, d'un problème ou juste pour une suggestion, prendra soigneusement en note tout ce qui se dira et réceptionneras tous les messages pour les trier afin que je puisse facilement reprendre ma place à mon retour.  
- Et si vous ne revenez pas ?

La réaction de Madara fut immédiate. Il se leva, furieux, frappa du poing sur le bureau, qui craqua d'une façon sinistre et hurla :

- N'exprime plus jamais cette idée, compris ?

Elle baissa immédiatement la tête en s'excusant et murmura :

- Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, mais vous êtes un guerrier, et les guerriers meurent.  
- Pas moi.

Elle se pinça les lèvres, comprenant que la conversation était close et il souffla en se réinstallant avant de demander :

- Des questions ?  
- J'en ai une, oui.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Pourquoi moi ?

Elle releva les yeux légèrement, n'osant quand même pas le regarder et précisa :

- Vous aviez une bonne vingtaine de prétendante pour cette place, certaines la convoitant depuis longtemps et sûrement plus méritantes que moi ou plus … pas soumises mais .. consentantes, et pourtant, vous m'avez choisie, et je ne comprends pas.

Madara la regarda, ébloui par autant d'innocence avant de se lever, s'approcher d'elle et il posa une main douce dans ses cheveux pour se pencher vers elle, l'embrasser sur le haut de la tête et murmurer :

- Tu me plais.

Elle frissonna de peur, désarçonnée par la réponse et ferma les yeux en sentant son souffle brûlant sur son cuir chevelu tendis qu'il s'imprégnait de son odeur et il murmura :

- Allons marcher, veux-tu ?

La question était purement rhétorique, étant donné que son ton indiquait clairement un ordre et il la fit se lever, pour la mener à l'extérieur du bureau. Ils longèrent le couloir en silence, puis il la conduisit sur le terrain d'entrainement, stoppant ceux qui pratiquait avant de se tourner vers elle et murmurer :

- Tu vas apprendre à te servir d'un sabre.  
- P-pardon ?  
- Tu m'as entendu et tu en as bien besoin. Keibo !

Le garde, qui avait fait partie de l'armée de son père, s'approcha et il s'inclina devant elle avant de lui donner une réplique de sabre en bois et Madara dit :

- Il va t'entrainer toute la journée et je viendrais voir tes capacités ce soir pour calculer le nombre de jours qu'il te faudra pour que ça soit suffisant. Sois une bonne élève.

Il lui prit un baiser léger et disparut dans un petit nuage de fumée alors elle se racla la gorge, releva les yeux vers Keibo qui lui sourit en disant :

- Kagami-sama me permet-elle de lui enseigner le maniement d'un sabre ?  
- J-je ne crois pas avoir le choix.

Il sourit, l'entraina vers un coin moins fréquenté, sous l'étroite surveillance de Natsume et il passa effectivement la journée à apprendre à la jeune femme à se servir d'un sabre, parer, esquiver, bloquer les coups et en porter, parfois des coups bas, et des enchainements plus ou moins complexes.  
Le soir arrivant, Madara revint et les fit se battre un court instant avant de grogner :

- Ca sera suffisant. Keibo, bon travail. Natsume, raccompagne Kagami chez moi, mon frère est revenu, il prendra le relais.

Les deux shinobis s'inclinèrent et Kagami suivit son garde jusqu'à la maison. Là, il la salua et elle entra en soupirant, épuisée. Elle enleva ses chaussures et se racla la gorge en voyant Izuna, installé à table en lisant un livre, mais surtout, un petit parchemin roulé sur la table en question, scellé. Il regarda la jeune femme d'un air amusé et dit :

- C'est le rapport que tu attendais.  
- Sur ma soeur ?  
- Mh.

Elle se précipita pour l'attraper et l'ouvrit rapidement. Le message était court, et clair, disant que Keiko était en bonne santé, mais ça lui suffit. Elle posa une main émue sur sa bouche, en s'installant à sa place habituelle et Izuna dit, avec nonchalance :

- Elle travaille dans une ferme, à une cinquantaine de kilomètres. Elle a été achetée par un couple de personnes âgées qui avaient besoin de quelqu'un pour les aider à s'occuper des animaux. Elle était même plutôt heureuse.  
- V-vous y êtes allé ?  
- Sois moins formel avec moi, après tout, nous sommes liés, à présent. Et oui, j'y suis allé pour montrer l'emplacement à l'homme qui sera chargé d'y aller toutes les semaines.  
- Est ce qu'elle .. qu'elle pense à moi, vous croyez ?  
- Je ne sais pas. C'est ta soeur, pas la mienne.

Elle sourit quand même en serrant le papier dans sa main et soupira de soulagement avant de murmurer :

- Merci, Izuna-sama.  
- C'est mon frère qui m'en a donné l'ordre, et je ne l'ai obligé à rien.

Elle sourit faiblement et releva les yeux en voyant une ombre sortir de la cuisine pour installer la vaisselle du diner. Elle s'était attendue à tout, mais pas à Makina, et se demanda si Hotaru était aussi vicieuse et cruelle que ça, surtout en voyant l'air meurtrier de la jeune femme. Celle ci place trois assiettes plates ainsi que les baguettes sous le regard amusé d'Izuna qui attendit qu'elle s'en aille pour dire :

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, honnêtement …

Kagami pouffa de rire mais s'arrêta en voyant Madara entrer. Elle baissa la tête en se pinçant les lèvres pour se retenir et il vint s'installer à côté d'elle avant de grogne :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là bas ? Tu n'es plus une servante.

Il tira un zabuton pour elle et elle se racla la gorge en s'y installant et croisa le regard d'Izuna qui pouffa de rire. Elle dût détourner la tête en posant une main sur sa bouche pour se retenir de rire et Makina servit le diner, déposant de geste agacés les bols devant chaque personne, ignorant le regard sombre que Madara posait sur elle.  
Elle s'installa ensuite dans le dos de Kagami, qui se raidit immédiatement en sentant le regard de la jeune femme sur sa nuque et Madara commença à manger sans un mot alors la jeune mariée entama son repas, très mal à l'aise.  
Izuna regarda la scène avec amusement avant de murmurer :

- Je devrais peut être aller occuper une chambre dans le quartier des célibataires pour vous laisser la maison, vous êtes tellement mignons tous les deux …

Madara releva un regard sombre vers lui tandis que Kagami détournait les yeux, comprenant que « mignon » ne plaisait pas à Madara. Le sourire d'Izuna s'agrandit et il ajouta :

- Quand est ce que j'aurais une nièce à chouchouter ?

Cette fois, Kagami rougit tandis que Madara soupirait en décidant d'ignorer son frère qui jouait au plus stupide.  
Kagami ne mangea que son riz et Madara grogna :

- Tu ne manges pas ton chou ?  
- Je .. n'aime pas du tout ça.  
- Makina ?  
- Oui, Madara-sama ?  
- Tu n'en serviras plus à Kagami.  
- Bien, Madara-sama.

Kagami adressa un léger sourire à Madara pour le remercier mais il l'ignora et lui dit :

- Utilise la salle de bain en première et attends moi dans notre chambre.

Elle acquiesça et se leva pour monter à l'étage, ignorant le regard de Makina. Elle entra dans la chambre de Madara et sourit légèrement en voyant la nouvelle armoire, juste en face de l'autre et soupira en l'ouvrant. Elle était assez bien fournie, étrangement, et elle se demanda vaguement si Madara avait demandé tous ces vêtements pour elle. Il y avait beaucoup de vêtements pratiques, avec des gants chauds, des écharpes en soie, ainsi qu'une dizaine de kimono, rangés avec soin dans des boites en carton, dans la penderie. Et sur le côté, sur un cintre en bois était pendu un … une .. Kagami n'avait pas de mot pour le décrire. Une sorte de robe de chambre, voir de kimono, de satin noir très léger et surtout très court, aux doublures et renforts écarlates, avec le symbole des Uchiha brodé dans le dos.  
Elle se racla la gorge, de gêne, et compris que Madara l'avait fait faire pour elle alors elle attrapa le cintre en rougissant et se rendit à la salle de bain où elle se lava avec soin, grimaçant à cause de ses hématomes, sans parler de ceux provoqués par son entrainement, mais le pire étaient quand même ses poignets, qui était parés de jolis bracelets colorés.  
En enfilant le kimono, elle se rendit vraiment compte de sa taille, en voyant qu'il s'arrêtait à mi cuisse et se sentit gênée à cause des bleus sur ses jambes, mais elle mit rapidement ses affaires dans le panier et retourna dans la chambre de Madara pour s'asseoir sur le lit et l'attendre.  
Elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer. Il avait été plutôt clair à propos du fait que si elle se débattait encore comme la veille, il n'aimerait, mais alors, pas du tout.  
Elle attendit bien vingt minutes avant qu'il entre dans la pièce, une serviette à la taille et les cheveux encore humides. Il la regarda de haut en bas, comptant vaguement le nombre d'hématomes sur les parties visibles de son corps avant d'ouvrir sa malle et en sortit un tanto, dont le fourreau était en ébène gravé avec soin et le tendit à Kagami en disant :

- Tu garderas ça à portée de main durant la nuit, à présent.

Elle attrapa l'arme avec lenteur et la regarda un moment avant de la placer sous le lit, de son côté et au moment où elle tourna à nouveau les yeux vers Madara, elle rougit violemment en voyant qu'il s'était débarrassé de la serviette et entrait dans le lit sans pudeur. Il la regarda un instant, pensant qu'elle allait bouger avant de grogner :

- Allez, viens, ne me fais pas attendre.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir de peur, et sans le regarder, elle entra lentement dans le lit, glissant ses jambes douloureuses sous la couverture et il plaça un bras sous sa nuque, l'autre sur son ventre pour la tenir contre lui.  
Il s'imprégna longuement de son parfum avant de murmurer :

- Calme toi, nous ne ferons rien, ce soir.

Ça ne la calma pas vraiment, étant donné que rien que sa proximité lui donnait la nausée et quand il voulut l'embrasser sur la joue, elle détourna la tête, gémissant de peur. Il soupira, agacé.

- Montre moi tes poignets.

Sans attendre, il lui attrapa une main pour releva ses manches et regarda les hématomes un instant avant de demander :

- C'est douloureux ?  
- O-oui.  
- Alors ne me fuis plus jamais.

Elle frissonna de peur devant son ton glacial et il ajouta :

- J'ai été indulgent, hier, alors que tu t'es comportée comme une sauvage, mais ça ne sera pas le cas la prochaine fois. Et plus vite tu comprendras ça, mieux ça sera pour ta santé.  
- J-je …  
- Est-ce que tu as peur de moi ?

Elle ferma les yeux en acquiesçant.

- Et tu me détestes autant que ça ?

Elle recommença.

- Je viens de t'élever au rang de maitresse de clan, alors que tu n'étais qu'une servante.  
- Madara-sama …  
- Mh ?

Elle se racla la gorge pour le regarder dans les yeux et murmura :

- Je n'ai jamais voulu de cette place, ni même être votre femme. Je ne fais ça que pour ma soeur, qu'elle soit en sécurité, c'est la seule chose qui compte à mes yeux.

Il serra les mâchoires, blessé et elle s'écarta de lui pour se blottir en lui tournant le dos, au bord du lit et ferma les yeux, attendant une punition, ou quelque chose comme ça, mais ça ne vint pas. Il l'assassina du regard, pensa à toutes les choses qu'il pourrait lui faire subir, pour la sanctionner mais voir tous ces hématomes sur elle l'avait déjà embêté. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle marquerait autant.  
Il attendit quand même qu'elle s'endorme pour la rapprocher de lui, délicatement et la tenir dans ses bras. Elle attrapa, dans son sommeil, une des mèches de cheveux de Madara, qui la regarda la caresser entre le pouce et l'index un court instant avant de soupirer et s'endormir à son tour.

La dompter serait long, et il était possible qu'il n'y arrive pas, et ça le tuait de le savoir.


	8. Chapter 8

Blessée mais au rendez vous ! Qu'est ce que je ferais pas pour vous, chers lecteurs ? :p

**Ananas** : Merci :p J'ai toujours vu Izuna comme le gentil qui essaye toujours d'améliorer la situation mais tu verras qu'il n'est pas toujours "passif". Madara ? Sauvage ? Nooon :p Je plains Kagami et ce que je lui fais subir :p

**Ichigo** : Il se rattrapera (peut etre :p) Je suis sure que tu l'apprécieras un peu plus à la fin de l'histoire :) J'adore Izuna (ou plutot, Madara et Izuna et leur relation de frangins), je voulais pas le mettre de côté.

**Alviss** : Le certificat, ça ne sera pas vraiment pour tout de suite =) Mais ça sera expliqué ^^

**Elysabeth** : Un Madara tout nounours ne serait pas intéressant ;)

**Lily** : Si tout était perdu, il n'y aurait pas de fic :p Il faut bien un peu d'action, non ?

**Fairy Chan** : Wow, méga review ! :p Vraiment ? Mes fic te font cet effet là ? Oh, je suis touchée ^^ Kagami tombe d'abord sur le lit, mais quand Madara essaye de l'attraper, elle recule pour tomber du lit en gros. Désolée si c'était pas très clair dans l'action ;) Ah, je vois que tu cernes à peu près "mon" Madara ;) Izuna a peut être tué son meilleur ami mais regarde, Naruto, Sakura, etc ont tué eux aussi, ça ne les rend pas fondamentalement mauvais. Après, oui, c'était son meilleur ami mais le pouvoir fait parfois oublier la moral, je suppose. Merci beaucoup pour les encouragements =)

**angel-ofshadow** : Il y aura plus de tendresse, ne t'en fais pas, mais pour l'heure, je suppose qu'ils vont devoir passer du temps ensemble, tu crois pas ? (ou pas :p) Ne sois pas exigeante, je vais avoir peur de poster après, pour pas décevoir :p

* * *

À son réveil, Kagami fut surprise de sentir que son corps était brûlant. Elle transpirait, légèrement haletante, et ne comprit ce qui lui arrivait que lorsqu'elle sentit des lèvres se poser dans son cou. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux brusquement et n'eut en champ de vision que les cheveux épais de Madara, qui la tenait dans ses bras, son corps contre celui de la jeune femme.  
Elle posa immédiatement les mains sur ses épaules, ayant dans l'idée de le repousser et sentit les doigts de son mari se resserrer sur sa peau tandis qu'il relevait la tête, frottant doucement son membre sur le ventre de sa précieuse Kagami. Elle détourna les yeux et il murmura :

- Nous partons en mission dans une heure.  
- Et c'est une raison pour me violer pendant mon sommeil ?  
- Oui.

Il traça la ligne de mâchoire de Kagami de légers baisers, ses cheveux chatouillant le visage de la jeune femme et une main ardente se dégagea de son dos pour caresser sa gorge, descendre le long de sa poitrine, jusqu'à son ventre plat et délicat.  
Elle soupira contre sa volonté en fermant les yeux et il sourit sur sa peau en descendant sa main entre ses cuisses pour les lui écarter. Sans attendre, il la pénétra, plus doucement que la première fois et fit un long va et vient en grognant d'approbation.  
Les mains de Kagami se crispèrent sur les épaules de Madara et elle lui murmura d'arrêter, qu'elle avait mal, mais ses paroles n'eurent aucun effet et il prit un rythme lent et langoureux, souhaitant profiter de chaque seconde contre elle, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait la surprise de l'entendre gémir de plaisir.

Il releva lentement un regard arrogant vers le visage de sa femme, peint d'une expression de plaisir modéré et sourit d'un air vainqueur en continuant, satisfait de la sentir, peu à peu, se détendre contre lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête totalement de le repousser.

Elle .. ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle ne voulait pas ça, elle le haïssait, avait la nausée rien qu'en ouvrant les yeux et son corps la trahissait. Son corps, perfide et vicieux, ne frissonnait plus de peur mais bien de plaisir à mesure qu'il la caressait et faisait ces mouvements, et malgré toute sa volonté, elle n'arrivait pas à repousser ça.  
Même quand il l'embrassa, conquérant, elle participa au baiser, novice mais appliquée et il la regarda ensuite rougir en baissant la tête, les yeux fermés. Il se redressa un peu sur ses bras, ne ressentant plus le besoin de la retenir de la même façon et elle laissa glisser ses mains le long de son torse, pas vraiment une caresse, mais assez satisfaisant pour lui donner du plaisir.  
Elle n'eut pas d'orgasme, mais ça n'était pas grave. Il savait que les premières fois n'était jamais vraiment satisfaisantes pour les femmes, et il s'appliquerait à apprendre son corps jusqu'à lui faire comprendre ce que c'était, le plaisir.  
Après avoir joui, il la reprit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, inlassablement, n'ayant pas vraiment besoin de se battre pour la domination étant donné qu'elle était totalement soumise, jusqu'à ce que, dégoutée d'elle même, elle replace les mains sur ses épaules en détournant la tête et le repousse assez pour qu'il s'écarte.  
Oh elle avait honte. Plus encore, si c'était possible, que lors de leur nuit de noce. Elle avait prit de plaisir ! Avec ce monstre ! Dans son esprit, c'était clair. Il l'avait droguée. Ou il avait fait quelque chose sur elle. Ça n'était pas possible autrement. Elle avait d'ailleurs entendu parler de plantes aphrodisiaques, qui donnait tellement envie qu'il était impossible de se retenir, même si la personne en face était son pire ennemi, et que les dieux la foudroient si elle ne le détestait pas.  
Une fois qu'il fut sur le côté, Kagami lui tourna immédiatement le dos en remontant la couverture sur son corps, qu'elle détestait sûrement autant que lui en cet instant et il sourit d'un air suffisant avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit pour essuyer sa transpiration avec la serviette de la veille et il murmura :

- Mets un kimono, je veux que tu viennes me saluer au moment de partir.

Il se moquait d'elle, n'est ce pas ? Elle n'allait quand même pas faire la petite femme inquiète du sort de son mari à le saluer à son départ, si ? Si, ça faisait partie de leur arrangement.  
Il enfila un de ses accoutrements de combats, ne sortant son armure que lors des grandes occasions, et il murmura :

- Passe à la salle de bain si tu en ressens le besoin mais dépêche toi.  
- J-je ne peux pas nouer un obi seule.  
- Demande à Makina de t'aider.

Sans un mot de plus, il sortit de la chambre et elle se redressa lentement, le poids de ce qui venait de se passer sur les épaules.  
Elle se haïssait.  
Elle prit le premier kimono disponible dans son armoire et réajusta ce qu'elle portait avant de rejoindre la salle de bain, serrant les cuisses à cause du liquide qui y coulait et elle fit une toilette rapide, pour se débarrasser de ça avant d'enfiler la première couche du kimono, ainsi qu'un sous vêtement et d'appeler Makina.  
Celle ci arriva lentement, d'un air ennuyé et Kagami murmura :

- Aide moi à nouer le obi.  
- Oui, Kagami-_sama_.

Kagami ne releva pas le ton condescendant de la jeune Uchiha et la laissa nouer le kimono, faisant quand même attention à ce qu'elle le fasse correctement avant de murmurer :

- Je n'ai pas fait ça pour voler la place que tu convoitais.  
- Et pourtant, Kagami-sama, vous l'occupez actuellement, cette place.

Kagami soupira, se disant que ça ne servirait à rien d'argumenter avec elle avant de descendre et enfiler ses zori. Elle sourit légèrement, plus une grimace, à Natsume qui l'attendait dans la pièce à vivre et il l'accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée du village où était réunie presque la totalité de l'armée, exempte des shinobis assignés à la sécurité du camp.  
Kagami passa rapidement devant les familles regroupées le long de la ruelle principale et sourit à ceux qui s'inclinaient devant elle, jusqu'à atteindre le devant du peloton.

Elle frissonna quand elle vit Madara. Pas de peur mais d'admiration. Il faisait face à ses shinobis, Izuna à ses côtés, portant sur le dos un gunbai orangé et une faux, sans parler du sabre à sa ceinture. Il avait une main sur la hanche, un air profondément concentré et elle en resta bouche bée.  
Cet homme, avec qui elle était à présent marié, de vingt et un ans dégageait un tel charisme, sans parler de son assurance et sa détermination. Jusque là, elle ne l'avait vu que comme un gamin qui jouait à la guerre, mais là, elle pouvait presque lire, dans son regard écarlate, le combat qu'il allait devoir mener. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés, et tout dans son attitude exaltait de puissance.

Une petite brise caressa la scène et elle le vit renifler légèrement, avant qu'il tourne les yeux vers elle. Elle se racla la gorge en s'approchant doucement de lui, sachant ce qu'il attendait d'elle, posa les mains sur ses clavicules qu'elle trouva, alors que ça n'était clairement pas la première fois qu'elle le touchait, étrangement fermes et musclées et elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser très légèrement ses lèvres fines.  
Il apprécia le geste, et sa façon de faire, avec grâce et il lâcha sa hanche pour glisser une main gantée dans les cheveux de Kagami en murmurant :

- Prends soin de mon clan.  
- Je .. ferais de mon mieux.  
- À mon retour, j'espère voir une maitresse de clan, et non une servante déguisée.  
- Madara-sama …  
- Mh ?

Il baissa les yeux vers elle et elle murmura :

- A votre retour, vous ne me reconnaitrez sûrement pas.

Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres et cette fois, il se pencha pour lui donner un baiser, juste un bisou chaste, sachant qu'elle ne supporterait pas plus après ce qu'il avait fait ce matin, et il se détourna en faisant signe d'ouvrir les portes et il mena son armée à l'extérieur du clan, Kagami restant au milieu du passage pour souhaiter bonne chance aux guerriers.  
Quand les portes furent refermées, Hotaru la rejoignit et murmura :

- Dites quelque chose pour rassurer les familles.

Kagami acquiesça lentement avant de se tourner vers le reste du clan, qui attendait et elle prit la parole :

- Je ne peux pas promettre qu'ils reviendrons tous, certains d'entre vous allez perdre un ami, un père, un mari ou même une connaissance, mais je sais que Madara fera tout pour que les personnes qui vous sont chères vous soient retournées, vivantes et victorieuses, ou décédée au combat, avec honneur.

Elle marqua un légère pause et reprit :

- Je sais aussi que la plupart d'entre vous ne me connaissez pas vraiment, que vous n'avez pas confiance, mais je sais que vous avez confiance en votre chef de clan, et il ne m'aurait jamais choisie pour occuper cette place s'il avait le moindre doute sur mes capacités. Ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais je ferais en sorte d'écouter chacun d'entre vous et je vous traiterais comme un membre de ma famille.

Elle s'inclina devant eux, par respect et Hotaru murmura :

- Vous avez ça dans le sang …

Kagami se redressa lentement avant de se racler la gorge et dire :

- Je crois que vous avez une tisane à me faire boire.  
- Je vais aller la préparer.  
- Je vous attends dans le bureau de Madara.  
- Bien, Kagami-sama.  
- Natsume, pouvons nous y aller ?  
- Quand vous voudrez, ma dame.

Elle sourit à son gardien avant de prendre le chemin du bureau, tandis que le clan se dispersait, certains souriant à cause du discours de la jeune femme, d'autres la regardant comme une enfant gâtée qui ne méritait pas sa place.  
Quand elle entra dans la pièce, Kagami soupira légèrement avant d'aller ouvrir les doubles portes pour l'aérer et s'approcha du bureau pour attraper un parchemin laissé là. En le déroulant, elle découvrit la fameuse liste de personnes de « confiance » qu'elle pouvait prendre pour assistant durant son absence et elle fut satisfaite de voir qu'Hotaru y était.  
D'ailleurs, quand celle ci arriva avec une tasse chaude, Kagami s'installa sur le fauteuil en avalant une gorgée de l'infusion, grimaçant à cause du goût et elle annonça :

- Hotaru, j'aimerais que vous m'assistiez pendant l'absence de Madara-sama.  
- C'est trop d'honneur, Kagami-sama.

L'intendante s'inclina et Kagami reposa le parchemin en murmurant :

- Et maintenant ?  
- Je suppose que vous allez devoir attendre un peu, le temps que les gens soient moins timides.

Kagami sourit, n'ayant aucune idée du travail qu'elle allait devoir abattre.

Trois semaines. Madara et le clan furent absent durant trois semaines complètes et Kagami était exténuée, et comprenait sans problème la vitesse à laquelle Madara pouvait perdre patience. Elle ne le plaignait pas, loin de là vu que lui, il avait choisi sa place sans menace ni contrainte, mais c'était éreintant.  
Elle trouva quand même le temps d'apprendre quelque chose qui lui tenait à coeur, ainsi que d'effectuer plusieurs changements, sur elle même, étant donné que Madara n'aurait jamais accepté qu'elle fasse quelque chose dans le camp sans son autorisation, mais la tonne de parchemins accumulés, bien que triés, allait être long à rattraper pour le jeune leader. Et sans le vouloir, elle avait terminé la bouteille de saké de son mari, l'alcool l'aidant parfois à tenir une journée complète, entre cinq heures du matin et vingt trois heures le soir.  
Et le seul jour où elle comptais dormir un peu plus, elle fut réveillée au milieu de la nuit par Natsume. Celui ci la secouait doucement, au niveau de l'épaule, et au moment où elle grogna en ouvrant les yeux, il murmura :

- Je suis vraiment désolé de vous réveiller, Kagami-sama mais nous avons de la visite ….  
- D-de la visite ? On est attaqués !?  
- Non, une visite diplomatique.  
- À cette heure ci ?  
- Oui, ma dame.

Elle soupira longuement et murmura :

- Je m'habille et j'arrive. Faites réveiller Hotaru.  
- Bien ma dame.

Quand la porte fut refermée, Kagami se redressa lentement et enfila une de ses tenues propres, ne voulant pas sortir un kimono à cette heure de la nuit. Elle alla ensuite à la salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage et attacher ses cheveux avant descendre et rejoindre ses hommes devant la grande porte.  
Hotaru lui adressa un sourire fatigué, à la lumière d'une torche et murmura :

- Quand vous serez prête.  
- Ouvrez les portes.

Les shinobis qui gardaient l'entrée acquiescèrent et activèrent le mécanisme qui faisait pivoter les portes et Kagami demanda :

- Vous voyez quelque chose avec vos sharingans, Natsume ?  
- Il y a trois civils, ma dame, une fillette et deux gardes.  
- Seulement deux ?  
- Oui, ma dame.  
- Trouvez Keibo et faites lui monter une petite unité, très discrète, pour qu'ils s'assurent qu'il n'y aura pas de mauvaise surprise et rejoignez nous.  
- Bien ma dame.  
- Hotaru, peut être devrions nous préparer la maison des invités ?  
- Attendez déjà de savoir ce qu'ils veulent.

Kagami acquiesça et attendit que le groupe de personnes soit devant elle, et elle allait prendre la parole, mais un des hommes s'exprima :

- Où est Madara ?  
- Madara-sama est absent et ..  
- Et Izuna ?  
- Absent, lui aussi.  
- Qui êtes vous ?  
- Je m'appelle Kagami, je suis la maitresse du clan. Puis-je connaître votre identité ?  
- La maitresse du clan ? C'est un scandale !  
- Monsieur, restons calmes, je vous prie. Voulez vous que je vous fasse préparer une maison afin que vous puissiez vous reposer ? Nous pourrons parler calmement à la première heure.  
- Non ! Je refuse d'attendre !  
- Bien, allons nous installer dans la salle de réunion, dans ce cas, et je vous écouterais.

Kagami échangea un regard fatigué avec Hotaru avant d'ouvrir la marche et mener les personnes vers la salle de réunion.  
Quand ils furent tous installés et la salle bien éclairée, Kagami demanda :

- Voulez vous du thé, ou quelque chose à manger ?  
- Je veux savoir qui vous êtes !

Kagami laissa Natsume s'installer dans son dos avant de dire :

- J'ai déjà répondu à cette question.  
- C'est une insulte.  
- S'il vous plait, monsieur, présentez vous et ça fera avancer les choses.  
- Nous venons de la part de Watanabe-dono, le seigneur des terres du nord. Il y a un mois, exactement, mon maitre a offert une de ses filles en mariage à Madara-sama qui n'a jamais répondu à notre message.  
- Si je peux me permettre …

Kagami regarda Hotaru qui se racla la gorge en disant :

- Madara-sama a bien reçu le message, ou plutôt la menace venant de votre seigneur et, selon une des plus anciennes lois du Pays du feu, il lui était possible de prendre pour épouse, une femme du clan ou rattachée à celui ci.  
- Cette loi est archaïque !  
- Et pourtant, elle n'a jamais été abolie et il n'a fait que l'appliquer.  
- Nous exigeons des compensations !

Et le débat partit sur ce que voulait le représentant, allant même jusqu'à proposer la pauvre gamine, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de treize ans, en seconde femme pour Madara.  
Des heures. Kagami ne tenait que grâce au thé qu'elle avait fait demander, et sans ça, elle aurait eu la gorge sèche tellement elle devait parler pour négocier. C'était une prise de tête sans pareille, et elle commençait, lentement mais sûrement, à perdre sa patience pourtant légendaire depuis le début de son administration.  
Jusqu'à, vers midi, qu'un homme toque à la porte, l'ouvre et annonce :

- Kagami-sama, pardonnez moi de vous déranger, mais Madara-sama est de retour avec le clan !  
- Ah, on va enfin pouvoir avancer ! J'exige de le voir maintenant, dépêchez vous d'aller le chercher.

Kagami soupira doucement en se levant, regarda l'homme de façon menaçante et murmura :

- Vous n'avez aucune droit de donner un ordre à un Uchiha ici.

Il la regarda comme si elle l'avait insulté et elle regarda le shinobi en disant :

- Faites le venir ici et excusez moi de ne pas pouvoir l'accueillir.  
- Bien, ma dame.

Il s'inclina devant elle avant de repartir en fermant la porte et Kagami regarda les étrangers.

- C'est une insulte ! Nous rapporterons ça à notre seigneur et …  
- Et quoi ? Vous débarquez au milieu de la nuit avec l'idée de vous imposer, et quand vous voyez que vous ne pouvez rien faire, vous essayez de vous immiscer dans le clan en donnant une gamine qui n'a sûrement rien demandé à ce propos !  
- Retirez ça de suite !

Kagami regarda Hotaru qui se demandait depuis plusieurs heures déjà comment sa maitresse pouvait avoir autant de patience et elle ne donna aucun avis contraire alors Kagami répondit :

- Vous abusez de notre patience.  
- Vous n'êtes que ..  
- Faites attention à ce que vous dites.  
- Madara sera informé de votre comportement et je demanderais la peine capitale contre vous !

Cette fois, ça en était trop. Kagami frappa du poing sur la table, renversant au passage plusieurs tasses et rugit :

- Madara m'a nommée à cette place, et s'il avait entendu toutes les insultes que vous avez proférée à mon propos, il vous aurait déjà renvoyé à votre seigneur en morceaux !

Il y eut un léger silence et la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit en claquant, révélant Madara, les sourcils froncés et Izuna dans son dos. Kagami se redressa lentement, en reprenant son visage impassible, exercice qu'elle avait pratiqué durant toute la durée de l'absence de son mari et baissa la tête, se doutant qu'il n'avait pas du tout apprécié ça.  
Mais elle pensait mal. Madara avait entendu sa dernière phrase, surpris que sa douce Kagami puisse être aussi hargneuse et avait serré les mâchoires, à presque s'en casser les dents, en entendant qu'elle s'était sentie insultée, et il avait déjà prévu de tuer l'auteur de cet affront si celui ci était un Uchiha.  
Il entra dans la pièce, lentement, sous les regards mais dans un silence complet, s'approcha d'elle et glissa une main douce mais sale, aux ongles noircis et à la peau ensanglantée, sur le dos de Kagami qui frissonna, la fatigue n'aidant pas et il murmura :

- J'ai été surpris que tu ne viennes pas m'accueillir.  
- Pardonnez moi, Madara-sama, les négociations durent depuis tard cette nuit et ils ne voulaient pas attendre.  
- Vas t'allonger, je reprends ça.  
- Mais, vous devez être fatigué et …  
- Et j'ai encore assez d'énergie pour faire face à trois bureaucrates et une gamine.

Elle acquiesça et voulut passer à côté de lui mais il la retint, en attrapant le dos de son tee shirt et elle se racla la gorge, se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui donner un baiser, qu'il prit comme un remerciement et il la laissa aller se coucher, suivie de Natsume.  
Il décrocha ensuite lentement son gunbai, qu'il posa contre un mur, et sa faux tachée de sang, qu'il plaça sur la table avec force, faisant tomber les tasses de thé encore debout, le côté de la lame vers les émissaires, les menaçant de dire quoique ce soit avant qu'il prenne la parole, puis il prit place à la table, Izuna prenant la place d'Hotaru et Madara murmura à l'intendante :

- Un résumé ?

Celle ci lui fit un rapide condensé de ce qui avait été dit avant de s'incliner et aller attendre, comme il lui en donna l'ordre, près du bureau.  
Quand la porte fut refermée, Madara croisa les bras en relevant les yeux vers les émissaires et annonça :

- Je me fous de vos négociations pour le moment. J'exige que vous vous excusiez d'avoir insulté ma femme.  
- Cette femme est une hystérique et ne devrait pas occuper une place comme celle ci !

Madara posa une main douce sur le manche de sa faux et murmura :

- Je ne demanderais pas deux fois.

Un des hommes qui était resté silencieux jusque là se leva pour s'incliner bas devant Madara, fit des excuses pour toute la commission et dit :

- Notre but n'était pas d'insulter votre femme et mon collègue était juste offensé de voir que vous aviez utilisé une loi aussi vieille.  
- Nous allons faire quelque chose de simple. Vous allez disposer de la maison des invités pendant le reste de la journée, nous vous nourrirons et vous laisserons vous reposer. Et demain, vous repartirez sans un mot et vous direz à votre seigneur que j'ai personnellement envoyé un courrier l'informant de mon mariage. S'il n'est pas satisfait, je l'accueillerais en personne ici, et m'expliquerais avec lui. Et peut être, à ce moment là, je penserais à vous pardonner d'avoir réveillé ma femme en pleine nuit, de l'avoir insultée et d'avoir douté de mon jugement quant au fait de l'avoir nommée à cette place. Sommes nous d'accord ?

Sans attendre leur réponse, il se leva en récupérant sa faux, faisant grincer la pointe volontairement sur la table, attrapa son gunbai de l'autre main et fit signe à Izuna de s'occuper de leurs invités avant de se rendre dans son bureau, qu'il ne reconnut pas de suite.  
Kagami avait bougé les meubles, de sorte à ce que le bureau soit à l'endroit le plus lumineux de la pièce.  
Il s'y installa sans un mot et Hotaru récupéra les piles de parchemins que Kagami avaient préparées pour les placer sur le bureau en disant :

- Les messages reçus, avec leur date de réception et une copie des réponses qu'elle a envoyées aux moins importants, les suggestions et les plaintes reçues ainsi que les rapports hebdomadaires qu'elle a écris.

Madara regarda un instant dans le vide avant de murmurer :

- Pourquoi est ce qu'il y a un sabre sur mon étagère ?  
- Puis-je ?  
- Mh.

Hotaru attrapa doucement le sabre pour le lui présenter et le laissa l'examiner.  
C'était .. un très bon travail, aux yeux du chef de clan. Et de très bon goût. Dans des tons sombres avec des détails écarlates et surtout, le tsuba présentait l'emblème des Uchiha, gravée avec soin dans un métal cuivré rougeâtre. La poignée était douce, tressée de soie fine noire piquée de rouge tandis que le fourreau avait été gravé, les détails peints avec précision avant le laquage.

- Combien est ce que ça a couté ? D'où ça vient ?  
- Je crois que vous ne me croirez pas, Madara-sama.

Il releva un regard sombre vers elle et elle demanda, gênée :

- Permettez vous que je m'asseye ?  
- Bien sûr.

Elle attrapa rapidement une chaise, s'installa en face de son chef de clan et annonça :

- Kagami-sama l'a forgé pour vous. Elle a tout fait, sous les instruction du maitre forgeron. Elle a dit qu'elle voulait vous faire .. un cadeau de mariage, en quelques sortes, vu qu'il n'y avait pas eu de dot.  
- Elle l'a forgé ? Elle même ?  
- Oui, Madara-sama. Et elle le faisait en dehors de ses heures de permanence ici, se levant parfois très tôt pour pouvoir s'en occuper, ou se couchant tard, selon la journée qu'elle avait eue.

En appuyant du pouce sur le tsuba, Madara dégaina la lame sur une dizaine de centimètres et fut impressionné par le travail qu'elle avait effectué. Elle avait sûrement mis des heures à le faire, certainement beaucoup plus qu'un maitre forgeron, mais le résultat était là.  
La seule chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi sa douce Kagami avait pris le temps de faire une oeuvre pareille, alors qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à une dot ou même à un cadeau pour elle.  
Il soupira légèrement et demanda :

- Elle s'est bien débrouillée ?  
- Parfaitement, à vrai dire. Elle a toujours été très polie et respectueuse, et une grande partie du clan s'est pris d'affection pour elle. Les .. conversations la décrivent comme quelqu'un de patient et d'agréable, et surtout, qu'elle vous complète vraiment.

Il fronça les sourcils en levant un regard sombre vers l'intendante qui se racla la gorge en disant :

- Je ne dis pas que vous ne l'êtes pas, mais elle ….  
- J'ai compris. Je suppose qu'il y a toujours des réticences ?  
- Ils viendront sûrement rapidement se plaindre à vous.  
- Elle a pris des décisions ?

Izuna entra dans le bureau à ce moment là, regarda un court instant autour de lui avant de murmurer quelque chose comme « Oh, elle a osé .. », puis il approcha son fauteuil pour s'installer près de son frère qui lui passa le sabre, en voyant le regard curieux du cadet et Hotaru répondit :

- Quelques unes, oui, mais rien de vital pour le clan. Elle a organisé plusieurs après midi récréation pour les femmes avec un pic-nique à midi pour profiter du beau temps. Et … elle a modifié les tours de gardes pour les rendre plus efficaces.  
- Pardon ?  
- Elle vous a laissé les plans dans ces parchemins.

Madara soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez et murmura :

- Je verrais ça demain, je suis exténué.  
- Bien, Madara-sama. Si je peux me permettre, avez vous eu des pertes ?  
- Non.  
- C'est une bonne nouvelle.

L'intendante s'inclina devant lui avant de se diriger vers la porte mais avant de sortir, elle se racla la gorge et murmura :

- Vous n'avez plus de saké, mais j'en achèterais demain lors du ravitaillement.

Et elle fila rapidement avant de se prendre le regard noir de Madara qui en regardant dans son meuble bas, se rendit compte qu'effectivement, elle avait vidé sa bouteille.  
Izuna se permit un petit rire et dit :

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle s'en sorte aussi bien.  
- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle pourrait assumer jusqu'au bout. Mais je suppose que je vais avoir beaucoup de lecture avant de pouvoir juger son travail, mh ?

Izuna acquiesça et demanda :

- Et le sabre ?  
- Je te raconterais demain. Laisse le sur le bureau.

Madara se leva en s'étirant doucement et rentra chez lui, accompagné de son frère. Il se déshabilla, mettant ses vêtement un peu déchirés et imbibés de sang dans le feu sous la baignoire parce qu'il savait que les ravoir serait impossible et passa un long moment, comme d'habitude, avec son frère à se laver dans la salle de bain.  
Ils la partageait en silence, sans pudeur, l'ayant déjà fait des dizaines de fois, pour ne pas que l'un doive attendre des heures que l'autre ait terminé, vu qu'à cet instant, tous deux avaient la même idée en tête, à savoir aller se coucher.


	9. Chapter 9

Désolée de poster aussi tard, pas eu le choix, encore le docteur et son heure de retard, fallait que je me douche, que je me nourrisse ! Mais je suis là !

**Alviss** : Bien sûr qu'elle gêre, t'as cru quoi ? :p Je l'ai dit dans le chap, elle a forgé un sabre comme "dot". elle s'est dit que Madara préfererait avoir une arme plutôt que de l'or et s'est démenée pour la faire ;) Oui oui, Madara et Izuna dans la même salle de bain, ca donne envie :p Oui, un dodo sans rien, c'est possible :o

**Ichigo** : Kagami m'aurait ennuyée si elle avait été parfaite ;) Oui, j'avoue, je garde souvent les mots japonais pour des choses spécifiques. Je trouve que ça fait plus authentique, dans un sens ^^ Ca aurait horrible qu'elle tombe directement amoureuse de lui, non ? :p

**angel-ofshadow** : J'ai toujours vu Madara et Izuna très proches alors je les écris comme ça. Malgré leur rivalité, je ne les imaginerais pas en train de s'engueuler tout le temps ^^ Et Kagami .. disons qu'elle commence à comprendre son mâle ^^

**Lily** : Crois moi, moi non plus j'aime pas devoir attendre 4 jours pour poster! Quelle idée de faire des semaines de 7 jours, hein !? Pour Kagami et Madara amoureux, il va falloir patienter, un peu ^^

**Elysabeth** : Oui non, Kagami a un certain caractère quand même, face aux étrangers (mais face à Madara, c'est plus difficile pour elle ^^). Quant à Makina, tu as raison de te méfier d'elle ;)

**Ananas** : Ah, je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise autant ;) Et oui, le regard de Madara à son propos changera, mais jusqu'à quel point ? Suspens !

* * *

Madara sortit le premier de la salle de bain, une serviette à la taille et l'autre dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il les ébouriffait énergiquement pour les sécher et il se figea en entrant dans la chambre quand il vit sa délicate femme profondément endormie sur leur lit, les jambes découvertes et prenant à peu près toute la place disponible sur le matelas.  
Un sourire tendre s'installa sur ses lèvres. Oh, il avait pensé à elle, des dizaines de fois, se demandant si son clan l'avait bouffée ou si elle avait réussi à s'en sortir. Mais il s'était trompé, elle n'était pas aussi faible qu'elle y paraissait. Et même s'il savait qu'elle le détesterait toujours, qu'elle le repousserait et qu'elle le décevrait encore, en cet instant, il était fier d'elle.  
Il referma la porte derrière lui et laissa ses serviettes tomber au sol pour la rejoindre dans leur lit. Il l'attira dans ses bras avec envie, profitant de son sommeil pour caresser sa peau douce et l'embrasser dans le cou, se demandant comment, en juste une dizaine de secondes d'observation, il avait pu avoir une érection aussi importante.  
Mais il l'avait compris, quelques semaines plus tôt. Son attirance pour elle était viscérale.

Il s'endormit rapidement, le nez fourré dans les cheveux étrangement foncés de sa femme, savourant ce moment d'intimité et de tendresse, sachant pertinemment qu'elle lui échapperait, à son réveil.

Sans trop de surprise, il se réveilla avant elle, et la regarda dormir un instant. Il n'avait lui même dormi que quelques heures mais de toutes façons, ça lui avait suffit à se reposer assez pour reprendre les rênes de son clan. Il embrassa l'épaule de l'endormie avant de remonter la couverture sur elle et se lever pour s'habiller et se rendre à son bureau, une tasse de thé à la main.  
En arrivant, il prit la première pile de parchemins, les messages reçus, et les lut un par un, écrivant les réponses au fur et à mesure, puis il convoqua Hotaru et fit appeler les shinobis s'occupant des faucons pour envoyer les messages.  
Quand l'intendante fut installée en face de lui, il prit la première suggestion, la lut en diagonale et murmura :

- Un potager ?

Hotaru sourit légèrement et dit :

- J'ai proposé cette idée à Kagami-sama et d'après ses calculs, ça pourrait réduire les dépenses en nourriture du clan de quinze pourcent la première année, jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse devenir totalement indépendant à ce niveau, en cinq ans.  
- Et ça correspond à quoi, l'emplacement du « lavoir jusqu'à l'arbre du fond » ?  
- En fait, vu que l'ensoleillement est important, nous avions pensé à le placer entre le lavoir et longer les fortifications jusqu'à un des grands chênes. Ça permettrait aussi d'utiliser la rivière pour créer un système d'irrigation et arroser les plantations sans efforts.  
- Mes hommes ne sont pas des jardiniers.  
- Ça tombe bien, elle ne comptait pas les utiliser, mais mettre à sollicitation les mères au foyer, ayant parfois des journées assez ennuyantes.  
- J'y .. réfléchirais.

Il attrapa le second parchemin et soupira en grognant :

- Une serre !?  
- Pas pour des fleurs, si ça peut vous rassurer, mais des plantes médicinales assez coûteuses au marché ou à l'apothicaire. Les médics ont proposé ça, en expliquant que les Sora pourraient sûrement les aider, au début.  
- Pourquoi est ce qu'on ne m'a jamais proposé ça à moi, directement ?  
- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que vous pouvez parfois intimider, et Kagami-sama a cette aura apaisante qui aide à aller vers elle.  
- Je sais.

Madara continua comme ça en lisant tous les parchemins, trouvant parfois certaines idées vraiment intéressantes, comme le fait d'abattre un ou deux arbres afin de pouvoir construire un vrai poulailler ou d'autre aberrantes, comme changer l'emplacement du village pour une zone plus tempérée.  
En effet, durant l'absence de l'armée, le soleil avait tapé fort et il avait été difficile de supporter la chaleur, malgré les endroits très ombragés dans le village.  
Izuna le rejoignit rapidement et durant la fin de la journée, il reçut plusieurs visites, de femmes, surtout, voulant vanter les mérites de la maitresse de clan, l'ayant trouvée adorable et très à l'écoute, même dans des situations parfois difficiles et il comprit, à ce moment là, que Kagami avait un sens de la communication assez développé, et qu'elle ne venait sûrement pas d'une ferme ou des caniveaux d'un village du Sud, et il se félicita de l'avoir choisie.  
Jusqu'à ce que Makina se présente devant lui. Elle s'inclina bas et murmura :

- Madara-sama me permet-il de parler franchement ?  
- Tant que tu ne dépasses pas les limites de la politesse.  
- Je trouve Kagami-sama votre femme très déplacée dans son rôle.  
- Continue.

Makina se redressa, le regardant droit dans les yeux et dit :

- De toutes les femmes que j'ai servies, elle est sûrement la plus arrogante et hautaine que je connaisse. Elle se baladait dans tout le village comme s'il lui appartenait, regardant les gens de haut et …  
- Makina, je t'arrête de suite, et vas droit au but.  
- Elle ne mérite pas la place que vous lui avez donné.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Une kunoichi forte et courageuse aurait été beaucoup plus appropriée.  
- Quelqu'un .. comme toi, peut être ?

La jeune femme serra les poings et grogna :

- Par exemple, oui.  
- Ça n'est pas parce que nous avons couché trois fois ensemble que je comptais t'épouser.  
- Et elle ? Combien de fois est-elle entrée dans votre lit pour obtenir cette place, hein ?

Madara releva les yeux du parchemin qu'il était en train de lire, sharingans activés et les lèvres déformées par la colère. La jeune femme recula d'un pas, effrayée et il grogna :

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? _Elle_ n'a rien fait. Elle ne s'est pas mise à genoux devant moi pour me sucer la queue afin que j'élève son rang, et elle ne m'a jamais supplié non plus. Elle est restée digne et intègre, et c'est ce que j'attendais de ma future femme. Maintenant, sors de là avant que je te fasse bannir du clan pour l'avoir insultée.

Makina serra les mâchoires et ouvrit la porte à la volée pour se retrouvée face à face avec Kagami, qui sursauta sur le coup. Les jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard froid et Makina partit à grands pas tandis que la maitresse de clan s'inclinait pour demander la permission d'entrer dans le bureau.  
Madara lui fit signe de s'approcher et elle marcha timidement jusqu'au bureau, regardant avec appréhension les boules de papier au sol avant de demander :

- Madara-sama a-t-il eu de la peine à lire tout ce que j'avais écris ?  
- Non, c'était bien.

Il avait rabaissé les yeux sur le parchemin qu'il lisait depuis un moment, surtout à cause de la rature sur le côté. Normalement, personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qui avait été barré, mais avec les sharingans activés, il put déterminer que la jeune femme avait utilisé cette marge pour essayer de trouver une nouvelle signature comportant son nouveau nom, et aussi innocent que ça puisse paraître, ça fit plaisir à Madara.  
Au moins, elle comprenait qu'elle lui appartenait.  
Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, alors qu'elle était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, Madara reposa le parchemin sur son bureau, relevant un regard ébène et amusé vers elle et il demanda :

- Tu as fait quelque chose à tes cheveux ?  
- J'aurais pensé que vous l'auriez remarqué plus tôt.  
- Viens, à la lumière.

Il tapota sur le bureau, près de lui, où la luminosité était bonne et elle s'y approcha lentement, les bras croisés pour poser les fesses sur le bureau. Madara plissa légèrement les yeux, ignorant son air offensé et elle grogna :

- Je me les suis teins, si vous voulez savoir.  
- Oh ..

Maintenant qu'elle le disait, ça semblait tellement évident. Ceux ci qui étaient auparavant rougeâtres étaient devenus noirs, gardant quand même de profonds reflets rouges.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu as fais ça ?  
- Parce que je voulais .. m'approcher du physique type d'une Uchiha.  
- Je préférais avant.

Elle détourna les yeux, légèrement déçue par sa réaction mais il posa une main sur sa cuisse, la caressant doucement du pouce et ajouta :

- Par contre, le katana est très bien.

Jusqu'ici, elle avait réussi à repousser toutes les émotions contraires qu'elle ressentait, mais en le sentant glisser l'index, jusqu'à caresser son intimité sans la moindre gêne, elle resserra un peu les cuisses et murmura :

- Je suis venue vous prévenir que le diner était prêt et que j'avais cuisiné pour Madara-sama, pensant qu'il aurait faim. Izuna-sama attend déjà notre arrivée.

Il resserra un peu les doigts sur sa cuisse avant de soupirer, se lever et dire :

- Un repas me ferait du bien, effectivement. Ainsi qu'un peu d'intimité, mh ?

Elle détourna les yeux en se levant et le précéda, essayant de garder sa constance à cause de son regard omniprésent sur sa nuque. Elle le laissa s'installer avant d'aller récupérer ce qu'elle avait préparé et se plaça à côté de lui, souriant légèrement à Izuna avant de leur souhaiter un bon appétit et entamer son repas avec envie.

Ils mangèrent en silence, puis, Madara prit sa femme par la main pour l'entrainer à l'étage, une idée bien en tête. Elle sursauta quand il referma la porte derrière eux et il glissa doucement les mains sur ses hanches, descendant lentement sur ses aines, les doigts sous son pantalon en la faisant coller son dos à son torse et déposant des baisers désireux dans son cou.  
Sachant que lui résister était hors de question, si elle voulait revoir sa soeur, elle se laissa faire, vidant son esprit de toute pensée négative et tendit légèrement le dos en glissant une main sur la nuque de son mari, les doigts fourrés dans ses cheveux épais et il apprécia l'initiative.

- Déshabille toi.

De sa main libre, elle se débarrasser de chacun de ses vêtements, un à un, jusqu'à se retrouver nue devant lui et murmura :

- Me laisseriez vous faire ?  
- Faire quoi ?  
- .. Vous faire l'amour comme je l'entends ?

Surpris, il se redressa légèrement et elle se tourna vers lui, sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser avec langueur et envie.

Elle comprenait, à présent, pourquoi son corps réagissait de cette façon au sien, malgré la haine qu'elle ressentait. Il était un homme, et tout ce qu'il y avait de plus homme. Sa voix grave était sensuelle, son corps ferme était désirable et qu'est ce qu'il était beau. Une beauté glaciale, mortelle, mais sans limite. Oh, elle en avait eu la nausée, de se rendre compte de ça, mais le fait était là. Elle, était à peine sortie de l'adolescence, découvrait la sexualité, et se retrouvait dans les bras d'un homme qui l'attirait. Et son corps, malgré que son esprit et son coeur lui hurlaient d'arrêter, son corps le voulait et cette brûlure, qu'elle ressentait au creux des reins, elle savait que seulement lui pourrait l'éteindre, parce qu'il la déclenchait.

Attrapant autoritairement son tee shirt, elle le dirigea vers le lit, l'y allongea et se plaça au dessus de lui. Elle récupéra un petite bâton pour y enrouler ses cheveux et les fixer en un chignon, puis elle lui fit enlever son haut en murmurant :

- N'avez vous pas été blessé, Madara-sama ?  
- Une coupure dans le dos.

Il lui attrapa la main pour la lui montrer et elle se pinça les lèvres avant de murmurer :

- J'espère que vous avez tué celui qui a osé faire ça.

Il acquiesça lentement et elle sourit légèrement en se penchant vers lui pour déposer des baisers hésitants sur ses clavicules, le haut de son corps, mordillant même sa mâchoire. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant.  
Oh, il priait tous les dieux qu'il connaissait, depuis leur mariage, et même leur rencontre, pour que ce moment arrive. Celui où elle se mettrait en tête qu'elle ne lui échapperait jamais, et qu'elle devrait s'y faire.  
Ses caresses étaient peut être incertaines et vacillantes, parce qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en elle, mais ses lèvres trouvaient avec facilité ses points sensibles, sans parler du fait qu'elle essayait de lui faire plaisir, et c'était ce qui comptait.  
Les mains tremblantes, elle ouvrit son pantalon, les joues rouges de gêne et un sourire troublé sur ses lèvres douces, et elle le lui descendit, en même temps que son sous vêtements, le laissant s'en débarrasser. Elle se racla ensuite la gorge, et cette fois, elle ne tremblait plus, mais s'agiter réellement quand elle posa les doigts sur son membre dressé au possible par tant d'audace, afin de le glisser elle même dans son antre moite et serrée. Elle ferma les yeux en descendant sur ses hanches, jusqu'à sentir qu'il y était en entier et son mari frissonna en la sentant se contracter, bien involontairement, surtout peu habituée à la sensation.  
Quand elle fut prête, elle entreprit de longs mouvements, peut être un peu lents mais au moins, elle le faisait, au dessus de lui, ne le laissant que poser les mains sur ses hanches pour l'aider, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Il était bien trop occupé à regarder son visage déformé par le plaisir, voir son corps frissonner et même ses yeux rouler dans leur orbite tellement elle était submergée par les sensations.  
Il ne l'aida qu'à la fin, où elle commençait à avoir les jambes cotonneuses à cause de l'effort et de la volupté, jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement non contrôlé et assez volumineux s'échappe de ses lèvres entrouvertes tandis qu'elle crispait les mains sur ses épaules musclées. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour atteindre l'orgasme et elle s'écroula sur lui, haletante et câline.  
Satisfait jusqu'au bout des ongles, le corps moite et les cheveux collants, il la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassant sur le front et la laissa s'endormir dans cette position alors qu'il caressait ses cheveux d'une main distraite.  
Finalement, elle était pas si mal, avec cette teinture, et ses cheveux sentait bon les huiles essentielles.  
Avant de s'endormir, il les remit quand même dans le bon sens du lit, ne la laissant pas s'éloigner et passa une bonne nuit. Une vraie nuit, agréable.

À son réveil, il eut la mauvaise surprise d'avoir un bras totalement engourdi parce que la jeune femme avait la tête posé dessus. Ça ne le dérangea pas, mais à force de bouger la main pour le faire passer, il la réveilla et elle murmura :

- Arrêtez donc de bouger.  
- Je dois me lever.

Elle se tourna vers lui en soupirant et glissa une main dans son dos pour attraper une mèche de cheveux qu'elle fit tournoyer entre ses doigts en murmurant :

- Votre clan a survécu trois semaines sans vous, il peut bien attendre trois minutes.

Elle posa la tête contre son torse.  
Elle le haïssait tellement d'être revenu avec une simple égratignure.  
Profitant qu'elle soit aussi proche, il l'embrassa dans le cou et murmura :

- La couleur te va bien.  
- Je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas.  
- Je n'aurais pas aimé qu'ils soient totalement noirs et ternes comme ceux des femmes d'ici. J'aime le rouge. Et le fait que tu sois différente des autres.  
- Mh.

Il pouffa légèrement de rire, lui caressa les fesses avec envie en lui faisant appuyer le ventre contre le sien en grognant, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la prendre là, de suite, vu qu'il devait faire l'habituel débriefing avec ces généraux et il lui vola un baiser avant de se lever pour s'habiller.  
Elle s'assit dans le lit, le drap contre son corps nu, faignant la pudeur et avant qu'il sorte de la chambre, elle murmura :

- Madara-sama ?  
- Mh ?  
- M-maintenant que j'ai fait tout ce que vous attendiez de moi, vous allez me rendre ma soeur, n'est ce pas ?

Il ne lui fallut qu'un quart de seconde pour changer totalement d'humeur, et passer de la légèreté de sa petite romance à une colère sans précédent contre elle.  
Elle venait de passer de la gamine innocente qui l'attirait tant à une .. pute sans honneur qui couchait pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, et le geste qui en résultat fut immédiat.  
Il la gifla, et sans se retenir, cette fois, le visage déformé par la haine qu'elle puisse lui faire quelque chose comme ça. Elle, sa douce et délicate Kagami, celle qu'il avait choisie pour femme, et maitresse de clan ! Elle osait .. ! Elle brisait tout alors qu'il lui avait donné ce qui était de plus important pour lui, une place dans sa vie, à ses côtés pour l'éternité.  
À cause de la force du coup, elle fut projetée sur le côté, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, et s'écrasa misérablement contre la double porte du pseudo balcon qui grinça sinistrement et manqua de peu de se briser totalement.  
Madara sortit immédiatement de la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui et se dirigea en direction de la signature de chakra d'Izuna pour l'entrainer, le tirant par le bras vers le terrain d'entrainement.  
Le cadet, ignorant, demanda :

- Madara .. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
- Rien. Bats toi !  
- C'est Kagami ?  
- Ne me parle pas d'elle !

Izuna esquiva de peu une énorme boule de feu, qui lui brûla le bout des cheveux et comprit qu'effectivement, c'était Kagami.  
La pauvre jeune femme tremblait de tout son corps, nue sur les tatamis et se demandait jusqu'où pouvait aller la douleur. Ses membres semblaient paralysés et une douleur violente mordait sa nuque, sans parler de son visage en feu et du sang qui coulait misérablement de sa bouche. Et, aussi, elle avait sentit quelque chose glisser le long de sa langue. Une dent, peut être.  
Il ne l'avait pas tuée, mais ça n'était pas loin. Son souffle était court, elle sentait une douleur importante au niveau de son côté droit, celui contre la cloison et merde, elle sentait son esprit s'embrumer peu à peu, l'air lui manquant un peu plus à chaque souffle, et elle finit par perdre connaissance, son sang imprégnant peu à peu le tatami sous elle.  
Ce fut Natsume qui la retrouva et il ordonna immédiatement à Makina d'aller chercher Izuna. Mais en s'approchant pour examiner son état, il crut qu'il était déjà trop tard.  
Izuna arriva en un éclair, ayant envoyé son frère loin, très loin du camp, et en voyant Kagami, il n'hésita pas, lui. Il était habitué au champ de bataille, contrairement à Natsume qui était plus dans la sécurité du camp. Il attrapa un drap rapidement et brisa doucement le pic qui lui était entré dans le torse.  
L'encadrement d'une des portes avait éclaté sous la puissance du coup et elle s'y était profondément embrochée.  
Il l'enroula ensuite dans le drap, pour la réchauffer étant donné que son corps était déjà glacial, attrapa la dent arrachée rapidement et l'emmena le plus rapidement possible à l'infirmerie. D'un coup de pied puissant, il brisa la porte, n'ayant pas le temps de l'ouvrir et appela les médics en posant le corps inanimé de sa belle soeur sur une des tables d'examen.

- Izuna-sama ! Que s'est-il passé !?  
- Un assassin. Natsume est arrivé quand il prenait la fuite et il devait croire qu'elle était déjà morte.  
- Écartez vous, nous allons nous occuper d'elle. Il va falloir une transfusion ! Dépêchez vous !

Izuna regarda ses mains pleines de sang et se vit trembler légèrement. Oh non, pas elle. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle était le soleil dans le monde sombre de son frère, et même si celui ci n'en était pas encore tout à fait conscient, Izuna savait. Si Madara la perdait, quoiqu'elle ait fait pour « mériter » ça, l'ainé s'en voudrait à vie.  
Lui aussi avait été touché par son innocence, mais il l'appréciait en tant que femme, son sourire aidant souvent. Elle était courageuse, surtout pour se jeter dans la gueule du loup afin de sauver sa soeur, elle avait cette noblesse qui la caractérisait et un humour timide mais attachant. Et bien qu'Izuna ait toujours été le plus sensible, entre lui et son frère, voir cette petite chose fragile couverte de sang était juste de trop.  
Les médics s'agitaient autour d'elle, des mains entourées de halo bleu-vert à plusieurs endroits, un autre retirait la pointe avec soin, faisant attention de ne pas laisser d'écharde tandis qu'un des médics les plus doué remettait sa nuque en place en même temps qu'il soignait sa commotion sévère. Pour sa dent, ils purent la replacer, réparer les nerfs et elle fut transfusée d'une bonne quantité de sang, une aiguille piquée dans le bras tandis qu'ils la plongèrent dans un coma profond pour qu'elle récupère plus vite.  
Mais l'urgence était passé et la seule femme médic du clan s'approcha d'Izuna, qui s'était laissé glissé contre un mur, s'accroupit devant lui et murmura :

- Elle est hors de danger, Izuna-sama. Voulez vous un tranquillisant ?  
- Vous êtes sûrs ? Elle est encore pâle et ..  
- Parce qu'elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, les couleurs lui reviendront rapidement, ne vous inquiétez pas, et faites ce que vous avez à faire.  
- Je .. vais rester là un peu.  
- Et son attaquant ?  
- Madara s'en occupera.

La médic acquiesça et Izuna souffla doucement avant d'aller se laver les mains, même si vu l'état dans lequel son haut clair était, ça ne servait pas à grand chose, il regarda les médics déplacer la jeune femme jusqu'à un lit, derrière un paravent et il s'installa à son chevet, assis sur le bord du lit, tenant une main froide mais douce entre les siennes.  
Il attendit que les oreilles indiscrètes s'éloignent pour murmurer :

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, Kagami, ni ce que tu lui as dit, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi furieux. I-il a faillit me tuer, moi aussi et …

Il embrassa doucement sa main et ajouta :

- Et s'il te plait, survis.

Il soupira doucement, gardant la main de la jeune femme contre ses lèvres un instant avant de la reposer le long de son corps, et il resta à son chevet toute la journée. Sa respiration était lente mais régulière, et si les médics avaient dit qu'elle s'en sortirait, il ne pouvait que leur faire confiance.  
Il ne partit que lorsqu'il sentit le chakra de Madara se rapprocher du village et l'intercepta à un petit kilomètre de là. Oh, il était hors de lui, et son escapade ne l'avait pas aidé, et sa signature de chakra était tellement intense que les animaux de la forêt se cachaient avant même de le voir.


	10. Chapter 10

Voila, j'ai terminé mon stage, c'était bien agréable ;)

**Ananas** : Facile de s'arrêter au milieu d'un truc pareil :p En fait, tu verras qu'il y a pire comme fin de chapitre ^^ tellement pire .. Si ça peut te rassurer, Izuna n'est pas amoureux d'elle ;)

**Lily** : Non, ne sois pas déçue :( Ca viendra, donne lui du temps et oublie pas ce qu'il lui a fait subir. elle n'allait quand même pas tomber follement amoureuse de lui parce qu'il lui fait les yeux doux, si ? ^^

**Nadiane** : Elle lui a fait du mal oui. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être idyllique de toutes façons, si ? Pas aussi rapidement en tous cas ;)

**Elysabeth** : Comme je l'ai dit, je voulais qu'Izuna ait un role spécial dans l'histoire, qu'il ne soit pas qu'un pion ;) Et attends, Makina n'a pas terminé ^^

**Cind3rella** : Merci ! ^^ Madara est un homme avant tout et les hommes aiment pas avouer leurs faiblesses (surtout lui^^) J'espère que la suite te plaira ^^

**Ichigo** : Elle ne s'en croyait pas capable non plus mais elle s'y était résignée. Faut pas oublier que Kagami est une jeune femme, à la sortie de l'adolescence qui n'y connait rien aux hommes. Elle n'en avait jamais eu avant Madara ou en tous cas, pas ce genre de relation donc faire des erreurs est normal pour elle. Mais elle se rattrapera, je suppose.

* * *

Madara s'arrêta quand même de marcher en voyant son cadet, se tenant debout, sans la moindre expression, quelques mètres devant lui et grogna :

- Ne te mets pas dans mon chemin.  
- Je ne te laisserais pas passer Madara.  
- N'oublie pas _qui_ je suis !

Izuna ne bougea pas et Madara, pour essayer d'intimider son frère activa ses mangekyo sharingans. Le cadet en fit de même, en croisant les bras et murmura :

- Ne m'oblige pas à les utiliser.  
- Tu sais que je suis plus fort que toi.  
- Et je fais mon devoir pour protéger ma maitresse de clan.  
- Tu es de son côté alors, mh ?

Devant le silence de son frère, Madara n'hésita pas plus longtemps et se lança dans un combat acharné. Il combattait à mort, bien qu'il n'avait que ses armes cachées, à savoir quelques couteaux, mais vu la puissance des coups qu'il donnait, Izuna le savait, s'il s'en prenait un, ça en était finit de lui. Et aucun d'eux n'hésitèrent à utiliser l'Amaterasu, ni le Susano, détruisant le paysage sans pitié.  
Ils se connaissaient par coeur, et le combat était équilibré. C'était, pour chacun d'entre eux, comme combattre un miroir, qui reflétait ses propres coups, et à force de s'entrainer ensemble, ils connaissaient chacun le style de combat de l'autre.  
Izuna savait qu'il pouvait tenir. Il ne pouvait pas le vaincre, bien entendu, Madara était un monstre, possédant un chakra presque inépuisable avec une endurance impossible, mais s'il pouvait le garder éloigner de Kagami le temps que sa colère tombe, alors il dépasserait ses limites.  
Que pouvait-il faire d'autre, de toutes façons ? Parler ne servait à rien tant que l'ainé était dans cet état, et c'était une histoire personnelle, mais vu que Kagami ne pouvait se défendre, lui, le beau frère, devait faire quelque chose.  
Et, après qu'Izuna ait paré un énième coup, Madara fit un petit saut en arrière et rugit :

- Mais pourquoi tu t'entêtes comme ça !? Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait pour que tu veuilles la protéger à tout prix !?  
- Elle rend mon frère heureux !  
- Heureux !? Tu me trouves heureux, là, peut être ? Je la déteste, tu m'entends ? Et je vais la ..  
- NON ! Je ne te laisserais pas relever un petit doigt sur elle !  
- C'est ma femme, j'en fais ce que je veux !  
- Ah, comme Père battait maman quand il buvait un peu trop ? C'est à ça, que tu veux ressembler ? Regarde toi, tu n'as même pas besoin d'alcool pour être un monstre ! Tu as faillit la tuer, tu as faillit _me_ tuer et tu enrages parce que je _la_ défends au lieu de prendre ton parti ! Exactement comme tu me protégeais de lui, et que tu t'interposais entre ses poings et le visage de maman !

Madara détourna les yeux, son torse se soulevant rapidement au rythme de sa respiration et Izuna ajouta :

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait, ou ce qu'elle a dit, mais je refuse que tu l'approches tant que tu ne seras pas calmé, chef de clan ou non !  
- Elle …

Madara soupira doucement et murmura :

- Elle se force à coucher avec moi pour récupérer sa soeur.  
- Et tu t'attendais à quoi ? Qu'elle le fasse volontairement alors qu'elle te déteste de l'avoir frappée et humiliée ? C'était votre marché, non ? Elle acceptait le mariage pour te sortir de la panade et en échange, elle se comportait correctement pour mériter de récupérer sa soeur. Tu as accepté ça, elle aussi, mais quand tu vois qu'elle joue le jeu, tu essayes de la tuer ?  
- Je n'ai pas essayé de la tuer, je …  
- J'ai dû l'amener d'urgence à l'infirmerie, mentir en disant qu'elle avait été victime d'une tentative d'assassinat. Regarde Madara, j'ai encore son sang sur moi !

Izuna tira sur son tee shirt que l'ainé regarda un instant avant de demander :

- Comment elle va ?  
- Elle est faible mais elle s'accroche. Les médics l'ont mise dans le coma pour qu'elle récupère. Elle .. s'est presque vidée de son sang dans ta chambre, une cervicale fissurée et une commotion sévère mais j'ai pu la ramener à temps.

Madara ferma les yeux, pour essayer de chasser l'image de Kagami baignant dans son sang qui lui traversait l'esprit et murmura :

- Je .. suis calmé.  
- Je te jure Madara, que les dieux m'en soient témoins, si tu lèves encore une seule fois la main sur elle, quelque soit sa faute, _je_ te tue.

Madara croisa les bras, refusant d'avouer que la seule chose qu'il voulait, en cet instant, était de s'assurer en personne que Kagami était en vie, et Izuna murmura :

- Allez, viens. Tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu as étripé le mercenaire qui lui a fait ça.

Madara acquiesça et ils rentrèrent tous les deux au camp, Madara se dirigeant rapidement vers l'infirmerie. Il regarda curieusement la porte défoncée avant de se diriger, sans un mot, vers le seul lit occupé et la vit, respirant faiblement, mais elle était vivante.  
Il fit signe aux personnes présentes de sortir de la pièce et il s'installa à côté d'elle en prenant sa main, grimaçant devant la froideur de ses doigts.

- Je ne te pardonnerais jamais d'avoir fait ça Kagami.

Ne résistant pas plus, il se pencha vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et murmura à son oreille :

- Mais je t'en fais la promesse, je ne lèverais plus jamais la main sur toi. Tu es ma précieuse et délicate femme et le clan t'adore. Et je n'avais jamais pensé pouvoir autant être attiré pas une femme.  
- Madara .. ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu dois la laisser se reposer maintenant. Ils ont dit qu'ils la réveilleront demain.  
- J'arrive.

Madara glissa une main dans les cheveux de Kagami, respira profondément son parfum avant de la replacer dans le lit avec soin, la recouvrir et sortir de l'infirmerie. Il ordonna à plusieurs hommes de la surveiller, nuit et jour avant d'aller chez lui, Izuna l'accompagnant.  
En voyant la vaisselle attendre sur la table, il indiqua qu'il n'avait pas faim et monta dans sa chambre. Il se figea en voyant le tatami ensanglanté, les doubles portes en mauvais état. Il savait qu'il avait frappé fort, il y avait mis toute sa force et il était d'ailleurs étonné qu'elle ne meurt pas sur le coup, mais là, avec cette vue sur les dégâts, il pouvait parfaitement imaginer la scène et ça le tuait.  
Il se dirigea rapidement vers les portes, les ouvrit, devant forcer un peu et balança le tatami par la fenêtre pour ne plus l'avoir dans son champ de vision avant de refermer et soupirer. Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur le lit et glissa une main sous l'oreiller de Kagami, pour en tirer la tunique de nuit qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de plier et placer là tous les matins. Il la porta à son visage, satisfait de sentir l'odeur de sa femme dessus et ne dormit pas de la nuit, se demandant comment elle allait prendre de le revoir.  
Au rez de chaussé, Izuna mangea sans trop d'appétit avant d'aller se laver, et Makina, qui s'était délecté de la scène d'une Kagami proche de la mort, se demandait ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour que ça recommence.  
Dès qu'il fit jour, Madara alla à l'infirmerie. Les médics se levèrent en le voyant et il demanda :

- Elle est réveillée ?  
- Non, Madara-sama. Nous attendons que son corps se soit imprégné des anti douleur pour éviter qu'elle souffre.  
- Elle n'est pas guérie ?  
- Physiquement, si. Mais son corps n'avait jamais subi de traitement médical shinobi et risquerait de ne pas comprendre qu'il est soigné.

Il acquiesça en allant s'installer sur un fauteuil, à côté du lit de Kagami et attendit patiemment que les médics soient prêts pour la voir se réveiller.

Elle ouvrit d'abord doucement les yeux, battant des cils à cause de la luminosité de la pièce puis grimaça en plaçant une main sur son côté, là où la pointe l'avait pénétrée. Les médics la rassurèrent doucement, disant qu'on ne verrait presque pas la cicatrice avant de lui manipuler la nuque pour s'assurer que tout était en place. Elle avait remarqué Madara, bien entendu, mais que pouvait-elle lui dire ? Il avait cet air impassible qu'elle détestait, comme si lire une émotion chez lui, autre que la haine, était interdit.  
Quand les médics annoncèrent que tout allait bien, Madara leur fit signe de partir avant de poser les yeux sur Kagami, qui regardait l'aiguille plantée dans son bras, profitant qu'elle soit à l'opposée de Madara pour ne pas le regarder et il murmura :

- Je ne te pardonnerais pas.  
- Moi non plus.

Il y eut un léger silence et elle ajouta :

- Et je ne demande pas ton pardon. Pour ça, il faut avoir commis une faute et je n'en ai pas commise.

Il serra les mâchoires mais soupira pour ne pas répliquer, frotta son visage entre ses mains jointes et grogna :

- Je ne crois pas t'avoir autorisé à me tutoyer.  
- J'ai pensé que c'était naturel, maintenant que tu avais failli me tuer. Nous avons passé le cap d'une certaine intimité, et vu qu'il n'y a personne autour, je ne t'insulte pas en le faisant.

Il ne répondit pas et elle murmura :

- Je veux ma soeur.  
- Non.  
- Ça faisait partie de notre accord.  
- Ta soeur est en sécurité là où elle est et quand je jugerais que ça n'est plus le cas, je la ferais venir.  
- Qu'est ce que t'en as à faire de sa sécurité ? Tu sais rien d'elle et elle a besoin de moi !

Kagami releva les yeux vers lui, et il soutint son regard haineux, appuyé de larmes avant de murmurer :

- Nous avons des ennemis. Des tonnes. Et ils savent que m'atteindre n'est pas simple, mais s'ils apprennent que ma femme, la maitresse du clan a une petite soeur, ils l'utiliseront contre toi, et contre moi, et certains n'aurait pas de scrupule à la blesser pour ça. Et tant qu'elle sera là bas, qu'aucun lien ne pourra être fait avec toi, elle sera en sécurité.  
- Tu peux pas me faire ça ..  
- Si, je le peux.  
- Alors quoi ? Je vais devoir jouer la femme soumise toute ma vie !?  
- Ça te dérangerait tant que ça ? Ne me mens pas, je t'ai vue, tu appréciais me monter, et tu as joui quand j'étais en toi. Tu ne peux pas le nier.  
- Tu as peut être gagné mon corps, Madara, mais tu ne gagneras jamais mon coeur.

Il sourit, ironiquement, se leva pour l'embrasser sur le front en caressant doucement sa tête et murmura, d'un ton presque cruel :

- Nous verrons, Kagami-chan, nous verrons.

Elle serra les mâchoires, provoquant une douleur importante au niveau de sa dent légèrement branlante, parce qu'il profitait qu'elle ne puisse pas bouger et il se redressa en soupirant et murmura :

- J'ai promis à mon frère de ne plus jamais te frapper, je te conseille de le remercier de s'être interposé. Il t'a sauvé la vie, hier.

Il lui jeta un dernier regard, plein d'arrogance, une main sur la hanche et sortit de l'infirmerie pour rejoindre son bureau et relire toutes les propositions qu'il avait retenues pour le clan, se demandant pourquoi personne ne lui en avait jamais parlé avant tellement certaines étaient intéressantes, et il profita du debriefing retardé pour exposer les idées.  
Izuna était présent, et observait le comportement de son frère avec attention. Il l'avait entendu, la veille, lui faire la promesse, et se demandait vaguement ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, pour être autant touché, et bien que l'attirance physique soit indéniable, il y avait forcément quelque chose d'autre, plus profondément ancré dans le coeur glacé de son ainé, et il savait que seul le temps pourrait le révéler.

La réunion se passa tranquillement, tandis qu'à l'infirmerie, la jeune maitresse de clan recevait des visites des personnes les plus touchées par son état. Mais la rumeur courait déjà à propos de Madara, vengeant l'attaque de sa douce femme et tout le monde savait que ça ne se reproduirait pas, en voyant que Kagami n'avait pas l'air si mal que ça, beaucoup de monde fut rassuré, surtout la petite Sayuki, une orpheline du clan, qui s'était prise d'une affection sans limite pour sa maitresse de clan quand celle ci lui avait donné un fleur, lors d'un des pic-nique qu'elle avait organisé.  
La mère de Sayuki n'était pas une kunoichi, bien entendu, mais elle était décédée à la suite d'une infection du sang, provoquée par un incident ménager et la petite avait été confiée à sa tante, qui avait déjà deux fils. Quant à son père, il était tombé au combat, avant même sa naissance.  
Le visage de Kagami s'éclaira quand elle vit la fillette s'approcher de son lit, les joues rouges et un sourire resplendissant aux lèvres. Elle s'inclina légèrement devant la maitresse de clan et dit, ayant appris son texte par coeur avec l'aide de sa tante :

- J-j'espère que Kagami-sama retrouvera vite la santé et qu'elle sortira de l'infirmerie rapidement.  
- Merci Sayuki.

L'enfant rougit à nouveau avant de tendre un petit bouquet de fleurs sauvages à Kagami, qui sourit tendrement en l'acceptant avant de tapoter à côté d'elle pour prendre la gamine dans ses bras, touchée que celle ci soit aussi mignonne, et surtout lui rappelle tant sa petite soeur.  
Tout ça sans savoir que Madara s'était approché de son lit, profitant d'une pause méritée dans sa réunion, pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, et quand il la vit avec la gamine dans les bras, il se demanda si elle serait comme ça quand ils auraient des enfants. Et rien que de se rendre compte qu'il pensait avoir des enfants avec elle, c'était comme une décharge électrique qui traversait son corps.  
Il était dans le pétrin, et il le savait. Cette femme, qu'il ne connaissait pas, avait eu un effet tellement inattendu et improbable sur lui qu'il n'arrivait même pas à mettre de mot dessus.  
Et quand elle releva le regard vers lui, les yeux pétillants de bonheur de voir sa petite protégée, il se détourna pour retourner dans la salle de réunion et se masser les tempes en grognant, ignorant l'amusement d'Izuna qui avait aperçut la scène et avait parfaitement lu dans les réactions de son frère.

Kagami put rentrer le soir même, la transfusion étant terminé, et à part qu'elle se sentait encore faiblarde, malgré toute la nourriture ingérée durant la journée et l'infusion horrible recommandée par Hotaru, elle se sentait bien, physiquement, quoique secouée d'avoir autant approché la mort.  
En arrivant à la maison, tous furent surpris de voir que le diner n'était pas prêt. Pire, la maison sentait le renfermé de ne pas avoir été aérée de la journée et Madara détestait ça. Il appela Makina avec force mais n'eut pas la moindre réponse, alors après un regard vers Izuna qui hocha la tête en faisant demi tour, Madara obligea Kagami à s'asseoir à table et murmura :

- Je .. vais cuisiner.  
- Je peux le faire s'il faut. Ça ne me dérange pas.  
- Tu tiens à peine debout et les médics ont dit que tu devais préserver tes forces.

Profitant de la surplomber de tout son torse, il l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne et alla à la cuisine en remontant ses manches.  
Kagami profita de son absence pour relever son haut afin de regarder sa cicatrice, en forme de croissant de lune, sur sa taille. Elle passa plusieurs fois le doigt dessus, se demandant comment une plaie aussi douloureuse pouvait se réduire à une simple cicatrice, et sursauta en entendant Madara ressortir de la cuisine pour mettre la table.  
Elle rabaissa rapidement le tissu sur la peau mais il avait parfaitement vu la cicatrice et il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait aussi visible que ça. Dans un silence un peu pesant, il plaça les baguettes, les serviettes sur la table avant de retourner à la cuisine et elle posa les coudes sur le meuble pour se frotter les yeux, fatiguée.

Ce que Madara lui avait dit, dans la matinée, lui trottait dans la tête, et elle se demandait jusqu'où il pourrait aller pour ça. Souhaitait-il vraiment qu'elle tombe amoureuse ? En quoi est ce que ça pouvait le satisfaire, que ce soit le cas ? Elle l'avait deviné depuis longtemps, les sentiments de ce genre n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé. Il était le leader d'un clan shinobi en pleine ascension, et l'amour n'était sûrement pas son but ultime, loin de là, même. Mais alors, pourquoi voulait-il son coeur, alors qu'il avait déjà son corps ? Elle lui appartenait, elle le savait, et il ne laisserait jamais un autre homme la toucher.  
À part s'il se lassait d'elle, et elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que ça arrive. Et qu'il l'ignore, et la trompe serait sûrement la meilleure chose au monde, ou en tous cas, celle qu'elle attendait.  
En sentant un léger fumé venir de la cuisine, elle se redressa légèrement en humant le parfum de de viande grillée aux herbes et sa bouche en salivait d'avance.  
Madara arriva quelques minutes plus tard, et son contenta de poser une poêle sur un sous plat au milieu de la table, s'installer en face d'elle et manger directement dans le plat. Devant son inaction, il releva les yeux vers Kagami et grogna :

- C'est meilleur chaud, tu sais ?  
- Mais ..  
- Quoi ? Tu préfères être servie dans des bols ? Qu'est ce que ça change ? Mange.

Elle détourna les yeux en prenant ses baguette et attrapa un morceau de viande, souffla doucement dessus et le mis en bouche, savourant en silence une cuisine très bonne.  
Le fait était que Madara ne supportait pas faire la vaisselle et il savait que déjà deux casseroles seraient de trop.  
Il avait préparé du boeuf sauté avec du riz et une sauce à l'échalote, et c'était .. excellent. Et elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'il soit aussi doué. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et, sachant ce qu'elle voulait demander, il grogna :

- J'ai appris à cuisiner ici quand ma mère est décédée.  
- Et ton père .. ?  
- Je l'ai tué.

Elle entrouvrit la bouche, choquée et il précisa :

- Il y a quelques années.  
- Mais ..  
- Je ne veux pas parler de ça. Mange.  
- Et Izuna ?  
- Je lui ai laissé sa part à la cuisine.  
- Oh. C'est .. C'est vraiment bon.

Il hocha doucement la tête, sans la regarder et, après un silence gêné, elle demanda :

- Est-ce que demain, je pourrais envoyer un message à ma soeur ?  
- Non.  
- S'il te plait, Madara, je ..  
- Pas de lien direct.  
- Je .. Juste un signe pour lui dire que je veille sur elle au moins !  
- Non.  
- Madara … s'il te plait, fais ça pour moi …  
- Tu ne le mérites pas.  
- Je méritais de mourir, peut être ? Tu m'as laissée agonisante et ..

Il releva un regard sombre lui indiquant que oui, elle le méritait et elle grogna :

- Ne me regardes pas comme ça. Izuna savait que j'étais prête à tout et c'était notre marché !  
- Alors, avoue une chose, à haute voix.  
- Quoi ?  
- Dis moi que tu aimes quand je te baise et que la prochaine fois qu'on le fera, ça ne sera pas forcé pour ta soeur ou juste pour que je sois de bonne humeur, mais bien parce que tu aimes ça.

La lèvre inférieure de Kagami trembla un instant et elle baissa les yeux en disant :

- Tu es vulgaire.  
- Et tu es prude si tu n'oses pas l'avouer. Dis le.

Elle respira profondément avant d'avaler un nouveau morceau de viande et murmura :

- J-je .. J'aime quand tu me ..  
- Baises.  
- Quand tu me baises.  
- Et tu veux recommencer.

Elle baissa la tête, posant une main gênée sur son front et murmura :

- Et je veux recommencer …

Madara, satisfait de la voir retrouver ses airs innocents et prudes, caressa doucement sa joue et murmura :

- Ne t'en fais pas, ma chère, nous recommencerons.

Il marqua un légère pause avant de sourire et ajouter :

- Et je te baiserais jusqu'à l'os et n'arrêterais que lorsque tu crieras mon nom et que tu réveilleras tout le village.

Elle lâcha ses baguettes pour cacher son visage brûlant de honte et il lâcha un petit rire en murmurant :

- Mais pas ce soir, tu dois te reposer.  
- Madara …  
- J'accepte que tu envoies un signe à ta soeur. Pas un message, même s'il est codé, mais quelque chose de personnel qui lui fera comprendre que tu penses à elle.

Elle releva les yeux, clignant plusieurs fois de surprise mais il avait déjà repris son repas et ne semblait pas vouloir en parler plus que ça.  
Quand elle eut terminé de manger, elle se leva en silence, essayant d'ignorer ses jambes cotonneuses, mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le cacher et Madara, en gentleman, la souleva pour l'emmener à l'étage, ignorant ses arguments. Il la posa sur le lit, lui donna son kimono de nuit avant de marmonner qu'il allait se laver.  
Une fois seule dans la chambre, elle se changea rapidement et son regard tomba sur les portes fraichement réparées et le nouveau tatami au sol, plus clair que les autres car pas poussiéreux ni abimé. Elle frissonna immédiatement en repensant à sa force de frape et au sentiment d'impuissance qu'elle avait ressentie. Aucune résistance ne serait possible s'il voulait la tuer, elle le savait, et la promesse ? Pourquoi aurait-il promis quelque chose du genre à Izuna ? Il fallait qu'elle pose la question, mais pas à Madara, qui ne lui répondrait sûrement pas.  
Après quelques minutes, Madara la rejoignit avec son habituelle serviette autour de la taille et glissa une main sur son épaule pour la sortir de ses pensées. Elle sursauta, les yeux humides avant de s'allonger sans un mot et se blottir sous les draps, lui tournant le dos et tremblant sous la couverture.  
Sans un mot, il s'installa de son côté et la tira lentement contre lui, chaque contact entre leur peau la faisant s'enfoncer plus profondément dans ses larmes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit dans ses bras, et qu'il embrasse sa nuque en disant :

- Shhh, calme toi.  
- Je te hais, Madara. Je te déteste plus que tout au monde et je donnerais n'importe quoi pour te voir crever …  
- Tu devrais former une alliance avec mes ennemis alors. Ils seraient heureux de t'accueillir pour que tu leur donnes tous les secrets que tu as pu apprendre aux archives … Ils te payeraient une somme d'argent extraordinaire et tu n'aurais plus besoin de personne de toute ta vie. Tu serais heureuse comme ça ? Seule ?  
- Je ne serais pas seule ! J'aurais ma soeur !  
- Et tu crois que cette vie te conviendrait ? Je t'ai vue avec Sayuki, tu rayonnais …  
- Parce qu'elle me rappelle Keiko ..  
- Tu seras comme ça, avec nos enfants ou tu les détesteras autant que leur père .. ?

Elle frissonna et il ajouta :

- Tu me donneras un fils, que j'entrainerais. Au moins un. Il deviendra un shinobi fort de fier, et prendra ma place quand il l'aura méritée.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou, bougeant de sorte à être collé à elle et murmura, à son oreille :

- Le détesteras-tu alors ? Ou l'aimeras tu de tout ton coeur comme une mère aime ses enfants, peu importe ce qu'ils sont ?  
- J-je … Je crois que je l'aimerais.

Elle ferma les yeux, laissant glisser de nouvelles larmes sur ses joues et il murmura :

- Tu trembles.  
- J'ai peur de toi.  
- Tu n'as plus de raisons d'avoir peur, je ne te frapperais plus.

Elle ne répondit pas alors il la serra un peu plus, de sorte à la garder au chaud et la laissa s'endormir tranquillement, alors qu'il ne ferma pas l'oeil durant une grande partie de la nuit.  
Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle ne l'aime pas, mais de là à dire qu'elle le détestait aussi franchement …


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre un peu spécial aujourd'hui, beaucoup de dialogue ;) Merci à tous pour vos précieuses reviews, ça me fait très plaisir !

**Ananas** : Oui non, Madara vouloir des enfants pour les chouchouter etc, ça aurait été grotesque. Mais avoir une descendance pour reprendre sa place, pourquoi pas ? :p Ah oui, si elle y va trop fort, Madara va pas aimer et elle va encore le regretter, hein ? :p Et leur relation avance, petit à petit, même si ça n'est pas encore gagné ;)

**Lily** : Les hommes sont parfois stupides et naifs sur les sentiments et Madara, aussi beau soit-il, ne déroge pas à la règle ^^ Et puis, il ne s'attendait pas non plus à être touchée par le fait qu'elle le déteste mais encore une fois, Kagami est spéciale :p

**Ichigo** : Je suis vraiment contente que l'histoire te plaise ! Plus que 12 chapitres ;) Tu tiendras jusque là ?

**Elysabeth** : Un peu oui mais Madara n'est pas stupide, au contraire. Mais l'amour est complexe, non ? :p

**Cind3rella** : Madara attachant .. Je ne sais pas s'il aimerait ça :p Izuna aura un petit truc oui, mais je n'ai pas développé ça. Ca n'est pas vraiment important pour l'histoire en elle même :/

**Guest** : Merci, et j'espère que la suite te plaira ;)

**Alviss** : Les enfants ne sont pas prévus pour tout de suite mais je t'annoncerais un truc sur msn ou par sms ;) Madara a été choqué qu'elle le lui dise aussi franchement. Il voyait Kagami comme une douce jeune femme (malgré l'accident dans la chambre), quelqu'un qui apprécie tout le monde, plus ou moins. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? :p

* * *

Quand elle se réveilla, le lendemain, elle ne fut pas surprise d'être confortablement installée contre le torse de Madara, un de ses bras posé avec possessivité sur sa taille. Elle ne l'aimait pas, non, elle le détestait, mais sentir son corps brûlant contre le sien, son souffle glisser dans ses cheveux, sa peau étrangement douce sous ses doigts, c'était agréable. En mettant de côté que c'était lui, elle arrivait à se dire que pour la première fois de sa vie, un homme la désirait pour ce qu'elle était, sans se soucier de qui elle était, et elle se sentait bien.  
Et pour le coup, c'était un homme, un vrai. Pas un quarantenaire bedonnant, mais un guerrier, entrainé à tuer, au corps musclé et ferme. Et merde, quand elle le voyait comme ça, dans un état si .. fragile, elle ne pouvait pas se retenir de sourire légèrement mais bêtement tellement il était beau, à ses yeux.  
D'une main hésitante, elle caressa doucement le torse fort de Madara, descendant de sa gorge jusqu'à son ventre, puis, rougissant de honte, elle passa sur sa taille, glissa jusqu'à sa hanche, le bout des doigts sur les fesses du jeune homme qui ouvrit les yeux comme s'il venait de cligner. Il regarda un instant devant lui avant de baisser les yeux vers Kagami, sans qu'elle puisse le voir, et les refermer pour voir jusqu'où elle allait aller.  
Profitant de l'avoir à portée, et surtout qu'elle puisse découvrir le corps d'un homme sans que celui ci ne la regarde ou se moque d'elle, elle remonta sa main jusqu'à la nuque de Madara, dont elle traça doucement la longue, la pulpe de ses doigts caressant chaque vertèbre, l'une après l'autre, puis elle descendit le long de sa colonne solide et maintenue par des muscles nets et parfaitement travaillé. Elle ralentit en arrivant à ses fesses mais n'osa pas descendre plus bas, et préféra toucher, du bout des doigts, la cuisse du jeune homme, mais ne s'y attarda pas plus que ça.  
Ondulant des hanches, elle s'écarta légèrement de lui et regarda ses traits tranquilles un instant avant de poser une main sur sa clavicule et descendre lentement sur son torse, suivant sa main des yeux, jusqu'à ce que ses pupilles se posent, avec une gêne incomparable sur l'entrejambe de Madara, élevée au possible, un peu de liquide s'en échappant. C'était … déstabilisant pour elle. Avait-elle provoqué ça avec ces quelques caresses, du bout des doigts ? Si oui, il devait être très sensible, ou elle lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup.  
En y regardant de plus près, elle put voir un petit grain de beauté à peu près à mi hauteur et elle le toucha, du bout des doigts avant de soupirer et mesurer la taille de l'engin en plaçant son pouce à sa base, l'index à sa tête.  
Sans bouger ses doigts, elle reporta la taille à son bas ventre, écarquillant les yeux en voyant jusqu'où ça allait, sans savoir que Madara la regardait discrètement faire et elle murmura :

- C'est beaucoup trop grand ..

Il ne put retenir un sourire devant son innocence et elle rougit en relevant la tête pour embrasser son torse et reposer la tête contre sa peau.  
Mais il ne l'entendit pas de cette manière et grogna :

- Tu m'allumes et tu me laisses dans cette état ?

Elle rougit violemment en fermant les yeux, bafouilla son prénom tandis qu'il se plaçait sur le dos, les bras derrière la nuque pour s'étirer et elle murmura :

- J-je …  
- Touche moi.  
- Mais ..

Sans un mot, il attrapa sa main, la posa sur son membre et la fit faire plusieurs mouvements de pompe pour lui montrer, mais dès qu'il la lâcha, elle écarta sa main et lui tourna le dos, honteuse. Il s'approcha en grognant légèrement, pas d'accord avec elle et lui fit relever une jambe, profitant de sa surprise pour la pénétrer sans difficulté, la jeune femme enflammée d'avoir joué avec lui de cette façon.  
Et il fut lui même surpris en la voyant se cambrer, gémissant en le sentant s'enfoncer profondément en elle. Oh, ce son était tellement plaisant …  
Il la rapprocha de lui, glissant une main entre ses jambes pour la caresser en même temps qu'il lui faisait l'amour et elle se laissa faire, néophyte. La seule chose qu'elle sut faire fut de garder les jambes écartées pour aider ses mouvements et gémir de plaisir à chaque coup de rein langoureux qu'il lui donnait.  
Après l'orgasme, il s'écarta lentement, ayant trop chaud pour en plus ajouter la température du corps de sa femme au sien et soupira longuement de contentement tandis qu'elle lui tournait toujours le dos, deux sentiments se battant sans merci dans son esprit.  
Quand il se leva, il l'embrassa doucement sur l'épaule et récupéra des vêtements, dans l'idée d'aller se faire un bon thé glacé après s'être rapidement lavé et au moment où il allait sortir, il entendit :

- Tu ne m'as même pas embrassée …

Il s'arrêta, surpris avant de froncer les sourcils et regarder, perplexe, le visage de Kagami.  
Il s'accroupit en face d'elle, caressa doucement sa joue en repoussant ses cheveux et murmura :

- Ca te dérange tant que ça ?  
- Je te déteste peut être, mais de là à être prise comme une chienne, sans un peu de tendres …

Elle fut interrompue par un baiser passionné et langoureux, et exigeant, mais au moins, elle avait son baiser.  
Quand il s'écarta, qu'il remarqua ses joues rouges, son souffle court et ses lèvres entrouvertes, il murmura :

- Je ne t'ai pas embrassée, parce que je pensais que ça te dérangerait, vu que tu me détestes.

Elle baissa les yeux, incapable d'exprimer ce qu'elle voulait lui expliquer et il l'embrassa sur le front avant de se relever, cachant son entrejambe de ses vêtements propres et rejoignit la salle de bain.

Elle attendit qu'il finisse pour aller se laver mais elle fut incapable d'entrer dans la baignoire, beaucoup trop chaude pour la température qu'il faisait. Il était tôt le matin et pourtant, il faisait déjà un temps horriblement chaud, et elle détestait ça. La pluie lui manquait.  
Quand elle fut au rez de chaussé, elle soupira en voyant que Madara était déjà parti mais il lui avait laissé du thé froid. Elle alla ensuite chercher son infusion avant de rejoindre Hotaru au garde manger. Celle ci s'inclina et demanda :

- Kagami-sama, que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
- Déjà arrêter d'être aussi formelle, comme je vous l'ai demandé des dizaines de fois ..

L'intendante lui sourit et Kagami soupira en demandant :

- Où est Makina ?  
- Madara-sama ne vous a rien dit ?  
- N-non ?  
- Elle a déserté le camp hier soir, seule et Izuna est à sa recherche. Et son père est furieux.  
- Oh .. Et Natsume !?  
- Je suis là, Kagami-sama !

Kagami se tourna pour voir le shinobi courir vers elle et il souffla en disant :

- Madara-sama m'a convoqué avant mon service. Et il veut vous voir.  
- Oh, allons-y. Hotaru, on se voit plus tard pour trouver une remplaçante à Makina durant son absence.  
- Bien, ma dame.

Elle la salua et se rendit dans le bureau de Madara qui renvoya Natsume d'un geste de la main avant de vérifier que les entrées étaient closes et dire :

- Je viens de recevoir un rapport d'Izuna. Makina va, vraisemblablement, en direction d'un clan ennemi.  
- Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne l'arrête pas ?  
- Parce que je veux savoir ce qu'elle a en tête, mais je pense que ça te concerne.  
- Oh ..  
- Mais je ne t'ai pas faite venir pour ça.

Elle allait ouvrir la bouche mais elle s'interrompit en le voyant se rendre au milieu de la pièce et il fit plusieurs signes de la main avant de les poser sur le parquet, révélant ainsi une trappe. Kagami écarquilla les yeux, toujours aussi surprise à chaque fois qu'elle voyait un jutsu et Madara l'ouvrit, révélant un escalier de pierre.  
Il descendit deux marches avant de lui faire signe de passer devant lui, lui indiqua de faire attention à sa tête et elle descendit une douzaine de marches tandis qu'il refermait la trappe derrière eux, et celle ci se fondit immédiatement dans le parquet.  
Kagami se figea totalement, ne voyant absolument rien et Madara s'approcha d'elle, utilisant ses sharingans pour avoir une vision nocturne et murmura :

- Avance.  
- J-je vois absolument rien .. !

Il émit un léger rire en la voyant trembler et demanda :

- Tu as peur du noir ?  
- N-non mais … Qu'est ce que c'est .. ?  
- Viens.

Il passa à côté d'elle en lui prenant la main, la faisant avancer doucement dans le long couloir en face d'eux et elle sursauta violemment en sentant quelque chose se faufiler sous un de ses pieds et se retrouva contre Madara en disant, d'une voix aigue :

- Qu'est ce que c'était ?  
- Sûrement un rat ..  
- Un rat ?

Il sourit en sentant ses mains se crisper sur son torse et murmura :

- Mh, ils adorent faire des nids un peu partout ici.  
- Dis pas ça ..  
- Ils ne te mangeront pas ..  
- Pourquoi est ce qu'on est là ?  
- Tu verras. Pourrais-tu arrêter de m'arracher la peau qu'on puisse avancer ?  
- Mh.

Tremblant légèrement, elle lui reprit la main en tâtonnant et il la mena dans les couloirs, s'étendant sur des kilomètres en disant :

- J'aurais dû te parler de cet endroit il y a longtemps déjà, vu que tu es maitresse de clan mais je savais que tu n'en aurais pas besoin. Nous avons creusé ces galeries pendant des années et elles servent de cachette pour les civils au cas où le village serait attaqué. Je t'apprendrais à faire apparaître la trappe, en remontant. Il y a toujours assez de nourriture pour tenir deux semaines et plusieurs pièces, que tu ne voies sûrement pas.  
- Et il n'y a pas de torche !?  
- Il y en a mais on n'en a pas besoin. Tu sais, les étrangers, dans le clan, c'est assez inhabituel et même si tout le monde ne possède pas le sharingan, les autres pouvant l'utiliser guident les autres. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Elle hocha la tête, même s'il ne la voyait pas, et il s'arrêta brusquement devant une porte en fonte, assez épaisse. Elle manqua de peu de se cogner contre lui et il mordit son pouce pour appliquer une goute de sang sur la serrure, déclenchant ainsi quelques cliquettements avant de pousser la porte.  
Là, il attrapa un torche sur le côté, l'alluma d'un katon très léger et la donna à Kagami en disant :

- Choisis quelque chose, ça sera à toi.

Elle plissa les yeux en regardant la silhouette de Madara avant de regarder autour et s'apercevoir qu'elle était littéralement entourée d'or.  
La pièce était à peu près de la même taille que la chambre de Madara, remplie de coffres débordant de pièces d'or, sans parler des bijoux, coupes, et autres pierres précieuses. Jamais, même au château, elle n'avait vu une quantité aussi importante d'or. C'était juste .. trop.

- Hé ! Hotaru avait négocié pour ne pas me payer dix pièces d'or alors que ..  
- Elle avait un budget serré avec l'argent des provisions. Je ne veux pas qu'on vive dans l'opulence et que le clan vienne se plaindre quand on n'aura plus de fonds, et personne n'a jamais faim, ici.

Kagami soupira un instant avant de regarder à nouveau autour d'elle et s'accroupir près de premier coffre, d'où elle tira un collier pesant au moins un demi kilo, serti de gros rubis parfaitement taillés, mais elle savait, dès qu'il lui avait dit de prendre quelque chose.  
Mais, voulant le faire poireauter un peu, elle regarda le contenu de plusieurs coffres avant de soupirer et murmurer :

- Peut-on remonter ? J'ai une affaire à régler avec Hotaru et je ne suis pas attirée par ce qui brille.  
- Mais .. N'importe quelle femme aurait aimé un bijou et ..  
- Il faut croire que je ne suis pas n'importe quelle femme, mh ?

Madara la regarda d'un air dépité, pensant qu'un bijou lui aurait vraiment fait plaisir, même s'il n'avait put le choisir pour elle et tandis que, gardant la torche en main, elle reprit le chemin qu'ils venaient de faire, il soupira en se frottant le visage avant de sortir à son tour et verrouiller la porte, puis il la rejoignit sans un mot, dans un silence lourd de sens.  
Il l'aurait pourtant bien vue avec cette petit émeraude montée sur une chaine d'or blanc qu'il avait repéré.  
Sans un mot, il fit demi tour pour aller le chercher tandis qu'elle se demandait sérieusement si c'était un rat qui lui mordillait le mollet ou juste une envie de se gratter.  
Il la rattrapa à mi chemin, le collier dans la poche et demanda :

- Quelle affaire ?  
- À moins que tu veuilles continuer à cuisiner, ou même faire faire le ménage, il va nous falloir quelqu'un pour ça, non ?  
- Je pensais que tu choisirais Irina, vu que tu t'entends avec elle.  
- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Je l'adore, et je la ferais jamais travailler sous tes ordres.

Madara leva les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer mais ne dit plus rien de tout le trajet.  
Ça allait être beaucoup plus dur que ce qu'il avait pensé.  
En arrivant aux escaliers, il fit les signes pour débloquer la trappe et éteignit la torche, monta le premier et tendit la main pour aider Kagami à s'en extirper. Il la laissa épousseter ses vêtements en se réinstallant à son bureau et murmura :

- Demain, tu seras occupée pour le clan.  
- D'accord. Je peux .. ?  
- Vas y.

Il tapota ses lèvres d'un air amusé et elle leva les yeux au ciel, lui donna un baiser fugace, légèrement agacée qu'il abuse de son attirance pour lui avant de sortir du bureau. Elle attrapa rapidement l'attention de Natsume qui sourit en la rattrapant et Madara la regarda s'éloigner avant de se mordiller les lèvres, se disant qu'il arriverait à la dompter, quoique ca lui en coute.  
Voyant qu'Hotaru était occupée à former une petite nouvelle, Kagami se détourna, pensant faire une balade autour du camp afin de se détendre un peu, jusqu'à voir une jeune femme, étrangère et habillée d'un kimono, se diriger vers les grandes portes, entourée de deux shinobis.  
Elle était une femme dans la trentaine, avec sûrement de longs cheveux blonds cendrés, emprisonnés dans un chignon stricte, digne d'une geisha. Sa peau était légèrement dorée, et ses yeux étaient bleus sous d'épais cils charbons. Et elle avait l'air très distinguée et très bien élevée.  
Kagami fit signe à Natsume de s'approcher et lui demanda :

- Qui c'est .. ?  
- Elle s'appelle Urara, et vient d'un village voisin. C'est une .. prostituée que Madara-sama fait venir, de temps en temps, pour calmer les ardeurs des célibataires, ou en récompense de mission.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui, Kagami-sama. Elle est très gentille et je crois que même Izuna-sama a utilisé ses services, une ou deux fois.  
- Oh, je crois que j'ai besoin de lui parler.

Natsume acquiesça en appelant un des gardes tandis que Kagami s'approchait rapidement. Les gardes s'inclinèrent devant elle et la prostituée se retourna, surprise. Natsume se racla la gorge et murmura :

- Urara-san, je vous présente Kagami-sama, la maitresse de clan.  
- Oh, mes hommages, Kagami-sama ..

La jeune femme fit une révérence très gracieuse devant elle et Kagami sourit en demandant :

- Est ce qu'il serait possible d'avoir une petite conversation avec vous ?  
- Je ne peux décemment pas refuser, ma dame.  
- Allons à l'ombre, voulez-vous ?  
- Je vous suis.

Kagami sourit et entraina la jeune femme à l'écart des maisons, à un endroit où le nombre d'arbres était important pour être à l'abri des regards et elle s'installa sur un banc en pierre, en faisant signe à Natsume de s'éloigner.  
Urara s'installa près d'elle et demanda :

- Qu'est ce qu'une maitresse de clan pourrait vouloir me dire ? N'êtes vous pas satisfaite de mes services ?

Kagami rougit avant de murmurer :

- Je ne crois pas que vos services me concernent. Mais j'ai besoin de .. conseils.  
- Oh. Ma dame aurait-elle du mal à satisfaire son mari ?

Cette fois, c'était trop pour Kagami qui sentit son visage entier virer au rouge, sans parler de son coeur qui s'accéléra sous la honte.  
La prostituée sourit légèrement et se pencha vers elle en disant :

- Je m'excuse si j'ai offensé ma dame, mon franc parlé me fait souvent défaut.  
- Non je .. je suis juste .. prude.  
- Pardonnez moi de vous poser cette question, mais ma dame était-elle vierge avant de connaître Madara-sama, son mari ?

Kagami acquiesça alors la femme à côté d'elle sourit et dit :

- Dans ce cas, Kagami-sama ne devrait pas avoir honte de cette façon, et devrait être fière de sa pureté. Je suis sûre que Madara-sama a apprécié ça aussi.  
- Je .. ne sais pas vraiment en fait.  
- Je peux vous l'assurer, ma dame, les hommes aiment savoir qu'ils sont, et seront les seuls à avoir touché à leur femme, et connaissant le caractère de Madara-sama, uniquement par réputation, je peux affirmer que c'est aussi valable pour lui.

Kagami sourit légèrement en acquiesçant et Urara se racla la gorge en disant :

- Que voulez vous savoir, alors ?  
- Le truc, c'est que .. Je suis .. Enfin, je ne fais jamais grand chose et ça m'embête un peu …  
- Vous n'osez pas ?  
- Pas vraiment, et vu que c'est le premier homme avec lequel je suis, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire.  
- Et je suppose que lui n'a pas ce genre de problème …  
- P-pas vraiment, non.  
- Est ce que vous êtes attirée par lui ?

Kagami rougit et acquiesça en disant :

- J-je ne sais pas si c'est normal, mais dès qu'il me regarde, quand on est seuls, ou qu'il me touche, c'est …  
- Est-ce qu'il est exigeant ? Je veux dire, est ce qu'il prend le temps de vous caresser et vous embrasser ?  
- Pas vraiment .. En tous cas, pas la dernière fois.  
- Je vois. Privez le de sexe.  
- P-pardon ?  
- Privez le. Inventez un prétexte, ou dites qu'il fait trop chaud.  
- Je ne crois pas que … qu'il apprécierait .. ni que j'y arriverais ..  
- Bien sûr que vous arriverez. Tournez lui le dos, dites lui que vous n'avez pas envie et qu'il n'a qu'à se contenter tout seul s'il veut vraiment. Ça marche à tous les coups.  
- Il va se vexer.  
- Mais vous verrez qu'il sera un peu plus tendre la prochaine fois.  
- Ou plus brute.  
- Dans ce cas, repoussez le en disant que vous êtes sa femme, et pas une prostituée.

Kagami baissa les yeux, gênée et Urara sourit en disant :

- Ensuite, pour votre problème de pudeur, vous pourriez .. faire un petit jeu avec lui.  
- Un jeu ?  
- Mh. Il a un esprit de compétition développé, non ? Alors vous le faites s'allonger, les bras derrière la tête, et fermer les yeux. Dans un premier temps, vous ne faites rien et s'il bouge, vous lui dites qu'il a perdu.

Kagami fronça les sourcils et Urara sourit en disant :

- Le lendemain, vous recommencez en lui proposant une revanche. Sauf que cette fois, vous profitez de son immobilité pour le toucher partout où vous n'avez jamais osé. Il sera sous votre contrôle et il ne bougera pas parce qu'il voudra gagner. Et il aura les yeux fermés, donc vous n'aurez pas l'impression qu'il vous .. inspecte, en quelque sorte.  
- Je .. crois que je pourrais essayer.  
- Et si, quand vous avez terminé, il n'a pas bougé, vous pouvez lui donner une récompense.  
- Une récompense ?  
- Et bien, soit vous le laissez vous faire l'amour, soit vous lui faites une petite gâterie, il apprécieras sûrement …

Urara fit un petit clin d'oeil à Kagami qui rougit en disant :

- U-une gâterie ? Je ne vois pas ce que ..  
- Au lieu d'utiliser votre .. caverne, vous utilisez votre bouche.  
- Oh je .. C'est …

Kagami posa une main gênée sur sa bouche en détournant les yeux, ignorant le petit rire venant de la prostituée qui ajouta :

- Ca n'est pas sale, si c'est ce que vous pensez. Et vous n'êtes pas obligée d'avoir tout en bouche. Vous pouvez aussi vous contenter de l'embrasser à ce niveau là, utiliser votre langue, mais je vous assure que les hommes aiment ce genre d'attention. En général, ils sont très fier de leur membre et aiment qu'ils soient cajolés.

Kagami se racla la gorge et murmura :

- E-et si je voulais le rendre .. vraiment fou ?  
- Fou ?  
- Vous savez ..  
- Oh, oui, je vois. Attachez le.

Kagami pâlit et la jeune femme ajouta :

- Emmenez le à un endroit qui ne se prête pas du tout à ça, sous un prétexte bidon, et attachez le à quelque chose qu'il ne pourra pas bouger. Avec un homme comme lui, ça sera quitte ou double. Soit il va détester mais au moins, vous aurez essayé, soit il va adorer se sentir dominé par sa femme un peu prude et quand il sera à sa limite, il saura se détacher et vous faire l'amour comme jamais.  
- Vous êtes sûre ?  
- Je connais mon métier.  
- Oh ..

Kagami se racla la gorge, gênée et murmura :

- J-je vais essayer.  
- Si ça peut vous aider, dites vous que ce qui se passera dans votre chambre ne sera jamais sût par le clan. C'est votre intimité.  
- M-Merci beaucoup.  
- Il n'y a pas de problème. Et vous n'êtes pas la première à m'avoir consultée pour ça.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Mh. Beaucoup de femmes aiment voir leur mari comblé. C'est un peu le but d'un mariage, n'est ce pas ?

Kagami força un sourire et se leva en disant :

- Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Est-ce que je vous dois quelque chose ?  
- Oh non, ces conseils n'ont pas de prix si ça peut rendre un couple heureux.

Kagami frissonna légèrement à cause du mot « couple » et raccompagna la jeune femme jusqu'à la grande porte, récupérant au passage son garde et quand la femme fut sortie du campement, accompagnée de ses protecteurs, Kagami soupira et demanda à Natsume :

- Vous avez entendu quelque chose de notre conversation ?  
- Non, ma dame, et même si ça avait été le cas, vous savez que je n'en aurais pas parlé.  
- Kagami-sama !

Kagami se stoppa en se tournant vers Hotaru qui l'appelait et celle ci la rejoignit, prit une bonne minute pour souffler avant de dire :

- Je vous ai trouvé une nouvelle jeune femme pour qu'elle s'occupe de la maison.  
- Oh, la gamine de tout à l'heure ?  
- Oui, ma dame.  
- Elle vient du clan ?  
- Oui, Kagami-sama. Elle vient d'atteindre ses quinze ans. Puis-je vous demander de la chaperonner un peu, au début ? Elle est assez … farouche.  
- Je suppose qu'elle apprendra rapidement. Vous la faites commencer ce soir ?  
- Demain, plutôt.  
- Mh, demain, Madara a dit que je serais occupée, mais je suis sûre qu'elle saura se débrouiller. Sinon .. je suppose que mon cher mari l'impressionnera assez pour qu'elle se comporte correctement.  
- Je n'en suis pas si sûre.  
- Nous verrons. Retournez à vos tâches, Hotaru, je dois m'occuper d'une affaire.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle venait de voir Izuna entrer dans le village, et elle voulait savoir où Makina était partie. Elle savait que ça avait quelque chose à faire avec elle, et elle ne pouvait rester dans l'ignorance. Elle le rattrapa au moment où il entra dans le bureau de Madara et le plus jeune la regarda un instant avant de la laisser entrer en disant que de toutes façons, elle était maitresse de clan.


	12. Chapter 12

Quel temps de merde ! :( J'en suis malade !

**Ichigo** : Non, ça n'est pas la soeur de Kagami ! Ca aurait pu être une bonne idée, que Madara lui fasse la surprise ou quelque chose comme ça mais raté ;)

**Alviss** : Je ne dis pas qu'il est bien monté mais n'oublie pas que Kagami n'a pas souvent vu ce genre de choses ;) Je trouvais la scène mignonne à écrire, on dirait qu'elle était mignonne à lire aussi ^^ Elle n'avait personne d'autre à qui demander, c'est pour ça ! :o Tu la voyais, toi, aller demander à Izuna comment satisfaire son frère ? :p Oui, l'anguille, la caverne, tout ça ... Plus poétique non ?

**Ananas** : Kagami avait besoin de conseils, tu crois pas ? au lieu de rester sur le dos et se laisser faire. beaucoup moins érotique et moins agréable pour elle, sûrement ;) Madara restera arrogant et sexy, même s'il va sûrement changer avec le temps. Mais il a une bonne raison, tu crois pas ? ;)

**Elysabeth** : Tu verras ? :p Madara le sera en tous cas, ou il essayera ;)

* * *

Elle ignora le regard curieux de Madara et s'installa sur un des fauteuils en demandant :

- Alors ? Où est-elle ?

Madara fronça les sourcils et grogna :

- Ca ne me dérange pas que tu écoutes son rapport mais en silence.

Elle soupira et Izuna s'installa sur son fauteuil préféré, avala plusieurs gorgées d'eau à sa gourde et dit :

- Elle a été prise en charge à la base du clan, et ils ne semblaient pas la connaître. Je n'ai pas pu m'approcher, mais je l'ai vue entrer dans le bureau d'Hashirama.

Madara soupira en se frottant les tempes et en voyant le visage perplexe de sa femme, il précisa :

- Le clan Senju est notre plus grand rival. Ils ont beaucoup de soutien auprès des seigneurs. Et si Makina s'est rendue chez eux, c'est avec une idée précise en tête.  
- V-vos rivaux ? J'ai entendu parlé d'eux par le passé et ..  
- Et ?

D'un regard, Madara la défiait de dire quelque chose de positif à propos des Senju, elle le voyait dans ses pupilles écarlates, sans parler de ses lèvres déformées par le dégout. Kagami se racla la gorge et continua, avec diplomatie :

- Et on m'a toujours dit qu'ils étaient puissants, rien de plus.  
- Tu ne connaitrais pas les Senju, n'est ce pas ? Tu ne me trahirais pas de cette manière, mh ?  
- I-il se peut que j'en ai rencontré un, il y a deux ans ..

Kagami détourna les yeux en voyant Madara serrer les dents et elle se racla la gorge, effaçant les début de larmes à ses yeux en disant :

- Et il se peut que je déteste les shinobis à cause d'eux.

La colère de Madara tomba d'un coup. Il scruta les yeux émeraudes de sa femme, sans comprendre, et elle souffla un bon coup avec de dire :

- Si ça peut te rassurer, Madara, je ne m'allierais jamais avec cette bande de chiens.

Cette fois, Izuna et Madara étaient tous les deux aussi surpris. Madara à cause de ce qu'elle avait dit, mais Izuna parce qu'elle avait tutoyé son frère. Sans que celui ci ne le lui reproche.  
Kagami se leva, mal à l'aise et s'approcha de Madara en murmurant :

- Excuse moi, je dois aller m'allonger. Je .. On se voit ce soir, d'accord ? Je te dirais ce que je sais sur les Senju mais là ..

Il acquiesça et la laissa sortir de son bureau sans un mot. Quand la porte fut refermée, Izuna se racla la gorge et demanda :

- Ca va, vous deux ?  
- Je suppose. Tu n'es pas parti pendant si longtemps, tu sais ? Et elle est assez calme depuis son retour de l'infirmerie.  
- Est ce que .. la soirée s'est bien passée ?  
- Elle m'a dit qu'elle me détestait, c'est tout. Mais je peux t'assurer que ce matin, elle m'adorait.

Izuna leva les yeux au ciel et soupira en grognant :

- Tu as un plan, pour la faire tomber amoureuse ou tu comptes attendre qu'elle abandonne, tout simplement ?  
- J'ai … Je l'ai emmenée dans le coffre, tout à l'heure, mais elle s'est juste détournée en disant que les bijoux ne l'intéressaient pas.  
- Offre lui un truc à poil ?  
- Un .. truc à poils ?  
- Les femmes adorent les trucs mignons avec des poils. Comme les chatons.  
- Quelle horreur …

Izuna pouffa de rire devant l'air ennuyé de son frère et dit :

- Sinon, emmène la se promener un peu, en dehors du camp. Quelque part où elle se sentira libre.  
- Trop dangereux.  
- C'est toi qui voit. Tu veux que je fasses quelque chose de particulier ?  
- Continue d'espionner Makina, je te contacterais si on a un contrat ou que j'ai besoin de toi.  
- À tes ordres.

Et Izuna, ou plutôt son clone, disparut dans un nuage de fumée tandis que Madara s'inclinait pour récupérer la bouteille de saké sous son bureau et en boire directement au goulot, fatigué.  
Pendant ce temps, Kagami était rentrée chez eux, lavée, changée et allongée sur le lit, son tanto à la main sous son oreiller. Elle savait que Natsume gardait l'entrée de la chambre mais elle ne se sentait pas rassurée.  
Et elle resta là tout la journée, ignorant sa faim et son malaise, sans parler du fait qu'elle avait envie que Madara la tienne dans ses bras, parce qu'à chaque fois que c'était le cas, qu'elle était contre lui, malgré sa haine envers lui, elle se sentait en sécurité. Il avait un don pour ça, naturel, et quand il la tenait contre son torse musclé, qu'il glissait les doigts dans ses cheveux sans se soucier de combien mielleux ça pouvait paraitre, elle pouvait oublier tout ce qu'il y avait autour.  
Elle sursauta violemment quand celui ci entra dans la pièce. Natsume lui avait murmuré qu'elle n'avait pas bougé de la journée, ni n'était sorti et il s'était légèrement inquiété pour elle. Elle ne lui avait pas semblé bien quand elle était partie, dans la matinée, et en la voyant le regarder, les larmes aux yeux et la main crispée sur son tanto, il retint un sourire, monta sur le lit et l'attrapa d'un mouvement lent avant de se laisser tomber sur le côté, l'attirant contre lui.  
Il n'aimait peut être pas la voir pleurnicher pour rien, mais là, elle semblait avoir la meilleure des raisons.  
Elle lâcha son sabre inutile et se blottit dans les bras de son mari qu'elle détestait tant et lui demanda de la pardonner.

- Te pardonner quoi ?  
- D'être faible.  
- Je crois avoir compris, depuis le temps, que tu n'as pas été élevée à la dure, mh ? Je te vois plutôt dans un beau château, entourée de domestique avec ta soeur, j'ai raison ?

Elle acquiesça et il murmura :

- Dis moi ce que tu sais sur les Senju, que ça te paraisse utile ou non.  
- J-je sais que je les déteste.  
- Tu en as rencontré un .. A quelle occasion ?  
- Je .. ne l'ai pas directement rencontré. J'ai été présentée à lui lors d'une réunion mais après, j'ai dû partir. J'ai dû échanger deux mots avec lui.  
- Tu te souviens de son nom ?  
- Je .. non. Mais il avait des cheveux blancs en bataille et des yeux rouges.  
- Tobirama …  
- Tu le connais ?  
- Quoi d'autre ?  
- Rien, vraiment. Il était arrivé juste pour la réunion et est reparti juste après. Il n'avait pas de bagages, ni de .. compagnon.  
- Ok.  
- T-tu ne veux rien savoir d'autre ?  
- Je me fous de ton passé. Tu es, et resteras, ma femme, et c'est tout ce qui m'importe.  
- M-mais je …

Il émit un petit claquement de langue pour qu'elle n'en dise pas plus et l'embrassa sur le front en disant :

- Maintenant, nous allons diner et nous coucher, mh ?  
- D'accord.

Elle s'écarta rapidement de lui, même si c'était à contre coeur vu qu'elle se sentait bien et murmura qu'elle allait cuisiner avant de descendre tandis qu'il soupirait légèrement en sortant le collier de sa poche. Il le posa sur l'oreiller de sa femme avant de descendre pour l'aider un peu, et mettre la table, en lui indiquant qu'Izuna ne serait pas là.  
Elle avait ce regard qu'il détestait. Vide et sans la petite étincelle qui y brillait habituellement, mais il savait qu'il ne la ferait pas changer d'humeur aussi simplement. Il n'était que son mari, avec lequel elle s'était forcée à se marier pour retrouver sa soeur, et bien qu'ils partageait parfois des moments de passion intense, ça ne voulait rien dire, pour elle. Et ça l'emmerdait, lui.  
Il détestait être sentimental comme ça.  
Ils mangèrent en silence, et au moment où elle se levait, il murmura :

- Tu devrais penser au signe que tu veux envoyer à ta soeur, mon shinobi y va demain après midi.  
- Un morceau de papier avec un symbole, ça ira ?  
- Tu es sûre qu'elle le reconnaitra ?  
- Totalement. C'était notre façon de dire à l'autre que ça allait.  
- Comme tu veux.

Elle hocha doucement la tête, d'un air distant avant de soupirer, le remercier de l'avoir câlinée avant le diner et monta dans la chambre.  
Elle se figea en voyant le collier sur son oreiller, la pierre brillant légèrement à la lueur des bougies et elle s'assit au bord du lit pour le prendre entre ses doigts et le regarder un long moment.  
Elle n'aimait peut être pas les bijoux, ni ce qui brillait mais ça, c'était assez discret. Et il l'avait choisi pour elle. Sa façon de lui dire qu'elle pouvait prendre ce qu'elle voulait, comme s'il s'en foutait l'avait offensée, mais ça .. ça, c'était différent. Il ne le lui offrait peut être pas directement, mais il l'avait sélectionné pour elle. Et ça lui plaisait.  
Elle glissa doucement le collier autour de son cou, l'accrocha avec soin avant de regarder le pendentif se placer à la naissance de sa poitrine. Elle sourit légèrement, enfila son kimono de nuit et s'allongea de son côté, pour s'endormir dans la seconde.

Quand Madara la rejoignit, après son bain, il grinça un peu des dents en voyant qu'elle dormait déjà, mais son humeur s'atténua quand il vit le collier autour de son cou. Mieux, il sourit légèrement, l'embrassa sur la tempe et se coucha contre elle, un bras sur sa taille, mais il ne s'endormit pas de suite. Même s'il n'était pas curieux à propos de son passé, il se posait des questions.  
Qui était-elle pour avoir aperçu Tobirama, lors d'une réunion dans un château ?  
Il soupira en embrassant sa nuque, fourra le nez dans ses cheveux et s'endormit. Il aurait ses réponses sans les demander, il le savait.  
Il se réveilla le premier, le lendemain matin et à priori, aucun d'eux n'avait bougé. Elle s'était juste légèrement recroquevillée sur elle même, suite au cauchemar qui l'avait tourmentée durant la nuit.

D'humeur coquine, il glissa le bout des doigts sur son ventre en l'embrassant dans le cou et elle se réveilla en sursaut, avant de le repousser, suivant les conseils d'Urara et marmonner qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur. Il la regarda se lever et attraper des vêtements dans l'armoire pour aller s'habiller à la salle de bain. Il cligna, surpris de la voir fuir comme ça alors qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi vive au réveil puis soupira en supprimant son envie de la faire revenir et lui dire que lui, était d'humeur. Il se leva avec un nouveau soupire, s'habilla et la rejoignit dans la salle de bain, forçant la serrure sans la casser. Elle sursauta en le voyant entrer, alors qu'elle était en train d'observer une piqure de moustique sur son épaule et il demanda :

- Tu es sûre que ça va ?  
- Ça va, Madara, je suis juste .. vraiment pas d'humeur. Une autre fois, peut être.  
- Tu as l'air pâle. Vas à l'infirmerie après le petit déjeuner.

Elle soupira et il sortit de la pièce sans un mot de plus.  
En arrivant en bas, il regarda la jeune fille attendre avec la théière d'un air mauvais. Elle lui jeta d'ailleurs un regard haineux quand elle tourna les yeux vers lui et il reconnut immédiatement la fille d'un des hommes qu'il avait perdu, quelque chose comme un an auparavant.  
Il s'installa à table, ignorant l'aura menaçante de la jeune femme et attendit que Kagami descende à son tour. Celle ci s'installa près de lui et murmura :

- J'aimerais qu'on ..

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'adolescente en se stoppant et fronça les sourcils en grognant :

- Qu'est ce que tu attends, au juste ?

Même Madara fut surpris par le ton employé. Non, définitivement, quelque chose n'allait pas avec sa femme. Il baissa les yeux vers elle avant de murmurer :

- On parlera dans mon bureau, mh ?  
- Désolée.

Il sourit légèrement en l'embrassant sur le front, avant de faire signe à la jeune fille de les servir, puis il lui indiqua d'attendre dans la cuisine, d'où Hotaru supervisait l'adolescente.  
Quand ils furent seuls, Kagami se racla la gorge en entamant son thé et murmura :

- J-je ..

Elle grogna en posant sa main libre sur son ventre et murmura :

- J'étais en retard et … Je risque d'être assez irascible pendant quelques jours.  
- Mh, je comprends. Évite quand même de traumatiser notre nouvelle aide ménagère, c'est mon travail ça, en général.

Elle sourit sans le vouloir et murmura :

- Est-ce que .. ça serait possible qu'on se prenne une petite heure à l'extérieur du camp ? Juste … pour marcher en silence ?  
- Je demanderais à Natsume de monter une petite unité et ..  
- Non je .. J'aimerais être avec toi.  
- Avec moi ?

Il leva un sourcils surpris et elle se racla la gorge en disant :

- Je commence à .. étouffer un peu ici, à toujours voir les mêmes personnes. C'était pas pareil quand j'étais gosse, y'avait toujours du passage au village, des voyageurs. Mais là, y'a ces grands murs et je .. J'aime pas être enfermée.  
- Et pourquoi moi ?  
- Parce que je suis pas rassurée avec Natsume.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Il .. Il est gentil, je ne dis pas le contraire, et si Izuna l'a mis à ce poste, c'est qu'il sait ce qu'il fait, mais ça .. n'est pas le chef de clan pour une bonne raison, non ? Tu es le shinobi le plus puissant ici et ta présence m'aide à ne pas angoisser.  
- D'accord alors, mais pas aujourd'hui, tu as du travail. Demain, sûrement.  
- M-merci.

Elle lui adressa un sourire sincère et il l'embrassa sur le front en murmurant :

- Tu ne devrais pas hésiter à me demander ce genre de choses.

Il savait que sur le moment, il était hypocrite, ayant critiqué l'idée d'Izuna avec froideur la veille, mais qu'elle le demande était différent. Il ne pouvait rien refuser à sa précieuse Kagami, et il ne pouvait pas dire non à un peu de temps, rien qu'elle et lui, loin de toute responsabilité. Ça pourrait même être romantique s'il trouvait un petit endroit retiré et intime.  
Kagami termina son thé en silence, pressée d'être au lendemain et se leva en même temps que Madara, mais elle alla d'abord à la cuisine pour demander à la gamine :

- Quel est ton nom ?  
- _Uchiha_ Yuko.

Elle avait accentué le Uchiha, indiquant clairement à Kagami qu'elle faisait partie des partisans au « pas d'étranger en maitresse de clan ». Mais Kagami, remontée à bloc à cause de ses affaires, grogna :

- Tu vas bien m'écouter, Yuko. Je suis en une humeur terrible en ce moment, et je peux devenir pire que Madara si tu me parles sur un mauvais ton. Alors tu remballes ta fierté mal placée et tu fais profile bas.

Hotaru souriait légèrement, pas surprise du tout. Elle avait eu affaire à Kagami lors de cette période du mois et savait à quoi s'attendre. Elle devenait une tout autre personne et effectivement, elle pouvait être pire que Madara.  
Yuko ne baissa pas les yeux, au contraire et Kagami plissa les yeux, ne se détournant pas quand Madara ouvrit la porte de la cuisine pour venir la chercher.

- Allez, viens ma chère, tu as autre chose à faire que casser une gamine. Hotaru, on aura besoin de toi aussi, dans mon bureau dans dix minutes, confie la fillette à Irina, elle devrait s'en sortir.  
- Bien, Madara-sama.

Kagami se détourna en soupirant, lançant un regard noir à Madara pour l'avoir interrompue et alla mettre ses chaussures. Elle sortit rapidement, ayant besoin d'un bon bol d'air frais et en voyant Natsume s'approcher, elle lui dit :

- Je ne crois pas que j'aurais besoin de protection aujourd'hui.  
- Oh ..

Le jeune garde regarda Madara qui sortait à son tour et dit :

- J'attendrais que vous fassiez appel à moi, dans ce cas. Je vais m'entrainer.

Elle acquiesça et se dirigea sans un mot vers le bâtiment administratif, les bras croisés mais c'était surtout pour supporter la douleur qui traversait son corps à chaque pas qu'elle faisais. Et dire que le lendemain, elle allait sûrement devoir marcher .. Mais elle ne s'en faisait pas plus que ça. Le premier jour était toujours le pire.  
Madara la regardait faire, curieux. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu affaire à une femme dans cet état, jusqu'ici, étant donné qu'il n'avait jamais eu de relation sérieuse, et il avait presque mal pour elle, et n'avait pas besoin du sharingans pour se rendre compte à quel point elle souffrait. Son corps tout entier était crispé, lui donnant une démarche assez peu gracieuse, loin de ce à quoi il était habitué. Oh, bien sûr, ça n'était pas la première fois depuis qu'elle était au village, mais les autres fois, il n'avait pas eu le .. loisir de l'observer autant.  
En se concentrant légèrement, il pouvait presque sentir l'odeur de sang qu'elle dégageait.  
En arrivant dans son bureau, Madara récupéra quelques parchemins sur l'étagère, les donna à sa femme et grogna :

- Tu mets ça en application. Utilise le nombre d'hommes que tu veux et fais en sorte que ce soit fait rapidement.  
- Tu .. ne m'aides pas ?  
- Tu es grande, non ?  
- Tu .. me fais confiance ?  
- Pour ça, oui. Tu as étudié les idées sûrement plus longtemps que moi et tu es plus patiente que moi.

Un sourire indescriptible se forma sur les lèvres fines de Kagami. Il lui avait pourtant prouvé plusieurs fois qu'il lui faisait confiance, en lui donnant cette place, lui confiant le clan pendant son absence, mais là, qu'elle doive s'occuper de tâches pas si importantes que ça semblait l'emplir de bonheur.  
Elle s'approcha doucement pour lui donner un petit baiser, qui le surprit et elle murmura :

- Je pensais être totalement inutile quand tu étais là, à part pour faire beau.

Il glissa une main douce dans ses cheveux et répondit, l'air sérieux :

- Tant que tu ne me donnes pas de raisons de me méfier de toi …

Il porta une mèche de cheveux à ses lèvres, appréciant leur douceur en la regardant droit dans les yeux et elle murmura :

- Merci.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que tu m'as offert une vie.  
- Une vie .. ?  
- Tu ne veux pas savoir.

Il comprit qu'elle parlait de son passé et elle s'écarta en entendant toquer mais il ignora les coups et demanda :

- Le message pour ta soeur ?  
- Oh ..

Elle attrapa la plume sur le bureau, un parchemin vierge et dessina une étrange spirale dessus, s'enroulant plusieurs fois sur elle même avant de reposer son accessoire et dire :

- Voilà.  
- C'est tout ?  
- Il n'y a pas que les shinobis qui ont des textes codés, mh ?

Il acquiesça, sachant qu'avant même de s'entrainer, il avait déjà un code secret pour communiquer avec son frère à travers une cloison de leurs chambres et la laissa sortir du bureau, attrapant Hotaru au passage pour que celle ci l'aide.  
Il prit ensuite une petite minute pour souffler avant de faire appeler le shinobi en charge d'aller voir si Keiko allait bien, et un autre pour qu'il lui cherche un faucon afin d'envoyer un message à Izuna et le faire revenir au camp.  
Une fois les deux messages envoyés, il reprit son travail habituel, à savoir recevoir quiconque voulait lui parler avant d'aller observer les entrainements quotidiens.

Finalement, la journée passa rapidement pour Kagami. D'être autant occupée lui plaisait, et elle supervisa l'aménagement du potager, du système d'irrigation associé à celui ci, ainsi que l'abattage d'un arbre pour construire un poulailler digne de ce nom, et Hotaru serait chargée de trouver des pondeuses et des coqs pour le remplir.  
La serre attendrait un peu.  
En tous cas, Kagami était tellement fatiguée par sa journée et son état qu'elle s'endormit sur les cuisses de Madara, pendant le diner, et ne se réveilla même pas quand Izuna revint de sa mission d'espionnage. Celui ci avait l'air tout à fait normal, quoique fatigué, mais en voyant sa belle soeur dormir aussi profondément alors qu'elle avait encore des baguettes à la main, il sourit et demanda :

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?  
- Tu ne me croiras sûrement pas mais absolument rien, elle a juste travaillé, aujourd'hui.  
- Travaillé ?  
- Je crois qu'elle a marché l'équivalent de trente kilomètres.  
- Oh ?  
- Je lui ai fait s'occuper des idées qui lui avaient été données lors de notre absence. Le poulailler ressemble à un palace.

Izuna gloussa devant l'air ennuyé de son frère et s'installa à table pour se servir et dire :

- Et ça ?  
- Nous avons une nouvelle domestique, quoiqu'elle est encore un peu sauvage.

Il tourna un regard écarlate vers la porte de la cuisine, laissée entrouverte pour que Yuko puisse entendre s'ils avaient besoin de quelque chose et Izuna murmura :

- Je ne crois pas que ça dérangerait Kagami de le faire.  
- Ça n'est pas sa place.  
- Mh …

Izuna avala un verre de saké et Madara murmura :

- Et je t'ai fait revenir pour une bonne raison.  
- Laquelle ?  
- Je .. pars demain, avec Kagami. Elle a besoin de sortir du clan et m'a demandé de l'accompagner.  
- Et ça n'est plus dangereux ?  
- Je resterais sur mes gardes, pour qui tu me prends ?  
- Mh. Toute la journée ?  
- Sûrement. Ça lui fera du bien.  
- Tu crois que .. Makina sait vraiment ce qu'elle fait ?  
- Je crois qu'elle est plus intelligente qu'elle n'en a l'air. Et son père est furieux.  
- Je veux bien te croire.

Madara finit de manger rapidement et en remarquant qu'Izuna fixait la poitrine de sa femme d'un air concentré, il se racla la gorge en l'interrogeant du regard. Le cadet rougit légèrement et murmura :

- Ca n'est pas ce que tu crois. Mais le collier, c'est nouveau ?  
- Oui. Je l'ai sorti du coffre pour elle, et elle l'a mis sans que je la force. Je crois qu'il lui plait.  
- Mh, je vois. Tu gagnes des points, on dirait, mh ?

Madara ne répondit pas et au lieu de ça, il finit son verre d'alcool avait de soulever sa femme en douceur pour ne pas la réveiller et aller la poser sur leur lit. Il ferma la porte derrière lui afin de la déshabiller et elle finit par ouvrir les yeux en murmurant :

- Madara .. ?  
- Mh ?  
- Pourquoi je suis au lit ?  
- Tu t'es endormie. Rendors toi, je ..  
- Non, il faut que .. que je me lève.

Il comprit pourquoi en la voyant poser une main tendue sur son bas ventre alors qu'elle se redressait à la force de ses abdominaux et il la laissa sortir de la chambre pour la salle de bain, des vêtements à la main. De son côté, il se déshabilla sans attendre et entra dans le lit, pensant se laver le lendemain et en voyant Kagami revenir, il allait la prendre dans ses bras mais elle repoussa ses mains en disant :

- Non, Madara, s'il te plait .. Je meurs de chaud.  
- Tu veux que j'ouvre les portes avec la moustiquaire ?  
- Si ça ne te dérange pas …

Il s'exécuta lentement, indifférent de sa nudité puis se recoucha, embrassa l'épaule de Kagami qui lui tournait le dos et elle se blottit sur elle même en demandant :

- Tu n'as pas changé d'avis pour demain ?  
- Non.

Il la vit acquiescer doucement et elle se rendormit rapidement tandis qu'il cherchait dans sa mémoire un endroit où il pourrait l'emmener.


	13. Chapter 13

J'ai cru que ce lundi n'arriverait jamais tellement le week end a été long ! Youhou, enfin là !

**Lily** : Oui, j'avoue qu'ils se raclent souvent la gorge mais c'est un truc que je fais quand je suis gênée en fait. Mais j'avoue que j'en abuse peut etre un peu, je vais essayer de modérer ça ;) Merci de l'avoir fait remarquer ^^

**Ananas** : Ah oui, Madara gagne des points (enfin ! Ils sont mariés quand même !). Je suis ravie que Kagami te plaise autant. C'est peut etre difficile de lire des fictions avec des personnages originaux, parce qu'on ne peut pas totalement les visualiser mais c'est aussi difficile de les construire sans qu'ils soient trop parfaits (et je trouve que ma Kagami l'est, de temps en temps), leur trouver un caractère et s'y tenir pendant toute la fiction. Pauvre Izuna, il se serait pris un Amaterasu juste pour avoir regardé le collier ! :p

**Ichigo** : Keiko aura son importance, plus tard :p Non, le symbole n'a pas de rapport avec les Uzumaki, désolée pour la confusion apportée. C'est juste un petit dessin que les soeurs se laissaient sur leurs tables d'étude ou ce genre de chose. Mais aucun rapport avec le clan ^^ Je ne suis pas fan des Senju non, je les trouve trop parfaits et irréprochables dans le manga et je dois avouer avoir toujours eu un faible pour les méchants. Franchement, les histoires qui finissent trop bien, ou le bien gagne à tous les coups, ça m'ennuie. Je ne dis pas que cette fic va mal se finir hein ? :p En tous cas, les Senju m'agacent en général et je préfère de loin Madara, les Uchiha en général ou même l'Akatsuki. (Mais attention, je déteste Sasuke et Itachi :p) T'imagines Madara ramener un chaton à Kagami ? Avec un neoud rose autour du cou ? :p Pas son genre non ^^

**Cind3rella** : Ils se rapprochent sans s'en rendre compte, c'est beau, non ? :p

**Elysabeth** : Tu es accro ? Oh, il va falloir que j'arrête d'écrire alors :o :p

* * *

Il la réveilla tôt le matin. Très tôt, mais lui était déjà prêt et il avait voulu la laisser dormir le plus possible. Il la vit froncer les sourcils, plisser les yeux et elle murmura :

- M-madara .. ? Tu ne me vendras pas, hein ?  
- Jamais.

Il l'embrassa sur le front, comprenant qu'elle avait sûrement dû rêver d'un truc du genre et il la fit se lever en disant :

- Mets quelque chose de pas trop chaud mais prends une de mes capes. Et des gants, je t'attends en bas.  
- J-j'ai le temps de me laver ?  
- Bien sûr.

Elle sourit faiblement en attrapant les vêtements dans son armoire et se dirigea vers la salle de bain tandis qu'il fixait sa cape sur ses épaules en descendant.  
Elle le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, et sa cape touchait presque le sol vu qu'elle était plus petite que lui, mais ça la protégerait de la fraicheur du matin. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon sévère, pour ne pas qu'ils la gênent et elle semblait un peu pâle, mais il la laissa manger à sa faim avant d'attraper un des sabres qu'il avait ramené en disant :

- Je ne veux pas que tu hésites à t'en servir.  
- On pourrait tomber sur des ennemis ?  
- C'est possible.

Il glissa le ceinturon en cuir autour des hanches fines de sa femme pour le fixer en disant :

- Si on est séparés, quelque soit la raison, tu te trouves un abri et tu n'en bouges pas tant que tu t'y sens en sécurité, je te trouverais.  
- M-mais si tu ne me trouves pas ?  
- Je connais ta signature de chakra par coeur, et quand je suis dans mon bureau, je sais toujours exactement où tu te trouves et avec qui.

Elle acquiesça avant de rougir fortement en repensant à sa conversation avec Urara, mais si Madara l'avait vu, il n'en montra pas le moindre signe.  
Il la fit sortir de la maison, et elle comprit l'utilité de la cape en voyant l'épais brouillard sur le village. Il la dirigea vers les grandes portes, qu'elle regarda avec une légère admiration, contente d'enfin pouvoir les passer. Les gardes qui leur ouvrirent s'inclinèrent devant eux, pensant à une excursion en couple et échangèrent un regard amusé en voyant Kagami sourire un peu bêtement. Mais ils adoraient leur maitresse de clan et sa simplicité.  
Une fois les portes refermées derrière eux, Madara regarda un peu autour avant de dire :

- On va suivre le chemin un moment et on coupera via la forêt quand le jour sera levé. On devrait être arrivé dans une petite heure, dépendant de ton rythme de marche.  
- J'ai entendu dire, une fois, que les shinobis volaient, c'est vrai ?

Un rire léger échappa des lèvres de Madara et il répondit, un regard amusé vers sa femme si naïve :

- Pour quelqu'un qui ne s'y connait pas, ça y ressemble sûrement. Pour faire simple, nous utilisons notre chakra, que nous cumulons dans nos pieds pour avoir une meilleure propulsion. Tu pourras demander à Natsume de t'apprendre, si tu veux.  
- Je peux vraiment utiliser mon chakra ?  
- Bien sûr. Pourquoi est ce que tu ne pourrais pas ?  
- On m'a toujours dit que j'étais trop éduquée pour ça.  
- Trop éduquée ?  
- Mon .. père ne voyait les shinobis que comme des hommes primitifs qui servaient à faire la guerre.  
- Mh.

Elle releva les yeux pour voir l'expression dure de Madara et décida de ne rien ajouter, ne voulant pas gâcher leur journée de randonnée et, pour se rassurer, elle lui attrapa légèrement la main, glissant juste le bout des doigts sur les siens. Il fut surpris par le geste, mais comprit qu'elle était inquiète quand il la vit regarder autour d'elle, s'attendant à voir des ennemis débarquer à n'importe quel instant.  
Elle ne dit rien d'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés à l'endroit que Madara avait choisit pour eux. Enfin si, elle dit quelques mots, et des insultes bien trempées quand sa cape se prenait dans des ronces ou qu'un de ses pieds buttait sur une pierre. Certaines déclenchèrent d'ailleurs un petit rire à Madara qui ne pensait pas qu'elle connaitrait des mots aussi colorés.  
Cependant, quand ils arrivèrent à l'endroit qu'il avait prévu, il sourit légèrement en la voyant s'émerveiller devant le décors. C'était le sommet d'une petite colline qui offrait une vue assez impressionnante et vaste sur le Pays du Feu. L'armée était passée par là, quelques mois plus tôt, en revenant d'une mission et il l'avait gardé en mémoire parce qu'il comptait y venir pour s'entrainer avec Izuna quand ils en auraient l'occasion.  
Kagami lâcha doucement sa main avant de sourire et dire :

- C'est ça, le Pays du Feu alors ?  
- Mh. Regarde .. La rivière là bas, c'est celle qui passe dans le village, et jusqu'à la côte, c'est le territoire des Uchiha.  
- Même … Le village où j'ai été achetée ?  
- Oui. Nous protégeons en permanence toute cette partie du pays, à la solde du daymio du feu. Pour faire simple, nous sommes la police ici et nous effectuons des patrouilles assez régulièrement, mais il n'y a pas grand monde qui vient se frotter à nous.

Elle sourit et demanda :

- Et il y a d'autres clans, proches d'ici ?  
- Les Senjus sont dans cette direction.

Il pointa vers le nord et elle réfléchit un instant avant de demander :

- Pourquoi vous n'allez pas les attaquer directement au village ?  
- Parce que nous sommes des guerriers, pas des rats. Les combats, en dehors des champs de bataille, n'apportent pas d'honneur.

Elle acquiesça doucement et sourit légèrement en demandant :

- Le message pour ma soeur .. ?  
- Bien réceptionné. Mon homme m'a dit qu'elle avait fondu en larmes en le voyant.

Kagami sourit d'un air comblé avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à Madara, se racler la gorge et enlever sa cape. Hésitant légèrement, elle lui tapa l'épaule en disant :

- Chat, c'est toi qui est !

Avant de partir en courant et riant dans la clairière sous le regard surpris du jeune homme. Quand elle se rendit compte qu'il ne suivait pas, elle se tourna vers lui en souriant, reculant doucement et dit :

- Allez, joue le jeu ! Tu n'as personne à impressionner là !  
- Tu vas perdre.  
- Tu ne me connais pas ! Je cours rapidement et je sais …

Elle sourit largement en le voyant lever la main pour détacher sa cape et en un clignement, elle se butta contre son torse dur alors que la cape n'était même pas tombée par terre encore. Elle sursauta en le dévisageant, tandis qu'il avait un sourire joueur aux lèvres et il murmura :

- Je crois que c'est à ton tour, mh ?  
- Tricheur !  
- _Tu_ as voulu jouer.

Et il disparut en un coup de vent, tellement rapide qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Elle pouffa de rire en secouant la tête et dit :

- C'était plus drôle avec ma soeur !  
- Ta soeur n'était pas un shinobi, chef de clan.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle le vit à sa gauche alors elle sourit légèrement et demanda :

- Tu peux arrêter de tricher ?  
- Ça n'est pas tricher. Je jouais comme ça avec Izuna et les autres quand on était gosses.

Elle posa une main sur son front et demanda :

- S'il te plait ?

Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et acquiesça doucement alors elle se dirigea vers lui d'un pas décidé et il demanda :

- Tu crois que même si je cours normalement, tu vas pouvoir m'attraper ?  
- Ne me sous estimes pas !

Il sourit, amusé et elle se mit à courir vers lui mais il esquiva facilement chaque essai pour l'attraper, ou juste le toucher du bout des doigts. Mais entendre rire la jeune femme de si bon coeur, alors que la veille, elle était d'humeur massacrante, valait bien un comportement puéril. Et de toutes façons, il savait que ça l'aidait lui, à souffler un peu, penser à autre chose que le clan, pour une fois.  
Il la laissa quand même le toucher et en la voyant repartir en courant, très essoufflée, il sourit en demandant :

- Un autre jeu ?

Elle se dirigea vers l'arbre le plus proche, s'y agrippa et dit :

- Perchée !

Il pouffa de rire en s'approchant d'elle, croisa les bras en voyant qu'elle ne le resterait pas longtemps et murmura :

- Tu es une gamine.  
- Je sais, et alors ? Toi, des fois, on dirait que tu as cinquante ans !  
- J'ai tué mon premier homme quand j'avais sept ans …  
- Et moi, j'ai vu mon père mourir à quinze ans et ça me fait pas de moi un croque mort !

Il la regarda dans les yeux sans ciller et demanda :

- C'est pour ça que tu détestes les shinobis ?  
- Oui.  
- Mh.

Il sourit légèrement en voyant que les forces dans ses bras commençaient à l'abandonner et dès qu'elle posa les pieds à terre, n'arrivant plus à se tenir, il lui toucha le bras avant de sauter sur une des branches les plus basses du même arbre.  
Elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle en perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva assise sur les fesses, les yeux écarquillés. Il émit un petit rire en s'asseyant sur la branche et la provoqua :

- Tu viens me chercher ?  
- Tu es .. vicieux !  
- Et tu ne le savais pas encore ?

Elle leva un poing en sa direction avant d'examiner l'arbre et sauta pour s'accrocher à une des branches, s'y hissa comme elle pouvait avant de marcher doucement entre chaque branche pour rejoindre celle de Madara, qui la regardait faire avec attention pour la rattraper au cas où elle tombait.  
Quand elle fut sur la bonne branche, elle s'installa doucement dessus et dit :

- Je grimpais souvent aux arbres quand j'étais gosse.  
- Je suppose que ça t'a apporté des problèmes ?  
- Tu n'as pas idée. Mon père n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'une jeune fille ne devait pas faire ça, et devait plutôt apprendre à broder ou à s'exprimer correctement. Je .. Je n'avais pas le comportement qu'on attendait d'une …

Elle s'arrêta en se souvenant que Madara ne voulait pas savoir ça et se racla la gorge en demandant :

- On reste ici combien de temps ?  
- Toute la journée.  
- Oh ..

Elle sourit largement avant de froncer les sourcils et grommeler :

- Mais j'ai rien pris pour manger et ..  
- Et je sais chasser.  
- Tu vas quand même pas tuer un animal ?

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme et il murmura :

- Tu n'as jamais rien dit à propos de mon … métier, mais quand ça touche les animaux …  
- Je ne l'ai pas approuvé non plus. Je veux dire .. Tu es .. mercenaire, en quelques sortes, et ça doit être les personnes que je hais le plus, plus que les shinobis.  
- Je ne suis pas un mercenaire.  
- Tu loues les services de ton armée à des seigneurs, c'est un peu le même principe.

Il se pinça les lèvres, devant l'entêtement de sa femme et elle ajouta :

- Si un jour, les shinobis ne sont plus acceptés, ou qu'une période de paix durable s'installe, qu'est ce que tu feras ?  
- Je .. te ferais un gosse pour avoir de quoi m'occuper.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, ignorant le léger rougissement à ses joues et murmura :

- Sois sérieux.  
- La paix n'est pas possible.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que les gens sont différents. Tous ont des points de vue différents, se battent pour des raisons stupides parfois, et achètent les services des shinobis pour régler leurs problèmes.

Elle ne répondit pas alors il demanda :

- Si tu étais shinobis, pourquoi est ce que tu te battrais, toi ?

Elle soupira en cherchant un moment et murmura :

- Pour protéger les personnes que j'aime.

Il ne fut pas surpris par la réponse, sachant que c'était assez habituel chez les shinobis mais il fut surpris qu'elle l'ait formulée. Il aurait plutôt pensé qu'elle aurait parlé de la paix.

- Et toi, tu te bats pour quoi ?

Il releva les yeux vers elle et murmura :

- Pour protéger mon clan. Quand j'ai pris la tête du clan, je leur ai promis de toujours faire passer leurs intérêts avant les miens et élever le clan plus haut que n'importe quel autre clan shinobi est allé. Et c'est ce qui arrivera.

Elle sourit légèrement et il ajouta :

- Et tu seras à mes côtés.

Elle baissa les yeux devant le regard un peu trop perçant de son mari et elle murmura :

- Nous verrons cela.  
- C'est déjà tout vu. Nous sommes mariés et seule la mort nous séparera.  
- Et si tu te lasses de moi avant ?

Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et murmura :

- Aucune chance.  
- Tu n'en sais rien.  
- Je ne t'aurais pas forcée à m'épouser si je savais que j'allais me lasser.

Elle détourna les yeux, gênée et grogna :

- Tu ne m'as pas forcée, on a fait un marché.  
- Mh.

Elle sursauta en le voyant, d'un bond, se rapprocher d'elle, et, accroupi devant elle, il glissa une main douce sur sa joue pour l'embrasser sur le front en murmurant :

- Je sais que ta soeur te manque, mais tu dois comprendre que c'est pour son bien.  
- Et le mien, de bien être, t'y as pensé ?  
- J'y pense tout le temps, sinon, je ne t'aurais pas amenée ici pour que tu puisses souffler. Je ne t'aurais pas non plus laissée me repousser hier matin, ni même simplement ordonné à Izuna de te trouver un garde.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et il posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, se demandant vaguement pourquoi il était aussi doucereux alors qu'en temps normal, il se serait contenté de la prendre sans la moindre tendresse et il murmura, le front contre le sien :

- Je sais qu'on est partis sur de très mauvaises bases, et que je te demande peut être beaucoup en t'obligeant à rester à mes côtés alors que tu me détestes, mais tu es la maitresse de mon clan, et je refuses de te voir abandonner cette place, ou la négliger. Tu t'es bien débrouillée avec les tâches que je t'ai données, et tu peux être sûre que tu en auras des nouvelles. Mais si tu as besoin de journées comme celle ci régulièrement, tu me préviens et je te ferais découvrir un nouvel endroit à chaque fois, ça te va ?  
- Tu ne te mettras plus en colère ? Quoique je dise ?  
- Ca arrivera peut être, je ne peux pas te promettre de devenir un chaton, mais tu peux être certaine que je ne lèverais plus la main.

Il caressa ses joues des pouces et murmura, évitant de la regarder dans les yeux :

- J'ai failli te tuer et je l'aurais regretté.

Elle sourit légèrement et il se redressa en demanda :

- Que dirais-tu d'un petit entrainement, juste que je vois si tu as perdu au sabre ?  
- Je veux bien, mais je risque de ne pas être brillante !

Il l'aida à redescendre de l'arbre avant de récupérer un kunai dans une de ses poches et la mener vers le centre de la clairière en le faisant tourner sur son index. Là, elle dégaina son arme d'une main hésitante et il passa plusieurs heures à la faire pratiquer.  
Elle n'était pas foncièrement mauvaise mais elle n'avait pas de hargne et ses coups étaient hésitants. Il aurait pensé qu'au contraire, face à lui, elle se lâcherait à cause de ses sentiments négatifs mais ça n'était pas le cas, et il dût quand même lui faire un petit speech en disant que si elle ne s'améliorait pas, ses ennemis, leurs ennemis, n'hésiteraient pas à la forcer à tout ce qui leur passait dans la tête et de suite, elle y a mis un peu plus de coeur.  
Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent vers midi et Madara, qui n'était même pas essoufflé alors que sa femme semblait sur le point de tomber lui remit sa cape sur les épaules et dit :

- J'allume un feu et je vais chercher le déjeuner, mh ?  
- Ne tue pas d'animal !  
- De la viande ne te fera pas de mal.  
- Mais …

Il soupira en lui jetant un regard ennuyé et demanda :

- Du poisson ?

Elle sourit en hochant la tête et il récupéra un peu de bois pour préparer le brasier, l'alluma d'un léger jutsu et l'embrassa sur la tempe en murmurant :

- Je ne serais pas long.  
- Mh.  
- N'angoisse pas.  
- Au pire, je hurle ..

Il sourit et la regarda s'installer près du feu avant de partir en direction de la rivière.  
Kagami .. se sentait bien. Elle avait l'impression d'être en liberté. Elle savait qu'elle rentrerait le soir même, mais d'être là, que personne ne s'incline devant elle, que personne ne la montre du doigt, c'était tellement agréable. Sans parler du fait que Madara était gentil avec elle. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était adorable, vu qu'il la taquinait un peu, mais il n'était pas, ou plus, mauvais, comme au début. Et elle pouvait très bien s'habituer à ce qu'il soit comme ça, et peut être commencer à vraiment l'apprécier. Il avait même joué avec elle ! Ça n'avait pas duré longtemps, mais ça lui avait fait plaisir.  
Et puis .. sans son masque d'impassibilité, ou même son habituel froncement de sourcil, il était quand même plus avenant, plus mignon, dans un sens. Bien sûr, « mignon » ne le définissait pas, en général, il était trop fier et sûr de lui pour ça, mais son visage perdait au moins dix ans quand il souriait. De vrais sourires, et non ses sourires cruels qu'il servait à ses ennemis.  
Il revint après quelques minutes, faisant sursauter sa précieuse femme, avec deux truites à la main ainsi que des patates sauvages. Il vida les poissons devant les yeux de Kagami qui sembla légèrement dégoutée sur le moment avant de les mettre à cuire et il regarda ses mains pleines de viscères avant de relever un regard calculateur vers Kagami qui leva les mains en disant :

- Non, ne fais pas ça !

Il rit légèrement, utilisa sa gourde pour se laver les mains et s'installa près d'elle en demandant :

- Pas d'angoisse ?  
- Il n'y avait pas vraiment de bruits alors ça allait, je suppose.  
- Tu sais, des fois, je fais du bruit exprès pour ne pas te surprendre ..  
- Je ne suis pas si émotive !  
- Je crois que si.

Elle fit mine de bouder et il l'embrassa sur la joue en chuchotant :

- Je suis un shinobi, je ne peux pas changer ma nature.  
- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, tout à l'heure. Si tu n'avais plus besoin de l'être, qu'est ce que tu ferais, comme métier ?  
- Je te l'ai dit ! Je te ferais un gosse !  
- Ça n'est pas comme ça que tu ramènerais de l'argent, mh ?

Il retint un soupire, réfléchit un instant avant de dire :

- Je ne me vois pas être autre chose que shinobi. C'est ce que je fais et j'aime ça.  
- Tu aimes tuer .. ?

Elle tourna un regard perplexe vers lui et il murmura :

- J'aime me battre. Mais tuer n'est pas ma passion.  
- Combien ?  
- Mh ?  
- Combien d'hommes as-tu tué dans ta vie ?  
- Je .. ne peux pas dire. Je n'ai pas compté.  
- Beaucoup … ?  
- Plus que la moyenne …

Elle brisa immédiatement leur contact visuel, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil aux mains de Madara et se détourner d'un air gêné. Il la regarda faire sans un mot, sachant qu'elle commençait à comprendre ce qu'impliquait sa vie et ne parla plus jusqu'à ce que le repas soit prêt.  
Ils mangèrent en silence, Madara se demandant si elle allait lui reparler un jour tellement elle semblait distante tandis que Kagami était mal à l'aise de se rendre compte que les mains, et le corps, qui la rendaient folle avaient sûrement plus souvent fait le mal que le bien. Mais elle eut quand même le courage de reprendre la parole, au moment où elle nettoyait le kunai qu'elle avait utilisé comme fourchette avec un mouchoir qu'elle avait pris, au cas où :

- Je crois que tu serais un bon père.

Madara la dévisagea, bien qu'elle ne le vit pas vu qu'il était en retrait par rapport à elle, le dos contre un arbre et demanda :

- Comment est ce que tu es arrivée à cette conclusion ?  
- Et bien … T-tu m'as demandé si j'aimerais mes enfants, sachant qu'ils seraient de toi et .. Enfin, tu avais l'air concerné. Et puis, tu veux m'en faire, et ça n'est sûrement pas que pour avoir un descendant. Enfin, je pense …

Il sourit légèrement et murmura :

- En tous cas, j'espère que je serais meilleur que mon père …

Elle ne répondit pas et à la place demanda :

- O-on peut faire une sieste ?  
- Si tu veux.

Elle se recula vers lui, enlevant sa cape pour la placer sur ses jambes et s'installa contre lui, la tête posée sur son épaule. Elle lui fit poser une main sur sa hanche, pour se sentir protégée, se tourna légèrement vers lui et l'embrassa dans le cou avant de fermer les yeux et se laisser plonger dans le sommeil.  
Sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à sourire, un peu bêtement de voir qu'elle venait quand même vers lui, malgré qu'elle soit mal à l'aise par rapport à ce qu'il faisait. Elle était là, contre lui, quémandant pour sa protection et il ne pouvait décemment pas la lui refuser. Alors il l'embrassa sur le front, fourra le nez dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux, lui aussi, sachant qu'il serait réveillé à la moindre menace.  
Deux bonnes heures plus tard, Kagami se réveilla en sentant quelque chose lui lécher les doigts. Elle plissa longuement les yeux, n'osant pas bouger et les écarquilla en secouant légèrement Madara pour qu'il se réveille à son tour.  
Il soupira en fronçant les sourcils, ouvrit les yeux et Kagami dit :

- Fais quelque chose ! Madara …

Elle se blottit contre lui en voyant la bête sauvage approcher un peu plus et Madara soupira, attrapa la furie par la peau du cou et la souleva devant eux en disant :

- Que veux-tu qu'il te fasse ? C'est un petit.

Un louveteau aux poils doux et une petite cicatrice sur l'oreille droite.  
Madara l'examina un instant avant de dire :

- Il a été attiré par l'odeur du poisson. Sa mère a sûrement été tuée.

Il posa l'animal sur ses genoux, le caressa doucement mais Kagami semblait affreusement effrayée par le chiot alors il dit :

- J'ai jamais gouté la viande de loup, si tu veux, je le cuisine pour le diner.  
- QUOI ?

Elle se redressa vivement pour le dévisager, comme s'il était totalement fou et elle murmura :

- Tu ne tuerais quand même pas un .. un bébé, si ?  
- Il ne survivra pas sans sa mère. Au moins, sa mort serait rapide.

Il tira un kunai de sa pochette et le plaça sous le cou du louveteau, qui ne bougeait pas et regardait les humains gigoter bizarrement.  
Kagami écarquilla les yeux et murmura :

- Je refuse que tu le tues.  
- Tu préfères qu'il meurt et soit bouffé par des charognards !?  
- Non mais ..

Elle enleva l'arme de la main de son mari et chuchota :

- Tu ne le tueras pas.  
- Mh.

Madara reposa les épaules contre l'arbre mais sourit légèrement, dans le dos de sa femme, en la voyant prendre son courage à deux mains pour caresser l'animal, qui se laissa faire et alla même s'installer sur les cuisses de Kagami.  
Celle ci sourit et demanda :

- Tu crois que je peux le garder ?  
- Non.  
- Madara .. Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt !  
- Et tu vas t'en occuper ?  
- Bien sûr !  
- Et qu'est ce que tu lui donneras à manger ?  
- De la viande, bien sûr.  
- Et tu vas lui apprendre à sortir pour ses besoins ? À ne pas attaquer à vue ?  
- Oui ! S'il te plait, laisse moi le garder.

Elle tourna un regard de biche vers son mari qui soupira et grogna, pour son rôle d'homme sévère, alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'allait pas le lui refuser :

- D'accord, mais au moindre problème, je l'égorge !

Elle sourit largement et l'embrassa avec fougue, et il se dit qu'il avait clairement eut raison d'accepter, puis elle serra la boule de poil dans ses bras et murmura :

- Faut que je te trouve un nom maintenant. T'es un garçon ou une fille ?  
- C'est un mâle.

Kagami sourit et murmura :

- Alors, je l'appelle Aiji.

Le louveteau glapit légèrement et lui fit une léchouille sur la joue alors elle sourit en le lâchant et murmura :

- Il va te falloir un collier, en cuir, gravé à ton nom .. un coussin et ..  
- Un coussin ?  
- Pour qu'il puisse y dormir !  
- Il n'a pas besoin de coussin ..  
- Mais ..  
- Ecoutes, Kagami, c'est un animal sauvage, et tu ne le dresseras sûrement pas comme tu dresses un chien, mais il sera un compagnon fidèle si tu t'en sors. Mais il sera très bien sur les tatamis.

Elle soupira et il ajouta :

- Et je te préviens, tout ce qu'il détruira, tu te débrouilleras pour le remplacer.  
- Je n'ai pas d'argent !  
- Ça n'est pas mon problème.

Elle lui lança un regard noir et il secoua la tête en disant :

- Et s'il mord qui qui ce soit du clan, je m'occupe personnellement de son sort.

Elle soupira, mais acquiesça, sachant que c'était normal et demanda :

- Et le collier … ?  
- Je m'en occupe.

Elle lui sourit avant de reporter son attention vers la petite bête, pas si petite que ça, qui se couchait sur ses cuisses d'un air triste. Elle continua à le caresser un long moment, jusqu'à proposer de rentrer.  
Madara la regarda un instant et demanda :

- Déjà ? Nous pouvons rester jusqu'à la fin de la journée, Izuna est au contrôle.  
- Je crois qu'il a faim …

Elle montra le chiot d'un mouvement de tête et il retint un soupire, se demandant si finalement, c'était une bonne idée pour leur intimité avant d'acquiescer et dire :

- Et je crois que tu vas devoir le porter.  
- Ça n'est pas grave, ça.

Il se leva pour éteindre le feu et remit sa cape sur ses épaules, mais Kagami utilisa la sienne pour y enrouler le louveteau, qui tremblait légèrement, malgré qu'il faisait assez bon. Elle l'installa dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le haut de la tête avant d'indiquer à Madara qu'elle était prête.  
Il acquiesça et la fit prendre le chemin de retour, la suivant les mains dans ses poches, en pensant à leur journée. S'était-il approché de son but ou, au contraire, le détestait-elle plus à cause de ce qu'il faisait ? Et est ce qu'elle allait l'accepter quand même ? En tant qu'homme, au moins, mettant de côté qu'il soit un shinobi. Il doutait mais il savait qu'il n'abandonnerait pas.

Elle lui était trop précieuse pour ça.


	14. Chapter 14

Un petit chapitre aujourd'hui mais qui a son importance.  
Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, Aiji signifie "Qui amène l'amour" ;) J'ai trouvé ça très approprié sur le coup !

**Ichigo** : Dans ma tête, c'était épique oui. Genre le voir se décomposer légèrement en voyant la gaminerie de sa femme. Mais après tout, elle est jeune, et elle a une petite soeur, elle peut bien être un peu immature, non ? :p J'aurais aimé dessiner Madara avec un chaton mais je risquerais de le dévisager vu que je dessine affreusement mal mais des fois, je me dis que c'est pas plus mal sinon, les pauvres personnages se retrouveraient dans de mauvaises situations ! par contre, si c'est ton truc, je serais ravie de voir ça ;)

**Ananas** : Comme je l'ai dis dans une réponse de review privée, j'ai eu très peur que le coup du loup et du chat perché ne passe pas mais on dirait que ça a plut ;) Et un louveteau, ca grandit vite. Enfin, je n'en dis pas plus *sifflote* Des fois, quand je dis que j'aime pas les Senju, on me prend pour une folle xD Mais c'est arrivé assez souvent que je les dépeigne vraiment dans mes fictions. Et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant dans cette fiction ;) C'est à cause des perso "trop parfaits" que j'hésite souvent à publier mes fictions. Certains sont parfois trop puissants, trop biens et je sais que c'est mauvais. ou du moins, que ça n'est pas forcément agréable à lire. Moi même, j'aime pas voir un personnage incarner la perfection, c'est hyper agaçant.

**Alviss** : Oui, c'est son but. Et ça viendra. Un jour. :p

**Lily** : Pour la signification d'Aiji, je l'ai mise plus haut ^^ Ouais j'aime pas non plus voir des personnages se haïr jusqu'à la moelle et paf, se tomber dans les bras. ça n'est pas réaliste et ça fait perdre beaucoup d'intéret à la fiction s'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action autour.

**Elysabeth** : Madara l'a un peu poussée quand même, tu trouves pas ? A menacer la vie du louveteau pour décider sa femme .. ;)

**angel-ofshadow** : Yay, t'es reviendue ! Je pensais que tu t'étais faite enlever ! :o Rassure toi, Aiji aura un rôle plus ou moins important. Ca ne sera pas un animal de compagnie passif, juste là pour faire beau. Les Senju vont débarquer, oui, mais pas de suite. Il va y avoir un événement majeur avant ça ;) J'espère que la fic continue de te plaire !

**Brany** : Merci :D !

**Kisou** : Je dirais pas que c'est parfaitement écrit mais merci quand même ;) Ouais non, un Madara gentil dans l'univers de base, ça n'est pas possible. Je veux dire, il veut quand même plonger le monde entier dans une illusion, faut être un peu dérangé pour ça (même si je le soutiens à 100% :p). Après, si c'est un univers inventé, qu'il a un passé et une vie différente que dans le manga, pourquoi pas ? Tant qu'il garde un caractère proche de l'original, surtout s'il n'est pas le personnage principal de la fiction, comme j'ai fais dans "Mais qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait Gaara?". De toutes façons, la beauté des fanfictions est bien de pouvoir manipuler des personnages, non ? :p

* * *

Ils arrivèrent au village en deux petites heures, étant donné que Kagami marchait lentement, ralentie par le poids qu'elle portait et quand ils furent en vue des portes, elle se racla la gorge et demanda :

- Est ce que je peux t'avouer un truc, sans que tu te fâches ?  
- Mh ?  
- Je .. tu te souviens quand j'ai essayé de m'enfuir ?  
- Bien sûr.  
- Et bien … A-après que tu m'aies embrassée pour la première fois .. tu te souviens ?  
- Oui ?  
- Le soir, j-j'ai essayé de m'enfuir, encore.

Il ne répondit rien un long moment, surpris qu'elle le lui avoue mais surtout choqué de ne pas avoir été mis au courant et murmura :

- Et tu es toujours là …  
- J-je … on m'a convaincue de rester.  
- Qui ?  
- Je ne .. Ne demande pas, s'il te plait. Mais .. J'étais terrorisée parce que tu allais me … Mais je savais déjà que j'étais en sécurité à tes côtés.

Il la regarda un long moment avant de soupirer et murmurer :

- Dis moi qui t'a fait rester. Je veux juste savoir et il n'aura pas d'interrogatoire ni de représailles.  
- Keibo.  
- Mh.

Elle lui sourit légèrement et il caressa la tête du louveteau qui reposait sur l'épaule de sa femme avant de dire :

- Je ne te pardonnerais jamais d'avoir voulu me fuir.

Elle perdit immédiatement son sourire et baissa la tête tandis qu'il clignait doucement, avant de lui prendre l'animal des bras, voyant parfaitement qu'elle commençait à faiblir. Elle voulut protester mais un regard en coin lui indiqua de ne pas le faire et ils passèrent les portes du camp en silence.  
Ils furent accueillis par des regards amusés, parfois surpris, et d'autre choqués mais se dirigèrent vers la maison de Madara qui posa Aiji au sol, le libéra du joug de la cape et le laissa gambader un instant avant de dire à Kagami :

- Je vais voir Izuna. Nourris le, fais lui visiter si tu veux et donne lui un bain, il pue le sang séché.  
- Merci.  
- Pourquoi ?

Elle haussa une épaule, lui donna un léger baiser avant de se baisser pour enlever ses chaussures et libérer ses pieds un peu douloureux, lui tournant le dos quand il sortit de la maison, de plus en plus pensif à propos du comportement de la jeune femme.  
Kagami caressa le louveteau qui regardait autour de lui avec curiosité et le prit dans ses bras pour lui faire visiter, même si elle savait qu'elle ne le laisserait pas aller à l'étage et qu'elle installerait sûrement une barrière à l'escalier.  
Quand elle alla à la cuisine, elle tomba sur Yuko qui commençait déjà à préparer le diner et celle ci la regarda d'un air mauvais avant de regarder la bestiole et renifler avec dédain.

- Est-ce qu'il y aurait des restes qu'il pourrait manger, ou de la viande périmée ?  
- Désolée, Kagami-_sama_, mais il n'y a rien pour lui.

Kagami fronça les sourcils en voyant la jeune femme la détailler avec arrogance mais elle l'ignora, attrapa un saladier en terre cuite pour y mettre de l'eau et le plaça par terre pour qu'Aiji puisse se désaltérer.  
Elle le laissa le temps de boire à sa guise avant de l'appeler, attirer son attention en tapant des mains et l'entrainer à la salle de bain où elle le lava avec difficulté, vu qu'il ne se laissait pas vraiment faire, mais au moment de le sécher, il devint tout câlin et fourra sa truffe contre le cou de la jeune femme, frottant sa tête contre elle, comme un chat le ferait sûrement. Mais il sentait quand même meilleur.  
Quand elle redescendit avec le chiot sur les talons, elle sourit en voyant Madara et il demanda :

- Tu as pu le nourrir ?  
- Non, à priori, il n'y a « rien pour lui ».

Il soupira d'un air ennuyé, entra dans la cuisine avec bruit et, avec force et brusquerie, il attrapa la jeune fille par le kimono pour la coller au mur le plus près en grognant :

_- Tu_ vas apprendre à respecter ma femme et à lui obéir ou je te jure, Yuko, tu vas rejoindre ton père ..  
- Mon père est mort à cause de vous !  
- Ton père est mort avec honneur sur un champ de bataille.  
- Laissez moi suivre ses pas !  
- Aucune femme au combat ! Obéis maintenant !

Il la lâcha, récupéra un bon morceau de viande qu'elle était en train de couper pour le diner et le ramena au louveteau qui le mangea avec appétit. Madara commença à se calmer quand le chiot entreprit de lui lécher les doigts tandis que Kagami était paralysée de peur devant la réaction excessive de son mari.  
Il n'avait jamais été aussi intransigeant avec elle. Enfin si, mais .. c'était quand même différent. Il l'avait défendue ..  
Il releva un regard concerné en remarquant qu'elle ne bougeait plus et lui fit signe d'approcher. De pas un peu tendus, elle marcha vers lui, s'agenouilla, la tête basse mais il murmura son prénom avec tellement de douceur qu'elle releva les yeux. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à un centimètre d'écart, et elle pouvait sentir le souffle calme de Madara sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il scrutait son visage avec attention, à la recherche du moindre indice sur ce qui n'allait pas avec elle.  
Hésitante, elle entrouvrit les lèvres et murmura :

- Madara, je .. J'ai peur de toi.  
- Il ne faut pas.  
- J'ai besoin que tu me pardonnes …

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et elle précisa :

- Pardonne moi d'avoir voulu partir, s'il te plait. Ç-ça me tourmente que tu m'aies dit que tu n'allais pas le faire.  
- Pourquoi ?

Sa lèvre inférieure trembla légèrement et elle se détourna en secouant la tête avant de la fourrer dans le cou du louveteau qui releva la tête pour lui lécher l'oreille avec joie.  
Madara regarda sa femme un instant avant de poser une main sur sa nuque, l'embrasser sur le haut du crâne et murmurer qu'il devait prendre l'air. Il se détourna sans savoir que sa précieuse femme était en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes dans la fourrure de son animal.  
Quand il revint, une petite heure plus tard, accompagné par Izuna, il soupira en sentant qu'elle n'était plus dans la maison et alla demander à Yuko :

- Où est ma femme ?  
- Je ne sais pas, Madara-sama, peut être est-elle à nouveau en train de fuir ?

La gifle qui suivit résonna dans toute la maison et surprit même Izuna, qui n'aurait jamais pensé que Madara lèverait la main sur une gamine. Mais en le voyant ressortir de la cuisine en enfilant ses gants, d'un air furieux, il se dit que faire un commentaire à ce propos ne serait pas bon pour sa propre santé.  
Madara n'eut pas à se concentrer longtemps pour sentir le chakra de Kagami et utilisa la façon de se déplacer des shinobis pour la rejoindre, sur le banc en pierre qui avait servit, quelques jours plus tôt, pour les messes basses entre la maitresse de clan et une prostituée.  
Kagami sursauta quand Madara sauta d'une branche, quelques mètres devant elle et releva les yeux vers sa silhouette reconnaissable parmi toutes. Aiji était couché à ses pieds, et tenta d'aboyer contre l'homme mais un regard écarlate le convainc de ne pas tenter.  
L'Uchiha avança lentement, jusqu'à être devant sa précieuse femme qui releva les yeux, rouges d'avoir pleuré, vers lui. Sans un mot, il s'installa à côté d'elle, les jambes légèrement écartées dans une position relaxée, accoudé sur le dossier du banc et tourna les yeux vers le soleil en train de se coucher en face d'eux.  
La jeune femme le regarda un instant avant de se rapprocher, poser la tête sur son épaule en entourant sa taille de ses bras fins et murmura :

- J-j'avais tellement peur que … que tu m'en veuilles.  
- Mh.

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, n'appréciant pas ce genre de réponse et demanda :

- Tu pourrais arrêter de faire ce son ? C'est agaçant et je sais jamais ce que tu veux dire.

Et sans la regarder, glissant une main sur sa tête pour passer la main dans les cheveux de sa femme, il déclara, de but en blanc :

- Je t'aime.

Il sentit le corps de sa femme se tendre immédiatement, comme si l'information l'avait totalement paralysée et il ajouta :

- Je le penses vraiment.

Elle n'osa pas relever les yeux, tellement elle était gênée d'affronter son regard.  
Et que pouvait-elle dire, de toutes façons ? Il savait que ça n'était pas réciproque et mentir pour lui faire plaisir ne serait pas une bonne idée.  
Elle frissonna, non pas de peur mais de bien être quand il posa la tête contre la sienne, déposant un baiser tendre sur sa tempe et il ferma les yeux, profitant de l'avoir contre lui et surtout de ne pas l'avoir vue fuir après qu'il l'ait dit. Mais il était soulagé. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle fuit, lui rit au nez, ou même sorte des excuses pas possible, mais elle était restée là, contre son corps, même si elle était tendue. Mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, elle se détendait, petit à petit, jusqu'à murmurer :

- T-tout à l'heure, je … enfin, ça me .. m'embête que tu m'en veuilles parce que j'ai essayé de fuir. J-j'ai vraiment besoin que tu me pardonnes pour .. pouvoir avancer.

Il ne dit rien mais caressa doucement l'arrière de sa tête, pour lui indiquer de continuer alors elle se racla la gorge et murmura :

- P-parce que je .. j'avais tellement peur que .. tu me prennes la seule chose qui me restait de mon ancienne vie et ..  
- Et je l'ai pris, finalement.

Elle se tendit à nouveau mais une nouvelle caresse la détendit assez pour qu'elle continue :

- Mais il y avait aussi ma soeur .. Et je me sentais tellement coupable qu'elle soit seule … M-mais Keibo m'a dit que je serais en sécurité ici .. Avec toi. Et je savais qu'il avait raison, malgré ce que tu m'as fait.

Elle laissa un blanc, au cas où il voulait répondre mais devant son silence, elle déglutit et dit :

- E-et je me sens tellement mal d'avoir voulu te fuir alors que je .. je te dois la vie, en quelques sortes.  
- Mh ?  
- J-je suis recherchée. C'est pour ça que je suis partie de chez moi avec ma soeur, avant qu'on soit attrapées par le vendeur d'esclaves. Et je sais que tant que je serais là, avec toi, personne ne viendra pour essayer de me tuer.  
- Je ferais très mal mon travail de mari si quelqu'un arrivait à te menacer.

Il l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne, passant plusieurs fois la main dans ses cheveux et il murmura, très bas :

- Je te pardonne pour ça Kagami. Pour tes deux tentatives.  
- M-merci ..

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ravalant ses larmes et il rouvrit les yeux pour regarder l'horizon un instant avant de demander :

- Tu as faim ?  
- Un peu.  
- Rentrons. Mon frère nous attend sûrement.  
- Y-yuko me déteste.  
- Elle me déteste aussi, parce que je ne la laisse pas devenir shinobi, mais ça lui passera.

Elle acquiesça doucement et claqua de la langue pour attirer l'attention du louveteau qui se leva en un bond, jappât légèrement en regardant sa maitresse. Celle ci le caressa doucement derrière l'oreille droite, sous le regard curieux de Madara. Elle glissa ensuite sa main dans celle du jeune homme, surtout pour se rassurer et il demanda :

- Tu l'as déjà dompté ?  
- Je crois qu'il est plus intelligent que la moyenne … Il semble comprendre tous mes ordres, regarde.

Elle s'arrêta, leva l'index de sa main libre et ordonna :

- Aiji, assis !

Le louveteau releva la tête vers elle en remuant la queue mais ne bougea pas. Sentant un rire venir de son mari, elle fronça les sourcils et grogna :

- Aiji ! Assis !

L'animal s'assit, effectivement, uniquement pour se laisser tomber sur le côté et rouler sur le dos d'un air joueur. Cette fois, Madara ne put se retenir et lâcha un rire de bon coeur.  
Kagami le regarda d'un air énervé avant de murmurer :

- Je te jure qu'il le faisait tout à l'heure !

Il ne répondit pas mais son regard indiquait clairement qu'il ne la croyait pas vraiment alors elle soupira en le tirant en avant, pour qu'ils reprennent leur marche et Madara, sans lâcher la main de sa femme, lui pinça légèrement les fesses et murmura, en se penchant vers elle :

- Ne sois pas aussi exigeante, il est jeune.  
- Mais quand il sera grand, il sera mon garde du corps.  
- Oh, vraiment ?  
- Oui ! Ça sera mon symbole. Kagami Uchiha, maitresse du clan Uchiha et Aiji, son fidèle protecteur ! On m'appellera la « Femme au loup », ou quelque chose du genre.

Madara sourit légèrement en l'entendant utiliser son nom et grogna :

- Tu veux pas plutôt qu'on t'appelle la « femme du grand Madara Uchiha » ?  
- Je ne veux pas être vue comme ton ombre, tu sais ? J'ai ma fierté, moi aussi, même si elle irradie moins que la tienne.  
- Ça me convient.

Elle lui adressa un sourire sincère et il l'embrassa sur la tempe en murmurant :

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'était ta vie, avant, mais sois sûre que celle que je t'offre est loin de tout ça.  
- Je le sais déjà.

Il acquiesça doucement d'un mouvement de tête et lui ouvrit la porte de la maison pour la faire entrer en première. Izuna les accueillit d'un sourire, un livre ouvert devant lui et écarquilla les yeux en voyant le louveteau entrer en galopant vers lui. Ils se regardèrent un instant avant qu'Aiji tende le cou pour le renifler un peu, regarder Madara et il s'approcha doucement du cadet qui tendit la main vers lui. Aiji la renifla de plus près avant de le lécher doucement et retourner vers sa maitresse qui venait d'enlever ses zoris.  
Kagami le caressa en douceur avant de lui murmurer d'aller se coucher et alla se laver les mains à la cuisine, sous le regard meurtrier de Yuko avant de rejoindre la tablée.  
Izuna regarda le couple un instant avant de demander :

- Un de vous va m'expliquer pour la bestiole ou je dois vous torturer ?

Kagami fit signe à Madara de le faire qui expliqua, sans détail superflu, la petite histoire tandis que le diner était servi. Il renvoya ensuite Yuko, ne la voulant pas dans son champ de vision et servit un verre de saké à Kagami qui, habituellement, ne buvait pas, mais il sentait qu'elle en avait sûrement besoin pour se reprendre un peu.  
Après qu'elle ait terminé de manger, il caressa sa joue et dit :

- Monte, je dois parler de deux ou trois choses à Izuna et je te rejoindrais. Prends ta peluche si tu veux.

Elle acquiesça, claqua de la langue pour attirer l'attention du louveteau qui se leva avec énergie pour la rejoindre et il l'accompagna à l'étage.  
Madara la regarda faire avant de soupirer en s'accoudant à la table, passer la main dans ses cheveux et Izuna demanda :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
- Elle … je crois que ses règles la rendent hypersensible.  
- Oh, les joies d'être en couple !  
- Mais je crois que j'ai pris des points  
- Mh ? Avec la peluche là ?

Madara sourit d'une façon que son frère ne lui connaissait pas, en repensant à leur conversation sur le banc et murmura :

- Non.  
- Avec quoi alors ?  
- On a passé une bonne journée, et j'ai été sincère avec elle, c'est tout.

Madara posa le menton dans sa paume en relevant les yeux vers son frère, dont les lèvres formèrent un « oh » surpris et le cadet murmura :

- C'était … inattendu.  
- Ça m'a échappé. Je ne le regrette pas, et je le pense, mais ça l'a choquée, je crois.  
- Elle .. s'y fera sûrement. Pas moi, par contre.

Madara sourit devant le ton joueur de son frère et murmura :

- Je vais me coucher. Demain, je lui apprendrais le jutsu pour qu'elle puisse invoquer la trappe.  
- Tu penses qu'elle y arrivera ?  
- Nous verrons.

Izuna acquiesça en reprenant son livre et Madara soupira longuement avant d'aller dans la salle de bain pour se rafraichir un peu et rejoindre sa Kagami dans leur chambre.  
Elle était allongée sur son côté, un bras sous la tête tandis qu'elle caressait doucement la tête douce d'Aiji qui, trop petit pour l'instant, avait les deux pattes avant posées au bord du matelas. Il la regardait avec tellement d'intensité, comme s'il se rendait totalement compte qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie en l'adoptant que Kagami semblait hypnotisé par ses grands yeux couleur ambre.  
Madara regarda la scène un moment avant de se coucher près d'elle et elle envoya l'animal se coucher d'un claquement de doigt, après l'avoir embrassé entre les oreilles avant de demander :

- T-tu pourrais me masser les reins ?  
- Douloureux ?  
- Mh.

Elle n'y croyait pas vraiment mais elle sentit une des mains de Madara attraper sa taille et commencer à masser, d'une pression assez maitrisée et surtout très agréable, l'endroit douloureux. Elle ferma les yeux de soulagement et murmura :

- Merci.  
- Ça va durer combien de jour ?  
- En général, c'est quatre jours. Cinq, les mauvais mois. Tu .. tu y connais quelque chose ?  
- Je sais juste que ça rend parfois les femmes un peu folles.

Elle sourit et taquina:

- Et ça t'empêche de les mettre dans ton lit, non ?  
- Tu es dans mon lit.  
- Mais on est mariés, je suppose que ça serait mal vu qu'on fasse chambre à part.  
- Tu crois vraiment qu'un peu de sang me gênerait ? Si tu ne semblais pas autant souffrir, tu peux être certaine que je me serais déjà occupé de te faire crier mon nom.  
- Fais attention Madara ..  
- Mh ?  
- Attention que ça ne soit pas l'inverse qui se produise.

Les pupilles ébènes du jeune hommes brillèrent d'une étrange lueur devant la provocation de sa femme et, sans un mot de plus, il continua à la masser, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Là, il se rapprocha, glissa un bras sur sa taille en jetant un coup d'oeil au chiot qui dormait sur une cape roulée en boule pour lui et embrassa doucement le cou de Kagami en pensant qu'aujourd'hui avait été une bonne journée.


	15. Chapter 15

Good news everyone ! J'ai terminé l'écriture d'une petite fiction, ce week end. Je ne sais pas encore si je la publierais mais il faut de toutes façons que je la relise etc. Donc pour l'instant, je la garde de côté et je verrais ce que j'en fais. Je suis aussi en train de faire un tri dans mes fictions, à voir ce qui serait intéressant d'être publié et ce que je dois mettre de côté (d'où la modification de mon profil), et je verrais pour en finir une ou deux et les publier ;)

**Ananas** : Le loup va grandir oui mais je n'en dis pas plus pour ne pas spoiler l'histoire ;) Je voulais que la déclaration de Madara soit brute et sans trop d'artifice. Un peu comme lui et surtout pas niaise ;) L'histoire n'est pas super cadrée, je sais bien mais il y aura un petit indice de la chronologie que j'utilise dans l'avant dernier chapitre. Mais ça sera bien avant la création de Konoha. Par contre, si je continue la suite que j'ai prévue, ça se passera entre la création de Konoha et l'élection de l'Hokage. Mais il y aura pas mal d'années entre les deux événements et l'histoire ne sera pas centrée là dessus ;) Et puis, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle lui pardonnera tout. Mais elle s'y fera ;)

**Elysabeth** : Si tu savais à quel point il a été difficile pour moi de garder un caractère cohérent ;)

**Ichigo** : Ouais, t'as l'air super attachée à mon histoire :p Franchement, si tu as le temps de dessiner, ça serait avec plaisir, et je mettrais même le fanart sur mon profil si tu veux ^^ (Et si tu m'y autorises!)

* * *

Il se réveilla bien avant elle, le lendemain et, après s'être assuré que l'animal n'était pas monté sur le lit, ce qu'il n'apprécierait vraiment pas, il se rapprocha de sa femme qui était étrangement loin de lui et commença à lui caresser les cheveux, se préparant mentalement à sa longue journée.

- Non .. N-ne … Pitié !

Il baissa les yeux en entendant Kagami murmurer dans son sommeil, inquiet de la voir se débattre et froncer les sourcils.

- P-père !

Elle se réveilla dans un sursaut, couverte de sueur, et mit quelques secondes à comprendre que devant elle se trouvait le torse de Madara. Elle y posa le bout des doigts, avant appréhension avant de poser la tête contre lui et se rendormir, sans se rendre compte qu'il était déjà réveillé. Mais au moins, elle semblait moins tourmentée.  
Il resta là un moment, sachant que sa présence serait rassurante pour elle avant de s'extirper du lit, sans un bruit, la couvrir avec soin et prendre des vêtements pour aller s'habiller à la salle de bain. En voyant le louveteau ouvrir les yeux, il lui fit signe de se taire et de ne pas bouger, sharingans menaçants et rejoignit la salle d'eau où il s'habilla lentement, étirant chacun de ses muscles au passage et se regarda en coup d'oeil dans le miroir avant de se rendre compte que l'heure qu'il redoutait le plus était arrivée.

Il devait peigner ses cheveux, qui commençaient à plus ressembler à un paquet de cheveux qu'autre chose et y passa bien quinze minutes, en arrachant plusieurs au passage avant d'être satisfait. Il détestait ça, mais il n'y avait aucune chance au monde que quelqu'un puisse les lui couper. Pour lui, il était juste impensable d'avoir les cheveux courts.  
Il rejoignit ensuite Izuna, qui buvait déjà son thé d'un air blasé et celui ci grogna :

- Yuko est ingérable.  
- Je sais. Mais ça changera.

Izuna acquiesça tandis que Madara regardait la jeune fille le servir, un air mauvais sur les traits. Il avala une gorgée de thé avant de grogner qu'il était pas assez fort et Izuna soupira en demandant :

- Pas de mission en vue ?  
- Non. Mais je ne suis pas pressé, si tu veux savoir. Avec la chaleur du moment, combattre est juste ignoble.  
- Je sais.  
- Et vu qu'on ne sait toujours pas ce que Makina a put dire aux Senju, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de laisser le village sans l'armée si ça n'est pas important.

Izuna acquiesça, en accord avec son frère et ils finirent leur thé avant d'aller au bureau où Madara, tôt le matin, dût gérer la mère hystérique de Yuko qui venait se plaindre de la façon qu'il avait eut de traiter sa fille.  
Kagami se leva une bonne heure plus tard, réveillée par les gémissements d'Aiji qui avait besoin de sortir. Elle le mit dehors, laissant tout de même la porte entrouverte et alla se laver, le corps douloureux et courbaturé avant de boire un thé qu'elle trouva beaucoup trop léger et sortir de la maison, le louveteau sur les talons pour marcher un peu.  
En voyant Hotaru, elle l'appela rapidement et lui demanda :

- Natsume n'est pas là ?  
- Je crois qu'il vous cherche.  
- Est ce que je pourrais .. vous poser une question ?  
- Bien sûr, Kagami-sama.  
- Pourquoi est ce que .. les femmes ne combattent pas ?

Hotaru la regarda d'un air concerné avant de mener la jeune femme vers un des hangars et lui dire :

- Pourquoi ne pas demander à Madara-sama ?  
- Je .. ne suis pas sûre que la question lui plairait.

Hotaru acquiesça d'un air entendu, connaissant parfaitement le caractère de son chef et dit :

- Avant que Madara s'impose en chef de clan, les femmes allaient au combat, mais … en résultait un nombre important d'orphelins. Madara-sama et Izuna-sama eux même en firent les frais. Leur mère est .. décédée dans des circonstances étranges, personne n'a jamais connu la vraie raison, tandis que leur père est tombé au combat.

Kagami, se souvenant des mots de Madara, leva un sourcils et Hotaru continua :

- Alors, quand Madara a pris le pouvoir, il a décrété que les femmes devraient toujours rester auprès de leur famille et ainsi assurer aux enfants de toujours avoir au moins un de leurs parents. Ça a réduit la puissance des Uchiha au début, bien entendu, mais la renommée du clan a doublé rapidement, vu que les nouvelles recrues n'avaient pas ce .. traumatisme d'avoir perdu deux parents au combat. Vous comprenez .. ?  
- Je .. Crois, oui.  
- Des fois, et c'est le cas pour Yuko, certaines filles refusent d'être mises de côté alors qu'elles ont suivit un entrainement militaire, pour la protection du village ou de leur famille, mais en général, la transition se passe assez bien.

Kagami acquiesça lentement et se tourna en voyant Natsume courir vers elle en l'appelant. Il sourit largement en arrivant à sa hauteur et dit :

- Madara-sama souhaite vous voir, ma dame.

Kagami remercia l'intendante avant de se diriger vers le bâtiment administratif mais elle décida d'abord de passer par les archives. Elle en renvoya toutes les personnes qui y étaient avant de fouiller un peu pour mettre la main sur les fiches de recensement. Elle dût chercher un long moment avant de trouver les fiches concernant les parents de son mari et murmura, en même temps qu'elle lisait :

- « Uchiha Asami, fille d'Uchiha Nobu et d'Uchiha Sayuri, née le vingt-huit mai de l'année du singe, décédé le treize avril de l'année du rat à l'âge de vingt neuf ans dans des circonstances non élucidées. Mariée à Uchiha Naraku. Mère de Uchiha Madara, né le vingt quatre décembre et d'Uchiha Izuna, né le dix février. »

Au milieu de la fiche se trouvait une écriture assez féminine indiquant l'exactitude de la fiche, sûrement écrite de la main de la jeune femme.  
Kagami passa ensuite à l'autre parchemin :

- « Uchiha Naraku, fils d'Uchiha Okuni et d'Uchiha Rikka, né le trente septembre de l'année de la chèvre, décédé au combat, avec les honneurs, le vingt trois avril de l'année du rat, à l'âge de trente ans. Marié à Uchiha Asami. Père d'Uchiha Madara, né le vingt quatre décembre et d'Uchiha Izuna, ni le dix février. »

Kagami fronça profondément les sourcils et sursauta violemment en entendant :

- Je me demandais quand est ce que tu allais chercher ça.

Elle perdit l'équilibre à cause de la surprise en dévisageant Madara qui se tenait là, à un mètre d'elle, les bras croisés, mais il n'avait pas l'air furieux, ni même dérangé. Il avait juste son habituel masque d'impassibilité. Elle marmonna des phrases incompréhensibles et il murmura :

- Je peux te raconter, si tu veux savoir.

Elle hocha rapidement la tête, n'ayant toujours pas retrouvé la voix et Madara s'installa en face d'elle, lui prenant les parchemins des mains pour les regarder et dit :

- Ma mère était une femme douce, et aimante. Aveuglée par son amour, parfois. Elle n'était pas kunoichi parce qu'elle avait voulu s'occuper de ses enfants avant tout et des fois, quand je ferme les yeux, je peux parfaitement me souvenir de son parfum, ou entendre son rire léger résonner dans mon esprit. Izuna a plus de mal, lui.

Elle ne dit rien, ne voulant pas l'interrompre et il continua :

- Elle nous racontait souvent, surtout pour nous endormir, qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de se marier à un homme formidable, qui serait un héros de la guerre. Des fois, je lui disais que je serais cette homme pour elle, si elle me le demandait. Mais mon père était loin de l'idéal dont elle rêvait. Il .. était alcoolique, rongé par sa vie de shinobi et tentait d'oublier les horreurs qu'il avait commises dans le saké, sans comprendre que celles qu'il commettait quand il était avec nous étaient pires que tout.

La main de Madara se crispa sur le parchemin de son père, avant de les ranger et, peureux, Aiji s'installa dans les bras de sa maitresse.

- Il .. la frappait. Parce qu'elle nous protégeait. Il disait qu'on ne méritait pas d'être nés, qu'il ne nous avait jamais voulu et surtout, que tout était de la faute à ma mère. Jusqu'à mes sept ans, à peu près, je n'ai rien put faire, mais ensuite, j'ai commencé à m'entrainer et vu mon .. talent naturel, je me suis rapidement retrouvé sur le champ de bataille. Les généraux et le chef de clan à l'époque pensaient que je deviendrais comme lui, que j'étais trop jeune pour supporter ça, mais j'étais sûrement celui qui le supportait le mieux. Un jour, il a commis l'irréparable et a levé la main sur Izuna, alors je l'ai protégé. Jusqu'au jour où il a tué notre mère.

Il releva les yeux vers sa femme qui semblait paralysée par la confession. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et dit :

- Mais vu qu'il était .. influent, il a fait passer ça pour un accident. C'est Izuna qui a trouvé son corps, et je sais qu'il a encore, de temps en temps, des cauchemars à ce propos. Je .. n'ai pas supporté ça, et lors de la bataille suivante, alors que je combattais près de lui, je l'ai tué, pour qu'il arrête de faire du mal aux gens que j'aimais, et surtout, qu'il ne lève plus jamais la main sur mon petit frère.  
- J-je suis .. désolée.  
- Pourquoi ? Tu n'y es pour rien.  
- Mais j'ai .. fouillé.  
- Je savais que tu le ferais après avoir demandé pourquoi les femmes ne combattaient pas.  
- Tu avais prévu ça ?  
- Oui.

Elle se racla la gorge et il murmura :

- Izuna a .. utilisé mon père en argument pour que je ne lève plus la main sur toi et quand j'ai appris que j'avais faillit te tuer, j'ai été .. très soulagé de voir que tu avais été sauvée.  
- P-pourquoi est ce que ton père a reçu les honneurs !? Un homme comme lui ne devrait pas mériter ça !

Madara sourit et murmura :

- La politique, ma chère. Tout n'est que politique.

Il s'approcha d'elle d'un mouvement rapide et l'entraina dans un baiser un peu brute mais quand même agréable. Elle lâcha même le louveteau pour glisser les bras autour de son cou et quand il s'écarta, pour la laisser respirer un peu, elle se plongea dans ses pupilles ébènes et sourit légèrement en demandant :

- T-tu .. J'ai une fiche, moi aussi ?

Il sourit légèrement et pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa à nouveau, satisfait qu'elle ne le repousse pas. Il poussa l'animal sur le côté pour attraper sa femme par les hanches afin qu'elle se place sur ses hanches à lui, les pieds dans son dos et il glissa des mains impatientes sous son haut, soupirant contre sa peau déjà brûlante mais elle se détourna en murmurant son prénom et chuchota :

- A-attends, je .. J'ai encore mes ..  
- Un peu de sang ne me dérangera pas.  
- Et je .. On ne peut pas faire ça ici ..  
- Je fais ce que je veux, où je veux.  
- M-mais, Madara .. Aiji va …

Madara tourna un regard écarlate vers le chiot qui baissa la tête avant de s'éloigner, la queue entre les jambes et il reprit les lèvres de sa femme qui, gênée, le repoussa à nouveau en murmurant :

- J-je suis … Ce soir Madara. Je te promets que ce soir … Mais pas là …

Elle se pinça les lèvres en sentant les mains de Madara se serrer dans son dos, et son regard s'assombrir mais il lui donna un nouveau baiser et murmura :

- Je n'accepterais pas de refus, ce soir.

Elle acquiesça, soulagée et le prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant qu'elle ne le décevrait pas.  
Ils restèrent dans cette position plutôt explicite un long moment, profitant juste de la présence de l'autre. Madara caressait le dos de sa belle, une main passée sous son haut et épanchait sa soif d'autant de proximité.  
Après tout, elle n'avait rien dit, la veille, à propos de ce qu'il lui avait avoué. Elle s'était contentée de le tenir contre elle, et il ne voulait pas la vexer ou la déranger en lui demandant ses pensées. C'était sûrement malpoli, mais ça, ne l'aurait pas arrêté.  
Mais il appréciait qu'elle ne tremble plus à son contact, qu'elle se laisse cajoler et qu'elle le lui rende. Parce que ses lèvres, qui se posaient de temps à autre dans son cou en un léger baiser, étaient comme une caresse légère qu'il n'échangerait pour rien au monde.  
Et il acceptait même de devenir aussi mielleux, tant que c'était dans l'intimité.  
Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, appréciant leur texture un peu rêche et murmura :

- Madara, je crois qu'on devrait laisser tes hommes travailler.  
- J'ai une technique shinobi à t'apprendre.

Elle se redressa d'un air surpris et il lui sourit tendrement en disant :

- Et après, tu pourras aller t'entrainer à voyager sur les branches.  
- Tu étais sérieux ?  
- Bien sûr.

Elle sourit, l'embrassa sur la joue et se leva en remettant, pas vraiment gracieusement, ses vêtements en place. Il la regarda faire d'un air amusé avant de lui épousseter les fesses et la prendre par la main pour sortir des archives. Il siffla légèrement pour qu'Aiji suive, celui ci s'étant installé dans un coin de la pièce d'un air triste et ils sortirent tous les trois de la salle.  
Les hommes travaillant aux archives les regardèrent passer sans un mot, et une fois dans le bureau de Madara, celui ci annonça, ignorant le regard amusé d'Izuna :

- Tu dois apprendre à faire apparaître la trappe.  
- Oh ..  
- Tu es .. déçue ?  
- Non ! Je m'attendais juste à ce que tu m'apprennes un truc mortel et impressionnant.

Il secoua la tête et continua :

- Tu dois faire les symboles du dragon – cheval – chèvre en répétant, mentalement : « Hijutsu no Kuchiyose no jutsu : repaire Uchiha », puis poser les mains à l'endroit où tu veux faire apparaître la trappe.  
- Je .. peux la mettre où je veux ?  
- Oui. Un jutsu spatio-temporel est invoqué pour que la trappe mène à nos tunnels et ..

Il s'arrêta en la voyant le dévisager et lui montra les sceaux avant de lui faire signe d'essayer. Kagami soupira, s'installa au milieu de la pièce en tournant le dos à Madara pour qu'il ne la voit pas faire, tandis qu'Aiji partit s'installer à l'ombre, sur le couloir extérieur et elle commença ses essais qui furent catastrophiques, au début. Madara voyait parfaitement qu'elle ne savait pas utiliser son chakra, qu'elle n'était pas concentrée, et même qu'elle s'attendait à ce que ça marche directement, mais il commençait à connaître sa femme et savait qu'elle finirait par y arriver.  
Et effectivement, au bout d'une petite heure, alors qu'elle commençait à fatiguer, elle réussit à invoquer la trappe. Sans poignée, ce qui indiquait qu'elle n'avait pas fait le lien spatio-temporel. Mais c'était un bon début pour quelqu'un qui n'y connaissait rien.  
Après une seconde heure d'efforts, elle réussit enfin à invoquer la trappe et l'ouvrit d'un air triomphant, laissant apparaître l'escalier. Madara échangea un regard amusé avec son frère et Kagami attrapa une torche en demandant :

- Tu aurais des allumettes que je puisse ..

Madara l'interrompit en envoyant une très légère boule de feu vers elle, ce qui la fit sursauter et, posant une main sur son coeur, elle lui annonça :

- Je vais explorer un peu. Si je suis pas revenue dans une heure, tu viens me chercher ?  
- Je verrais ça.  
- Garde un oeil sur Aiji, je veux pas qu'il se fasse mordre par un rat et choppe je ne sais quelle maladie.

Madara acquiesça et, prenant son courage à deux mains, Kagami descendit lentement dans le souterrain, refermant la trappe derrière elle qui fondit immédiatement dans le décors.  
En entendant des rats couiner, elle gémit légèrement, bloquée sur la dernière marche de l'escalier et souffla un bon coup avant d'avancer lentement. Elle explora les premières pièces, tombant principalement sur des réserves de nourriture non périssable jusqu'à se retrouver dans une sorte de dortoir. Des futons étaient empilés dans un coin, protégés des rongeurs par des couvertures épaisses et le sol avait été recouvert de vieux tatamis.  
Mieux, une poutre, assez fine mais assez solide pour maintenir le plafond en place, était installée au milieu de la pièce et Kagami pensa immédiatement à ce qu'Urara lui avait conseillé de faire.  
Oh, oui, ça serait l'endroit parfait.  
Elle continua son exploration un peu plus avant de rebrousser chemin et ressortir par le bureau de Madara qui la regarda faire avec un sourire narquois en remarquant son état. Elle était pleine de poussière, des toiles d'araignées s'étaient prises sur ses épaules et la regarder s'essouffler pour essayer d'éteindre la torche était hilarant. Il souffla vers elle, envoyant un peu de chakra pour éteindre la torche et elle le dévisagea d'un air vexé.  
Le chakra de Madara avait peut être une affinité avec l'élément feu, mais il le maitrisait tellement qu'il arrivait à lui faire prendre n'importe quelle forme et le mixer à d'autres éléments, en petite quantité.  
Kagami reposa la torche dans un support, sur le côté de l'escalier, se leva en refermant la trappe qui disparut et soupira en voyant son état. Elle sortit sans un mot pour pouvoir épousseter ses affaires et se débarrasser des toiles d'araignées avant d'appeler Natsume qui la rejoignit avec son sourire habituel. Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil, acceptant volontiers qu'il l'aide avec les toiles d'araignées, bien que, de son bureau, Madara n'était pas vraiment d'accord et elle lui demanda :

- Est-ce que vous pourriez m'apprendre à me déplacer comme les shinobis ?  
- Comme les shinobis, ma dame ?  
- Vous savez, dans les arbres là .. quand vous sautez de branche en branche.

Natsume demanda une confirmation visuelle à Madara mais celui ci fronça les sourcils en grognant :

- Serais-tu en train de refuser une requête venant de ta maitresse de clan ?  
- Non, Madara-sama, bien sûr que non !

Natsume s'inclina et força un sourire, quoiqu'il avait peur des représailles, avant de mener Kagami vers le terrain d'entrainement, Aiji suivant les jeunes personnes avec un enthousiasme débordant.  
Natsume commença ensuite à lui donner un cours sur le chakra et son utilisation, ennuyeux, au yeux de Kagami qui souhaitait surtout essayer de suite, mais nécessaire pour qu'elle comprenne les mécanismes qu'elle allait devoir utiliser.  
Dans le bureau de Madara, Izuna souriait largement, ce qui avait pour don d'agacer son ainé.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ?  
- Je me disais juste que tu devais lui faire sacrément confiance, à Kagami, pour accepter de lui enseigner ça alors qu'elle a essayé de fuir.  
- Elle a fait deux tentatives et pourtant, elle est toujours là, et elle m'est fidèle.  
- Tu ne te méfies vraiment pas d'elle ?  
- Je .. elle sait qu'elle est mieux ici qu'à l'extérieur. Et tant que sa soeur reste en sécurité, elle ne cherche pas à partir.  
- Ne laisses pas tes sentiments pour elle t'aveugler, elle pourrait très bien les utiliser contre toi.

Madara frotta doucement son visage et murmura :

- Tu n'as pas vu son expression, hier.

Izuna aurait voulu répondre, d'un sarcasme, mais le ton de son frère lui indiqua clairement que la conversation était terminé et qu'il n'accepterait pas d'autre critique. Mais derrière son parchemin, Izuna sourit légèrement. Il voulait seulement que son frère soit heureux.  
Quand ils rentrèrent en fin de journée, Madara sentit que sa femme était déjà là, dans leur chambre et Yuko l'informa, avec un air contrarié qu'elle avait déjeuné très tard et qu'elle … dormait. La nouvelle énerva légèrement le jeune homme, qui avait pensé à leur future étreinte charnelle toute la journée, et merde, elle le lui avait promis ! Et là, elle dormait ? Oh, ça allait mal se passer pour elle, il le savait.  
Il mangea d'un air ennuyé, et même Izuna n'aurait pas osé l'embêter avant d'aller se laver rapidement et entrer dans sa chambre, faisant glisser la porte avec force.

Kagami sursauta violemment et releva la tête vers lui. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, et ce que Yuko lui avait dit, elle ne dormait pas. Non, elle l'attendait sagement, assise sur le lit, uniquement vêtue du kimono de nuit et d'un sous vêtement, obligatoire dans son état. Le kimono était à peine fermé, l'ouverture descendant bas sur son ventre, laissant apparaître une bonne partie de sa poitrine. Il pouvait sentir d'ici qu'elle avait déjà pris un bon bain et ses cheveux sentaient légèrement la cerise.  
Cependant, il remarqua aussi rapidement qu'elle avait une écorchure sur la joue gauche, ainsi que sur les mollets.

Elle lisait une romance à l'eau de rose, livre qu'elle adorait quand elle était plus jeune, pensant réellement que toutes les relations étaient aussi idylliques, mais en voyant Madara entrer dans la pièce, son mari, qui plus est, dans son attitude de mâle le plus complet, elle sentit ses tripes lui indiquer que c'était lui, le genre d'homme qu'elle voulait, au moins comme amant et pas un quelconque chevalier qui lui lirait de la poésie ou lui chanterait la sérénade.  
Elle ferma le livre en silence, siffla légèrement pour indiquer à Aiji de sortir de la chambre et quand celui ci fut dans le couloir, Madara referma doucement la porte.  
Sans un mot, il posa un genou sur le lit, se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser avec langueur tandis que son autre jambe se posait de l'autre côté de ses hanches fines mais elle détourna la tête.  
Il grogna d'un air menaçant mais elle murmura :

- J-j'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.  
- Je fais déjà beaucoup, pour toi ..  
- S'il te plait, Madara, je … E-est ce que tu pourrais faire … comme si c'était ma première fois ?

Il cligna, surpris, en la regardant dans les yeux avant d'acquiescer, comprenant aisément ce qu'elle voulait, et il reprit ses lèvres avec une douceur certaine en posant les mains sur ses joues. Et comme elle le lui avait demandé, il lui fit l'amour avec toute la tendresse et la délicatesse dont il était capable.  
Mais ça valait le coup. Elle avait murmuré son prénom, dans un soupire.  
Quand il s'écarta d'elle, après l'orgasme qui les avait atteins au même moment, il se demanda vaguement à quoi ça avait servi qu'il se lave juste avant, étant donné qu'il était couvert de transpiration, sans parler du sang, à un endroit où il préférait en général ne pas en avoir, et il utilisa la serviette ramenée de la salle de bain pour se faire une petite toilette tandis que Kagami remettait son sous vêtement d'un air gêné. Elle n'avait pas perdu beaucoup, il n'y en avait que très peu sur les draps mais elle trouvait quand même ça sale, malgré le fait qu'elle avait eu ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle changea rapidement le drap autour du matelas, ne pouvant pas dormir dessus, écarquilla les yeux en voyant les tâches sur le matelas et Madara murmura :

- Ca n'est pas grave.  
- M-mais ..

Son regard tomba sur une seconde tâche, datant sûrement de sa première fois. De son viol et ses lèvres tremblèrent légèrement alors qu'elle détournait la tête d'un air blessé.  
En un instant, Madara était devant elle. Il glissa les mains sur ses joues pour la faire le regarder dans les yeux mais ne dit pas un mot. Mais ça suffit à Kagami pour se calmer d'elle même et poser la tête contre son épaule. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe en la prenant dans ses bras et murmura :

- Je vais finir de changer le drap, tu as besoin de te rafraichir un peu.

Elle acquiesça doucement, lui donna un léger baiser et sortir de la chambre en enfilant son kimono, attrapant le drap souillé et la serviette au passage. Elle les fourra dans le panier à linge avant d'aller laver l'intérieur de ses cuisses, légèrement rouges, puis elle retourna dans la chambre, suivie d'Aiji. Madara avait effectivement changé le drap et l'attendait, installé au milieu du lit.  
Elle grimpa sur le lit, s'écroula de fatigue contre lui, la tête sur son épaule et un bras sur son ventre et murmura :

- J'ai réussi.  
- Réussi ?  
- L'entrainement avec Natsume. J'arrive à me déplacer comme les shinobis, grimper aux arbres sans les mains, sauter haut et même marcher sur l'eau.  
- Tu dois être exténuée.  
- Tu n'as pas idée.  
- Et pourtant, tu m'as attendue.  
- Je t'avais promis.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et se serra contre lui, fermant les yeux pour s'endormir dans la seconde. Il sourit légèrement, caressant doucement sa tête, ayant presque envie d'aller montrer à Izuna qu'il avait raison et s'endormit à son tour.

(Petite parenthèse, pour les années de naissance, vu que je ne savais pas en quelle année ça pouvait se passer etc, j'ai pris les signes des années chinoises et il se peut que ça ne soit pas cohérent mais je m'en excuse, j'ai eu la flemme de faire les calculs ;))


	16. Chapter 16

Pf, à cause d'une mauvaise manip, j'ai dû recommencer l'édition du chapitre une seconde fois !

**Alviss** : Flemme de te re-répondre xD Mais ne dis pas que Madara est mielleux, c'est faux !

**Ananas** : Izuna n'aura pas un role si important dans les prochains chapitres. Y'aura un petit indice sur sa vie sentimentale, mais je ne l'ai pas développée, je trouvais pas ça vraiment important. Mais dans la suite, si je suis motivée à l'écrire, il y aura peut etre un petit récit de la fin de sa vie !

**Ichigo** : Oula, j'adore Madara, et j'ai beaucoup de fics sur lui :p (mais certaines sont beaucoup moins bonnes =) ). La prochaine que je compte publier, c'est sur Tobi, dans un monde alternatif (et c'est un peu une crack fic), ca ira ? ^^ Tu as vraiment lu toutes mes fics ? ^^ Ouais, je voulais une petite histoire sur Madara, quelque chose qui lui aille bien sans que ça soit trop abusé. Les Senju arrivent bientôt, si tu veux savoir ;) Et Yuko partira bientot aussi ^^

**Elysabeth** : L'action arrive, ne t'en fais pas ;)

* * *

Elle se réveilla quand il essayait d'extirper son épaule de sous sa tête, le lendemain matin. Il se figea en la voyant bouger mais sut que c'était trop tard quand elle ouvrit les yeux en posant une main sur le haut de son torse. Elle le regardait, sans un mot, et au moment où il se pencha vers elle pour un baiser du matin, elle murmura :

- Ca te dirait de jouer à un jeu ?  
- Un jeu ?  
- Mh, un jeu.  
- Quel jeu ?  
- Et bien, tu dois te mettre sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête et les yeux fermés.  
- Et .. ?  
- Si tu bouges avant que je dise que c'est bon, tu as perdu.  
- C'est stupide.  
- Tu as bien joué à chat perché avec moi, et je pourrais très bien aller le raconter à Izuna.

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur son épaule, sans le quitter des yeux et il hésita un instant avant de soupirer et s'exécuter. Elle attendit patiemment, jusqu'à ce que, devant son immobilité, il ouvre les yeux pour la regarder.  
Elle sourit et annonça :

- Tu as perdu !  
- Ton jeu est vraiment stupide.

D'un air grognon, il se leva, s'habilla rapidement et sortit de la chambre, laissant Aiji entrer en passant, sans voir le sourire narquois de sa femme.  
La journée passa rapidement, étant donné qu'ils s'entrainèrent tous les deux, Madara contre son frère, zyeutant au passage sa femme qui, en plus d'être rapide sur les branches, semblait s'y déplacer aussi facilement qu'un poisson dans l'eau, Aiji courant avec beaucoup d'agilité en dessous d'elle, le tout sous le regard de Natsume.

Le lendemain matin, Kagami attendait avec impatience que son mari se réveille. Elle s'était préparée à ce qu'elle allait faire, bien qu'elle eut été dégoutée au début, et alla même jusqu'à faire un peu de bruit pour réveiller Madara. Celui ci ouvrit les yeux d'un air grognon et murmura :

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait tomber ?  
- Mon tanto est juste tombé du lit.

Il soupira et elle lui donna un baiser sur la joue en murmurant :

- On fait une nouvelle partie ?  
- Nouvelle partie de quoi ?  
- Mon jeu de hier !  
- C'était débile.

Il essaya de se lever mais elle se plaça sur son torse et murmura :

- Tu dis ça parce que tu as perdu !

Madara eut un léger tic au niveau de l'oeil droit et il se replaça sur le dos pour regarder sa femme avec un léger mépris. Elle caressa doucement sa joue et murmura :

- Prends ça comme une revanche, mh ?  
- Alors, ça sera la dernière fois qu'on joue.

Elle hocha la tête alors il soupira en se frottant le visage avant de se réinstaller correctement sur le dos et fermer les yeux.

Au début, Kagami ne bougea pas, pour s'assurer que Madara n'allait pas faire le moindre mouvement, puis elle se redressa lentement, et glissa une jambe au dessus des hanches de Madara pour se retrouver à cheval sur son bassin. Elle sourit en voyant Madara froncer les sourcils et elle murmura :

- Tu ne dois pas bouger ..

Avec un soupire, il reprit immédiatement un visage impassible et elle posa doucement les mains, un peu moites, autour de la tête de Madara pour l'embrasser sur le front, puis elle se recula doucement, sans pour autant se redresser. Leur nez se touchèrent et elle posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle caressait son visage du bout des doigts.  
Elle se redressa ensuite en soupirant longuement, et prit son courage à deux mains pour caresser, avec plus de curiosité, son torse ferme en se penchant à nouveau pour embrasser son cou, longer ensuite sa clavicule droite puis remonter doucement, la peau de sa joue caressant la mâchoire légèrement piquante de Madara et elle s'approcha de son oreille.  
Il frissonna assez intensément en sentant le souffle brûlant de sa femme à cet endroit mais ne bougea pas, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il perde. Mais quand il sentit Kagami glisser la pointe de la langue sur son lobe, afin de l'attirer entre ses lèvres et le mordiller avec une sensualité qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, il rouvrit les yeux en fronçant les sourcils et retint un soupire. Elle venait de trouver un de ses points les plus sensibles et il n'avait jamais résisté à une caresse du genre. C'était juste .. trop.  
Il se reprit en la voyant se redresser et referma les yeux tandis qu'elle pouffait légèrement de rire, gênée, surtout en sentant le début de son érection, sous son entrejambe. Avec tendresse, elle reprit son exploration de son torse, embrassant sa peau ardente, y laissant parfois la langue glisser jusqu'à atteindre son ventre. Elle sourit légèrement en le voyant bouger, chatouilleux sous ses doigts de fée, lui rappela les règles du jeu en posant les mains sur ses hanches pour se reculer et son regard tomba sur sa virilité, fière et .. dure. Elle rougit en se rendant compte de l'effet qu'elle lui avait fait, avant de relever une main pour la placer doucement dessus. Elle trembla légèrement en sentant le membre sursauter avant de glisser les doigts autour et le caresser doucement.  
Madara devait se pincer les lèvres pour ne pas soupirer. Il avait compris depuis longtemps que sa prude petite femme essayait de se décoincer un peu, pour lui faire plaisir et être moins passive, mais ces caresses étaient presque un supplice. Et quand elle arriva à ses hanches, avec une lenteur effroyable, il se demanda vaguement si elle allait continuer à le torturer pendant longtemps.  
Finalement, elle se redressa légèrement et murmura :

- On dirait que tu as gagné, alors tu as le droit à une récompense.

Il la regarda, incertain et ses joues écarlates lui indiquèrent qu'elle parlait sûrement de quelque chose en rapport avec le sexe. Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil gêné et murmura :

- Referme les yeux, sinon, j'y arriverais pas ..

Soupirant, il s'exécuta et attendit. Une minute. Une seconde, et au moment où il allait les rouvrir pour lui demander ce qu'elle faisait, il la sentit. Avec inexpérience et une certaine honte, elle posa un léger baiser à la base de son membre qui prit un centimètre de diamètre, à vue d'oeil pour Kagami, même si non, il n'avait pas bougé.  
Madara entrouvrit les yeux, assez pour la regarder mais trop peu pour qu'elle le remarque mais les referma rapidement, et contre son grès, en plus, en la voyant glisser la langue sur toute sa longueur, un gémissement échappant à ses lèvres fines.  
Non, sa femme n'aurait jamais pensé faire ça. Quelque chose n'était pas normal, et au moment où il allait la faire s'arrêter, pour la questionner, elle attrapa son membre d'une main un peu faiblarde et le prit en bouche. Pas en entier, elle n'aurait jamais put sans avoir des réflexes de régurgitation mais assez pour faire à nouveau gémir Madara. Elle suçota légèrement, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, mais ça devait être la bonne chose à faire parce qu'il murmura son prénom, la voix plus grave qu'à son habitude, sans parler de la main douce se posant sur son épaule, l'incitant à continuer sans pour autant l'y obliger.  
Mais elle continua, voyant parfaitement qu'Urara avait eu raison. Madara semblait adorer ça, et avait même posé son bras libre sur ses yeux, pensant que la regarder l'arrêterait peut être, sans parler de ses doigts qui se crispaient, à chaque mouvement, sur son épaule. Elle était .. heureuse de voir qu'elle pouvait le rendre comme ça. Elle ne se connaissait pas un tel pouvoir et ça n'était pas désagréable pour elle, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé. Elle eut même honte de penser que ça lui faisait un effet fou.  
Puis, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Madara atteignit l'orgasme, bien avant que ce qu'il aurait pensé et jouit avec intensité entre les lèvres de sa précieuse Kagami, qui se redressa rapidement en sentant le liquide chaud et gluant pénétrer presque de force dans sa gorge, sans parler du dernier petit jet qui lui atterrit sur la joue.  
Elle resta figée un long moment tandis que Madara essayait de retrouver son souffle, mais quand il rouvrit les yeux, il ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement avant qu'un sourire tendre s'installe sur ses lèvres, devant l'air à la fois innocent et choqué de sa femme. Il se redressa lentement en attrapant sa serviette de la veille, essuya le liquide visqueux sur sa joue avec soin avant qu'il ne coule sur son kimono de nuit et l'embrassa sur le côté de la bouche avant de murmurer :

- Kagami ?

Elle tourna un regard surpris vers lui et murmura :

- Tu aurais pu prévenir.  
- Je .. l'aurais fait si je l'avais senti venir. La prochaine fois, je te le dirais avant.  
- La prochaine fois .. ? Pas de prochaine fois.  
- Oh .. ?

Elle rougit devant son air légèrement déçu, bien qu'il ne faisait que jouer le jeu, et murmura :

- J-je … Je devais être tellement mauvaise ..  
- Pas si mal pour une première fois.

À nouveau, il l'embrassa et murmura :

- Et je peux te rendre la faveur, si tu en as envie.

Ses joues prirent un peu plus de couleurs.

- J-je .. Non, je crois que je ne … Oh ..

Elle agrippa son avant bras mais c'était déjà trop tard, il pouvait glisser les doigts entre ses lèvres et la lueur de pure luxure qui brilla dans ses yeux charbon à ce moment là l'effraya légèrement mais il savait que c'était surtout de la pudeur. D'un mouvement fluide, il la fit s'allonger, batailla un peu pour qu'elle écarte les jambes, mais elle se laissa finalement faire, les joues plus rouges que jamais tandis qu'il regardait, sans pudeur, son intimité totalement offerte. Et humide. Très humide.  
Au début, il se contenta de la caresser, se plaisant de la voir haleter rapidement et poser les bras sur ses yeux pour ne pas le regarder, puis il se pencha vers elle pour remplacer ses doigts de sa langue experte et elle fut surprise par les sensations offertes par ce genre de pratique. Et il prit soin de lui faire gémir son prénom assez fort pour qu'Izuna, au rez de chaussée, l'entende et relève le nez de son thé d'un air gêné.  
Après quelques minutes de repos bien mérité, bien qu'il n'y ait pas eu de corps à corps direct, Madara embrassa sa femme, qui, décidément, n'arrêterait jamais de le surprendre et murmura :

- On rejoue à ton jeu quand tu veux ..  
- J-je ..

Elle tourna un regard incertain vers lui et murmura :

- D'accord.  
- Qui a gagné ?  
- Aucune idée.

Il sourit légèrement avant de se lever, s'habiller rapidement, étant largement en retard par rapport à d'habitude et au moment où il allait sortir de la chambre, il entendit Kagami l'appeler. Alors il s'arrêta, la regarda dans les yeux et les mots qui sortirent de la bouche de sa précieuse femme dépassaient de loin ce qu'il avait jamais imaginé :

- J-je crois que je commence à t'apprécier.

Il garda un air impassible, mais à l'intérieur, ses émotions se déchainaient. Ça n'était pas une déclaration d'amour, loin de là, ni même une certitude mais .. Elle ne le détestait plus.  
Il hocha doucement la tête, d'une façon bizarre et sortit de la pièce.  
Kagami souriait. Elle avait vu, dans ses yeux, tout ce qu'il avait ressenti à cet instant, et ça l'avait touché. Au moins, elle savait qu'il était sérieux sur ses sentiments.

Une semaine passa rapidement. Kagami semblait sur une sorte de nuage depuis quelques jours, mais ça n'était qu'une impression après son humeur massacrante de sa semaine rouge. Mais elle se sentait proche de tout le monde, même si elle passait son temps uniquement à s'occuper d'Aiji, et, de temps en temps, effectuer les tâches que Madara lui donnait. Aiji .. commençait à apprendre. Mais elle détestait voir que dès lors que Madara lui donnait un ordre, il s'exécutait avec une précision militaire. Elle le reprochait à son mari, boudeuse et celui ci faisait l'innocent, bien qu'il profitait de ses sharingans pour faire écouter le louveteau parce que .. Qu'il était le grand Madara Uchiha et qu'une bestiole aussi petite n'allait pas lui résister.  
Mais aussi parce qu'il adorait voir sa femme bouder, la trouvant adorable et très mignonne comme ça, mais il ne l'aurait avoué à personne, ni même à Izuna.  
Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Madara allait accueillir un nouveau seigneur, et nouveau client, pour la première fois au camp et tout se devait d'être parfait. Il n'avait rien dit à Kagami, à part de mettre un kimono et de le rejoindre plus tard, quand il aurait commencé la réunion diplomatique.  
Elle le fit, se faisant aider par Yuko qui n'avait, mais alors, toujours pas changé d'avis à propos de sa maitresse de clan.

De son côté, Madara accueillait un homme nommé Takeshi Sarue, seigneur d'un pays mineur, mais un pays quand même. Madara ne savait rien à son propos, à part que celui ci l'avait contacté, quelques semaines plus tôt pour avoir confirmation de leurs tarifs, leurs conditions de travail et l'usuel. Mais le chef de clan le savait, si une alliance était formée, les contrats seraient plus fréquents.  
Il était accompagné par une vingtaine de personne, des conseillers, des gardes, même des femmes ressemblant étrangement à des prostituées et les personnes non importantes furent emmenées vers les maisons libérées pour les invités et plusieurs shinobis les avaient accompagnés, à partir d'un point de rendez vous à quelques kilomètres, utilisant des genjutsu pour modifier le paysage afin qu'ils ne puissent pas retrouver leur chemin vers le camp, par mesure de sécurité.  
Il mena le seigneur ainsi que ses conseillers à la salle de réunion où il reprit, en grandes lignes ce qui avait déjà été dit par message, jusqu'à ce que ce Takeshi l'interrompe en levant un doigt et demanda :

- Vous m'aviez parlé de votre maitresse de clan. Je serais très intéressé de la rencontrer.

Madara essaya de ne pas tuer l'homme de suite, pour l'avoir interrompu de la sorte et jeta un coup d'oeil à Izuna qui se leva et sortit de la pièce sans un mot.  
Le jeune homme se dépêcha de rejoindre sa maison et soupira de soulagement en voyant que Kagami était prête. Il l'aida à enfiler ses chaussures, lui fit glisser son tanto sous son obi, par précaution et la prit par le bras, tel un gentleman, en disant :

- Madara commence déjà à perdre patience, ta présence lui fera du bien.  
- Oh. Je suis comment ?  
- Parfaite. Le kimono te va vraiment bien.

Kagami lui sourit et s'arrêta devant la porte pour souffler, afin de se donner du courage, et évacuer le stress avant de toquer à la porte et l'ouvrir avec grâce.  
Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Madara, qui se tenait droit sur son fauteuil et la regarda avec envie avant de tourner un regard qu'elle voulut fier vers les invités mais ce qu'elle vit la paralysa. Elle écarquilla vivement les yeux, tandis que ses jambes manquèrent de la lâcher et la réaction des invités fut à peu près similaire.  
Un blanc s'installa rapidement, tandis que les deux Uchiha regardaient la scène avec intrigue et Kagami fut la première à réagir. Elle se racla la gorge et se pencha vers Izuna pour lui murmurer :

- Izuna, nous allons avoir besoin du parchemin que je t'avais confié.

Il la regarda curieusement avant d'incliner la tête et repartir en direction de la maison. Kagami, quant à elle, reprit sa constance et s'avança vers Madara pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle posa les mains sur la table, gardant les épaules droites et murmura :

- Je propose qu'on attende le retour d'Izuna avant de dire quoique ce soit, mh ?

Un des conseillers la regarda d'un air furieux mais Madara lança un regard écarlate plein de menaces vers lui, lui indiquant que s'il tentait quoique ce soit contre sa femme, il n'hésiterait pas à tuer.  
Takeshi sourit légèrement et dit :

- Madara-sama, pardonnez moi cette question, mais .. Où avez vous trouvé votre femme ?  
- Je ne crois pas que ça vous regarde.

Izuna, qui avait été le plus rapide possible revint à ce moment là. Il tendit le parchemin à Kagami qui le remercia d'un sourire et Takeshi continua :

- Je trouve ça juste .. curieux que nous soyons mariés tous les deux à la même femme !

Kagami serra les mâchoires en sentant le regard d'Izuna brûler sa nuque, tandis que Madara s'était tendu à côté d'elle mais elle se leva en disant :

- Dans ce cas, peut être devrais-je m'occuper de mettre les choses au clair, mh ?

Elle contourna doucement la table pour s'approcher de la congrégation et dit :

- Ce parchemin est .. une garantie que j'ai prise avant mon mariage avec Madara-sama. À lui seul, il annule et rend caduque tout engagement pris avec un homme avant la date notée.

Un des conseillers se leva avec l'intention de la remettre à sa place mais Kagami attrapa vivement le manche de son tanto, le dégaina, assez pour faire briller la lame à la lumière et secoua la tête en murmurant :

- Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que j'ai appris depuis que je suis ici, Fuma-san. Et je ne crois pas que mon mari accepterait que vous me menaciez, mh ?

L'homme jeta un coup d'oeil à Madara, dont les sharingans tournoyaient lentement, d'une façon redoutable et menaçante, même s'il n'avait pas esquivé le moindre mouvement et il se réinstalla sur le fauteuil sans un mot. Kagami rengaina son arme et montra le sceau sur le parchemin aux hommes en demandant :

- Pouvez vous confirmer que le sceau de l'ordre des médecins est intact et n'a subit aucune modification ?

Takeshi acquiesça alors elle le lui donna et retourna s'asseoir à côté de Madara en disant :

- Dans ce cas, je vous conseille de l'ouvrir et de le lire à haute voix.

Madara la regarda, reconnaissant à peine sa femme timide et réservée.  
Takeshi parcourut rapidement le parchemin des yeux avant de demander :

- C'est une plaisanterie ?  
- Faites une dernière faveur à votre femme et lisez à haute voix.

Il fronça les sourcils avant de lire :

- « Certificat de virginité selon les lois communes des cinq Grands Pays, ainsi que tous les Pays frontaliers ayant signé le traité de ramification. Moi, docteur Kugoh Tora, certifie, après un examen codifié selon ces mêmes lois, que Tagawa Kagami ... était pure et vierge de toute relation sexuelle à la date du vingt trois avril de l'année du dragon. »

Il y eut un silence inconfortable et Takeshi demanda à nouveau :

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?  
- Ca veut dire, mon cher, que d'après les lois communes des cinq Grands Pays, dont le Pays de la Pluie a signé le traité de ramification, une femme, quelque soit son âge, son rang ou sa nation a le droit de se remarier à n'importe quel homme, du moment que sa virginité est prouvée par un certificat. Ça veut donc dire, que notre mariage est caduque et que vous n'avez plus le moindre droit sur ma personne.

Takeshi se leva, frappant les poings sur la table et Izuna s'approcha, menaçant.

- Espèce de petite salope !  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça vous dérange tant que ça, Takeshi. N'aviez vous pas envie de vous débarrasser de moi en mettant ma tête à prix ?

Il serra les dents et Kagami se leva avant de dire :

- Izuna, ramène ces hommes aux quartiers des invités et fais les surveiller de près, je dois parler à mon mari.  
- Bien, ma dame.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Madara qui lui fit signe d'aller dans son bureau et il la regarda quitter la pièce avant de se lever à son tour, s'approcher de ce Takeshi et l'attrapa par la gorge afin de le plaquer au mur le plus proche, mangekyo sharingans activés. Le seigneur attrapa le bras du shinobi, pour essayer de le faire lâcher mais Madara grogna :

- Personne n'insulte ma femme sur mes terres.

Takeshi, ne voulant pas mourir, acquiesça vivement et Madara le lâcha, laissant son sort entre les mains de son frère avant de rejoindre Kagami dans son bureau. Il ferma la porte sans un bruit, le regard rivé sur sa femme qui lui tournait le dos et semblait trembler, s'installa sur le bureau et murmura, beaucoup trop calmement :

- Pourquoi est ce que tu n'as rien dit ?  
- C'est de ta faute.  
- De MA FAUTE ?

Elle sursauta, effrayée mais se tourna en le pointant du doigt et dit :

- De ta faute ! J'ai essayé de te dire que j'étais déjà mariée, ici même et tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter ! Et tu n'as jamais rien voulu savoir à propos de mon passé !

Il croisa les bras et grogna :

- Je crois qu'il est temps que tu m'en parles, mh ?

Elle acquiesça doucement, approcha un siège pour s'y installer, en boule et commença son récit.

Kagami était née au Pays de la pluie. Elle était la fille du seigneur Tagawa, aimé par les foules, et d'une jeune femme venant du Pays du Feu. Elle était donc la princesse héritière du pays et sa main était convoitée depuis qu'elle avait atteint l'âge de treize ans, âge minimum auquel une fillette pouvait être mariée, quelque soit l'âge de son futur mari.  
Elle avait été élevée par la gouvernante officielle de la demeure, vu que sa mère était décédée en couche pendant la naissance de sa petite soeur et ensemble, elles avaient appris à devenir des jeunes filles parfaites, apprenant la musique, la calligraphie, l'ikebana, la littérature, sans parler d'apprendre tous les dialectes parlés au Pays, même si Kagami n'était pas du tout douée pour ça.

À quinze ans, elle fut présentée à son futur mari, Takeshi Sarue, homme de guerre et protecteur des terres sud du pays. Il était de vingt-cinq ans son ainé, et le traité indiquait qu'il ne toucherait pas la petite tant qu'elle n'aurait pas atteint ses dix-huit ans.  
Kagami se souvenait parfaitement des mots de son père, à ce moment là :

- Je sais qu'il n'est pas le prince que tu attendais, qu'il n'est même pas à ton goût, mais tu es l'héritière de mon trône, et il ne sera jamais qu'une icône à tes côtés.

Kagami savait que le mariage n'était qu'une histoire de politique.  
Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que Takeshi l'obligerait à abdiquer son pouvoir, menaçant la vie de sa petite soeur et sous la contraire, elle dût signer un parchemin indiquant qu'elle passait tout ses pouvoirs ainsi que sa place à son mari.  
Le roi, toujours sur le trône à ce moment là, contacta plusieurs clan shinobi afin d'assurer la protection de son château, de ses filles ainsi que du pays, mais la plupart d'entre eux, déjà alliés avec Takeshi, refusèrent.  
Les Senju faisaient partie de ces clans.  
Quelques semaines plus tard, le peuple, refusant de voir Takeshi sur le trône se souleva et un bain de sang sans précédent ravagea le pays. Toute personne qui contestait le pouvoir de Takeshi était traquée, tuée et exposée dans les rues afin de terroriser le peuple pour qu'il n'essaye rien contre Takeshi.  
Dans un dernier espoir de reprendre le contrôle, le roi Tagawa tenta de faire assassiner le seigneur fou mais son plan se retourna contre lui et Takeshi tua, de sa main, le père de son innocente femme.  
Kagami assista à la scène et tenta d'intervenir mais un des gardes de son père, un des seuls qui lui étaient encore fidèle la retint et l'aida à fuir du château avec Keiko, et à sortir du pays et Takeshi, voyant sa femme s'enfuir, mit sa tête à prix pour la punir de lui avoir échappé.

Madara écouta le récit de sa femme patiemment, la laissant pleurer à sa guise. Il se doutait qu'elle n'avait jamais parlé de ça, à personne et elle semblait tellement rongée par ce qui était arrivé. C'était de sa faute, mais jamais il ne le lui aurait dit. Elle le savait déjà, et le lui rappeler ne ferait que la briser un peu plus.  
Mais au fond de son esprit embrumé par tout ce qu'elle lui avait raconté, une lueur de fierté scintillait. Sa femme, sa douce et précieuse Kagami avait pris ses précautions, en demandant le certificat de virginité avant leur mariage. Bien sûr, il savait qu'elle ne l'avait fait que parce qu'il pouvait la protéger, mais .. c'était pour des détails comme ça que son attirance viscérale pour elle s'était transformée en un sentiment beaucoup plus profond qui avait entièrement prit racine en lui.  
Sans un mot, il s'approcha doucement d'elle, jusqu'à être assez proche pour glisser une main douce sur sa nuque et lui faire poser la tête sur le bas de son ventre afin de la réconforter. Elle frissonna de peur, pensant qu'il lui en voudrait mais glissa doucement les bras autour de ses hanches et ferma les yeux en reniflant légèrement. Il caressait ses cheveux, sachant qu'il avait fait une erreur de ne pas avoir fait des recherches à son propos et il murmura :

- Ne t'en fais pas pour tout ça. Je ne vais pas m'allier avec eux.  
- Merci ..  
- Je le tue, si tu veux.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, posant le menton près de son nombril et murmura :

- Tu ferais ça ?  
- Je crois que tu n'as pas compris encore, Kagami. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi.

Elle frissonna d'excitation et murmura :

- Le tuer ici ne changera rien.  
- Qu'est ce que tu me conseilles de faire, dans ce cas ?  
- Renvoie le chez lui, nous agirons plus tard.  
- Je te fais confiance.

Elle acquiesça doucement et il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser avec tendresse avant de sortir du bureau, laissant Aiji y entrer pour qu'il aille un peu réconforter sa maitresse.  
Elle s'accroupit près de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, fourrant le nez dans sa nuque et murmura :

- Aiji, mon ange, si tu savais à quel point j'ai eu peur en le voyant …

Le louveteau lui lécha rapidement l'oreille et elle sourit légèrement avant de soupirer longuement et se lever pour aller ouvrir la porte extérieur, à temps pour voir plusieurs shinobis raccompagner la congrégation du Pays de la pluie à l'entrée du campement.  
Se reprenant un peu, Kagami se leva et sortit du bureau pour rejoindre Madara et Izuna qui regardaient la scène. Elle glissa un bras dans le dos de Madara, qui l'attira contre lui sans quitter ce Takeshi des yeux et il murmura :

- Je peux toujours le tuer.  
- Non, Madara. Son heure n'est pas venue. Pas encore.

Izuna fut surpris d'entendre Kagami parler aussi froidement, mais un coup d'oeil vers son frère lui indiqua qu'il aurait le récit plus tard.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ananas** : C'était quoi, tes idées sur son passé ? :p Je suis curieuse ! Faut dire que côtoyer Madara lui a donné un peu de mordant, tu crois pas ? :p Il en faut un minimum pour supporter l'Uchiha !

**angel-ofshadow** : Du coup, je te réponds ici ;) Un peu hystérique oui mais c'est pas grave ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que mes fictions te plaisent ! Aha, j'adore comment tu souhaites la mort de Takeshi :p C'est la réaction que j'espérais en introduisant le perso ^^ T'imagines si un louveteau tiendrait tête à Madara ? Ca le foutrait en rogne !

**Lily** : Merci !

**alexandra69itali** : Merci pour ta review :) Faut toujours être patient avec mes fictions mais c'est ce qui fait leur charme, non ? ^^

**Ichigo** : Madara est un cadeau ! .. Non ? :p Oui non, peut être pas mais toujours moins terrible que Takeshi, du point de vue de Kagami. Les Senju arrivent, de l'action, des déceptions, mais la fiction est bientôt terminée alors bon ^^

**Alviss** : Je sais que tu t'y attendais pas ! Tu connais mes fics et j'arrive toujours à te surprendre :p Aiji est adorable, non ? A vouloir rassurer sa maitresse comme ça, la câliner .. Et Madara, il était pas choupinou, comme tu dis ? A croire que sa douce femme avait été remplacée tellement il était surpris par ses actions ? :p C'est ton préféré pour l'instant, attends de lire la suite ;)

**Elysabeth** : Et la relation entre Kagami et Madara continuera d'évoluer ;)

**Kisous** : L'amour fait changer les gens oui mais il reste quand meme la tête de mule qu'il était, sinon, ça serait pas drôle ;) Merci pour les compliments, il me font vraiment plaisir ^^

* * *

Une autre semaine passa rapidement. La nouvelle comme quoi Kagami avait été mariée avant de l'être avec Madara se répandit rapidement dans le clan mais Madara y mit fin en prouvant, une nouvelle fois, sa place en combattant seul contre tous les hommes mettant ses voeux en doute. Il en ressortit plus respecté, si c'était encore possible et demanda à Kagami de faire une sorte de cérémonie rituelle afin qu'elle voue sa vie au clan, et ainsi rassurer les plus réticents.  
Elle dormait le plus souvent seule, Madara ayant des tonnes de papiers à faire, recevant des messages de presque tous ses alliés qui se sentaient insultés qu'il ait refusé une alliance avec un seigneur aussi puissant. Il détestait la politique.

Quelques jours plus tard, il réveilla quand même sa belle au beau milieu de la nuit pour … Et bien, faire son travail de mâle et de mari. Kagami grogna au début, n'aimant pas vraiment être réveillée pour ça, mais elle changea rapidement d'avis après quelques caresses habiles de son mari.  
Mais en le voyant se relever, après une bonne heure de luxure, Kagami augmenta doucement la flamme de sa lampe à huile et murmura :

- Madara .. ?

Il la regarda par dessus son épaule d'un air impassible en enfilant un de ses pantalons de combats et elle s'approcha doucement, en remettant son kimono de nuit et demanda :

- V-vous partez ?

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant d'ouvrir une partie de son armoire qu'il n'ouvrait pas souvent. Il en sortit son armure qu'il plaça sur le lit ainsi qu'un haut moulant et un haori brodé aux insignes des Uchiha.  
Il les revêtit lentement, étirant chacun de ses muscles au passage et ferma la veste d'une ceinture stricte avant de mettre son armure, vérifiant chaque boucle, chaque lanière de cuir qui la maintenait en place et Kagami se leva pour l'aider à libérer ses cheveux de sous les plaques de métal.  
À ses yeux, il faisait encore plus impressionnant comme ça.  
Il lui tendit des bandages et elle acquiesça, tremblant légèrement afin de bloquer le bas de son pantalon et descendre jusqu'à ses talons, serrant assez fort pour que ça ne glisse pas tandis qu'il enfilait une paire de gants et quand elle se redressa, il glissa une main en bas de son dos, l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa sur le front en murmurant :

- Nous allons combattre les Senju.  
- Alors montre à ces chiens qui tu es.

Il acquiesça, lui fit mettre une robe de chambre plus longue que ce qu'elle portait en cet instant et il la prit par la main pour qu'elle le suive. Au passage, il enfila ses sandales de combat et ils se dirigèrent en silence vers la grande porte où l'armée attendait déjà silencieusement.  
Quand il s'arrêta à côté d'Izuna, celui ci donna ses armes à son frère et Madara s'en équipa rapidement avant de tourner le regard vers Kagami qui posa une main légèrement tremblante sur sa bouche avant d'aller se placer dans les bras de son mari.  
Ça n'était pas pareil, cette fois. La dernière fois qu'il était parti, elle le haïssait, elle souhaitait même sa mort. Mais là … Là elle voulait lui murmurer de rester près d'elle, de ne pas l'abandonner.  
Madara lui fit relever la tête d'un doigt sous le menton et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser avec une tendresse certaine avant de lui essuyer les joues et murmurer :

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé te voir pleurer pour moi.  
- M-madara …

Il sourit légèrement, l'embrassa sur le front et s'écarta d'elle pour faire signe à l'armée de bouger. Elle les regarda s'éloigner, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure et quand les grandes portes furent refermés, elle baissa la tête, sursautant légèrement en sentant Natsume poser une main sur son épaule pour la rassurer.  
Sans réfléchir, elle se rapprocha de lui et posa la tête sur son épaule en murmurant :

- Il va revenir, hein ?  
- Si Madara-sama ne revient pas, alors aucun soldat de l'armée ne reviendra.

Elle acquiesça doucement et retourna se coucher, mais n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil. Voir l'armoire vide de l'armure était presque effrayant.  
Trois jours plus tard, Madara arrivait au lieu du combat avec l'armée mais quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était calme, beaucoup trop calme. Après un coup d'oeil vers Izuna, il eut la confirmation qu'il n'était pas le seul à le penser et dégaina ses armes avec lenteur, jusqu'à ce qu'Izuna murmure, la peur au ventre :

- Madara .. ?  
- Mh ?  
- Ta femme …

Madara se figea immédiatement, lâcha ses armes et reprit le chemin du camp le plus rapidement possible.

Pendant ce temps, au camp, une ombre se faufilait dans la nuit pour entrer dans une maison bien particulière. Sans un bruit, l'intrus monta à l'étage, avec une dague, il asséna un coup rapide et silencieux au garde qui se tenait devant la porte avant de l'entrouvrir avec beaucoup de délicatesse.  
Il sursauta légèrement en voyant une boule de poil venir lui mordre le mollet mais s'en débarrassa d'un coup de pied et un couinement aiguë réveilla la jeune femme qui dormait là.  
Kagami se réveilla en sursaut en entendant Aiji hurler et en le voyant assommé sur les tatamis, elle attrapa son tanto, le dégaina et se mit en position de défense. Elle fut attrapée par derrière, essaya d'appeler à l'aide mais un chiffon était déjà appliqué sur son visage, et une douce odeur d'éther vint s'infiltrer dans ses poumons. Mais avant de perdre connaissance, elle arriva quand même à asséner un coup de tanto à son agresseur.

Madara arriva au village une petite journée plus tard et en voyant les regards sombres à son passage, il se précipita dans sa chambre. Une tache de sang assez importante souillait un des tatamis du couloir, sans parler de celle sur le matelas mais en se concentrant, il ne sentit sa femme nulle part dans le camp. Une rage sans précédent monta en lui, qu'il essaya d'évacuer d'un coup violent dans un mur mais le seul résultat fut que la cloison entre la chambre et le couloir possédait à présent un trou béant.  
En entendant des pas rapides monter les escaliers, il sortit de la chambre et vit Hotaru s'incliner profondément devant lui avant de dire :

- Madara-sama, nous ..  
- OU EST MA FEMME !?  
- E-elle a été enlevée.  
- QUI ? ET A QUI EST CE SANG ?  
- Venez, Madara-sama, allons dans votre bureau, je vous dirais ce que je sais.

Un nouveau trou apparut, comme par magie, dans la cloison entre le couloir et la salle de bain et Madara grogna :

- Maintenant.

Hotaru acquiesça doucement et dit :

- P-personne n'a rien vu. Les gardes étaient pourtant en place. C'est moi qui ait découvert qu'elle avait disparu. J'ai quand même fait fouillé tout le village au cas où, mais son gardien était déjà mort et .. Aiji a été blessé, il est actuellement à l'infirmerie et est soigné par les médics. Nous avons retrouvé son tanto, taché de sang et un chiffon imbibé d'éther.  
- Ces chiens de Senju ..  
- Elle .. n'est pas blessée. En tous cas, nous n'avons trouvé son sang nulle part et, selon ses ordres en cas de problème du genre, j'ai pris sa place, mais je n'utilise pas votre bureau.  
- Je vais la chercher.  
- Madara-sama, je m'excuse mais il serait plus sage d'attendre le retour de l'armée et de votre frère. Vous connaissez les Senju, ils ne feront pas de mal à votre femme et la torture n'est pas dans leurs habitudes. Et je suis certaine que Kagami-sama leur donnerait du fil à retordre.  
- Alors quoi ? J'attends, sachant que ces chiens ont ma femme ?  
- Attendons au moins le retour de votre frère. Il saura vous conseiller mieux que moi.

Madara passa les mains dans ses cheveux avant de soupirer longuement et aboyer:

- Du thé, dans mon bureau. Rapidement.  
- B-bien, Madara-sama.

Pendant ce temps, dans un autre village shinobi, Kagami ouvrait lentement les yeux et mit plusieurs minutes à se rendre compte qu'elle avait une cagoule sur la tête. Ses mains étaient fermement attachées dans son dos mais elle était assise sur une chaise confortable, ce qu'elle trouva étrange, sur le moment.  
Après une petite minute, la cagoule fut enlevée et elle dut plisser les yeux pour voir qu'elle était dans une maison en bois. En face d'elle se tenait un homme plutôt grand, avec de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux marrons. Il avait un léger sourire, malgré son visage sérieux et la regardait, les bras croisés, la cagoule à la main.  
Kagami fronça les sourcils et grogna :

- A qui ais-je l'honneur ?  
- Hashirama Senju.  
- Oh … Madara ne va pas du tout aimer ça …

Elle détourna le regard, pensive et remarqua une seconde paire de pieds, à sa droite. Elle releva les yeux et aperçut un homme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux rouges.  
Immédiatement, son regard passa de la surprise et d'une certaine innocence à une haine sans précédent et elle cracha à ses pieds en le traitant d'assassin. C'est lui qui avait refusé d'aider son père. C'était de _sa_ faute.  
Tobirama haussa les épaules et Hashirama demanda :

- Tu sais pourquoi tu es là ?  
- Je ne crois pas que nous ayons élevé les cochons ensemble alors veuillez me respecter.  
- Bien, ma dame.

Tobirama sourit devant la hargne de la jeune femme et elle murmura :

- Je sais pourquoi je suis là. Vous êtes des Senju, une Uchiha vous a contacté il y a quelque temps et je sais qu'elle a une dent contre moi. Donc, vous avez décidé de me kidnapper pour faire chanter Madara, contre une rançon ou juste pour le plaisir de le faire.

Elle lança un regard meurtrier aux deux hommes avant d'ajouter :

- Par contre, si ce sont des informations que vous voulez, je crains de ne pas pouvoir accéder à votre requête. Je ne dirais rien sur mon clan ou mon mari et vous devriez me mener directement à la cellule que vous avez préparée pour moi.

Elle se redressa légèrement, ignorant sa tenue et les Senju échangèrent un regard avant que Tobirama annonce :

- Comme tu voudras. Mais tu finiras par parler …

Deux shinobis entrèrent dans la maison et l'obligèrent à se lever en la prenant chacun par un bras. Ils la menèrent en dehors de la maison et Kagami vit Makina attendre près de la porte, un léger sourire aux lèvres. La maitresse de clan s'arrêta, pour toiser son ancienne servante et en sentant un des gardes la tirer un peu plus fort, elle soupira, lui donna un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe pour s'en débarrasser et s'approcha de Makina en grognant :

- Madara te le fera payer, tu peux en être certaine.  
- J'ai bien peur que Madara ne puisse plus rien faire contre moi …

Makina lui arracha le collier que Madara avait offert à sa femme et Kagami se contenta de sourire avant de suivre ses gardes jusqu'à une cellule en bois, étrangement. Une fois la porte refermée derrière elle, elle soupira longuement et alla s'asseoir dans un coin.  
Malgré son attitude, elle était morte de peur. Elle connaissait les shinobis, et elle savait qu'ils étaient prêts à tout pour des informations, et à ses yeux, les Senju étaient pire que les autres.

Le temps passa assez rapidement, et ses jours étaient tous les mêmes. Elle était nourrie, deux fois par jour et passait le reste de la journée à être interrogée par des shinobis plus ou moins effrayants. Mais elle tenait bon, pensant que Madara viendrait la chercher. Elle le savait. Jamais il ne la laisserait entre les mains de ses ennemis. Et le seul confort qu'elle avait eu, depuis son arrivée au village des Senju, c'était des vêtements décents afin de l'habiller un peu.  
Les personnes qu'elle croisait habituellement la regardaient toujours avec un certain intérêt mais au final, elle savait qu'elle s'en sortirait. Même si elle craquait, dès qu'elle retournait dans sa cellule, même si elle devait se mordre la langue pour éviter de crier de douleur sous la torture.  
Elle était Kagami Uchiha, et ça n'était pas un Senju qui allait la faire parler.

Madara .. était furieux. Il avait à peine eu le temps de préparer un plan d'assaut envers les Senju que d'autres problèmes avaient apparu. Deux tiers des hommes refusaient d'aller combattre les Senju chez eux, si c'était pour affronter une mort presque certaine. Ils savaient que c'était presque du suicide et beaucoup accusèrent Madara d'être aveuglé par sa femme, alors que le clan avait besoin de lui.

Le fait était que les amants, même séparés, semblaient vivre au même rythme. Quand l'un ne trouvait pas le sommeil, l'autre non plus, et Kagami sentait parfois le parfum de Madara, et elle se sentait tellement vulnérable qu'il ne soit pas avec elle, qu'il ne veille pas sur elle. C'était parfois trop, et souvent, elle se demandait comment elle avait pu être aussi idiote à croire qu'elle était forte. Mais de son côté, Madara savait qu'elle était forte. Plus qu'elle ne le pensait et il priait les dieux pour qu'elle ne l'oublie pas.

Et il se raccrochait à la seule chose qui lui restait d'elle, à savoir Aiji. Oh, il lui avait donné du fil à retordre. Le louveteau avait, par exemple, détruit la table de la salle à manger, grignotant les pieds de celle ci quand il s'ennuyait alors que Madara l'avait enfermé dans la maison pour ne pas l'avoir dans les pattes. Les nerfs de Madara avaient aussi été mis à dure épreuve quand on avait retrouvé plusieurs poules égorgées dans le poulailler et le louveteau, qui le regardait de son air le plus innocent, la fourrure tachée de sang. Pire. Il l'avait un jour retrouvé dans ses bras, en train de dormir avec lui et avait faillit l'étrangler sur le coup mais quand il regarda l'animal dans les yeux, qu'il comprit à quel point Kagami lui manquait aussi, il se ravisa, se disant qu'il devait plutôt s'efforcer à la ramener plutôt que de tuer une bête innocente.

Madara lança son assaut le premier jour de l'hiver. C'était trop. Elle lui manquait, et il ne pouvait pas la laisser aux mains de l'ennemi. Et armée ou non, il allait toquer aux portes des Senjus et les tueraient les uns après les autres s'il le fallait.

De son côté, Kagami tremblait de froid dans sa cellule. Elle n'avait plus les mains attachées depuis longtemps, bien qu'elle gardait les marques de ses entraves et elle avait plusieurs fois essayé de faire apparaître la trappe vers le sous sol des Uchiha, sans succès. Son chakra était drainé par la cellule, et à chaque tentative, elle s'était effondrée, épuisée.

En sentant une présence horriblement sombre, Hashirama releva doucement les yeux du parchemin qu'il était en train de lire et un regard oblique vers son frère lui indiqua que celui ci l'avait aussi senti.  
Ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement et se rendirent dans la rue principale du village qui était tellement silencieuse, alors qu'elle était habituellement grouillante de monde. Il avança lentement, jusqu'à avoir la grande porte en vue et sa mâchoire manqua de tomber quand il vit Madara, seul, armé jusqu'aux dents et son armure sur le dos. Celui ci avait les bras croisés, les jambes légèrement écartées, et il n'avait jamais vu une expression aussi haineuse sur son visage, même au combat.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il comprit qu'il avait peut être fait une erreur de lui enlever sa femme. Il savait, et c'était de notoriété publique depuis plusieurs semaines, que leur mariage était purement politique, mais .. si c'était plus que ça ? En scrutant le visage de Madara, qui relevait légèrement la tête pour le toiser de ses pupilles écarlates, il comprit qu'il y avait plus. Plus que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.  
Kagami n'était pas qu'une maitresse de clan pour les Uchiha. Elle était surtout la femme dont Madara était tombé amoureux.

- Uchiha .. Tu aurais pu toquer, on t'aurait ouvert, tu sais .. ?

Madara siffla légèrement et Izuna apparut à ses côtés, un homme sous chaque bras. Il les laissa tomber et Hashirama reconnut facilement les sentinelles nord. Un autre sifflement résonna et les remparts se trouvèrent surmontés de l'armée Uchiha, au grand complet. Madara avait réussi, non sans mal, à tous les réunir sous sa bannière et le village était presque vide. Les civils avaient été envoyés dans les souterrains, en sécurité, mais certaines femmes, douées quand elles avaient été entrainées, étaient présentes. Yuko, par exemple, tenait un homme par le col; un des gardes du village.

- Rends. Moi. MA. FEMME.

Un frisson traversa le corps d'Hashirama quand le cri de Madara lui parvint aux oreilles, tandis que Tobirama sentit une plusieurs goutes de transpiration couler le long de ses tempes. Jamais, au grand jamais il ne leur avait semblé aussi furieux.  
Hashirama pesa le pour et le contre une dernière fois mais il le savait déjà. S'il ne s'exécutait pas, les Senju allaient périr dans un bain de sang. Serrant les dents, il jeta un coup d'oeil à Tobirama qui murmura :

- Les hommes sont prêts et ..  
- Sois réaliste, Tobirama. L'homme qu'on a devant nous est prêt à tout et les civils seront en danger si nous refusons. Je ne peux pas permettre ça.

Le cadet retint un soupire avant d'acquiescer doucement et partir en direction des cellules tandis qu'Hashirama tournait à nouveau les yeux vers Madara.  
Il le savait. Lors de leur prochaine rencontre, sur un champ de bataille, le jeune Uchiha allait être impitoyable, et il avait déjà de la chance qu'il n'ait pas massacré le clan. Beaucoup de chance.

Kagami fut surprise qu'on vienne la réveiller aussi tôt. Une cagoule fut mis sur sa tête et Tobirama la poussa jusqu'à côté de son frère.  
Madara regarda la silhouette frêle de sa femme s'approcher avec excitation. Elle ne semblait pas avoir maigri mais il pouvait facilement voir du sang coagulé sur ses vêtements miteux, sans parler de ses poignets blessés. Mais elle était là, devant lui, et c'était tout ce qui importait.  
Tobirama lui enleva la cagoule et elle manqua de fondre en larmes en voyant Madara ainsi que l'armée. Son coeur battait fort dans sa poitrine, à la vue de son mari tandis que ses jambes devenaient cotonneuses. Elle allait avancer mais Tobirama la retint et demanda :

- Le premier jour, tu m'as traité d'assassin. Pourquoi ?

Kagami tourna un regard noir vers lui et murmura :

- Mon nom de jeune fille est Tagawa. Et en refusant de protéger mon père, vous l'avez mené à sa mort.  
- C'est pour ça que tu t'es alliés aux Uchiha ?

Elle sourit et murmura :

- Je ne me suis pas alliée aux Uchiha. Madara se bat pour que j'arrête de le détester.

Elle avança d'un pas mais fit volte face, gifla le plus jeune Senju, de toutes ses forces et grogna :

- Et ça, c'est pour avoir posé la main sur mes fesses, connard.

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il relève les yeux vers elle et courut en direction de Madara, le plus rapidement possible, jusqu'à se crasher dans ses bras et le serrer contre elle, les larmes aux yeux en murmurant son prénom. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux courts, coupés à cause d'une infestation de poux et serra les doigts sur sa peau ignorant l'odeur infecte de sang et de crasse qu'elle dégageait.  
Sous l'émotion, elle tomba inconsciente et il la souleva sans effort avant de tourner un regard meurtrier vers les Senju et grogner :

- Ne la touchez plus jamais si vous tenez à la vie.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il sauta, tenant sa précieuse femme contre lui, sur la porte avant de prendre la direction du village, suivi par Izuna et tous les Uchiha.  
Hashirama soupira longuement en les voyant partir sans attaquer et tourna les yeux vers Tobirama qui était toujours paralysé par la gifle qu'il avait reçue. Il se racla la gorge et murmura :

- Tu l'avais méritée.  
- Q-quand est ce que Madara est devenu aussi protecteur ?  
- Tu sais, petit frère, l'amour peut faire faire n'importe quoi.

Quand Kagami ouvrit les yeux et qu'elle vit le plafond en bois, elle se releva brusquement, pensant avoir rêvé, ou avoir été soumise à une quelconque illusion mais son regard fut de suite attiré vers une masse grise sur le sol et elle murmura :

- Aiji ?

Le louveteau, ou plutôt le loup releva la tête vers elle avec intérêt avant de monter sur le lit pour faire la fête à sa maitresse de retour. Il avait .. beaucoup grandi, ce qui fit Kagami s'interroger sur la durée de sa captivité. Il ressemblait à présent à un loup adulte et quand il s'écroula sur ses cuisses, elle grimaça de douleur mais sourit à nouveau en le voyant se tourner sur le dos, les quatre pattes en l'air et essayer de mordiller son cou par jeu.  
Rapidement, elle fondit en larmes, hypersensible et regarda un peu autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans la chambre de Madara, bien entendu. Elle avait été lavée avec soin, habillée de vêtements chauds et elle pouvait voir qu'un des murs avait été changé. Il y avait aussi un petit poêle en fonte, assez pour chauffer la pièce et elle pouvait y voir des braises se consumer lentement.  
Après une petite minute, Aiji se calma et s'allongea pour regarder sa maitresse. Il avait une cicatrice, au niveau de l'oeil droit, résultat du coup de pied de Tobirama contre lui, mais il ne semblait pas avoir été blessé plus que ça. Kagami le regarda un moment dans les yeux avant de murmurer :

- M-madara .. Je veux voir Madara.

Le loup sembla acquiescer, ou au moins la comprendre et sortit de la chambre. Kagami le regarda faire, assez curieusement. Une petite corde était attachée à la poignée de la porte et Aiji l'attrapa dans sa gueule pour tirer dessus et faire coulisser la porte avant de partir, ses pas totalement silencieux sur les tatamis.  
Quelques minutes après, Madara arrivait, l'air inquiet, mais en voyant sa femme réveillée, quoiqu'un peu déstabilisée, il sourit légèrement, monta sur le lit et la laissa s'écrouler dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui, ignorant tous les conseils qu'on lui avait donné pour reprendre sa femme en main après un enfermement du genre et l'embrassa sur le front, mais elle releva la tête et murmura :

- Je te jure Madara, je leur ai absolument rien dit ! I-ils m'ont interrogée mais …  
- Shhh, je sais, ne t'en fais pas.  
- Tu sais .. ?  
- Tu es ma femme, et je ne t'ai pas choisie pour rien.

Elle détourna les yeux en sentant des larmes couler sur ses joues et se blottit dans les bras de son mari en lui murmurant qu'elle était désolée. Madara se contenta de la garder contre lui, le nez fourré dans ses cheveux décidément trop courts et ne bougea qu'en la sentant se détendre, signe qu'elle s'était rendormie.  
Il se plaça alors correctement dans le lit, le dos contre la tête de lit et Kagami entoura naturellement sa taille des bras en soupirant tandis qu'il la couvrait en douceur. Il tourna ensuite les yeux vers Aiji, qui était assis à côté du lit, la tête posée sur le matelas et après un soupire, il lui fit signe de monter afin qu'il soit contre sa maitresse. Elle lui avait manqué, dans un sens, et même si Madara avait pris son mal en patience, et utilisé ses nuits d'insomnie pour le dresser, il savait que son chef de meute, c'était sa petite femme.  
Il attendit patiemment que Kagami se réveille à nouveau et quand ce fut le cas, il la regarda relever les yeux vers lui en caressant doucement ses cheveux. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et murmura :

- I-ils m'ont …  
- Torturée, je sais. J'ai vu les cicatrices, dans ton dos.

Et quelles cicatrices. La plupart étaient le résultats de coups de fouets, mais pour dire la vérité, les Senju n'avaient pas fait ça et avait engagé un .. professionnel qu'ils gardaient sous étroite surveillance pour pas qu'il n'aille trop loin avec la gamine. Mais Madara avait tellement déteint sur elle qu'ils n'avaient obtenu que des insultes.  
Kagami ferma les yeux et Madara soupira en disant :

- Tu as été forte et je le sais. Ne te rajoute pas de poids sur les épaules.  
- J'aurais dû être plus prudente.  
- Et faire quoi de plus ? Tu as été capturée par un des Senju les plus talentueux. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire.  
- M-mais ..  
- Même ton garde n'a rien put faire.  
- Mon …

Madara se racla la gorge et murmura :

- Tobirama a tué Natsume, qui gardait ta porte, cette nuit là.

Il savait que le lui dire sans détour était préférable. Il la vit se mettre à trembler violemment alors il ajouta :

- Il a fait son devoir et t'a protégée jusqu'au bout, suivant les ordres qui lui avaient été donnés. Il est mort avec les honneurs.  
- J-je comprends mais …

Il passa une main douce dans ses cheveux et préféra changer de sujet :

- J'avais presque oublié ta couleur de cheveux originale.

Kagami imita son geste avant de sourire légèrement et dire :

- J'ai essayé de les en empêcher.  
- Je n'aime pas du tout.  
- Ça ira. Mes cheveux poussent rapidement et dans une petite année, j'aurais à nouveau ma tignasse.  
- Je l'espère, sinon, je retourne leur botter les fesses.

Elle pouffa doucement de rire avant de se redresser doucement et le prendre dans ses bras en murmurant :

- J'ai jamais douté que tu viendrais me chercher.  
- J'ai douté, mais j'avais de bonnes raisons. Mais .. pour que le clan accepte de me suivre, j'ai du faire quelques modifications.  
- Mh ?  
- Je t'expliquerais quand tu seras de nouveau sur pied. Mais pour l'instant …

Il glissa une main sur la nuque et l'entraina dans un baiser exigeant et un peu brute mais tellement passionné qu'elle ne pouvait de toutes façons rien dire. Elle avait attendu ça, elle aussi, et ses lèvres lui avaient manqué. Oh, et la douceur de sa peau, son odeur caractéristique. Elle .. Elle s'était sentie tellement vide, sans lui.  
Sans attendre, elle se plaça sur ses cuisses, glissant les bras autour de sa nuque et il sourit en la serrant contre lui avant de s'écarter doucement pour la regarder dans les yeux. C'était juste parfait. Elle était là, à nouveau avec lui.

- Tu m'as manquée.

Elle rougit devant la sincérité de son mari et se blottit contre lui en lui murmurant que c'était aussi son cas. Puis, elle rouvrit les yeux et son regard se posa sur Aiji qui était toujours allongé sur le lit, profitant un peu de la situation et elle murmura :

- C-combien de temps .. ?  
- Quatre mois.

Elle se redressa brusquement en répétant ses mots et murmura :

- J-je .. Vraiment ?

Il acquiesça doucement et murmura :

- Quatre mois, sept jours pour être exact.

Il caressa son visage, lui laissant le temps de se remettre du choc et elle sembla trembler un instant avant qu'elle murmure :

- J-je crois que j'ai faim.

Il sourit largement et l'aida à se mettre sur ses pieds, l'aidant à tenir debout avant de siffler légèrement pour qu'Aiji les suive. Il la mena au rez de chaussée, où elle s'installa à table pendant qu'il allait cuisiner pour elle et ça n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'elle remarqua qu'il l'avait lavée, habillée chaudement de ses vêtements à lui, sans parler de ses poignets qui semblaient en meilleur état et ne la faisaient plus souffrir.  
Elle se sentait étrangement bien d'être revenue. Les Senju, en dehors des tortures, ne l'avaient pas traitée si mal que ça mais ici, dans le village Uchiha, elle se sentait comme chez elle. Et elle n'avait pas ressentit ça depuis trop longtemps à ses yeux.  
Elle sursauta en voyant Madara ressortir de la cuisine et il lui sourit en posant une assiette pleine de viande sautée avec des champignons devant elle, plus un bol de riz parfumé. Son ventre lui indiqua de se dépêcher et elle attrapa les baguettes qu'il lui tendait rapidement pour commencer à manger avec appétit.


	18. Chapter 18

C'est mon annif aujourd'hui x)

**Ichigo** : Yep, les Senju ont fait leur petite apparition et un autre clan arrivera plus tard ;)

**Lily** : Vraiment ? attends de lire la suite ;)

**angel-ofshadow** : Tout pour être heureuse, ou presque. Mais il fallait bien un peu d'actions, sinon, mes pauvres lecteurs se seraient endormis en lisant la fiction ;) Il n'y a pas eu de combat, certes, mais ça viendra ! Ils déteignent l'un sur l'autre, je suppose que c'est assez fréquent, dans un couple mais tu verras que Madara garde quand même son caractère de cochon quand il faut ! Aiji aura son heure de gloire, ne t'en fais pas ;)

**Ananas** : Yay ! Madara dans toute sa classe ! :p La gifle a fait son petit effet oui, mais c'était légitime, tu crois pas ? Elle s'en remettra, rapidement. N'oublie pas qu'elle a un super mari et qu'il l'a rendue un peu plus forte ;) Tu peux le dire, Madara est carrément OOC dans les Traqueurs du Vol Noir. On dirait une princesse (même pas un prince!) Mais c'était voulu, j'ai vraiment aimé inverser les rôles ! D'ailleurs, au début, je voulais appeler l'histoire "Le traqueur et la princesse" :p Crois moi, je me suis amusée à l'écrire celle là ^^ Et le chapitre d'aujourd'hui aussi ;)

**Alviss** : Pf, j'ai pas une orthographe parfaite encore, malheureusement ! Elle n'a pas été informée parce que Madara ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, rien de plus. Ou seulement parce qu'il n'a pas cru bon de l'en informer. Elle est maitresse de clan, pas général ou ce genre de chose ;) Elle se l'avouera .. Rapidement :p Ta prof de litté a pas été choquée ? :p J'imagine bien le truc tiens xD Infestation existe. j'aurais pu dire infection mais bon, les 2 mots fonctionnent ;) On ne verra plus vraiment Yuko, sera occupée ailleurs ;) Et non, les Senju ne répliqueront pas !

**Elysabeth** : Oui non, y'aurait plus eu d'histoire si les Senju avaient rendu que la tête de Kagami à Madara. Et ça aurait été super cruel que j'écrive ça :p

**Kisous** : Il y aura en tout, 23 chapitres donc oui, c'est bientôt terminé mais les derniers chapitres comportent de l'action ! Et seront assez longs (à part le dernier mais c'est pas grave ;) ) Madara a changé, Kagami aussi. Ils déteignent juste l'un sur l'autre ;)

* * *

Satisfait de la voir exprimer un appétit aussi important, Madara se plaça à côté d'elle, appuyé sur sa main gauche dans le dos de sa femme et l'embrassa dans le cou avant de dire :

- Je vais devoir y aller.  
- Y aller .. ?  
- Tu sais, faire mon devoir de maitre de clan.  
- Oh, oui .. je pourrais venir avec toi ?  
- Tu peux rester ici si tu veux pour te reposer et …  
- N-non, je .. Je veux pas rester toute seule.  
- Alors ça ne me dérange pas que tu viennes.

Elle lui sourit, sursauta en le sentant glisser les doigts sur le bas de son dos mais elle se détendit rapidement en le voyant poser la tête sur son épaule en fermant les yeux.  
Il semblait tellement soulagé qu'elle soit près de lui, qu'elle ne pouvait plus douter de ses sentiments pour elle. Elle avait douté, et avait honte de le penser, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais douté de son attirance, mais en le voyant là, d'un air aussi comblé, elle ne pouvait plus refuser de voir l'évidence, alors elle avala sa bouchée et murmura :

- T-tu sais, la dernière fois …  
- Mh ?  
- Tu m'as dit que tu .. que tu m'aimais.

Il rouvrit les yeux, surpris qu'elle parle de ça et devant son silence, couplé de son air impassible, elle lui sourit légèrement et dit :

- C'est peut être bizarre à dire mais je .. Je te crois vraiment maintenant, et .. et je sais que je me suis beaucoup attachée à toi. Et ça pourrait peut être même devenir de l'amour si tu m'en donnes le temps.

Il cligna d'un air absent devant autant d'inspirer longuement mais elle le coupa en ajoutant :

- C-c'est ma captivité qui m'a fait penser à tout ça et je ne veux plus être séparée de toi.

Il se pinça les lèvres en baissant les yeux et détourna la tête de sorte à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas voir son visage. Elle crut qu'il était gêné mais en fait, il était en colère. Même si son coeur battait fort dans sa poitrine, qu'il avait envie de lui dire qu'il ne partirait plus, qu'il la protégerait, il savait que ça ne serait pas le cas.  
Il était shinobi, et être séparé des personnes qui comptaient pour lui était normal. Et s'il ne le faisait pas, s'il n'allait pas à la guerre, il ne pourrait pas la protéger, ni protéger le clan. Et il savait qu'au moindre signe de faiblesse, le village se ferait attaquer.  
Il passa doucement sa main libre sur son ventre et murmura, sans relever les yeux :

- Il faut que tu comprennes Kagami. Je suis un guerrier.  
- Je sais.  
- Et je risque de mourir à chacune de mes missions.  
- Oh … Ca n'était pas toi qui refusait d'entendre que quelqu'un pouvait te tuer .. ?

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il pouffa légèrement de rire en se redressant, embrassa sa femme sur la joue et murmura :

- Je ne veux pas que tu croies que je suis immortel ou que je vais rester ici en envoyant mes hommes à la guerre.  
- Je ne le crois pas. Je voulais surtout dire que je ne laisserais plus jamais un autre clan me faire prisonnière.  
- Et comment comptes-tu arriver à ce but ?  
- Figure toi que mon mari est un chef de clan puissant et qu'il pourrait très bien m'apprendre plus que quelques parades au sabre.

Il sourit tendrement devant la détermination de sa douce Kagami et murmura :

- Je peux te faire t'entrainer, mais tu n'iras pas à la guerre.  
- Ouh, bien sûr que non ! Je veux juste savoir me défendre.  
- Et tu sais que ça n'est pas parce que tu apprends à te battre, et à utiliser des ninjutsu que tu pourras faire quoique ce soit contre certains shinobis ?  
- Je sais .. N-Natsume est … Alors qu'il était entrainé et doué.

Madara acquiesça doucement avant de caresser son ventre et demander, reprenant une position correcte et droite :

- Comment tu te sens ?  
- Manger à ma faim fait du bien !

Il hocha doucement la tête, d'un air amusé en la voyant sourire aussi franchement et quand elle eut terminé son assiette, il laissa tout sur place, l'aida à se redresser mais à priori, elle avait déjà regagné assez de forces pour marcher seule. Alors il lui prit la main et l'entraina à son bureau, à son rythme, vu qu'elle regardait autour d'elle d'un air heureux et une fois arrivés, elle alla se lover dans un des fauteuils, un livre à la main tandis qu'il prit sa place derrière son bureau, appréciant d'avoir sa femme sous les yeux.

Elle était blottie sur elle même, la tête posée sur ses genoux et lisait d'un air paisible, et il n'aurait jamais pensé la retrouver aussi sereine et l'air pas vraiment touché par ce qui lui était arrivé. Les médics l'avaient prévenu qu'elle risquait de réagir violemment, assez souvent mais peut être l'avaient-elle sous estimée ? Ou Kagami avait-elle seulement été tellement sûre qu'il viendrait la chercher qu'elle arrivait à faire la part des choses ?

- Madara ?  
- Mh ?  
- C'est impoli de fixer les gens comme tu le fais.

Elle n'avait même pas relevé les yeux de son livre mais il pouvait parfaitement voir le petit sourire amusé sur ses lèvres graciles. Alors il secoua la tête, attrapa le parchemin listant tout ce qu'il devait faire dans la journée et commença par faire appeler son frère, qui, depuis une bonne semaine, voyait une jeune femme en dehors du clan. Et vu qu'il rentrait à point d'heure, il dormait toujours très tard, ce qui avait don d'énerver l'ainé.  
Quand Izuna fut dans le bureau, l'air crevé, il jeta un coup d'oeil à Kagami avant de sourire et allait la saluer, lui donner une légère accolade, puis il s'installa près de Madara en s'excusant du retard.

- Pendant que je vous ai tous les deux sous la main …

Madara releva les yeux vers sa femme et elle lui sourit en disant :

- J'ai un voyage à organiser, et comme je vais devoir me déplacer, Izuna, il faudra que tu restes ici.  
- Un .. voyage .. ?  
- Je vous en parlerai demain, mais essaye de ne pas accepter de mission pour les jours à venir, si c'est possible.

Il acquiesça, sans vraiment comprendre et elle se replongea dans sa lecture, l'air absente.  
Les frères échangèrent un regard concerné mais Izuna murmura :

- Ta femme est effrayante quand elle s'y met.

Madara n'acquiesça pas, ne voulant pas énerver sa belle mais il regarda son frère d'un air satisfait et heureux avant de se mettre au travail.  
Peut être que celui ci comprendrait enfin à quel point, et surtout pourquoi il peut être autant attiré par elle.  
Après plusieurs heures, Kagami s'était décidée. Ce soir serait son soir, même si ça tombait assez bizarrement, vu les événements récents. Avec un soupir, elle se leva en fermant son livre, s'étira longuement et invoqua la trappe vers le sous sol devant le regard curieux de son mari. Elle attrapa la torche, qu'il alluma sans qu'elle ait à le lui demander mais il la questionna :

- Où vas-tu comme ça ?  
- Préparer quelque chose.  
- Mh ?  
- Une surprise. Mais … Tu sais, Madara .. Je serais très heureuse que tu retrouves Makina, même si elle doit être sous la protection des Senju.  
- Pourquoi ? Tu as des projets pour elle ?  
- C'est elle qui m'a pris le collier que tu m'avais offert.

Sans un mot de plus, elle descendit dans le couloir mais il avait remarqué, sur son visage innocent, toute l'amertume d'avoir perdu son cadeau. Et il partageait ce sentiment, et il savait que s'il revoyait la jeune femme, ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir pour elle.  
Après tout, elle avait trahi le clan et vendu sa femme à l'ennemi.  
Kagami retrouva rapidement la pièce qui l'avait intéressée et surtout, elle trouva des bougies, ainsi qu'une corde qui ferait l'affaire. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas besoin de ça, mais mince, durant des heures qu'elle était enfermée et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle avait repensé aux mots d'Urara, et voulait voir Madara la désirer à un point où il s'abandonnerait à un désir totalement animal.

Elle dina avec Madara et Izuna avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour ré-invoquer la trappe de là et aller allumer quelques torches et des bougies dans la pièce choisie.  
Elle plaça aussi quelques futons sur le sol, trouvant les tatamis un peu durs puis elle remonta, prenant son courage à deux mains mais il lui apparut clairement que Madara avait décidé de prendre un bain. Et qu'il allait sûrement y prendre tout son temps. Elle soupira longuement avant d'aller dans la salle de bain et elle le vit sursauter, sharingans activés avant qu'il se détende en la reconnaissant.  
Elle fronça les sourcils et demanda :

- Je t'ai vraiment fait peur ?  
- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes. Et Izuna toque, lui.

Elle rougit devant son regard mi ennuyé mi amusé et alla s'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire en demandant :

- Tu en as pour longtemps ?  
- Pourquoi ? Tu es pressée ?

Il leva une main de l'eau pour la poser sur sa cuisse, caressant doucement l'intérieur du bout des doigts avec un regard lubrique et elle sourit en détournant les yeux, d'un air faussement gêné en disant :

- Peut être … Mais je t'ai préparé une surprise et je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va prendre.  
- Une surprise ?  
- Oui. Quelque chose qui te plaira sûrement, mais il va falloir que tu me fasses assez confiance pour que je puisse te bander les yeux.

Immédiatement, l'esprit légèrement débauché de Madara commença à travailler, à imaginer tous les scénarios qu'elle aurait pu organiser.  
D'un mouvement rapide, il l'attrapa par la taille et l'attira avec force dans la baignoire. Elle écarquilla les yeux mais rien ne put la retenir de tomber dans l'eau, contre le corps de son mari. Elle essaya de s'écarter de lui, ne voulant pas gâcher le plaisir qui les attendait mais il grogna, menaçant, en posant les mains sur sa poitrine mouillée tandis qu'il mordait son cou avec envie.

- Madara !  
- Quoi .. ?  
- Je suis trempée maintenant !  
- Et alors ?

Une de ses mains se posa sur l'entrejambe de la jeune femme, qui couina légèrement mais elle murmura :

- Sois un peu patient, tu auras ce que tu veux mais tu dois me laisser sortir de l'eau !

Surpris par son assurance, il la lâcha et elle s'empressa de sortir de la baignoire. Une fois de nouveau sur ses pieds, elle se regarda de haut en bas et grogna en se déshabillant :

- Tu ne m'arranges vraiment pas là.  
- Tu avais des plans, peut être ?

Elle ne répondit pas et rougit légèrement en se retrouvant nue devant lui mais elle attrapa une des serviettes, s'y enroula, se dirigea vers la porte mais le pointa du doigt en disant :

- Dix minutes, pas plus, mh ?

Et sans un regard de plus, elle sortit de la salle de bain, croisant Izuna qui la regarda curieusement avant de rejoindre sa chambre afin d'enfiler un de ses kimonos de nuit. Elle l'attacha avec soin avant de récupérer une des larges ceintures de tissu et elle attendit Madara, assise sur le lit.  
Madara était .. scotché par l'attitude de sa femme et se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui réserver. Et cette façon de lui donner des ordres était excitante, à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé.  
Juste pour voir ce qu'elle ferait, il attendit un bon quart d'heure avant de sortir de la baignoire et rejoignit la chambre sans se presser, se prenant un des regards les plus noirs que Kagami pouvait sûrement lancer. Il sourit de façon narquoise en la regardant de haut et elle grogna :

- Tu es en retard.  
- Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire à ce propos, mh ?  
- Je pourrais très bien aller dormir dans mon ancienne chambre.  
- Vas-y.

Elle se leva, les poings serrés mais le fit se tourner afin de glisser le bandeau sur ses yeux et l'attacher fermement avant de lui faire enfiler ses zoris et dire :

- Tu risques d'avoir froid.  
- Mh.

Elle invoqua la trappe sans attendre et l'y fit descendre, récupérant au passage la torche qu'elle avait laissée allumée en bas de l'escalier. Madara lui tenait la main, la suivant sans hésiter mais avoir les yeux bandés de cette façon le déstabilisait. Ses sharingans étaient quand même son arme la plus précieuse.  
Elle sourit en se rendant compte que la pièce qu'elle avait préparée était assez chaude, grâce aux torches et elle plaça Madara au sol, le dos contre la poutre verticale. Il releva la tête vers elle, sans comprendre et elle sourit en demandant :

- Tu me fais confiance, n'est ce pas ?  
- Oui …

Sans attendre, elle se plaça derrière lui pour lui attacher les poignets à la poutre, et il commença à se demander si tout ça était une bonne idée. Il se sentait totalement vulnérable et il n'aimait, mais alors, pas du tout ça.  
Kagami se redressa et se plaça à côté de lui pour enlever le bandeau de ses yeux, et il voulut lui lancer un regard noir pour lui faire comprendre ses sentiments à ce propos mais son regard se posa sur ses cuisses nues, avant que ses yeux soient attirés par le décors. Il regarda chaque bougie qu'elle avait placée, l'une après l'autre avant de demander :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
- Un nouveau jeu.

Elle s'agenouilla en face de lui, entre ses mollets et il la regarda de haut en bas tandis qu'elle demandait :

- Ca te plait, jusqu'ici ?  
- Pas vraiment. Quelles sont les règles de celui ci ?  
- Il n'y a pas de règles.

Elle le regardait avec un demi sourire et son regard commença à scruter sa peau encore légèrement humide, son torse sculpté avec soin.  
Madara commençait déjà à perdre patience. Il n'avait pas le temps de jouer à ces jeux stupides, ou du moins, pas quand il mourrait d'envie de la baiser sans retenue à l'endroit même où elle se tenait.  
Oh, bien sûr, il pouvait être doux quand elle le lui demandait mais .. Quatre mois de séparation avec l'objet ultime de ses désirs était juste … trop.  
En le voyant se mordre la lèvre inférieure, Kagami se plaça à quatre pattes en posant doucement les mains autour des hanches de Madara et la respiration de l'homme commença à devenir chaotique. Dans cette position, il pouvait voir la poitrine de sa femme, sans parler du fait qu'il savait qu'elle ne portait rien sous le kimono.  
Il tendit le cou mais elle esquiva ses lèvres pour aller mordiller le lobe de son oreille, et il gémit sans retenue. Non, ça, c'était de la torture, pure et simple.

- Madara ..  
- Arrête de jouer.

Elle le mordit un peu plus fort et il ferma les yeux en posant la tête contre la poutre, la respiration rapide. Il la voulait tellement. Et il savait que s'il se détachait, parce qu'honnêtement, il n'avait pas grand chose à faire pour que se libérer, il allait lui faire mal. Il allait la traiter sans tendresse et il ne voulait pas faire subir ça à Kagami. Ou en tous cas, plus depuis qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle se sentait bien avec lui.  
Il ne voulait pas perdre de points.  
Kagami redressa doucement la tête, soupirant en voyant que Madara ne faisait rien. Elle plaça une main en haut de son torse pour le plaquer totalement à la poudre et se plaça au dessus de ses hanches à califourchon pour le regarder dans les yeux. Son regard était .. enflammé. Il la voulait, elle le voyait parfaitement et elle était ennuyée qu'il ne fasses rien. Alors elle posa une main sur sa joue et murmura :

- Tu sais … Si tu n'agis pas, je vais juste partir, et me laisser baiser par le premier venu …

Le regard de Madara s'assombrit, et elle se retint de sourire en le constatant. Sa bouche se déforma légèrement et d'un mouvement fluide, il se détacha et se leva en la soulevant et la plaqua contre la poutre violemment en tenant ses poignets au dessus de sa tête.

- Tu m'appartiens !

Kagami gémit légèrement de douleur mais une seconde plainte s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes quand Madara la pénétra avec brutalité, voulant lui rappeler qui était son maitre. Sans attendre, il commença des mouvements brutes et un peu désespérés, les lèvres dans son cou sans se rendre compte qu'elle était comme possédée par le plaisir qu'il lui donnait.  
Oh, bien sûr, elle était gênée par tout ça, et surtout d'avoir dû dire une chose aussi vulgaire et fausse pour arriver à ses fins, et il ne lui pardonnerait peut être pas mais lui qui avait voulu lui faire crier son nom, il allait peut être y arriver, cette fois, même si le village n'allait sûrement rien entendre.  
Quand Kagami atteint l'orgasme, violemment, Madara la serra dans ses bras en murmurant son prénom, blessé qu'elle ait pensé aller voir un autre et un dernier coup de rien lui permit de se libérer en elle.  
Il tomba alors à genoux avant de l'allonger sur un des futons en l'embrassant tendrement mais il releva les yeux en voyant que la jeune femme ne lui répondait pas. Elle respirait toujours mais ses yeux étaient fermés, et après l'avoir un peu secouée, il comprit qu'elle avait perdu connaissance.

Bien entendu, son égo augmenta un peu plus, si tant est que ça soit possible et il sourit en comprenant qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'envie d'aller voir un autre homme. Maintenant que son sang circulait de nouveau correctement, qu'il n'était pas obsédé par le corps de sa femme, c'était tellement logique. Elle l'avait provoqué, pour arriver à ce résultat. Peut être pas la perte de conscience, mais au moins le plaisir et l'orgasme violent qui l'avait atteinte.  
D'ailleurs, le corps de sa femme était trempé de sueur et tremblait légèrement, ses nerfs un peu secoués par le plaisir.  
Pour ne pas qu'elle attrape froid, il replaça la serviette autour de sa taille et la souleva avant d'éteindre toutes les bougies et les torches de la pièce et remonter dans leur chambre. Là, il la posa sur le lit et se plaça contre elle, caressant son visage avec douceur.  
Il le savait. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour lui faire faire tout ça.  
Il les couvrit rapidement et s'endormit en la gardant dans ses bras, le nez fourré dans ses cheveux.


	19. Chapter 19

Une nouvelle fiction est en cours d'écriture (un MadaraOC, pour pas changer!), mais il se peut que, si je la termine, je publie un OCAkatsuki. J'ai pas mal de chapitres d'avance mais je ne voudrais pas commencer à publier sans qu'elle soit totalement terminée. C'est une crackfic, avec des personnages assez OOC pour certains, une OC un peu tarée et l'univers n'est pas franchement respecté. mais c'est plus pour le délire et la romance que pour une vraie intégration de l'histoire dans l'univers original ^^  
Je voulais aussi annoncer qu'avec l'aide de ma super assistante, j'ai nommée Alviss, j'ai trouvé une idée assez géniale (non, je me lance pas de fleurs), pour la suite de cette histoire et que je la garde bien au chaud pour entamer l'écriture dès que j'aurais le bon état d'esprit !

**Elysabeth** : La suite .. un peu d'action ? ;)

**Alviss** : Un voyage, oui ! Je ne dirais pas où, tu t'en doutes mais un voyage important ! ;) Makina .. ? Elle revient bientôt ;) J'étais sûre que t'apprécierais le lemon :)

**angel-ofshadow** : Ca m'est jamais arrivé hein, mais j'ai un vague souvenir d'avoir lu ça à quelque part sur le net il y a quelques temps alors je me suis dit, pourquoi pas ? ^^ Dis toi que là, c'est le calme avant la tempête ! Elle le taquine ! J'adore les personnages taquins comme ça. Ca fait sourire et ça provoque parfois des situations marrantes ^^

**Kisous** : Merci !

**Ananas** : Yep, vraiment hot. Plus hot que sensuel d'ailleurs, mais ça n'est pas si grave ;) Oui, Izuna a une copine mais je ne m'attarderais pas plus là dessus.

* * *

Quand Kagami se réveilla, le lendemain, elle ne se sentait pas vraiment bien. Son corps était douloureux, elle avait mal au dos et en y regardant de plus près, elle avait de beaux hématomes à l'intérieur des cuisses. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se lever et gémir de douleur.  
Elle sursauta violemment en entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et releva les yeux vers un shinobi, armé qui la regarda de haut en bas avant de se tourner en disant :

- Pardonnez moi Kagami-sama ! J'ai entendu un bruit suspect alors je n'ai pas réfléchi !  
- Vous êtes mon nouveau garde ?  
- O-oui madame !  
- Ne bougez pas.

Kagami attrapa rapidement un pantalon dans son armoire, ainsi qu'un tee shirt et des sous vêtements, les enfila en gardant le garde à l'oeil et dit :

- Bon, tournez vous.

Le garde s'exécuta lentement et Kagami lui sourit, se rendant compte qu'il était sûrement plus jeune qu'elle, en disant :

- Bien. Détends toi, respire un peu.  
- Mais, madame, je .. je vous ai vue nue ! Madara-sama va me tuer pour ça.

Elle sourit à nouveau et murmura :

- Dans ce cas, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il l'apprenne, n'est ce pas ?  
- M-madame, mon rapport ..  
- Ton rapport dira que je suis sortie de la chambre alors que tu la gardais avec zèle. D'accord ?  
- Oui, madame.  
- Quel est ton prénom ?  
- J-je m'appelle Tetsu madame.  
- Et comment est ce que ça se fait que je ne t'ai jamais vu ?  
- J-je fais partie de la section A, espionnage et compétences spéciales.  
- Oh, je comprends alors.  
- Si je peux me permettre, madame, j-je voulais vous dire que mon frère vous appréciait beaucoup comme supérieure et amie et il n'aurait jamais hésité à sacrifié sa vie pour la votre.  
- Ton .. frère ?  
- Natsume, madame.

Kagami posa une main sur son coeur, surprise et Tetsu s'inclina devant elle avec beaucoup de respect. Alors, gênée, elle se racla la gorge, posa une main sur son épaule et dit :

- Viens, Tetsu, je vais aller prendre mon petit déjeuner et nous devons parler de plusieurs choses.

Il acquiesça et la suivit jusqu'au rez de chaussée ou une jeune fille souriante était en train de préparer un bon repas. Elle s'inclina devant la maitresse de clan en se présentant, disant qu'elle s'appelait Ume et servit son petit déjeuner à Kagami qui commença à manger sans un mot avant d'inviter son garde à s'asseoir. Quand il fut installé, elle lui sourit et dit :

- Je sais que Madara ou Izuna t'a donné des ordres strictes mais j'ai mes propres règles et la première est de ne jamais penser que ma vie vaut plus que la tienne. Ensuite, j'accepte que tu t'inclines une fois devant moi la première fois que nous nous voyons dans une journée, et une fois le soir quand tu retournes chez toi, pas plus. Tu dois aussi savoir que j'aime beaucoup parler et que tu auras parfois à me faire la conversation, mais n'hésite pas à le dire si ça te gêne.  
- Bien, madame.  
- Enfin, et je n'insisterai jamais assez là dessus, ne m'appelles pas madame mais utilises mon prénom, avec le suffixe qui te conviendra, ça ne me gênera pas.  
- Si je peux me permettre, je ne suis pas certain que Madara-sama apprécierait ça.  
- L'avis de Madara … n'est pas à inclure dans cette discussion. Je fais ce qui me chante, et si ça ne lui plait pas, c'est à moi de régler ça, et pas toi, d'accord ?  
- Oui, Kagami-sama.  
- Bien. Et quand j'entre dans le bureau de mon mari, je te demanderais de toujours m'attendre à côté de la porte extérieure vu que je l'utilise en général.  
- Bien, Kagami-sama.  
- Quel âge as-tu ?  
- J'ai quinze ans, Kagami-sama.  
- Et tu fais déjà partie de la section A ?  
- Je possède une technique sensitive très développée, en plus de mes sharingans.  
- Donc, tu peux sentir arriver n'importe qui ?  
- Oui, Kagami-sama, même si la personne cache son chakra.  
- Dans ce cas, je comprends pourquoi Madara t'a choisi.

Le jeune homme lui sourit légèrement et elle termina son bol de riz avant de se lever et aller dans le bureau de Madara. Celui ci la regarda, relevant les yeux du parchemins qu'il avait entre les mains et la laissa l'embrasser sur le front avant de demander :

- C'est à cette heure ci que tu te lèves ?  
- Mh. Izuna ?  
- Oh, je crois que j'irais bien me promener un peu.

Izuna se leva d'un air amusé et sortit du bureau, les mains dans les poches tandis que Kagami se pelotonnait contre son mari qui l'embêta en prenant un air ennuyé avant de glisser les bras autour d'elle en disant au creux de son oreille :

- La prochaine fois que tu veux que je te baise comme hier soir, tu n'as qu'à demander ..  
- Mais, Madara, si je demande, ça n'aura pas le même effet.

Il mordilla doucement son cou avant de la regarder s'asseoir sur son bureau et remonter son pantalon pour lui montrer les hématomes sur ses cuisses. Le jeune homme, sincèrement désolé de lui avoir fait ça embrassa les blessures avec douceur avant d'y poser la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle se racla la gorge en se détournant et demanda :

- C'est toi qui m'a choisi mon nouveau garde ?  
- Izuna.  
- Il est gentil.  
- Et très compétent.  
- Natsume l'était tout autant.

Madara acquiesça, devant le ton amer de sa femme et celle ci soupira un bon coup avant de dire :

- Prépare une escouade, infiltration et assassinat, nous partons en voyage.

Madara se redressa lentement et toisa sa femme en demandant :

- En voyage ?  
- Au Pays de la Pluie. Je dois aller reprendre ma place et …  
- Ta place est ici.

Elle frissonna de peur en entendant que sa voix était descendue d'un octave, signe qu'il s'énervait et murmura :

- Ça ne sera que temporaire, Madara.  
- Tu ne peux pas être princesse et maitresse de clan. Tu dois choisir !  
- Écoute moi, j'ai un plan.  
- Un plan ?  
- Oui. J'ai eu quatre mois pour y réfléchir et il est infaillible.  
- Expose le moi et je te dirais s'il est faisable.

Elle acquiesça, récupéra un parchemin vierge et le lui posa, dessinant tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir et lui expliquant les loi spécifiques du Pays de la Pluie qu'ils allaient devoir suivre avec rigueur s'ils voulaient que ça fonctionne. Mais il était surpris qu'elle ait réussi à monter un plan aussi complexe alors qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment de compétence militaire. Il réfléchit un instant avant d'accepter lentement et dire :

- Nous partirons dans la semaine, le temps que j'organise et que je sélectionne ceux qui vont nous accompagner. Toi, tu vas aller chercher ta soeur. Demain.

Kagami se mit à sourire de façon indescriptible avant de prendre son mari dans ses bras et l'embrasser sur la joue, heureux qu'il accepte. Il soupira en plaçant les bras autour d'elle, caressa doucement le bas de son dos et murmura :

- Ne me dis pas que tu es surprise que j'accepte.  
- Non, mais je ne pensais pas que tu m'enverrais aller la chercher.  
- Je vais quand même prendre des précautions, mh ? Tu ne vas pas débarquer dans la ferme et l'enlever.

Elle se redressa pour le regarder dans les yeux et il sourit légèrement en disant :

- Allez, laisse moi travailler, demain, tu partiras en matinée.  
- C'est loin d'ici ?  
- Pas tant que ça vu que tu as appris à te déplacer comme un shinobi.

Elle sourit d'un air heureux et il la regarda un instant avant de détourner les yeux.  
Et si elle décidait de rester au château et d'annuler leur mariage ? Elle le pourrait, si le plan fonctionnait.  
Après un léger baiser, il lui tapota les fesses pour qu'elle se lève et dit :

- Prends le temps de connaître Tetsu, si vous développez le même genre de relation que tu avais avec Natsume, il arrivera mieux à te protéger.  
- Ah bon ?  
- Sa technique sensitive est basée sur les sentiments, plus il en aura pour toi, et mieux il saura quand tu seras en danger.  
- Je vois.

Elle se replaça sur ses pieds, l'embrassa sur la joue et se détourna en disant :

- Hier soir était vraiment bien.  
- Je sais.  
- Il faudra recommencer plus souvent.

Il secoua la tête d'un air désabusé, malgré la lueur amusée dans son regard et elle caressa doucement sa joue avant de lui donner un baiser sur le front.  
Elle rejoignit ensuite Tetsu en lui souriant, appela Aiji qui arriva vers elle en remuant de la queue et elle le prit dans ses bras avant de murmurer :

- Allez, on va s'entrainer un peu. Tetsu ! Je suis désolée, mais je vais te faire courir.  
- Ça n'est pas grave, ma dame.

Elle secoua la tête en le regardant d'un air désapprobateur, sourit devant le rougissement du jeune homme mais en premier, elle se rendit à la stèle commémorative où étaient gravés les noms de toutes les personnes tombées au combat, qui se trouvait au pied d'un chêne, près des terrains d'entrainement. Elle repéra rapidement le nom de son ancien garde et s'agenouilla devant la pierre rougeâtre, totalement ignorante des regards qu'on lui jetait. Les shinobis qui s'entrainaient s'arrêtèrent peu à peu en voyant leur maitresse à genoux en train de prier.  
Kagami était grandement appréciée, à part quelques réticents, mais la voir prier pour un de leur camarade tomber au combat, un garde qui était là pour mourir à sa place, c'était un grand honneur. Les Uchihas n'étaient pas du genre à s'agenouiller pour rien.  
Plusieurs d'entre eux posèrent une main sur leur coeur en baissant la tête, en respect pour la jeune femme, et même Madara, qui assistait à la scène depuis le bâtiment administratif parce qu'Izuna était venu le chercher pour qu'il voit ça, fut touché.  
Elle respectait son clan et c'était quelque chose qui lui tenait à coeur.  
Quand elle se releva, Kagami eut soudain conscience du silence qui l'entourait et regarda un peu autour d'elle jusqu'à rougir en voyant que son geste n'était pas passé inaperçu. Elle sourit d'un air gêné avant de se racler la gorge, sourire à Tetsu et lui dire :

- J'appréciais ton frère et sa mort est une perte inestimable pour le clan, et pour moi.  
- C'est trop d'honneur, ma dame.

Il s'inclina profondément devant elle mais elle posa une main sur son épaule et dit :

- N'oublie pas les ordres que je t'ai donnés.  
- Oui, Kagami-sama.

Elle lui sourit en le voyant se redresser avant de l'entrainer un peu plus loin pour qu'il soit son adversaire d'entrainement.  
Elle inclut d'ailleurs Aiji à ses techniques de combat et il l'écoutait au doigt et à l'oeil, sans jamais blesser Tetsu parce qu'il avait compris que ça n'était qu'un entrainement.  
Le soir, Kagami rentra rapidement et alla s'écrouler à table où étaient déjà installés Madara et Izuna. Le premier regarda sa femme avec amusement avant de lui servir de l'eau et demander :

- Entrainement fatigant ?  
- Mh. Mais Tetsu est très bien.

Elle but une gorgée avant de demander :

- Pourquoi est ce que j'ai vu des femmes s'entrainer ?  
- Parce que ça fait partie des changement que j'ai dû effectuer pour que le clan accepte de me suivre.  
- C'est à dire ?  
- Les femmes qui veulent continuer leur entrainement peuvent le faire tant qu'elle prennent un congé d'un an à la naissance d'un enfant. Les autres continuent le service et Hotaru a dû modifier tous les plannings.  
- Oh, d'accord.

Elle sourit à Ume qui disposait le diner sur la table et lui demanda :

- Ume, c'est ça ? Est ce qu'il y aurait de la viande ou du poisson pour Aiji ?  
- Je vais aller voir, ma dame.  
- Et vérifie qu'il ait encore de l'eau.  
- Bien, ma dame.

Kagami fit signe à Aiji de suivre la jeune fille avant de se mettre à manger et elle demanda :

- Et pour demain ?  
- L'escouade est prête et tu seras accompagnée de cinq shinobis, dont Tetsu.  
- Aiji pourra venir ?  
- Si tu penses qu'il peut suivre, il n'y a pas de problème.

Elle acquiesça et mangea en silence avant de monter se laver et aller se coucher.  
Madara la rejoignit rapidement, une serviette à la taille comme à son habitude et s'allongea en soupirant, assommé par la chaleur avant de dire :

- J'ai apprécié ce que tu as fait, tout à l'heure.  
- Mh ?  
- Tu as prié pour Natsume.  
- Oh .. Oui, j'en avais besoin. Je lui ai demandé de me pardonner.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce qu'il est mort en surveillant une porte, alors que tout shinobi devrait mourir sur un champ de bataille.

Madara regarda sa femme un court instant avant de sourire légèrement, l'embrasser sur la joue et s'endormir en lui tenant juste la main, incapable de s'approcher à cause de la chaleur due au poêle.  
Il la réveilla très tôt, le lendemain matin, avant même que le jour se lève et l'embrassa sur le front en disant :

- Allez, prépare toi, l'escouade t'attend. Et mets une cape à capuche.  
- Mh … Madara …  
- Mh ?  
- Elle va dormir où, ma soeur ?  
- On lui mettra un futon en bas et elle sera gardée.  
- D'accord.

Elle se redressa lentement et posa la tête contre le torse de Madara qui était assis sur le bord du lit. Elle passa doucement les mains dans ses cheveux en respirant son parfum et murmura :

- Ne lui fais pas peur quand elle arrivera.  
- J'oserais jamais.  
- Mh, je te connais hein ?

Il sourit en lui poussant le bas du dos et elle se leva, s'habilla devant son regard curieux et enfila sa cape ainsi qu'une paire de gant avant qu'il l'accompagne.  
Ils rejoignirent les grandes portes, suivis par Aiji qui semblait sur le qui-vive et les shinobis s'inclinèrent devant eux tandis que Madara disait :

- Faites attention à Kagami, on ne sait jamais.

Le chef de clan accrocha un sabre à la taille de sa femme et elle lui sourit avant de lui donner un léger baiser et murmurer :

- Tout ira bien.  
- J'aurais aimé venir mais ..  
- C'est bon, tu as le plan à préparer avec tes hommes, je comprends.  
- Et Izuna a une mission de surveillance.

Elle lui sourit et le pinça à la taille en disant :

- Dis, tu serais pas inquiet pour moi, toi ?

Il ne répondit pas et fit signe aux shinobis d'y aller alors Kagami donna un dernier baiser à son mari avant de suivre, marchant aux côtés de Tetsu, le bout des doigts glissés dans la fourrure d'Aiji.  
Une fois les portes passées, elle mit sa capuche et demanda à Tetsu :

- Est ce que tu sais combien de temps on va mettre ?  
- Deux heures, si nous allons à bon rythme, Kagami-sama.  
- D'accord.  
- Kagami-sama .. ?  
- Mh ?

Elle l'interrogea du regard et il rougit un peu avant de demander :

- Est ce que je peux parler franchement ?  
- Oui.  
- J-je n'y connais peut être pas grand chose, vu que je suis jeune, mais je .. enfin, je ne pensais pas que vous étiez aussi proche de Madara-sama.

Elle se pinça les lèvres, dans une moue gênée en jetant un coup d'oeil au jeune homme et se racla la gorge en disant :

- Je ne suis pas certaine que ça te regarde, mais …  
- Oui, ma dame, pardon, ma dame !  
- Mais si tu veux tout savoir, la relation que j'entretiens avec Madara n'était pas idyllique au début, mais je crois qu'on est de plus en plus sur la même longueur d'onde.

Alors qu'il avait baissé la tête d'un air gêné, Tetsu releva le regard vers sa maitresse de clan qui regardait le ciel d'un air songeur et il sourit en disant :

- Vous êtes une bonne maitresse de clan, Kagami-sama, ne laissez jamais personne vous convaincre du contraire.

Elle lui sourit et ils sautèrent, sous la demande des autres shinobis, sur un arbre pour commencer à voyager rapidement tandis qu'Aiji suivait, à terre.  
Effectivement, ils voyagèrent en quelques heures et le jour était déjà bien levé quand ils arrivèrent à une ferme.

Celle ci était isolée de toute ville et avait été établie dans une clairière, au beau milieu de la forêt. Des champs et des pâturages l'entouraient, vides vu la saison, et une petite maison était plantée en son centre, proche d'une étable d'une taille conséquente.  
Un des shinobis, Fumi, se tourna vers Kagami et baissa la tête en disant :

- Madara-sama nous a confié que vous utilisiez un système de communication spécifique avec votre soeur, et que vous deviez lui écrire un message.  
- Oh, bien sûr.

L'homme lui tendit un parchemin et elle y dessina la petite spirale. Ce shinobi partit ensuite en direction de la ferme sans un mot tandis que les autres gardaient Kagami à l'abri des regards, sous les arbres.  
L'homme avança rapidement vers l'étable et y entra en silence jusqu'à repérer sa cible. La jeune Keiko était en train de donner de l'avoine aux chevaux, sous le regard attendri de l'homme qui l'avait achetée. Ils avaient noués des liens très forts depuis plusieurs semaines et ça se voyait facilement.  
Le fermier, en voyant le shinobi approcher se redressa d'un air suspect et demanda :

- Que faites vous dans ma ferme !? Sortez, c'est une propriété privée !

Le shinobi n'eut qu'à montrer ses sharingans pour convaincre le fermier de ne rien faire de plus et s'approcha de la jeune fille qui semblait paralysée par la peur. Il lui donna le parchemin, qu'elle déroula rapidement et un sanglot lui échappa quand elle reconnut le symbole. Elle posa une main sur sa bouche et le shinobi dit :

- Suivez moi, Keiko-sama.  
- Keiko m'appartient, je l'ai achetée !

Fumi se tourna vers le fermier pour lui donner une petite bourse d'or et dit :

- Les Uchiha vous enverront un homme à partir de demain pour remplacer Keiko-sama.  
- J-je ne comprends pas, qu'est ce que vous voulez faire de la gamine ?  
- Ça ne vous regarde pas et je ne fais que suivre les ordres de mon chef de clan. Si cela vous pose un problème, adressez vous à lui.

Le paysan sembla trembler un instant, à la pensée d'un Madara contrarié avant de prendre Keiko une dernière fois dans ses bras et dire :

- Fais attention à toi.  
- J-je .. D'accord.

Fumi leur laissa le temps dont ils avaient besoin, et Keiko alla faire ses adieux à la femme du fermier avant de suivre le shinobi, à une bonne distance d'un air méfiant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils pénètre dans la forêt.  
Là, une paire de bras doux l'attrapa par la taille et elle se retrouva soulevée du sol, contre sa soeur qui pleurait de joie en la voyant.

- Kagami !

Keiko fourra le nez dans les cheveux de sa soeur et Kagami la serra contre elle, pleurant de bonheur d'enfin retrouver sa petite soeur adorée.  
Les shinobis assistèrent à la scène, impassibles et sur leurs gardes et ce fut Tetsu qui brisa le moment en disant :

- Kagami-sama, nous devrions nous remettre en route.  
- Mais …  
- Nous ferons une pause dans quelques kilomètres, à un endroit moins exposé que celui ci.  
- D'accord.

Un des shinobis les plus fort s'approcha et s'abaissa pour que Keiko s'installe dans son dos, puis ils reprirent la route, pour retourner au village.

Kagami ne pouvait quitter sa soeur des yeux, heureuse d'enfin la revoir et elle avait l'impression que ça n'était qu'un rêve. Elle dût d'ailleurs toucher la fillette plusieurs fois pour se mettre en tête que ça n'était pas le cas et Keiko s'amusait du comportement de sa soeur, mais elle lui avait manqué.


	20. Chapter 20

Que trois review pour le dernier chapitre mais je mets ça sur le compte des vacances! :D  
Edit : Yay, 2 nouvelles reviews dans la nuit ^^

**Alviss** : Na, j'aime pas m'envoyer des fleurs ! C'est moche :D Je t'avais dit que y'aurait un petit moment comique :D J'ai bien aimé l'écrire aussi, le passage devant la stèle parce que je suppose que Natsume méritait un petit hommage quand même. Et que Kagami n'est, de toutes façons pas, une princesse insensible ! Ahaha, pauvre Kagami, Madara a arrété de la frapper et maintenant, tu veux que sa propre soeur s'y mette ? Pas sympa !

**Ananas** : Alors alors, oui, j'ai pas mal de choses sur mon pc, pas mal d'idées aussi ;) (Et beaucoup d'OCMadara. J'adore le perso, c'est pas pour rien ;)) Ensuite, bon, niveau publication, là, j'ai 1 fic terminée, qui sera publiée à la fin de _Sympathy for the Devil_ (un OCTobi mais très loin de mes romances habituelles). Et j'ai 2 fictions proches de la fin, le OCAkatsuki et une petite fic toute gentille avec Hinata en protagoniste (une première !). Je crois que le caractère de Keiko est assez bien rendu. enfin, en tous cas, vue sa situation, je le pense ! Je ne dirais absolument rien à propos de tes pronostiques :D

**Elysabeth** : On va surtout découvrir Keiko ... Et un peu d'action en plus ! :D

* * *

En arrivant à une petite clairière, ils s'arrêtèrent et les quatre shinobis de l'escouade se placèrent en sentinelles tandis que Tetsu restait près des soeurs, à une distance suffisante pour leur laisser de l'intimité.  
Kagami soupira doucement en s'installant par terre et prit sa soeur dans ses bras pour de nouveau la serrer contre elle en disant :

- Tu m'as manquée Keiko !  
- Toi aussi ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue plus tôt ?  
- J'avais des obligations, mais je veillais sur toi.  
- Des obligations ?  
- Je t'en parlerais quand nous serons en sécurité.  
- Qui sont ces gens ?  
- Des shinobis, du clan Uchiha.  
- Des shinobis !? Et tu leur fais confiance !?  
- Ils sont dignes de confiance.  
- Kagami, ils ont …  
- Je sais Keiko, mais les Uchiha sont un clan fier et juste. Et ils m'ont prouvé leur valeur, plusieurs fois. L'un d'eux est mort en me protégeant.

Keiko soupira en hochant la tête et grogna :

- Tu as coupé tes cheveux !  
- Pas eu le choix, mais …

Elle fut interrompue par un sifflement, venant du nord. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de Tetsu qui hocha doucement la tête en activant ses sharingans. Alors, elle murmura :

- Ferme les yeux Keiko, et ne les rouvre en aucun cas.  
- P-pourquoi ?  
- Fais ce que je te dis !

La plus jeune s'exécuta et ferma les yeux sans attendre, au moment même ou trois shinobis apparaissaient devant Tetsu, qui avait déjà attrapé des kunais dans ses poches d'armes. Des bruits de combat résonnaient tout autour d'eux, ce qui indiquait que les sentinelles combattaient déjà et Tetsu, sans attendre, attaqua les ennemis avec force.  
Kagami tenait sa soeur contre elle, pour ne pas qu'elle bouge et envoya Aiji à l'attaque. À lui seul, le loup tua un homme et en voyant un des assaillant échapper au contrôle de Tetsu, Kagami se redressa en dégainant son sabre et grogna :

- Personne ne menace ma soeur !

Elle attaqua l'homme qui esquiva son coup avec agilité mais il se retrouva immobilisé par Aiji qui lui mordit le mollet. Sans attendre, et sans ciller, Kagami enfonça son arme dans le coeur du vilain et celui ci, après avoir légèrement convulsé et éclaboussé le visage de la douce Kagami d'un liquide carmin s'écroula.  
En quelques secondes, les combats étaient terminés et Kagami se rapprocha de sa soeur pour la rassurer mais lui murmura :

- Garde les yeux fermés. Tetsu !  
- Oui, ma dame.  
- Tu vas la surveiller.  
- Kagami-sama ?

Sans attendre, Kagami invoqua la trappe menant au souterrain et l'ouvrit. Tetsu alluma la torche avec lenteur avant d'acquiescer et prendre la fillette par le bras pour l'entrainer dans le tunnel afin de la mettre en sécurité.  
Kagami referma la porte, fit disparaître la trappe et Fumi dit :

- Vous devriez aussi y aller, ma dame, vous seriez en sécurité.  
- Je suis maitresse de clan, je ne fuis pas devant l'ennemi, ça serait indigne du nom que je porte.

Les quatre shinobis restant inclinèrent la tête, par respect et ils reprirent leur chemin, rapidement, jusqu'à arriver au village sans encombres.  
Ils accompagnèrent Kagami jusqu'au bureau de Madara qui écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'état de sa femme. Son visage doux et innocent était maculé de sang, ainsi que ses mains, sans parler de l'expression dure de ses traits et même Aiji était dans un état effroyable. Elle se racla la gorge et dit :

- Je vais aller me faire un brin de toilette à l'infirmerie, les shinobis t'expliqueront.

Il acquiesça et elle rejoignit l'infirmerie où une des infirmières l'aida à se débarrasser du sang sur sa peau avant de lui prêter une blouse pour qu'elle puisse enlever son haut ensanglanté.  
Elle retourna ensuite dans le bureau de Madara, invoqua la trappe et appela Tetsu qui ressortit du couloir avec Keiko. Celle ci sauta dans les bras de sa soeur, effrayée mais rassurée en même temps. Tetsu lui avait rapidement raconté ce qu'il s'était passé et après quelques regards gênés, elle s'était rendue compte que le garçon lui plaisait, d'où le rougissement profond sur ses joues.  
Tetsu n'attendit pas d'ordre pour sortir du bureau et Kagami caressa doucement le dos de sa soeur avant de lui dire :

- Keiko, je te présente Madara, mon mari.  
- Ton .. Mari !?

Keiko releva les yeux vers Madara, qui était debout derrière son bureau, les bras croisé, incapable de se calmer après qu'on lui ait dit que sa Kagami avait tué et elle se sentit effrayée par le regard dur de l'homme.  
Kagami soupira et dit :

- Hé, Madara, je t'avais demandé de ne pas effrayer ma soeur.  
- Je n'ai encore rien dit.  
- Tu n'as pas besoin, vu le regard que tu lui jettes. Souffle un peu, ça va, il n'y a pas de blessés.

Il soupira, fit le tour du bureau et tendit la main vers Keiko qui la lui serra doucement en murmurant :

- Vous n'êtes pas le mari de ma soeur.  
- Si, je le suis. Son premier mariage a été annulé.  
- Oh …

Keiko releva les yeux vers sa soeur qui lui sourit tendrement avant de demander à Madara :

- On se voit au déjeuner ? Aiji est dans un état épouvantable et j'aimerais le laver, et passer du temps avec ma soeur.  
- D'accord.

Kagami allait s'éloigner mais il l'attrapa par la ceinture, l'attira contre lui et glissa un bras autour de sa taille avant de lécher doucement le pouce de sa main libre et frotter une petite tâche de sang sur le visage de sa femme en la regardant dans les yeux. La lèvre inférieure de la jeune femme trembla légèrement.  
Maintenant que l'adrénaline était redescendue, elle ressentait le poids de son acte, sans parler du fait que sa précieuse soeur avait été en danger et elle ne supportait pas ça. Mais Madara glissa sa main libre sur sa nuque et l'embrassa sur le front avec tellement de douceur et de tendresse qu'elle sentit sa peine s'effacer immédiatement. Il caressa sa nuque d'une main légère, les yeux fermés avant de lui murmurer d'y aller en lui donnant un nouveau baiser, sur les lèvres cette fois, rassuré qu'elle n'ait pas été blessée.  
Kagami lui servit un de ses sourires magnifique avant de prendre sa soeur par la main et sortir du bureau.

La plus jeune était choquée. Déjà, par le fait de voir sa soeur, bien entendu, mais aussi de la voir entourée de shinobis, qu'elle se soit remariée à l'un d'entre eux, et surtout, à cause du regard qu'ils avaient échangé. Les baisers n'étaient rien, mais ce regard ardent et passionné, cette petite étincelle identique qu'ils possédaient tous les deux … elle n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi spécial.  
La maitresse de clan mena sa soeur, accompagnée de Tetsu et d'Aiji, vers la maison et après qu'elle l'ait présentée à Ume, ils montèrent tous les quatre à la salle de bain. Tetsu resta en dehors de la pièce pour laisser de l'intimité aux jeunes femmes et une fois enfermées, Kagami prépara une bassine d'eau chaude pour commencer à nettoyer la fourrure d'Aiji tandis que Keiko s'installait sur le panier à linge en demandant :

- E-est ce que tu es là depuis ton achat ?  
- Oui. J'étais servante au début, pour Madara, puis il a choisi de me prendre pour femme et je suis devenue maitresse du clan.  
- Maitresse de clan ?  
- Ça veut dire que quand il est pas là, ni son frère, je gère le clan. Et je peux prendre n'importe quelle décision non militaire pour le clan s'il est présent.  
- Oh .. Pourquoi toi ?

Kagami haussa une épaule mais un léger sourire prit possession de ses lèvres quand elle pensa qu'il l'avait choisie parce qu'elle lui plaisait. Parce qu'il était attiré par elle, alors que bien d'autres femmes pouvaient prétendre à cette place, beaucoup plus qualifiées pour la plupart d'entre elles.

- E-et il te traite bien ?  
- Oui.

Elle décida de zapper leurs moments de contradiction pour ne pas effrayer sa soeur. Celle ci était déjà bien assez méfiante par rapport aux shinobis.

- Madara est quelqu'un de juste, mais de très fier. Ne te permets jamais de l'insulter, il risquerait de mal le prendre.  
- Il me ferait du mal ?  
- Pas si je m'interpose. Mais ne le cherche pas, mh ?

Keiko acquiesça doucement, effrayée par son beau frère mais il y avait au moins un point positif à tout ça. Celui ci était beaucoup plus jeune que l'ancien, beaucoup plus beau aussi et il semblait respecter sa soeur.  
Quand Aiji fut lavé et séché, elles redescendirent et Kagami sourit en voyant Madara installé à table en train d'attendre patiemment en buvant du saké. Il regarda sa femme, par dessus son épaule et elle alla s'installer près de lui. Il lui servi un verre et releva les yeux vers Keiko qui s'installait en face d'eux, tandis que Tetsu surveillait de loin.  
Keiko rougit en voyant le chef de clan la scruter avec attention et baissa la tête sans un mot alors Kagami pinça la taille de mon mari et grogna :

- Ne la regarde pas comme ça.  
- Tu préfèrerais que je la regarde comment ? En fronçant les sourcils ?  
- Madara, fais pas le malin …

Il lui sourit légèrement, l'embrassa sur la tempe et elle posa la tête sur son épaule d'un air désabusé. Il plaça une main dans son dos pour le caresser doucement et Keiko fronça les sourcils en demandant :

- On attend quoi comme ça ?  
- Que le déjeuné soit servi. Tetsu, vas manger, je m'occupe de ces jeunes femmes.  
- Bien, Madara-sama.

Le jeune garde s'inclina devant eux avant de sortir de la maison et Ume arriva avec le repas qu'elle disposa avec soin sur la table avant de se retirer. Kagami fit signe à Keiko de se servir avant de chasser la main que Madara essayait de glisser sous son pantalon. Elle échangea un regard amusé avec son mari et l'embrassa doucement sur l'épaule avant de commencer à manger en silence.  
Jusqu'à ce que Madara demande :

- Kagami, tu as expliqué ton plan à ta soeur ?  
- Je pensais que tu voudrais le faire. C'est toi le génie militaire ici.

Il sourit légèrement avant d'acquiescer et expliquer tout le plan à la jeune fille qui écouta avec soin, délaissant même son repas pour ne pas en rater une miette.  
À la fin, elle regarda sa soeur en fronçant les sourcils et murmura :

- Tu es venue me chercher juste pour ça ? T-tu es devenue pire que les shinobis qui t'entourent !

La fillette lâcha ses baguettes et sortit de la maison en courant. Kagami voulut la suivre mais Madara lui attrapa le bras et l'empêcha de bouger. La jeune femme essaya de se débattre, jusqu'à ce qu'il dise :

- Laisse la. Elle a besoin de temps.  
- Mais …  
- Kagami, fais moi confiance.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais pas la moindre réplique ne lui vint à l'esprit et le « je la connais mieux que toi » lui sembla totalement dérisoire. Madara se tourna vers elle, glissa les jambes de sorte à ce qu'elle se retrouve entre et l'attira dans ses bras pour murmurer à son oreille :

- Et pour l'heure, tu dois te préparer.  
- Me préparer ?

Il sourit en l'embrassant sur la joue et elle pouffa de rire en disant :

- Ne devrais-je pas me reposer ?  
- Tu … as sans doute raison, mais je pensais que tu voudrais dormir avec ta soeur ce soir et je me retrouverai seul dans notre lit, abandonné par ma douce femme ...  
- Oh .. Je préfèrerais dormir avec mon mari.  
- Est ce que ça nous empêche de profiter de notre lit durant l'après midi ?  
- Non …

Il sourit et l'entraina sans un mot à l'étage.

De son côté, Keiko marchait sans destination dans le village. Elle était effrayée. Le plan de sa soeur était risqué, et malgré son jeune âge, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle avait raison, que ça fonctionnerait. Mais de là à l'éloigner d'elle de cette façon alors qu'elle venait à peine de la retrouver ?  
Elle jeta un regard noir aux shinobis qui la regardaient avec curiosité, mais elle ressemblait tellement à Kagami qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de se poser de questions pour détourner les yeux.  
Comment est ce que sa soeur avait-elle pu se faire embobiner par ces montres !? Elle avait toujours été la première à les rabaisser depuis la mort de leur père et maintenant, elle était maitresse de clan ? Ça n'était pas la place d'une princesse !

- Keiko-hime !

Keiko s'arrêta brusquement et tourna la tête pour voir Keibo, incliné devant elle avec respect mais avant qu'elle ait pu lui poser de question, il s'était déjà éloigné. Qui était-il ? En y repensant, son visage lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, mais elle ne se souvenait pas où elle avait pu le voir.  
Elle alla s'installer sur un banc de pierre et soupira longuement.  
Elle était pourtant tellement bien, chez son fermier. Il la traitait avec gentillesse, et elle n'avait jamais manqué de rien.  
Elle sursauta en voyant un homme s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver, ni même entendu. Il soupira longuement et lui jeta un coup d'oeil amusé avant de dire :

- Salut Keiko.  
- O-on se connait ?  
- Oh, non, je ne crois pas. Je t'ai observé quelques fois, de loin, pour ta soeur.  
- Et vous êtes ?  
- Izuna, le frère de Madara.  
- Oh ..

Elle inclina doucement la tête devant lui, n'oubliant pas ses bonnes manières et Izuna la regarda un moment, sachant parfaitement qu'elle n'était pas seule sans raison avant de demander :

- Le voyage s'est-il bien passé ce matin ?  
- Nous avons été attaqués !  
- Attaqués .. ? Par qui ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Kagami n'a pas voulu que je regarde, et après, elle m'a enfermée dans un tunnel sombre avec Tetsu.  
- Oh. Pas de blessés ?  
- Je ne crois pas.

Izuna hocha doucement la tête avant de se racler la gorge et demander :

- Et qu'est ce qui t'amènes aussi loin de la maison ?  
- Kagami est devenue un monstre !

Le jeune homme sourit légèrement et demanda :

- Parce qu'elle côtoie des shinobis ?  
- Et elle a l'air si attachée et impliquée ! Mais ça n'est pas sa place ! Et là, elle est venue me chercher pour m'éloigner encore plus !

Izuna garda le silence et Keiko ajouta, un ton plus bas :

- Sans parler de son mariage …  
- Son mariage ?  
- Avec votre frère, elle semble si .. heureuse !  
- Et ça te dérange ?  
- Non, mais c'est un shinobi, et elle les déteste.  
- Il faut croire qu'elle a appris à les aimer.  
- Après ce qu'ils ont fait à notre père ?  
- Ça n'est pas un shinobi qui a tué votre père et la politique est complexe, jeune fille. Quant au mariage de Madara et de Kagami, si ça peut te rassurer, le début n'était pas idyllique.  
- Ah bon ?  
- Elle ne t'a rien dit ? Kagami a accepté de se marier avec mon frère à la condition qu'elle ait des nouvelles de toi toutes les semaines, et qu'elle puisse te rapatrier ici en cas où tu serais en danger. Elle ne l'a pas fait par plaisir et pendant pas mal de temps, ils n'étaient mais alors pas du tout en phase. C'est depuis qu'elle est revenue de chez les Senju, qui l'avaient enlevée, qu'elle s'est rendu compte qu'elle s'était attachée à lui.  
- E-elle a été enlevée !?  
- Oui. Elle a passé quatre mois en cellule et Madara est allé jusqu'à se mettre le clan à dos pour aller la récupérer. Et il est directement allé toquer à la porte d'ennemis pour ça. Je l'avais jamais vu aussi énervé que le jour où il a appris qu'elle était chez les Senju. Il a failli se fracasser la main sur un mur.

Izuna releva les yeux d'un air pensif, mais il voyait déjà que ce qu'il avait dit à la fillette la faisait réfléchir.  
Keiko était .. surprise. Alors Kagami avait accepté un mariage pour .. sa protection ? C'était .. C'était tout à fait sa soeur. Mais de là à tomber amoureuse ? L'était-elle au moins consciente ? C'était moins sûr.  
Keiko soupira longtemps et jeta un coup d'oeil à Izuna avant de demander :

- Est-ce que vous pourriez me raccompagner ? Dans la précipitation, je n'ai pas fait attention à mon chemin.  
- Bien sûr.  
- C'est pas grave si ça vous fait faire un trop grand détour mais …  
- J'habite avec Madara, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle sourit légèrement en acquiesçant et ils prirent tous les deux la direction de la maison.  
En arrivant, Keiko se surprit à penser que c'était bien calme, jusqu'à entendre sa soeur émettre un son pour le moins gênant. Elle échangea un regard avec Izuna qui sourit et lui tendit le bras pour la raccompagner dehors, ne voulant pas qu'elle soit mal à l'aise et la fillette accepta volontiers. Une fois dehors, et les portes refermées, ils s'installèrent sur le couloir extérieur et Izuna murmura :

- Ca m'étonne que ça les prenne en plein milieu de la journée …  
- On pourrait .. éviter le sujet ?  
- Oui, bien sûr. Tu veux parler des jours à venir ?  
- J-je suis pas sûre d'être capable de faire ça.  
- Si ta soeur a pensé à ça, ça n'est pas sans raison. Takeshi Sarue est venu ici, pour conclure une alliance qui n'a pas abouti à cause de votre passé, de sa relation avec ta soeur. Et je crois que son côté princesse a refait surface, elle ne peux pas le laisser faire, surtout après qu'il l'ait insultée.  
- Insultée ?  
- Oh que oui. Devant Madara, qui n'a pas du tout apprécié. Madara a d'ailleurs proposé à Kagami de le tuer sur le champ mais elle a refusé et elle a monté elle même ce plan. Mais ça n'est pas pour t'éloigner d'elle. Je crois qu'elle prend les responsabilités de ses erreurs.  
- Pour quoi faire ? Père est mort et ..  
- Et tout le Pays de la pluie est sous le joug d'un homme tyrannique !  
- Ça n'est plus notre problème.  
- Tu es jeune encore Keiko, mais ta soeur a déjà assez de sagesse pour comprendre que justement, c'est encore votre problème, et qu'il va falloir y faire quelque chose. Et je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle apprécierait si elle te voyait refuser de suivre le plan, surtout qu'elle a un clan puissant de shinobis sous la main.

Izuna se leva, agacé par la puérilité de la jeune fille et s'éloigna vers le bureau, les mains dans les poches.

Madara était .. exténué. Son corps parfaitement taillé était recouvert d'une fine couche de transpiration, des rougeurs apparaissaient sur sa peau, dues à la température élevée de son corps et son visage reflétait l'extase pur qui l'avait traversé quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Tu pourrais me détacher … ?

La voix de sa douce femme le ramena à la réalité et il rouvrit les yeux, les paupières un peu lourdes et la regarda avec intensité. Elle était tellement belle quand elle était aussi soumise. Ses poignets étaient attachés à la tête de lit, avec expertise. De beaux suçons décoraient à présent son cou, mais ce qu'il appréciait le plus, c'était son air gêné. Son innocence, qu'il avait crut perdue à cause de son acte, quelques heures plus tôt. Sa façon de détourner les yeux, de rougir en le voyant la regarder.  
Les genoux de la jeune femme était remontés, serrés avec pudeur et il reposait doucement dessus, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'elle lui cache la vue de son intimité sûrement un peu éprouvée par l'acte qui venait de se terminer, sans parler de sa semence qui devaient sûrement s'en écouler.  
Sans un mot, il lui refit écarter les cuisses, et croyant qu'il voulait recommencer, elle se débattit un peu mais en l'entendant grogner, elle se figea. Il l'embrassa dans le cou avec tendresse avant de défaire les noeuds à ses poignets, et elle glissa des mains douces dans ces cheveux, caressant avec soin son cuir chevelu. Il soupira en relâchant ses muscles, se cala contre elle en gémissant de plaisir et la laissa continuer un long moment avant de l'embrasser sur la joue, lui adresser un léger sourire et murmurer :

- Si tu veux parler de ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin …

Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, hésitante avant de murmurer :

- J-je sais que j'ai bien fait, que je devais me protéger et protéger ma soeur et que mon entrainement était justement pour parer ce genre de cas mais c'était .. Enfin je .. J'ai enfoncé une épée dans le coeur d'un homme et il avait peut être une famille, des amis et …

Il caressa doucement sa joue et murmura :

- Et il menaçait ta vie et celle de ta soeur. D'après ce que Fumi m'a dit, ils faisaient partie du clan Uzumaki, et ce sont des alliés des Senju. Sûrement une patrouille mais ils étaient sur nos terres et n'avaient rien à y faire.

Elle acquiesça doucement et il sourit en ajoutant :

- Et toi aussi, tu as une famille et des amis …

Elle rougit en l'embrassant sur la joue et il ajouta :

- Et en plus, j'ai l'impression que tu te fais de mieux en mieux à ta place. Tu es .. fière d'être maitresse de clan ?  
- Je .. crois.  
- Plus que d'être princesse ?

Elle se pinça les lèvres et sourit en disant :

- Je ne sais pas. Princesse est ennuyant mais reine .. c'est tout autre chose. Et je vais reprendre le trône et si ça se trouve, ça me plaira beaucoup !

L'expression de Madara ne changea pas mais intérieurement, il bouillonnait. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça ! Il ne pouvait pas la laisser s'éloigner de lui !

- Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi et je pense que tu devrais rester ici pour que je mène l'opération. Ça serait moins risqué.  
- Il faut que je sois présente. Les lois sont assez strictes comme ça et …

En remarquant le regard dur que lui jetait Madara, elle s'interrompit et soupira en murmurant :

- Tout ira bien, Madara. Je ferais tout ce que tu m'indiqueras.  
- Je l'espère …

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et il la serra dans ses bras pour ne pas qu'elle le voir froncer les sourcils. Et tandis qu'il fixait un point dans le dos de sa femme, il ne pouvait chasser cette idée de sa tête. La petite voix qui lui disait qu'il avait de grandes chances de la perdre.  
Il arriva quand même à sourire en sentant la jeune femme mordiller son cou, se dandiner contre lui, émoustillée par la proximité de son corps et murmura :

- Ca ne serait pas raisonnable. Tu devrais vraiment aller parler avec ta soeur.  
- Tu es addictif !  
- Mh.

Il soupira en se replaçant sur le dos, la tenant contre son torse et elle le regarda dans les yeux, les coudes plantés sur ses épaules sans que ça gêne et murmura :

- J'ai de la chance, pour une fois.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Le premier homme auquel j'ai été forcée de me marier était un pervers mégalomane. Mais le second me plait, finalement.

Il garda son impassibilité gravée sur ses traits mais intérieurement, il se sentait bien à cause de sa déclaration. Et elle semblait tellement gênée de le lui avouer … Il posa une main sur le bas de son dos et murmura, d'un air arrogant :

- Aucune femme ne m'a jamais résisté.  
- Dit-il du haut de ses vingt et un ans ! Mais tu le sais aussi bien que moi, pas grand monde est capable de supporter ton caractère de cochon et ton arrogance.  
- À part toi.

Elle rougit légèrement et lui donna un léger baiser avant de caler son visage dans son cou, dérangée qu'il ait dit quelque chose d'aussi sincère sans ciller. Il sourit dans son dos, ses doutes s'estompant légèrement et les couvrit tous les deux pour ne pas qu'ils attrapent froid. Ça n'était pas le bon moment pour ça.

Après une petite heure, il l'obligea à se lever et la fit se rhabiller mais elle préféra aller le faire à la salle de bain. Alors il s'étira longuement et se revêtit avant de la rejoindre pour la regarder se recoiffer avec soin, exaspérée que ses cheveux courts partent dans tous les sens sur le haut de sa tête. Il sourit quand elle lui jeta un regard ennuyé et demanda :

- Pourquoi est ce qu'ils te les ont coupés ?  
- Infection de poux dans les cellules, tous les prisonniers y sont passés.  
- Oh .. J'espère que tu n'en avais plus, personne ne me coupe les cheveux.

Elle sourit et grogna :

- Je suis sûre que certaines attaques t'en coupent en combat !  
- C'est différent. Et si tu veux tout savoir, je me les coupe quand ils deviennent trop longs devant pour éviter de les avoir dans les yeux. Mais ce sujet est clos et …  
- Viens, je veux te coiffer.  
- Je ..  
- Madara !

Elle sursauta en entendant la voix d'Izuna résonner dans la maison et Madara regarda en dehors de la salle de bain pour voir son petit frère débouler, essoufflé et il murmura à son oreille, pour ne pas que Kagami l'entende :

- Des shinobis ont été aperçus à quelques kilomètres d'ici, et ils se dirigent vers le village.  
- Combien ?  
- Cent cinquante, peut être plus.  
- Clan ?  
- Uzumaki.

Madara redressa doucement la tête pour regarder son frère dans les yeux et murmura :

- Réunis l'armée, sonne l'alerte, je veux que tout le monde soit armé dans cinq minutes.

Izuna acquiesça et disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Madara releva la tête vers Kagami et lui adressa un demi sourire en disant :

- Allez, maitresse de clan, au boulot.  
- Madara …  
- Mh ?  
- Ca ira ?  
- Oui.

Rassurée par son assurance, elle hocha la tête et ils sortirent de la maison ensemble. Elle attrapa rapidement Keiko pour la main, tandis que celle ci parlait avec Tetsu sous le porche et l'entraina au milieu du village. Là, elle échangea un léger baiser avec Madara, qui la serra rapidement contre lui avant de siffler avec force en regardant autour de lui avant d'aller vers l'armurerie la plus proche.  
Hotaru rejoignit sa maitresse de clan avec un éventail de combat rouge sang à la main et murmura :

- Vous devez mettre les civils en sécurité, Kagami-sama.

La jeune maitresse acquiesça et invoqua rapidement la trappe, l'ouvrit et y envoya sa soeur, accompagnée de Tetsu avant de faire signe, via l'éventail, aux civils de suivre, sans savoir qu'à la tête de l'armée, Madara le regardait faire avec un léger sourire.

L'armée quitta rapidement le village, laissant sur place une unité de protection qui entra dans le tunnel pour indiquer aux civils quoi faire, où s'installer et Kagami regarda Hotaru en disant :

- Nous devons nous assurer que personne n'a raté l'appel.  
- Je vous accompagne.

Kagami acquiesça, fourra l'éventail dans la trappe pour le donner à un des shinobis et lui ordonna de la garder ouverte jusqu'à ce qu'elles reviennent.  
À elles deux, elles ratissèrent tout le village rapidement avant de rejoindre les autres et une fois en sécurité dans le tunnel, Kagami s'occupa de faire allumer quelques torches, avant de dispatcher tout le monde dans les pièces les plus confortables et récupérer sa soeur qui la prit dans ses bras d'un air effrayé. Kagami échangea un regard avec Tetsu qui haussa doucement les épaules et murmura à sa soeur :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira.  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
- Des ennemis ont été aperçus. Madara est parti s'assurer de notre sécurité.  
- Mais …  
- Ne t'en fais pas. Je resterais près de toi.

Keiko hocha doucement la tête et Kagami releva les yeux vers Hotaru qui murmura à la plus jeune :

- Ne vous en faites pas, Keiko-sama, ces tunnels sont très anciens et protègent les Uchiha depuis des générations. Il est impossible que quelqu'un nous atteigne.

Keiko serra un peu plus les hanches de sa soeur contre elle, en reconnaissant Hotaru comme la femme les ayant séparées et ferma les yeux, tremblant légèrement.

De leur côté, les shinobis avançaient rapidement. Madara avait envoyé les plus rapides en éclaireurs, et les rapports qu'il recevait n'étaient pas bons. Ils étaient nombreux et il pensa qu'ils venaient sûrement venger la mort de la patrouille du matin, qui avait attaquée Kagami.  
Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il serra les mâchoires et Izuna murmura :

- Madara, ne fais rien d'inconsidéré.  
- Ils vont payer.

Immédiatement, l'ainé activa ses pupilles écarlates et repéra les ennemis de l'autre côté de la clairière sur laquelle ils venaient de déboucher. Sans réfléchir, il se lança à l'assaut et l'armée le suivit, ayant totalement confiance en son chef de clan.  
Ironiquement, la clairière en question était celle dans laquelle il avait emmenée Kagami, quelques mois plus tôt quand elle avait demandé à faire un break. Il pouvait presque la revoir en train de courir dans l'herbe, riant aux éclats tandis qu'il échappait sans cesse à ses tentatives pour l'attraper.  
Cette journée avait été tellement détendue et rafraichissante.

La bataille dura trois jours complets, jusqu'à ce que les Uzumaki battent en retraite avant de fuir, sur-nombrés par les Uchiha, sans parler du fait que Madara, à lui seul, avait tué plus d'hommes que lors de leur dernière rencontre, et voir ce shinobi talentueux et sans pitié entré dans une telle soif de sang, ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas la moindre chance.  
Avant d'annoncer la fin de la bataille, Madara repéra un petit éclat familier du coin de l'oeil et murmura à Izuna de prendre le relais avant de disparaître, utilisant sa vitesse au maximum pour atterrir silencieusement sur un branche épaisse, dans la forêt et apercevoir une jeune femme qui regardait la clairière avec beaucoup trop d'intérêt.  
Il se laissa tomber derrière elle, tel un félin, sans un bruit et lui attrapa la nuque en grognant :

- Donne moi une bonne raison de ne pas te tuer.

La jeune femme sursauta et murmura :

- Je ne suis pas certaine d'en avoir une ...

Il serra les doigts sur la nuque de Makina et l'approcha de lui pour murmurer à son oreille :

- Devrais-je ramener ta tête à ton père ou le laisser te punir lui même ?

La femme trembla violemment et essaya de se libérer mais la poigne de Madara était beaucoup trop puissante pour ça. Mais elle souffla longuement avant de murmurer :

- Madara, je ferais ce que tu veux ..  
- Ce que je veux ?  
- Je connais tes fantasmes, ce que tu aimes .. Tu n'aurais aucune limite !  
- Tu .. ferais ça ?

Elle sourit en sentant le doute dans sa voix et se libéra de sa poigne pour lui faire face, caresser doucement le visage du jeune homme en murmurant sur ses lèvres :

- Je serais ton esclave Madara, et je te laisserais faire tout ce que tu as toujours voulu, sans la moindre retenue.

Il sourit, en plaçant une main en bas du dos de la jeune femme pour la rapprocher de lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche et elle sut qu'elle avait gagné.


	21. Chapter 21

**Lily** : Douterais-tu de Madara ?

**Alviss** : J'ai adoré te provoquer comme je l'ai fait :D et ton plan est carrément pas crédible :p Tu trouves pas que Keiko fait un peu enfant gâtée ? :p

**Elysabeth** : Lundi est enfin arrivé ! Pas trop dur ? :D

**Ananas** : Ta réaction a été celle qui m'a fait le plus rire :D Oublie pas que Keiko est encore une enfant aussi non ? :p

* * *

Makina glissa doucement les bras autour de la nuque de Madara, frottant délibérément sa poitrine contre lui pour l'attiser un peu et rouvrit les yeux en sentant une douleur importante foudroyer son corps. Elle cracha un peu de sang sur lui tandis qu'il pouffait sombrement en caressant doucement sa joue du nez et il murmura, à son oreille :

- Je veux que tu meurs, ici et maintenant.

Il enfonça un peu plus son kunai dans la colonne vertébrale de Makina et elle convulsa violemment avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol. Madara la regarda un instant de haut avant de l'achever, en lui tranchant la gorge d'un geste rapide et il récupéra le collier qu'il avait donné à Kagami avant de reprendre le chemin du village.  
Rapidement, il rattrapa l'armée, indiqua au père de Makina où était le corps de sa fille et après un hochement de tête, le général sortit des rangs pour aller s'en occuper.  
Ils arrivèrent rapidement au village, qu'ils inspectèrent avec soin avant que Madara invoque la trappe. Les shinobis qui gardaient l'entrée se mirent en position de défense mais en voyant la silhouette très reconnaissable de Madara, et en sentant sa signature de chakra, ils abaissèrent leurs armes et appelèrent Kagami, qui devait, traditionnellement, sortir en première.

Celle ci courut le long du couloir, monta les marches deux par deux et sauta dans les bras de Madara qui sourit en la rattrapant avec soin.  
Elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de remarquer son état effroyable, mais elle avait tellement eut peur ! Elle angoissait de le savoir au combat, car dans un sens, s'ils n'étaient pas tombés sur la patrouille, ce jour là, ils n'auraient pas été attaqués ! Et elle avait senti son coeur lui faire tellement mal quand elle avait pensé qu'il puisse lui revenir blessé.

Il grogna légèrement en la sentant perdre connaissance mais la souleva avec douceur avant de faire signe aux shinobis de faire évacuer le tunnel. Keiko les rejoignit en premier, fronça les sourcils en remarquant l'état de sa soeur mais elle se détourna rapidement en voyant que Madara était couvert de sang. Son visage dur était tâché avec ce qui ressemblait à du sang frais, ses vêtements étaient coupés, à certains endroits et en y regardant de plus près, il était blessé, à l'épaule droite. Elle pouvait y voir une coupure assez nette mais plutôt profonde mais celle ci n'avait pas l'air de le gêner.  
Quand tout le monde fut sorti du tunnel, il donna l'ordre aux shinobis de rester sur leurs gardes et de doubler les patrouilles avant de convoquer les généraux dans la salle de réunion pour un debriefing, mais il renvoya Izuna chez lui, en lui confiant sa femme toujours inconsciente.  
Madara alla ensuite parler de la bataille avec ses hommes, laissant un des médics lui soigner l'épaule tandis qu'il parlait avec les généraux.

Izuna, quant à lui, ramena les deux jeunes femmes à la maison, surpris que Tetsu les suive et déposa Kagami sur son lit, en disant à Aiji de la surveiller. Il alla ensuite voir Ume pour lui indiquer de préparer du thé et lui dire qu'il allait se laver.  
Une petite heure plus tard, Madara les rejoignit et soupira de soulagement en voyant que la salle de bain était libre. Il se déshabilla rapidement et se plongea dans la baignoire, sans prendre le temps de se laver avant. Le bruit de l'eau attira l'attention de Kagami, réveillée depuis quelques minutes.  
Elle se leva lentement et alla toquer à la porte. Madara grogna doucement, les yeux fermés et elle entra dans la salle de bain, referma correctement la porte et sourit légèrement en voyant son mari en train de faire rougir l'eau. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire, frissonna en voyant la cicatrice fraiche sur l'épaule de Madara et y déposa un baiser avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Il soupira doucement et murmura, en la regardant dans les yeux :

- Je t'ai ramené un cadeau.  
- La tête d'un ennemi ?

Il sourit à sa plaisanterie et dit non de la tête en lui indiquant ses vêtements d'un signe de tête. Elle les fouilla rapidement, du bout des doigts, jusqu'à voir le collier tomber d'une des poches. Il était tâché de sang mais il brillait comme dans ses souvenirs. Elle retourna lentement s'installer près de son mari qui attrapa la pierre pour la nettoyer avec soin dans l'eau savonneuse, puis il replaça le collier au cou de sa femme qui toucha doucement la pierre du bout des doigts avant de sourire et le remercier.  
Elle prit ensuite lentement appui sur les épaules de Madara, qui grinça un peu des dents à cause de sa blessure toujours un peu douloureuse et elle l'embrassa avec tendresse en faisant attention de ne pas tomber dans l'eau rougeâtre. Madara passa une main douce dans les cheveux de sa belle et murmura sur ses lèvres :

- Tu dois me pardonner.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- J'ai embrassé Makina.

Kagami rouvrit vivement les yeux, une lueur blessée au fond des pupilles mais Madara reprit ses lèvres très rapidement avant de dire :

- Ne crois pas que je l'ai fais par plaisir. Je l'ai tuée juste après.  
- Tu aurais pu éviter ?  
- Sa mort aurait été beaucoup moins brutale. Elle méritait que je lui fasse mal physiquement et mentalement, à cause de ce qu'elle t'a fait.

Kagami resta comme figée un instant avant de hocher doucement la tête, ce qui fit plaisir à Madara. Au moins, elle ne lui criait pas après, et elle ne semblait pas dégoutée, quoique peut être un peu blessée par le baiser.  
Elle se redressa ensuite avec lenteur et attrapa une des petites cruches, qu'elle plongea dans l'eau pour la vider sur la tête de Madara en grognant :

- Tu pues.

Madara gloussa légèrement, lui jetant un coup d'oeil amusé entre les mèches de cheveux qui lui collaient à présent au visage et répondit :

- Ça n'est pas gentil de dire ça, alors que j'ai risqué ma vie pour te protéger !  
- Et tu as du sang jusque dans les cheveux.

Elle attrapa une des petites bouteilles en verre sur une étagère au dessus de la baignoire et en versa une bonne dose du contenu dans la paume de sa main pour faire un bon shampoing à Madara. Celui ci se sentit un peu bête au début, jusqu'à se dire qu'on ne lui avait pas fait un truc pareil depuis qu'il était gosse, mais en se sentant frissonner, au rythme des doigts de Kagami sur sa peau, il se dit que ça n'était pas si mal, finalement.  
En faisant attention, elle plaça ses cheveux en arrière pour tous les avoir à portée, et ne pas lui mettre de savon dans les yeux et après qu'il ait fermé les yeux, elle se permit de sourire largement, laissant glisser les mèches un peu rêches de son mari entre ses doigts.  
Elle adorait ses cheveux. Elle savait que sans eux, Madara ne serait plus tout à fait lui et combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de les coiffer, ou juste les caresser, mais elle savait que son mari n'aimerait pas être pris pour une poupée, même en privée, et maintenant qu'elle l'avait sous la main, qu'il ne bougeait pas, elle allait en profiter.  
Elle y passa plusieurs minutes, et jetait des coups d'oeil au visage de son mari qui se détendait rapidement, jusqu'à ce qu'il soupire qu'il pourrait la laisser faire pendant des heures. Là, elle continua encore un peu, jusqu'à soupirer en voyant que la mousse sur ses mains étaient de la même couleur que l'eau et elle dût aller en faire chauffer à la cuisine pour rincer les cheveux de son mari, sous le regard curieux d'Izuna.  
Quand Madara sortit de la baignoire, il s'enroula dans une serviette et essuya sa peau avec soin mais quand il vit sa femme avec une brosse à la main, il se figea et murmura :

- Non.  
- S'il te plait !  
- Je ne suis pas une poupée !  
- Arrête, je t'ai vu en train de soupirer de bien être quand je …  
- Au peigne mais pas à la brosse.

Il s'assit sur le tabouret de la pièce d'un air contrarié et elle attrapa le peigne, satisfaite de le voir céder. Elle commença par lui faire la raie comme il en avait l'habitude avant de le coiffer avec soin, faisant très attention dès qu'elle arrivait à un noeud. Elle le voyait serrer les dents, de temps en temps, mais il ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait terminé.  
Là, il se leva et la prit dans ses bras pour grogner à son oreille :

- J'espère que tu en as bien profité, je ne l'accepterais pas une seconde fois ….  
- Bien sûr que si, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi ..

Il ferma les yeux, sachant parfaitement qu'elle avait raison et la laissa l'embrasser dans le cou avant de murmurer :

- Un diner et au lit, les trois derniers jours ont été forts en émotions pour toi …  
- Tu veux savoir quel moment a été le plus intense ?

Elle se redressa en posant le peigne, lui jeta un coup d'oeil amusé quand il dit non de la tête. Elle se dirigea lentement vers la porte et murmura :

- Quand tu m'as attachée au lit, la dernière fois.

Elle le regarda d'un air très sensuel en sortant de la salle de bain et il passa une main sur son front en soupirant, légèrement allumé par les allégations de sa femme.  
Il enleva le bouchon de la baignoire pour que l'eau s'en écoule avant d'aller s'habiller rapidement et rejoindre les autres en bas. Izuna était en train de parler avec Keiko tandis que Kagami attendait d'un air fatigué. Madara s'installa à côté d'elle, fit signe à Ume de servir le diner et embrassa sa femme sur la tempe avant de dire à Izuna :

- Demain, nous devrons choisir qui m'accompagne et qui reste ici. Et qui sera en service spécial avec Keiko.

Izuna acquiesça, commençant déjà à réfléchir aux shinobis les plus qualifiés pour la mission et Madara installa lui même un futon pour Keiko, au rez de chaussée, près du chauffage. Elle le regarda d'un mauvais oeil et ne le remercia pas mais Kagami lui fit baisser les yeux d'un regard avant de monter avec Madara et de se changer pour s'allonger.  
Elle regarda son mari se changer d'un regard envieux et il murmura, en lui tournant le dos :

- Tu vois quelque chose qui te plait, peut être ?  
- Viens donc me réchauffer un peu.

Il sourit en entrant dans le lit, l'attira dans ses bras et l'embrassa dans le cou en grognant :

- Ne dis pas ça comme ça ou tu vas encore crier toute la nuit.  
- Oh non, j'ai déjà mal partout !

Il sourit contre sa peau et elle lui donna un léger baiser avant de fermer les yeux et s'endormir dans un soupir.

À son réveil, Kagami tenait Aiji dans ses bras, le loup ayant profité que le maitre des lieux soit parti à l'aube pour aller faire une sieste avec sa maitresse adorée. Elle fourra le nez dans son cou tandis qu'il soupirait et murmura :

- Madara va t'engueuler s'il voit que tu as dormi avec moi !

Le loup laissa échapper une légère plainte mais ne bougea pas alors Kagami sourit légèrement et resta là plusieurs minutes avant d'effectivement se lever.  
Après un bon bain, elle descendit, le loup sur les talons, but rapidement un thé et sortit de la maison en plissant un peu des yeux à cause du grand soleil, malgré la température un peu fraiche. Elle rejoignit rapidement le bureau de Madara et sourit en voyant qu'il était penché avec sérieux sur une liste de shinobis, sûrement pour l'accompagner pour leur mission. Elle l'embrassa doucement sur le haut de la tête, caressant sa nuque d'une main légère et demanda :

- Tu n'aurais pas vu ma soeur ? Et mon garde ?  
- Ils sont ensemble, près des terrains d'entrainement. Mais j'ai dit à Aiji de te surveiller.  
- Oh, je n'ai plus de garde, alors ?  
- Je suis là, moi.

Il releva les yeux d'un air fatigué et elle glissa un bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer contre elle. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant légèrement et murmura :

- Regarde la liste, dis moi ce que t'en penses.  
- Où est Izu ?  
- En entrainement.  
- Oh …

Il redressa la tête en entendant le ton intéressé de la jeune femme, lâcha ses parchemins pour la faire s'asseoir sur ses cuisses, face à lui et murmura, en caressant doucement ses hanches :

- Tu sais que n'importe qui peut arriver .. ?  
- Tout de suite les sous entendus graveleux !  
- Tu semblais pourtant …  
- Je veux juste passer un peu de temps avec mon mari, je ne vois pas où est le mal à ça.

Il lui adressa un de ses sourires arrogant, ne pouvant s'en empêcher en l'entendant le qualifier de « mari » et la rapprocha légèrement de lui pour l'embrasser avec douceur. Il glissa une main sous les vêtements de sa femme, caressant son dos avec tendresse sans le moindre geste déplacé et quand il s'écarta, il lui attrapa fermement le menton pour lui faire tourner la tête et murmura à son oreille, d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude :

- Je refuse que tu t'éloignes de moi pour devenir reine.

Kagami sentit son coeur la gêner quelques fractions de seconde, à la fois à cause de sa possessivité, mais aussi parce que ça compromettait tout le plan qu'elle avait mis en place. Elle se redressa pour le regarder dans les yeux mais ses pupilles ébènes ne dévoilaient plus la moindre émotion. Il les avait toutes dissimulées loin en lui et regardait sa femme avec une certaine rigidité, pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis, et qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.  
Elle ne baissa pas les yeux devant son regard impitoyable et murmura :

- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu as pensé, Madara, ni ce que tu as actuellement dans la tête. Mais je m'en tiendrais à mon plan, quoique tu dises.  
- Tu feras ce que je te dis de faire.  
- Madara, tu …

Elle s'interrompit en entendant toquer à la porte et profita de la distraction pour se lever et aller s'asseoir sur une chaise, derrière lui. Madara retint un soupir, sachant qu'il allait sûrement devoir lui en reparler et grogna un « entrez » un peu agacé.  
Keiko entra rapidement, laissant Tetsu derrière elle, rougit en voyant sa soeur et referma la porte avant de demander :

- Madara-sama, pourrais-je parler à ma soeur en privé ?  
- Je suis dans mon bureau, si vous voulez parler, c'est dehors.

Kagami sentit son estomac se nouer en entendant qu'elle l'avait mis de mauvaise humeur avant de faire un signe de la tête à sa soeur et l'accompagner dehors. Keiko frissonna de peur en repensant au ton de Madara et murmura :

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ?  
- Rien qui te regarde.  
- Mais je suis ta soeur et …  
- Et tu n'as pas à savoir ce qui se passe entre mon mari et moi. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Keiko soupira en fronçant les sourcils.  
Leur séparation, et ce clan de shinobis avait définitivement changé Kagami. Elle était tellement douce et souriante, avant tout ça. Et elle lui aurait toujours tout dit, mais là, parce que monsieur était un shinobi « juste et fier », elle n'avait rien droit de savoir ! Et en plus, Izuna lui avait dit qu'il avait faillit la tuer ! Comment pouvait-elle l'apprécier ? Ou même supporter de le voir !?  
Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que Kagami avait muri, grandi, et qu'elle savait faire la part des choses. Elle n'était plus une enfant capricieuse, mais une maitresse de clan et la vie de beaucoup de personnes dépendait d'elle. Et elle ne pouvait pas les abandonner.

- Je voulais savoir si tu savais qui allait m'accompagner.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- J-je …

La plus jeune se mit à rougir et Kagami demanda :

- Je peux regarder, si tu veux.

Keiko hocha rapidement la tête et Kagami retourna dans le bureau, surprenant Madara en train de boire à grandes gorgées, au goulot de sa bouteille de saké. Il jeta un regard froid à sa femme, mais elle attrapa le parchemin sur la table et murmura à Keiko qu'elle serait accompagnée par cinq shinobis qu'elle ne connaissait pas. En voyant la fillette rougir à nouveau, elle lui indiqua qu'elle s'en chargerait et attendit qu'elle soit partie pour s'asseoir sur le bureau et ajouter Tetsu à l'escouade qui protégerait sa soeur.  
Elle sourit en remarquant le regard interrogateur de Madara et lui murmura :

- Elle est amoureuse de lui ..  
- Vraiment ?  
- Je connais ma soeur, oui.

Il haussa une épaule et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil sans un mot. Elle lui prit la bouteille des mains, y but une gorgée avant de la refermer et murmura :

- Tu sais que l'alcool en grosses quantités te rend grognon.  
- Il me faut au moins ça quand je sais que ma femme va me quitter.

Elle cligna, surprise qu'il se mette dans un état pareil pour quelque chose d'aussi futile, mais après tout, elle ne lui avait pas révélé la totalité de son plan. Mais elle ne pensait vraiment pas que ça le toucherait autant.  
Il soupira longuement en posant une main douce sur la cuisses de Kagami, la caressa un moment et demanda :

- Tu es sûre que le plan fonctionnera ?  
- Il y a toujours des incertitudes mais je fais confiance aux shinobis.  
- Nous partirons demain soir, après que j'ai briefé mes hommes.  
- D'accord.

Il se leva lentement, la dominant de tout son torse, l'embrassa sur le front en caressant la nuque de sa précieuse femme et murmura, l'estomac un peu noué :

- Prends ma place pour la fin de la journée, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.  
- Si tu veux.

Il lui donna un léger baiser et sortit du bureau d'un air impassible, mais intérieurement, il le sentait parfaitement. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait laissé une femme prendre une place importante en lui, il lui avait révélé des choses intimes et elle le blessait.

Et il détestait ça.

Il la rejoignit tard dans leur lit, cette nuit là. Kagami dormait déjà. Elle avait essayé de résister, mais la journée au bureau avait été longue et elle manquait peut être un peu d'énergie. Mais il ne s'en soucia pas plus que ça. Aiji la surveillait, la tête posée sur le lit et il sortit au moment où Madara entra dans la chambre. Le regard du chef de clan se posa sur sa femme, dont le visage était faiblement éclairé par une bougie et il posa un genou sur le lit pour l'embrasser sur la tempe avant de se déshabiller et la prendre dans ses bras.  
Il avait passé la journée à méditer, à un endroit qu'il rejoignait à chaque fois qu'il avait besoin de se détendre et était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'empêcher Kagami de mettre son plan en exécution. Elle avait le poids d'une nation sur les épaules. Une nation mineure, mais trop de sang avait déjà coulé. Ça lui coutait de penser ça, il ne supportait pas d'imaginer être séparé d'elle, vu qu'il savait que lui même ne resterait pas au palais pour devenir roi. Ça n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, même pas pour le bien d'un pays. Il voulait devenir plus puissant, dans son art, dépasser les autres clans shinobis.  
Il était fait pour être une légende, et il le savait parfaitement.  
Alors oui, il allait la suivre, le plus possible, et s'il devait se séparer d'elle … peut être n'aurait-il pas le choix, cette fois.  
Après tout, il lui avait forcé la main, pour le mariage, et elle avait tout à fait le droit de l'annuler si elle devenait souveraine.  
Il n'en dormit pas de la nuit, mais arriva à forcer un sourire en voyant la jeune femme se réveiller. Elle se tourna dans ses bras, en grognant un peu d'un air fatigué, se blottit contre lui et murmura :

- Bonjour …

En se rapprochant au maximum de lui, elle colla ses hanches aux siennes et fut surprise de ne pas le sentir au garde à vous, comme ça arrivait tous les matins, quand il se réveillait, alors elle le regarda dans les yeux, d'un air interrogateur.  
Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers le bas avant de dire :

- Ca n'arrive que quand j'ai dormi.  
- Et .. tu n'as pas dormi ?  
- Non.  
- Pourquoi ?

Il haussa une épaule, en la regardant dans les yeux et elle se pinça les lèvres en voyant cette lueur blessée au fond de ses pupilles ébènes. Alors elle lui embrassa doucement la mâchoire et le prit dans ses bras pour essayer de le réconforter.  
Mais il n'en avait pas besoin, il était déjà résigné.  
Pourtant, il la laissa quand même le caresser, et le baiser comme elle le voulait. Il voyait que ça la blessait, qu'il se laisse faire sans participer, qu'il laisse son corps réagir naturellement sans participer à l'acte en lui même, mais il voulait la blesser, inconsciemment. Lui rendre la pareille.  
Quand elle s'allongea à côté de lui, n'ayant pas réussi à jouir, tandis qu'il avait à peine grogné, elle se sentit mal. Tellement mal qu'elle s'enroula dans un des draps pour aller se réfugier à la salle de bain tandis que Madara passait les mains dans ses cheveux.  
Il ne ressentait pas de culpabilité. C'était un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment connu mais peut être que ça n'allait que lui faire confirmer son idée, qu'elle devait partir et ne pas le revoir.  
Mais peut être que tout ça ne comptait plus déjà, pour lui.

Il passa la journée à briefer ses hommes à propos du plan, tandis que Kagami se reposa, en préparant ses affaires, avec l'aide d'Hotaru et le soir arrivé, elle rejoignit la rue principale, accompagnée d'Aiji.  
Tout le monde était déjà là. Keiko, dont le visage était caché sous une écharpe était proche de Tetsu et lui tenait la main, entourée de son escouade de protection et Madara, armé légèrement pour des attaques discrètes ainsi qu'une vingtaine de shinobis, spécialisés dans les attaques furtives et sournoises. Kagami se plaça à côté de son mari, en ajustant l'épaisse cape sur ses épaules et Madara lui murmura :

- Nous ne nous arrêterons pas avant d'arriver au Pays de la pluie. Si tu fatigues, un des shinobis te portera. Aiji se débrouillera pour suivre.  
- D'accord.

Il hocha la tête, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à la seconde escouade et leur fit signe de partir, puis, la compagnie principale se mit en mouvement.  
Kagami jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au village, pas sûre de le revoir un jour et effaça rapidement une larme d'un revers de manche.


	22. Chapter 22

Alors, bonne nouvelle, j'ai terminé une nouvelle fic, basée sur les aventures d'une Hinata enceinte. C'est loin de cette fic ou meme des autres, c'est plus une romance toute mignonne mais bon ^^ Et avant sera publiée mon TobixOC, qui contiendra 16 chapitres (en prenant l'épilogue en compte) :) Et j'ai entamé l'écriture d'un OCxAkatsuki très spécial, pour lequel j'ai pas mal d'inspiration, alors je vous tiendrais au courant de l'évolution de la fic ^^ Voila voila ^^

**Elysabeth** : Oui oui, tu es accro, mais c'est pas si grave ;)

**Alviss** : Héhé, je suis fière de t'avoir fait flipper :D Je m'en suis bien amusée mais c'était trop simple :p Tu commences à me connaitre pourtant, non ? :p Si, je suis sadique :D

**Ananas** : Tu as douté ? :p Alors j'ai bien fait mon travail ;) Il n'y aura plus de lemon, malheureusement, pas dans le premier sens du terme et la fiction est bientot terminée :(

**Ichigo** : Le choix du pays de la pluie n'est pas un hasard mais il faudra attendre plus tard pour que tu comprennes. dans la 2eme fic, si je me décide à l'écrire ;) ce chapitre est l'avant dernier, donc l'histoire est bientôt terminée :(

* * *

Le voyage se passa dans un silence de plomb, à part Madara qui donnait des instructions à ses hommes et effectivement, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas avant le Pays de la pluie. Ou si, une fois, parce que Kagami s'était évanouie, assommée par les efforts, son ventre vide et le froid qui engourdissait ses membres. Mais Madara la porta lui même sur la fin du trajet.

Quand ils arrivèrent au Pays de la pluie, trois jours plus tard, le changement de climat fut assez brutal. Ils passèrent de températures négatives, un temps sec et froid, à une pluie battante, douce et presque chaude. Après tout, le pays ne portait pas ce nom pour rien.  
Selon les instructions de Kagami, ils se dirigèrent vers une petite demeure, abandonnée depuis quelques temps, qui appartenait au château. Une résidence secondaire quand le souverain avait besoin de vacances et Madara, après l'avoir faite inspecter par ses hommes y entra, sa femme toujours dans les bras et alla la poser sur un matelas poussiéreux, au premier étage.

Il baissa alors les yeux vers la femme qui respirait normalement mais avait l'air pâle. Elle avait atteint les limites de son chakra, assez médiocre, selon les critères des Uchiha. Il la regarda un moment avant de chercher dans une de ses pochettes de combat et en sortir une pilule qui lui permettrait de restaurer son chakra plus rapidement et ainsi, la remettre sur pied. Il la glissa doucement entre les lèvres de sa femme, la fit l'avaler avant de faire signe à Aiji, essoufflé, de la surveiller. Il ramena une bassine d'eau au loup pour qu'il puisse se désaltérer, lui donna un peu de viande séchée puis rejoignit ses hommes, qui s'installaient au rez de chaussée.

Il en envoya deux aller récupérer à manger au village le plus près avant de s'installer sur le sol un peu sale, près de la cheminée qui avait été allumée et il soupira longuement. Il n'était pas vraiment fatigué, mais il savait que dans deux ou trois jours, il repartirait au village, sans sa femme.

Kagami mit plusieurs heures à se réveiller et sourit en voyant qu'Aiji dormait avec elle, dans ses bras. Elle le caressa doucement en fourrant le nez dans sa fourrure avant de se lever et s'étirer légèrement, puis elle descendit, de pas silencieux, le loup sur ses talons. Elle sourit légèrement en voyant Madara dormir, la tête contre un mur, mais vu que les shinobis étaient déjà partis faire leur travail, elle comprit qu'il ne dormait pas totalement, comme s'ils avaient été dans leur lit.

Le travail des shinobis, pour l'instant, était de visiter tous les villages autour du château afin d'observer les ennemis, les patrouilles possible, parler à des villageois pour en apprendre le plus possible sur ce qu'il se passait au pays depuis un an. Heureusement pour eux, le pays n'était pas grand, principalement occupés par des fermes isolées et les villages étaient, autrefois, assez visités pour leur marché de fruits et légumes, ainsi que leurs geisha.

Kagami, ayant un peu froid, alla s'installer contre son mari qui glissa un bras autour de son dos pour la maintenir contre lui. Il avait beau lui en vouloir, il savait qu'il devait profiter de leurs derniers moments. Et il se dit que peut être, il aurait dû parler de tout ça à Izuna, que lui aurait peut être vu quelque chose qu'il avait raté. Mais en sentant Kagami se blottir contre lui, posant la tête contre son torse avec douceur, une main entre son pull et son tee shirt pour la réchauffer, il sentit son coeur battre un peu plus fort que les jours précédents.  
Elle déposa un baiser dans son cou et ferma les yeux en murmurant :

- Quand est ce que Keiko est censée arriver ?  
- Dans quelques heures.  
- D'accord. Et .. qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour moi ?  
- Tu n'es pas résistante et tu ne sais pas gérer ton chakra. Tu l'as presque épuisé totalement et ça t'a fait perdre connaissance. Natsume ne t'a jamais parlé des risques ?  
- N-non. Mais je suppose qu'il ne pensait pas que je ferais un jour un voyage aussi long.  
- Mh.  
- Madara, j-je …

Elle s'interrompit, la fin de sa phrase bloquée par un noeud dans sa gorge et fronça les sourcils en le serrant un peu plus contre elle. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Pas lui.  
Une petite heure passa avant qu'il lui dise qu'il allait chasser, pour qu'ils puissent manger quelque chose de consistant parce que les shinobis étaient trop lents et il sortit de la maison sans un mot. Alors, elle attira Aiji contre elle et l'embrassa sur le haut de la tête avant de murmurer à son oreille :

- Protège moi mon grand …

Le loup lui lécha l'oreille avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, les oreilles pointées en avant, à l'affut du moindre bruit suspect.  
Elle resta seule de longues minutes, jusqu'à entendre qu'on ouvrait la porte d'entrée. Pensant que c'était Madara, elle sourit en se levant, prête à récupérer ce qu'il avait pu attraper pour le cuire mais en voyant Aiji adopter une position d'attaque, les poils hérissés sur son dos et montrant les dents, elle sentit sa lèvre inférieure trembler et automatiquement porta la main à sa taille.

Elle blêmit en sentant qu'elle n'avait plus le sabre dont elle s'était équipée avant de partir, Madara le lui ayant enlevé pendant qu'il la portait parce qu'il le gênait. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil rapide autour d'elle, chercha dans les sacs encore présents mais ne trouva pas d'arme pour se défendre, alors elle alla se cacher dans un placard, dont les portes coulissaient sur le côté mais les laissa légèrement entrouvertes pour voir ce qui se passait.

Cinq hommes entrèrent dans la pièce et s'arrêtèrent en voyant Aiji, toujours aussi menaçant. Ils portaient tous l'uniforme des gardes du château et semblait tous armés de sabres. Ils jaugèrent le loup un instant et l'un d'eux éclata de rire en disant :

- C'est quoi ce chiot !?  
- Attends, il porte un collier !

Un des gardes tira son sabre pour maintenir Aiji à distance et essaya de s'approcher mais il fut stopper par un des hommes qui lui montra des traces de pas dans la poussière, sur le sol. Les regards se rivèrent tous vers le placard dans lequel Kagami était cachée et elle se blottit sur elle même pour ne pas être vue. Aiji empêcha un des hommes d'approcher, en lui mordant une main violemment et tandis que l'homme essayait de se dégager de la gueule meurtrière du loup, en poussant des cris stridents, un autre en profita pour ouvrir le placard et il sourit en voyant Kagami.  
Il l'attrapa par l'épaule pour l'obliger à en sortir et vu qu'elle se débattit avec véhémence, elle perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva allongée au sol. La capuche glissa de sa tête, laissant apparaître sa chevelure rougeâtre, caractéristique de la famille royale.  
Les hommes la regardèrent un instant, tandis qu'elle essayait, tant bien que mal de se relever tandis qu'Aiji avait été assommé d'un coup de manche de sabre sur la tête et elle entendit :

- Dites, ça serait pas la traitresse !? L'ancienne princesse ?  
- Que ferait-elle ici !?  
- Dis nous ton nom !

Kagami sourit, relevant les yeux vers ses ennemis et grogna :

- Kagami Uchiha.

Le nom eut l'effet escompté et chaque garde se recula d'un pas, effrayé. Uchiha ? Non, ça n'était pas possible. Ils n'avaient aucune autorité, au Pays de la pluie ! Mais l'emblème, dans le dos de la jeune femme était tout à fait reconnaissable.  
Kagami frissonna en sentant un des hommes s'agenouiller à côté d'elle et il lui attrapa les cheveux en grognant :

- Où sont les autres ? Combien êtes vous !?  
- Je ne dirais rien.

Il lui donna un coup de poing sur le visage, et immédiatement, elle sentit un goût métallique sur sa langue. Elle toussa un peu et serra les poings mais ne parla pas. Elle regardait Aiji, qui ouvrait doucement les yeux et lui fit signe d'aller chercher Madara. Le loup se remit sur pieds, dans un silence total tandis qu'elle se prenait à nouveau un coup et il sortit par la porte restée ouverte.  
Kagami, qui n'avait pas parlé face aux Senju, n'allait certainement pas donné d'informations aux chiens de Takeshi. Pour elle, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle ouvre la bouche et même quand elle sentit les intentions des hommes changer, qu'ils essayèrent de lui enlever son pantalon tandis qu'elle se débattait comme un diable, elle ne montra pas le moindre signe de faiblesse. Pire, sa fureur commençait à faire peur aux hommes qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir une femme se débattre autant, surtout que si elle était vraiment la princesse déchue, ils se souvenaient d'elle comme un ange plein de douceur et d'innocence.

Aiji galopa sur les terres boueuses du pays jusqu'à atteindre une petite forêt, suivant ainsi la piste de Madara. Et quand il l'aperçut, au milieu d'un lac en train de pécher grâce à des kunais attachés à des fils, il n'hésita pas avant de se jeter à l'eau et hurler pour appeler l'homme de sa maitresse.  
Madara releva alors la tête, les yeux pleins de rancœur. Il n'arrivait pas à chasser de son esprit le fait qu'elle allait partir. Il s'accroupit en voyant le loup arriver à sa hauteur et, sharingans activés, il vit que sa fourrure était tâchée de sang et qu'il semblait avoir prit un bon coup. Immédiatement, il se releva et partit à toute vitesse vers la maison.

Kagami, de son côté, commençait à ne plus avoir de force et même si elle avait réussi à donner quelques coups, elle se trouvait toujours entre les griffes de ses assaillants. L'un d'eux l'avait débarrassée de sa cape, relevé son haut sur sa poitrine tandis qu'un autre avait déchiré son pantalon et son sous vêtement. Mais elle bougeait tellement qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à la maitriser totalement, et la blesser de trop était hors de questions s'ils voulaient récupérer la prime gigantesque qu'elle pouvait leur apporter.

Cependant, ils relevèrent la tête en entendant une porte claquer et, à la lumière du feu dans la cheminée, une silhouette trempée leur apparut. Madara se tenait là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés. Ses mangekyo sharingans étaient activés et il avait une expression haineuse sur le visage. Mais son regard était accroché à la forme chevrotante de sa femme, repliée sur elle même sur le parquet. Elle renifla en le regardant dans les yeux et il murmura, d'une voix grave :

- Ferme les yeux.

Elle s'exécuta lentement, tandis que ses tortionnaires se redressaient en toisant le chef Uchiha et celui ci, d'un mouvement rapide et fluide, les épingla au parquet, un kunai dans la main. Kagami trembla en entendant les cris de douleur qu'ils poussèrent mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas désobéir à Madara.  
Celui ci plongea chaque homme, l'un après l'autre dans le Tsukuyomi, détruisant ainsi la moindre parcelle de leur esprit. Et il prit un plaisir certain à les tuer, juste après. Ils avaient touché à sa précieuse Kagami, et même s'il avait une certaine rancoeur contre elle, qu'il ne savait plus trop où il en était, par rapport à elle, il était encore tout à fait certain de ses sentiments pour sa femme, et il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il laisse s'échapper des hommes l'ayant frappée et à priori violée.  
Les corps tombèrent, un à un, puis il s'approcha de Kagami et la souleva avec douceur pour la rassurer et la mener, avec son sac, dans une autre pièce. Elle n'avait pas rouvert les yeux mais tremblait dans ses bras, le souffle court. Il arriva dans ce qui ressemblait à une chambre d'enfant et il sortit un pantalon propre de son sac, des sous vêtements pour remplacer ceux qui étaient déchirés. Il fut satisfait de voir qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir été violée. Elle s'était assez défendue pour ça. Il l'enroula ensuite dans une bonne couverture et murmura à son oreille :

- Je m'excuse de t'avoir laissée seule.

Kagami s'agrippa à lui, gémissant de soulagement et lui répondit qu'il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir. Qu'elle était idiote de ne pas avoir demandé d'arme.  
Il la tint contre lui de longues minutes, le nez fourré dans ses cheveux afin de la rassurer et ne rouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'Aiji entra dans la pièce, un lapin dans la gueule. Madara sourit, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et lui murmura :

- Aiji, je suis pas sûr que ta maitresse appréciera ça.

Le loup lâcha sa proie, d'un air déçu et gémit légèrement en posant la tête sur les jambes de Kagami qui rouvrit enfin les yeux. Elle caressa son animal en douceur, ignorant le sang maculé dans sa fourrure grise avant de l'embrasser sur le haut de la tête et se redresser afin de croiser le regard de Madara. Celui ci lui donna un baiser rassurant, avant de se lever, attraper la proie par les oreilles et aller le préparer au dessus de la cheminé, en profitant pour évacuer les corps inanimés des ennemis terrassés quelques minutes plus tôt.  
À la cuisine, il trouva une petite casserole, pour faire du ragout, ainsi que des herbes aromatiques encore bonnes et des épices.  
Kagami ne sortit de la chambre que quand elle se sentit prête pour ça, et surtout, quand son estomac lui indiqua qu'elle mangerait bien un peu. Elle arriva même à sourire en voyant que Madara leur avait installé une table, près du feu et avait même trouvé des bols et des baguettes. Elle s'installa et, une fois le lapin près, il les servit et s'installa à côté d'elle.  
Elle commença à manger sans un mot, jusqu'à murmurer :

- Je te jure, Madara, j'ai rien dis.  
- Je sais.  
- E-et i-i-ils m'ont juste .. frappée .. rien d'autre.

Il l'embrassa sur la tempe pour la rassurer et ils mangèrent en silence.  
Quand elle eut terminé son bol, Kagami ferma les yeux, ses épaules tremblant légèrement et Madara ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras. Il posa la tête sur la sienne et profita qu'elle ne le voit pas pour grimacer. Ses yeux étaient de plus en plus douloureux, sans parler de sa vue. Il n'arrivait presque plus à lire quand il faisait trop sombre, et il savait que ça n'irait pas en s'arrangeant. Il les économisait, depuis plusieurs semaines, mais en voyant ce que ces monstres auraient pu faire à sa précieuse Kagami, la colère avait surpassé la raison.  
Il porta une main à son visage pour pincer l'arrête de son nez, sans se rendre compte que Kagami s'était endormie contre lui, le choc assez passé pour lui permettre de se détendre, Aiji couché juste à côté d'eux.

L'unité de shinobis revint quelques heures plus tard et en voyant que Kagami dormait profondément, ils firent le moins de bruit possible. L'un d'entre eux s'approcha, s'agenouilla et murmura :

- Les patrouilles sont très fréquentes, dans tous les villages et le château est très bien gardé. Nous ne pourrons pas entrer sans tuer.  
- Et les passages secrets ?  
- Vaguement surveillés et certains ont été détruits.  
- Les villageois ?  
- Beaucoup trop effrayés pour faire quoique ce soit, nous ne pouvons pas compter sur eux.

Madara acquiesça doucement, se disant que Kagami avait vu juste, sur le coup et murmura :

- Nous nous mettrons en route au lever du jour. Vous nous dégagerez le chemin numéro trois. La deuxième unité ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Deux sentinelles sur le toit, une patrouille est venue ici, tout à l'heure.  
- Bien, Madara-sama.

Le shinobi s'éloigna, alla donner les ordres aux autres tandis que Madara soulevait Kagami pour la mener à l'étage, qu'elle puisse dormir sur un lit. Il resta près d'elle, caressant doucement la tête d'Aiji qui avait fait un bon travail en venant le chercher et semblait assez fier de lui, sans parler de sa chasse. Un beau lapin pour ses chefs de meute.  
Madara arriva même à se dire que finalement, il avait bien fait de laisser Kagami le prendre.  
En entendant du bruit au rez de chaussée, Madara se leva, laissa l'animal monter sur le lit pour se coucher contre Kagami et descendit en époussetant ses vêtements. Il prit connaissance du fait que la seconde unité était arrivée. Keiko semblait fatiguée mais tenait encore sur ses pieds.

Tetsu l'aida à s'installer à table, lui faire à manger. Ils se sourirent et Madara comprit qu'il y avait un petit quelque chose entre ces deux là.

Il indiqua les ordres aux autres shinobis avant de remonter dans la chambre que Kagami occupait et la regarda un moment avant de s'installer face à la fenêtre, les mains dans le dos, pensif. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il attacherait Kagami, la bâillonnerait et la ramènerait au village. Mais le sort d'un pays tout entier était sur ses épaules, depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant.  
En l'entendant se gigoter, il lui jeta un coup d'oeil et demanda :

- Tu te sens mieux ?  
- M-madara ..  
- Mh ?  
- J'ai tellement froid …

Sans un mot, il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle pour poser une main sur son bras et il se rendit compte qu'elle dormait toujours, luttant inconsciemment dans son rêve. Elle avait l'air tellement terrorisée qu'il compris qu'elle revivait la scène arrivée quelques heures plus tôt. D'une petite gifle, il la réveilla et elle se redressa d'un coup, les larmes aux yeux et de la sueur descendant le long de ses tempes.  
Elle regarda Madara, ou plutôt le dévisagea et il se détourna en disant :

- Nous allons partir. Prépare toi.

Sans un mot de plus, il sortit de la chambre pour aller récupérer ses propres affaires et Kagami mit plusieurs secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne rêvait plus. Et que la froideur de son mari était pire que le cauchemar, quelques secondes plus tôt.  
Elle caressa doucement la fourrure d'Aiji, qui la regarda d'un oeil fatigué, lui adressa un sourire désolé mais il se mit rapidement sur ses pattes, prêt à partir.

Kagami se leva à son tour, grognant en enlevant la poussière de ses vêtements et rejoignit le rez de chaussée. Madara lui rendit son sabre, dont elle s'équipa rapidement, puis elle sourit à sa soeur qui semblait fatiguée mais avait l'air d'avoir bien pris la séparation. Elle alla se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage avant de remettre sa cape et glisser la capuche sur sa tête.  
À partir de ce moment là, Aiji ne la lâcha plus d'une semelle.

L'avancée vers le château fut rapide au début. Surplombant tout le pays, il ne fut pas difficile pour les shinobis pour le trouver, mais la montée était surtout ralentie par Keiko, dont les jambes étaient lourdes, même si elle avait été portée durant une grande partie du chemin.  
Ils arrivèrent à une sorte de crique, cachée dans un sous bois et il fut simple pour les shinobis de se débarrasser des deux gardes protégeant l'entrée d'un des passages secret. Deux des hommes de Madara revêtirent l'uniforme réglementaire de Takeshi, puis ils prirent le passage.

Madara pouvait constaté que les filles ne semblaient pas dans leur assiette, et pour cause, ce passage en particulier avait servi à leur évasion, à la mort de leur père. Kagami se souvenait encore des pierres lisses sur lesquelles elle avait glissée, plusieurs fois, blessant ainsi ses genoux, et elle avait pensé que le tunnel n'avait pas de fin tellement elles avaient couru.  
En arrivant à une lourde porte en fer forgé, séparant le tunnel des sous sols du château, Madara fit signe aux shinobis déguisés de s'infiltrer, et aux autres de dégager le chemin jusqu'à la salle du trône, puis il s'installa sur le sol et attendit le signal prévu.

Kagami se sentait de plus en plus mal. Elle savait que c'était risqué, qu'il y avait de fortes chances que certaines personnes soient blessées, mais elle avait toujours pensé avoir le soutien de Madara, pour l'aider. Mais ça n'était pas le cas. Il était d'ailleurs trop froid, et distant, et Keiko, elle, était rassurée par Tetsu qui avait tenu à rester avec elle.  
Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Madara, dont le visage était faiblement éclairé par une torche qu'il venait d'allumer et il la regarda à son tour, dans les yeux avec la même distance qu'il avait mis durant leur dernière fois au lit. Il manquait la petite étincelle, la lueur au fond de ses pupilles ébènes à chaque fois qu'il la regardait. Elle détourna les yeux, d'un air amer et s'installa sur le sol, la tête posée sur ses genoux, une main sur le cou d'Aiji.

De leur côté, les shinobis déguisés se fondaient parfaitement dans la masse de gardes qu'occupaient le château. À vrai dire, depuis que Takeshi avait appris que Kagami était la maitresse des Uchiha, il craignait une attaque à n'importe quel moment. Il ne sortait d'ailleurs de ses appartements que pour les réunions journalières avec le conseil du pays et traquait, plus agressivement encore qu'avant, chaque signe de révolte ou d'opposition à ses ordres.  
Pire, il était même allé jusqu'à pendre plusieurs hommes à l'entrée du château.

Mais les shinobis de la section assassinats étaient redoutés pour leur discrétion et aucun ne se fit voir jusqu'à ce que le chemin indiqué par Kagami, sur le plan qu'elle avait tracé en exposant son idée à Madara, fut dégagé.  
À cet instant, Madara reçut le signal et fit signe aux autres de se lever. Sans un bruit, ils pénétrèrent dans le château et se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide vers la salle du trône, passant les corps de plusieurs gardes morts, étranglés pour la plupart.

Celle ci possédait des dimensions impressionnantes et semblait occuper un étage complet du château, même si c'était loin de la vérité. Elle se trouvait au premier étage, de la demeure et possédait de grands balcons, mais ceux ci étaient inaccessibles depuis que Takeshi avait fait condamner les portes fenêtres y menant, par crainte qu'un ennemi s'y infiltre.  
Takeshi était d'ailleurs actuellement en réunion avec le conseil et hurla à la garde d'attaquer quand il remarqua que Madara arrivait, suivi par les deux jeunes héritières et les shinobis, mais en voyant les hommes derrière lui s'approcher d'un air menaçant, il comprit que c'était déjà trop tard.  
Madara s'écarta pour laisser Kagami s'approcher et elle annonça, en enlevant sa capuche :

- Pour ceux qui ne me reconnaitraient pas, je suis Kagami Tagawa, héritière du trône.

Takeshi sortit un parchemin, d'un air triomphant, voulant se venger du coup qu'elle lui avait fait la dernière fois et hurla :

- Tu as abdiqué ! Tu as signé le parchemin et le pouvoir m'appartient.  
- Takeshi, qu'est ce que ça veut dire !? Que fait-elle ici !? Vous nous aviez assuré qu'elle était morte, et la gamine aussi !

Les membres du conseil se levaient, un par un pour jauger leur seigneur et Kagami s'approcha en disant :

- Selon les lois du Pays de la Pluie, par le décret numéro quinze, alinéa quatre, un héritier de sexe féminin peut abdiquer au pouvoir, afin de le transférer à son mari si celui ci est majeur devant la loi et gouverne au minimum un dixième des terres du Pays de la pluie.  
- Nous savons cela, Kagami-hime, où voulez-vous en venir !?  
- Il est aussi dit que le renoncement au trône doit être effectué en toute possession de ses capacités mentale, sans vice ni menace.  
- Êtes vous retardée ?

Madara serra les mâchoires en entendant qu'on se moquait de sa femme mais celle ci lança un regard noir à l'homme qui avait dit ça et grogna :

- Non, mais Takeshi a menacé ma vie ainsi que celle de ma soeur pour que je signe. Ma soeur, Keiko, ici présente pourra en attester, ainsi que Keibo Suzuki, ancien membre de la garde royale rattaché au clan Uchiha qui était présent, lors de l'acte.

Keibo s'approcha et posa un genou à terre en prêtant serment que c'était la vérité et Keiko en fit de même alors Kagami conclut :

- Ainsi, le pouvoir me revient de droit. Mon mariage avec Takeshi Sarue, rendu caduque par un certificat de virginité, est annulé et j'exige qu'il soit mis dans une cellule sans le moindre délai, sous la garde de deux shinobis Uchiha.  
- C'est un scandale ! Kagami, petite pute ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! Tu n'es qu'une garce, vendue à des chiens ! Et …

Il arrêta son flot continu d'insultes quand Madara le plaqua contre un des murs en pierre, son sabre planté dans le torse, sharingans activés. Il avait évité les organes vitaux, ne voulant pas désobéir à un ordre de la nouvelle souveraine, même si ça lui en coutait et il grogna :

- Je n'aime pas me répéter mais personne n'insulte ma femme.  
- Madara.

Le chef de clan se recula en entendant la jeune femme le rappeler à l'ordre et s'écarta de l'ancien souverain. Son visage était maculé de goutes de sang, et son regard dur mais Kagami le trouva plus beau que jamais. Mais en le voyant incliner la tête et s'écarter, elle se pinça les lèvres et fit signe à deux shinobis d'emporter le prisonnier.  
Ensuite, elle s'approcha de la table du conseil et murmura :

- Je donnerais une chance à chacun d'entre vous, si vous voulez devenir mon nouveau conseil mais je n'aurais pas de pitié envers les traitres.

Aiji appuya ses dires en montrant les dents et les membres du conseil s'inclinèrent devant elle, en signe de soumission.

La nouvelle que le souverain avait changé se dispersa dans le pays comme une trainée de poudre et tous acclamèrent Kagami. Les détails de l'attaque furent tellement modifiés que certains allèrent jusqu'à penser que Kagami était apparue sur le trône comme un ange. Le fait était que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la pluie cessa, laissant le soleil faire son apparition comme pour bénir le retour des héritières Tagawa.


	23. Chapter 23

Dernier chapitre ! Il est court mais je pense que c'est mieux comme ça ;) Je réponds aux reviews ici et je ferais une petite note d'auteur à la fin ;)

**Ananas** : Héhé, je vois que tu es romantique ? Un peu ? ;) Je te laisse la lecture pour découvrir la fin de l'histoire =)

**Elysabeth** : Madara est presque un super héros, tu trouves pas ? :p

**Angel-ofshadows** : Pas de problème ! Beaucoup de monde a aimé la mort de Makina, étrangement :p Franchement, je me demande pourquoi ! Je n'en dis pas plus :D

**Ichigo** : Je ferais une petite description (sans entrer dans les détails) de la suite à la fin du chapitre ;) Je te remercie grandement pour le commentaire sur Kagami, ça me touche énormément et j'espère que la fin te plaira ;)

* * *

La jeune femme avait d'ailleurs repris ses quartiers mais elle passa une grande partie de son temps à s'occuper de la garde, supprimer pas mal de tours de garde inutiles, s'assurer de la fidélité des hommes, sans parler des messages à envoyer partout. Il y avait tellement de travail à faire qu'elle ne dormait que très peu et se demandait vaguement comment son père avait pu faire tout ce travail. Cependant, son expérience de maitresse de clan l'aidait et elle utilisait, sans honte, ce qu'elle y avait appris.

Takeshi était mort en cellule, succombant à la blessure assez mortelle que Madara lui avait infligée ce qui avait contrarié les plans de Kagami. Celle ci avait souhaité qu'il soit jugé par un tribunal populaire pour ses crimes et qu'il croupisse en prison, la peine de mort n'ayant jamais vraiment été quelque chose qu'elle appréciait. Malheureusement, avant même qu'ils puissent organiser son jugement, l'homme était décédé.

Au bout de trois jours, Madara se préparait à partir. Maintenant que Kagami était reine, il n'avait plus la moindre autorité sur elle et leur mariage pouvait être annulé d'un claquement de doigt si elle le voulait. Il aurait aimé l'enlever, mais ça n'aurait fait que causer des problèmes beaucoup trop importants et il ne pouvait pas mettre la sécurité du clan en péril.

- Madara-sama !

Il détourna les yeux de son sac pour regarder Tetsu, qui accourait vers lui, essoufflé.  
À vrai dire, la demeure pouvait au moins héberger tout le clan Uchiha, à elle toute seule tellement elle était immense et comportait de pièces. Tout dans une architecture très moderne et luxueuse.

- Madara-sama, Kagami-sama vous fait demander dans la salle du trône.  
- J'arrive.

Le garçon acquiesça en repartant vers la salle et Madara soupira longuement avant d'aller voir ses hommes et les prévenir qu'ils partiraient juste après. Puis, il descendit trois étages et fut reçut dans la salle sans avoir à attendre.  
Quand il releva les yeux, il se figea en dévisageant Keiko, assise sur le trône tandis que Kagami se tenait dos à lui, face à la table, Aiji assis à ses pieds.  
Ce qu'il ne savait pas était que Kagami ne lui avait pas parlé de la dernière partie de son plan. À savoir, mettre Keiko, qui serait beaucoup plus adaptée pour un travail pareil, à sa place, en tant que souveraine. La nouvelle avait d'ailleurs ravi la fillette qui avait accepté sans attendre. Étant la seconde héritière, il y avait toujours eu très peu de chances pour elle qu'elle arrive sur le trône, mais elle en avait souvent rêvé, et parlé à Kagami.  
Kagami regardait d'ailleurs la réaction de son mari, du coin de l'oeil et se délectait de sa surprise. Pour une fois, il n'arrivait pas à mettre toutes les pièces du puzzle en place et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de s'approcher et croiser les bras en serrant les mâchoires, grognant à sa femme qu'elle était beaucoup trop calculatrice.  
Kagami pouffa de rire mais se reprit en disant :

- Keiko-sama souhaitait conclure une alliance avec le clan Uchiha et en tant que maitresse de clan, j'ai récolté ses demandes, et lui ai parlé de nos conditions. Mais j'ai pensé que tu voudrais lire le contrat avant qu'il soit signé.

Il acquiesça, encore sous la surprise et attrapa le parchemin sur la table qu'il lut rapidement et lesigna d'une main légère avant de demander :

- C'est tout ?  
- Et j'ai promis à Keiko-sama que nous partirions demain au plus tôt, afin de profiter de la grande fête en son honneur, ce soir.

À nouveau, il hocha la tête et après avoir salué, assez respectueusement sans s'incliner, la nouvelle souveraine, il prit Kagami par la main et l'entraina en dehors de la salle, Aiji suivant par habitude.  
À peine les portes furent fermées, Madara plaqua sa femme contre le mur le plus proche et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il sentait toute la rage et la rancœur accumulée depuis quelques jours s'envoler à mesure que sa femme le serrait contre elle.  
Et il pensa : comment avait-il pu se faire avoir de cette façon ? Et surtout, penser qu'elle aurait pu l'abandonner ? Il détestait toute ses émotions contradictoires !  
Ces mêmes émotions qui les mena vers la pièce la plus proche, à savoir une cuisine où il ne prit même pas le temps de prévenir les personnes qui y travaillaient avant de faire l'amour à sa femme comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Ou peut être une fois, un soir un peu bizarre dans les souterrains Uchiha.  
Il ne pouvait pas se retenir. Il était quelqu'un de passionné et avoir douté pendant tout ce temps, penser qu'elle allait le quitter l'avait tué. Mais en la voyant se moquer de lui, comme s'il était stupide, il aurait tout fait pour lui rappeler qui était le mâle dominant dans leur couple.  
Et pour le coup, elle apprécia, même s'il était un peu brute, malgré les quelques baisers plutôt doux qu'il lui donna mais il devait évacuer sa frustration, et il ne connaissait que deux façons de faire ça. Combattre ou coucher avec une femme.  
Sa femme.  
Après l'orgasme, loin de ce qu'elle avait ressenti là dernière fois, elle se blottit contre le torse de son mari en souriant légèrement, le coeur léger. Il posa la tête sur la sienne, le nez fourré dans ses cheveux et murmura :

- Tu as joué à un jeu très dangereux.  
- Je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais de cette manière.

Elle sourit, l'embrassa avec douceur et murmura contre ses lèvres :

- Maintenant, tu m'excuseras mais je vais prendre un bain, mettre un kimono et me faire belle pour toi. Tu devrais en faire de même.

Il acquiesça et l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds. Ils se rhabillèrent lentement, le corps douloureux à cause de la vigueur de leurs ébats et il lui attrapa les joues avec tendresse pour l'embrasser, encore et encore, le coeur battant fort dans sa poitrine.  
À la sortie de la cuisine, ils se séparèrent, sous les regards gênés des domestiques et se préparèrent chacun de leur côté.

Kagami fut chanceuse de trouver un kimono magnifique, dans son armoire. Un des derniers que son père avait acheté et elle savait qu'il serait parfait pour la soirée. Et Aiji semblait tellement heureux que sa chef de meute ainsi que son mâle alpha se soit réconciliés qu'il prit aussi un bain, plongeant sans hésiter dans celui de Kagami. Elle prit quand même le temps de lui enlever son collier en cuir pour le laver avec soin avant de sortir, et finir de se préparer.

Madara était heureux. Pour une des premières fois de sa vie, il souriait dans le vide, ce qui fit un peu peur à ses hommes mais ils furent heureux d'entendre que leur maitresse allait rentrer avec eux. Le doute avait plané, jusque là et ils avait réellement pensé que Madara allait divorcer. Et ils allaient pouvoir boire à en perdre la tête pendant la nuit.  
Il alla chercher sa femme au début de la soirée et fut époustouflé quand elle se présenta devant lui dans un kimono bleu clair. Aiji était à ses pieds, le poil soyeux et brillant et jappa légèrement en sentant la tension amoureuse entre ces deux là.

- Tu es magnifique Kagami.  
- Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Il sourit en lui tendant le bras et elle le lui attrapa doucement pour se laisser mener jusqu'à la salle de réception. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui jeter des coups d'oeil satisfaits tandis qu'elle faisait attention de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans le bas du vêtement.

La salle était déjà pleine. Plusieurs tables étaient aménagées pour le festin prévu, celle de la nouvelle souveraine en hauteur au fond de la salle et les seigneurs de tout le pays avaient été invités pour l'occasion.  
L'arrivée de Madara et Kagami ne passa pas inaperçue. Un silence mal à l'aise s'abattit dans la pièce et tous les regardèrent avec respect. À vrai dire, dans leurs vêtements, ils ressemblaient à des seigneurs. Kagami éclipsait la beauté des autres femmes présentes et une aura de puissance se dégageait de Madara. Après quelques secondes, les conversations reprirent et Madara mena sa femme dans la foule, avec l'idée de rejoindre la table à laquelle ils allaient diner mais Tetsu interrompit leur avancée en s'inclinant devant eux et disant :

- Madara-sama, Kagami-sama, j'ai une requête à formuler.

Le couple échangea un regard et Madara lui dit :

- Je t'écoute.  
- J'aimerais, avec votre permission, rester auprès de Keiko.

Kagami sourit largement et Madara murmura :

- Tu as des responsabilités, au village.

Le jeune homme serra les mâchoires et le chef de clan ajouta :

- Mais je suppose que tu pourrais rester ici, comme émissaire pour le clan.

Tetsu releva un regard brillant de joie vers son chef de clan et sans réfléchir, il l'attrapa pour le prendre dans ses bras en posant la tête contre son torse. Madara resta droit comme un piquet, choqué par l'élan d'affection tandis que Kagami riait légèrement, puis le plus jeune s'écarta, les joues rouges et murmura :

- Désolé, Madara-sama, j-je n'ai pas su me contrôler ….

Madara regarda Tetsu un long moment, le visage impassible avant de lever sa main libre. Automatiquement, attendant une correction, Tetsu releva les épaules mais Madara posa la main sur la tête du jeune homme, d'une façon très paternelle et murmura :

- Je suppose que je peux oublier si tu promets de prendre soin de Keiko.

Tetsu releva les yeux, les joues rouges et acquiesça rapidement avant de s'incliner et retourner auprès de la jeune souveraine.  
Madara tourna ensuite le regard vers Kagami, qui riait toujours avec discrétion et murmura :

- Quant à toi, arrête de rire de cette façon, il n'y avait rien de drôle.  
- Désolé, Madara, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Il détourna les yeux d'un air embêté et l'entraina vers leur table, où ils s'installèrent pour attendre que le banquet commence. Il servit un verre d'alcool à sa femme, profitant de se pencher vers elle pour humer le doux parfum de jasmin qu'elle dégageait et il murmura à son oreille :

- Tu crois qu'on pourrait prendre un peu de vacances ici ? Izuna saura s'occuper du clan ?  
- Je ne pense pas qu'un jour ou deux de plus le dérange.

Madara acquiesça et prit la main de sa femme, attendant que le repas commence.  
Il arriva même à sourire en voyant Kagami rougir quand elle reçut une médaille de mérite, pour avoir sauvé le pays du joug de Takeshi. C'était une petite broche dorée, qu'on lui épingla sur le haut de son obi et elle dut improviser un petit discours de remerciement.

Puis, de la musique commença à s'élever, un peu partout dans la salle et les convives se regroupèrent pour parler, boire, danser. Kagami profita de cet instant pour aller aux toilettes tandis que Madara allait prendre l'air sur un des balcons.  
De ce qu'il pouvait voir, tous les villages alentours festoyaient aussi. Des lanternes étaient visibles un peu partout, certaines s'élevant dans le ciel, formant de nouvelles étoiles tandis que des acclamations pouvaient être légèrement entendues.

Kagami le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, glissa une main en bas de son dos tandis qu'il avait les mains appuyées sur la rambarde, d'un air pensif. Il lui jeta un léger coup d'oeil et demanda :

- Tu veux danser ?

Bien entendu, la jeune femme fut surprise par la demande. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé que Madara Uchiha sache danser. Ça lui semblait totalement irréaliste. Mais elle accepta, juste pour voir ce qu'il allait faire.  
Il se redressa sans un mot, glissa les mains en bas de son dos pour la rapprocher de lui et elle posa la tête contre son épaule. Lentement, il entreprit de la faire danser, mal à l'aise mais les regards étaient insignifiants comparé au fait d'avoir sa femme totalement dans ses bras. Il posa la tête contre la sienne en fermant les yeux et elle murmura :

- Tu es aussi tendu que si tu marchais sur des braises ardentes …

Elle lui pinça la taille en souriant et il grogna :

- C'est la première fois que je danse.  
- Je ne savais même pas que tu connaissais ce principe.  
- En fait …

Il marqua une pause et elle en profita pour relever les yeux vers lui. Il sourit d'un air un peu gêné et dit :

- Quand tu étais chez les Senju, j'ai … je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi et j'ai lu plusieurs de tes livres pour essayer de me changer les esprits. Ça n'était pas du tout mon genre mais … j'ai pensé que si tu les lisais, c'était parce que tu voulais ce genre de relation.

Kagami sourit en caressant sa joue, pouffa de rire en le sentant se tendre un peu plus et murmura :

- J'aurais adoré avoir ce genre de relations, mais j'étais idiote parce que …

Elle détourna les yeux en rougissant.

- Parce que je me serais ennuyée et je ne t'aurais pas connu et …

Elle inspira longuement pour se donner du courage et murmura :

- Et tu as gagné, Madara. Tu as gagné mon coeur et je t'aime et ..  
- Je sais.

Kagami se pinça les lèvres, gênée de l'avoir avoué et Madara l'embrassa avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Il se foutait des regards, des murmures dans leur dos, il se foutait qu'on les bouscule parce qu'un feu d'artifice commençait et que tout le monde se précipitait sur le balcon pour l'observer.  
Ils étaient inséparables.

_Fin_

* * *

Voila, _Sympathy for the devil_ est terminée !  
J'espère que la fin vous a plu. J'ai pris un certain plaisir à l'écrire, sans parler du reste de la fiction et je suis ravie qu'elle ait plu autant.  
J'aimerais remercier mes fidèles revieweur (que je ne citerais pas pour ne pas en oublier !). Vous vous reconnaitrais sûrement et j'espère que vous continuerais à lire mes histoires.

La suite de _Sympathy for the Devil_ s'intitulera _Loving the Devil_ et se déroulera dix ans après cette fiction là. La trame principale est déjà décidée, je sais assez bien ce qu'il s'y passera et les dix années écoulées ne seront racontés que par des paragraphes, qui seront dissimulés dans la fiction en elle même et peut être un ou deux flashback, je ne sais pas encore. J'ai vaguement commencé à l'écrire mais pour l'instant, elle est en pause alors ne l'attendez pas avant un moment !

Ensuite, pour mes futures publications, j'ai une fiction OCxTobi un peu spécial, dont le premier chapitre sera posté jeudi et suivra le même rythme de publication que cette fiction. Elle n'a pas encore de nom (mais je cherche activement) et ça sera loin de mes fictions habituelle. Il y aura pas mal d'action, des chapitres flashback importants, des intrigues et très peu d'humour. C'est une fic assez sérieuse, dans l'ensemble et elle développera surtout deux personnages. Je ne sais pas si ça va plaire mais je l'ai faite lire à Alviss, ma chère assistante et elle a beaucoup aimé ;) Elle est composée de 16 chapitres donc prendra 2 mois de publication.

Après, j'ai un HinataxJe ne dis rien presque prête à la publication (Je dois encore revoir mon français et faire le découpage des chapitres). Une school fic qui commence quand la pauvre Hinata apprend qu'elle est enceinte. C'est une romance très calme (j'entends par là qu'il n'y aura pas d'accidents violents, pas de grand méchant), un peu guimauve sur les bords (Vu que je voulais garder le caractère d'Hinata au maximum même si dans certains passages, elle sera méconnaissable).

Niveau écriture, j'ai un OCxAkatsuki en cours (très spécial lui aussi, qui explore les côtés les plus malsains du sexe) qui devrait être rapidement terminé vu que j'avance assez bien et sous le bras, j'ai un autre OCxAkatsuki auquel il manque environ 30 000 mots, deux OCxMadara sous le coude mais non terminés (Bien avancés tout de même mais je ne les trouve pas à la hauteur de _Sympathy for the Devil _et j'ai peur des critiques trop dures ;)).

Voila voila, En espérant vous retrouver sur mes futures fictions ;)


	24. Chapter 24

Juste un petit mot pour indiquer à ceux qui suivent cette fiction qu'une suite est disponible, sous forme d'OS sous le nom de _Living with the Devil_ ! Et tout est expliqué au début de celle ci !

Sylencia


End file.
